The Lord of Souls II
by TLSoulDude
Summary: Takuya is in deep slumber, Zoe has forgotten almost everything, and Tohokari is being haunted by a previous life. The Ultimate Cartoon X-Over contines in this action-packed sequel. Slight Takuya x Zoe. COMPLETE!
1. Awakening

_**It's TIME! The sequel to the ultimate Carton X-Over is here! Be specific in reviews.**_

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

**Takuya: As one journey ends, another begins. And when THAT journey ends, still another begins. When does it start, or where does it end? THAT'S what I'm trying to figure out.**

**(Jars of Clay 'Flood' Music Video.) Takuya, Koji, and Zoë are at the coast of Digital Frontier with JP and Tommy. Koji turns into Lobomon, JP into Beetlemon, Tommy into Kumamon, and Zoë into Kazemon. Takuya runs at the water, turns into Agunimon, and joins Joey, Tyranno, Sonic, Cheetor, and Arthur, who are battling Dark Souls. Agunimon punches through one with a flaming fist, Tyranno smashes two together, Joey floods away a group of them with his element lance, Cheetor smashes one with his tail whip, and Arthur blasts them with energy balls. Takuya had his soul removed by Kali. Koji returned it to his body. Takuya was facing Tohokari in battle. While Takuya was fighting his Darkness, Lobomon was fighting Shendu. Lucemon then appears and defeats everyone. Zoë takes the blow for Takuya, who is later spiked on an energy lance. Takuya and his friends were sealed in pods. Takuya and his team landed in a land with red sand and a gold sky, Koji and Yugi land in Station Square, and Zoë landed in a field. Tohokari is then flung into water and lands on the bottom. He looks around and suddenly the ground below him breaks to reveal a picture of the characters from the first Digimon Adventure. Suddenly, the scene changes to a place at sundown with purple skies. A figure with his face shrouded in darkness is sitting there, like he's waiting for someone. A large, blue tiger walks by.**

**Tiger: We have seen him. (Turns to person) He looks almost exactly like you.**

**Person: Who are you talking about?**

**Tiger: Of course you wouldn't know. You left your memories behind.**

**Person: I did?**

**Tiger: Could you tell me your name?**

**Person: My name is To…**

**Meanwhile, in another part of the world, a large dragon that seemed to be made of vapor was at a computer with the same tiger in the dream, a large, two-headed turtle that looked like a tree, and a four-winged phoenix.**

**Dragon: Baihumon, I told you we are not to interfere with his dreams.**

**Baihumon: I did what I had to do, Azulongmon. I have no excuse.**

**Phoenix: I'd think so, kitty.**

**Tree turtle: I'm sure that Baihumon did what he had to do, Mr. Angry McHothead.**

**Azulongmon: Zhuqiaomon! Ebonwumon! Stop your petty squabbles!**

**Ebonwumon: Eh, so, what's Takuya at now?**

**Computer: Restoration at 12.**

**Zhuqiaomon: You had to ask?!**

**Baihumon: Well, what's the scrub looking for?**

**Azulongmon: A familiar mind to visit, of course.**

**Takuya's Memory Rewind 1:**

**Digital Frontier:**

**Takuya woke up to find Tommy right in his face.**

**Tommy: Well, it's about time you got up! I was wondering if you'd ever wake up.**

**Takuya: Good to see ya, too, Tommy.**

**(Static)**

**Takuya threw himself at a Dark Soul, sending both of them into the sea.**

**New Domino Town:**

**Zoë: Zoë? Who's Zoë? I'm the mistress of stealth, Blaire.**

**Zoë turned into Blaire.**

**(Static)**

**Zane: Chazz, lay off him. The fire card and Soul Blade choose their masters.**

**(Static)**

**Takuya and Alexis were blocking Tyranno and Joey from Rafael.**

**(Static)**

**Dark Soul: Come one step closer and the Soul Mistress DIES!**

**(Static)**

**Alexis was awakened as the Soul Mistress of New Domino Town.**

**(Static)**

**Takuya: So, guys, whadda you say? Friends?**

**Takuya put his hand out, which was quickly covered by Joey and Tyranno's.**

**Together: We're a trio!**

**Tohokari suddenly woke up.**

**Tohokari: Yeah…friends.**

**Tohokari got out of his pajamas and got on a blue shirt with a spiraling, black dragon on it, a steel-gray jacket, his hat, and a pair of red goggles before he bolted out of his apartment.**

**Semi-Void:**

**Tohokari ran over to his friends' hangout area. There he found a tall kid, who was obviously the oldest, with black hair, a pair of glasses, a foam-covered baseball bat, a black T-shirt that said in white letters 'Blitz Pit' on it, and a pair of jeans. There was also a girl with shoulder-length brown hair, hazel eyes, a metal rod with foam taped to each end, a lavender tank-top, and a pair of green shorts. The other two people were boys. The first one was the stockiest of them, had coarse brown hair, purple eyes, a blue shirt with the Duel Master symbol on it, a plastic axe, and military camouflage jeans. The last one had spiky blonde hair, brown eyes, a red T-shirt with a dragon on it, jeans turned into shorts, and a bow slung over his shoulders, which had a quiver full of arrows, each with tennis balls on the ends. He was obviously the youngest. They, like Tohokari, seemed to be in their mid or early teens.**

**Tohokari: Sorry, Taylor, Lauren, Bruce, and Ryan!**

**Taylor was the eldest at seventeen, followed by Lauren at sixteen, then Bruce at age fifteen, and finally Ryan was the youngest at fourteen.**

**Taylor: Whatever.**

**Bruce: He's in a bad mood now, To.**

**Tohokari: Why's that?**

**Ryan: Remember those guys who were sabotaging those matches Ryu's cronies were in?**

**Tohokari: Yeah.**

**Lauren: Well, Ryu's gallivanting over the Semi-Void telling everyone that we're the saboteurs.**

**Bruce: "Saboteurs"? That's an odd word.**

**Taylor: MAN! I've never been so ticked in my life!**

**Lauren: Calm down, Tay. I know that you've hated Ryu for years, but that's no reason to lose your cool.**

**Bruce: But, you've gotta agree with the guy. Ryu and his gang's always hated us, and vise-versa, but he's gone too far this time.**

**Taylor: Probably because Ryan fed all of his best cards to his pet iguana.**

**Ryan: Hey, HE had it coming to him.**

**Bruce: Well, what do we do about it?**

**Taylor: As usual, Bruce, no brains!**

**Bruce: Uh…drink root beer until it comes out of our noses?**

**Tohokari: Not quite. We'll try it during parties, though.**

**Taylor: AM I THE ONLY ONE WITH A BRAIN HERE?!**

**Lauren: I think you're overdoing it, Mr. Fredericks.**

**Taylor: No need for the surname. I get that TOO much at school, so DON'T bring it up when we only have a week left of summer vacation.**

**Ryan: Well, what do you suggest we do?**

**Taylor: We clear our names! (Looks at Tohokari) Hello? (Snaps fingers) Hey, is anybody in there?**

**Tohokari: What?**

**Bruce: Looks like his mind warped; that's the fifth time this month.**

**Ryan: To, we'll have to clear our names.**

**Bruce: Well, my dad says that any problem you have can be fixed with a little hard work.**

**Ryan: Is this the same dad who talks to garden gnomes?**

**Bruce: NO. THAT'S my uncle Jerry. Let's just work off the blame. At least it'll stop everyone from treating us like the Rare Hunters.**

**Taylor: I knew that IQ was hidden in your head SOMEWHERE. Not very quick, but still not as dumb as that idiot Hayden.**

**Bruce: Thanks, I think…**

**They went into the town square.**

**Taylor: Alright, I say we split up here. I'll go to Yosemite Sam's horse pen.**

**Bruce: Well, while you're at the horse race, I'll go down to Duke Devlin's Blitz Pit. Maybe there are some clues there…**

**Ryan: I'll be at Shobu's.**

**Lauren: I'll be at the day care center.**

**Tohokari: Then that leaves me with cleaning Kermit's studio.**

**After doing the jobs, they returned to the Town Square. Taylor seemed depressed and Ryan's face immediately pinched up. Bruce pinched his nose and fanned the air.**

**Lauren: Aw, you're slipping, Taylor.**

**Taylor: MAN! This'll take a MONTH of constant showering to get rid of!**

**???: Well, if it isn't our buddies, the rucksacks.**

**A person that looked like a male Yuffie walked over. He had a green headband, a black, sleeveless shirt, a pair of black jeans, a large ninja star, and even a fake katana.**

**Ryan: Well, if it isn't Spire. Isn't Ryu supposed to be holding your leash?**

**Spire: (Growls) You'll pay for that one, shrimp!**

**???: Yeah. You'll pay for that one, yo!**

**A heavily muscled, and thickheaded, guy walked over. He had a gray sweatshirt, orange pants with matching gloves, and bristly black hair. Bruce grinned at the sight.**

**Bruce: Well, if it isn't the dim bulb Hayden. Did you get here all by yourself?**

**Hayden: Yo, that was a REAL low blow!**

**???: I can't believe you would call that a low blow, Hayden.**

**A girl, a bit older than Lauren, walked in. She had a white shirt, a purple jacket, silver hair, and, like Ryan, had jeans turned into shorts.**

**Lauren: Hey, Lana. Finally decided to get out of your daddy's house, did ya?**

**Lana: Boy, you sure are scrappy. Tell me, did your dad rip his hair out again? Because if he did, then that's the fifth time this week.**

**Then, the main guy came in. He had torn jeans, hair dyed silver, sunglasses, boots with spikes in the toes, and a leather jacket over a white shirt. He eyed the group, his face as cold as stone.**

**Taylor: Well, if it isn't Ryu. I hope you don't mind if I DON'T kiss you.**

**Tohokari (sarcastically): We COULD curtsey.**

**Ryu's stone-cold face turned into a smile that could chill anyone's spine. He removed his sunglasses to reveal steely-gray eyes.**

**Ryu: Oh, excellent comeback, squirts.**

**Taylor: FYI, I'm almost as tall as YOU.**

**Ryu: Whatever. Anyway, you'll pay for those matches that you ruined for my boys.**

**Taylor: Look, Ryu, I know that we hate each other more than Ryan hates romance…**

**Ryan: (Shudders) Romance…**

**Taylor: But we only go to the Blitz Pit to fight and/or watch gorillas beat the living tar out of each other for our entertainment.**

**Ryu: (Cracking his knuckles) Well, if you're gonna be a smart aleck about it, let's rumble! Blitz Pit rules!**

**Ryan: (Whipping out his bow) Don't blink, Spire, or you'll miss the part where I tennis ball you to death!**

**Spire: (Getting out his shuriken) That has GOT to be the lamest threat I've ever heard.**

**Bruce: (Whipping out his axe) Alright, Hayden, now time to show you WHY you never got past fifth grade!**

**Hayden: (Getting out a plastic hammer) I DID get past it! THAT was sixth grade, yo!**

**Lauren: (Getting out her staff) Lana, NOW we'll see who's the best female fighter in the Semi-Void!**

**Lana: (Getting out a dart gun) Whatever.**

**Taylor: (Getting out his baseball bat/sword) In case you can't count, Ryu, we outnumber you five-to-four!**

**Tohokari: How about we split an order of Ryu?**

**Taylor: Fine by me! Bruce, play the music!**

**Bruce got out a boom box and hit play. The Digimon song 'Run Around' played.**

**Taylor: Last guy to kick the enemy's butt has to pay for lunch at Woody Woodpecker's!**

**Lauren, Bruce, and Ryan: Deal.**

**After they beat Ryu, he wiped a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth.**

**Ryu: Retreat. And TURN OFF THAT BLASTED MUSIC!**

**Bruce: (Sarcastically) Sure, boss.**

**Bruce turned it off anyway and Ryu's gang went to the west part of town. But suddenly, Ryu came back and put his boot through the boom box.**

**Bruce: HEY! THAT COST ME MONEY!**

**Taylor stood proud for a second until Lauren tapped his shoulder.**

**Lauren: You're slipping again, Tay-man.**

**Taylor: What're you talkin' about, Lauren?**

**Lauren: You and Tohokari beat Ryu LAST, remember? We took Lana, Spire, and Hayden earliest. So, YOU'VE gotta pay for lunch at Woody Woodpecker's.**

**Tohokari: HEY! We can't help it if Ryu's so tough!**

**Lauren: Guess you shoulda thought about that BEFORE you fought him then. (winks)**

**Taylor smacked himself in the forehead.**

**Taylor: GREAT. Three weeks of Soul Dews down the drain…**

**They went to Woody Woodpecker's. Bruce ordered an extra large cheeseburger, Ryan ordered a personal pizza, Lauren ordered a fruit salad, and they all had milkshakes. All the while, Taylor had his face in his hands.**

**Taylor: My mom's gonna KILL ME! And those Soul Dews were for our brawler tickets in the Blitz Pit.**

**Bruce: No worries, buddy. Hagar gives me allowance for every week.**

**Taylor: Thanks, Bruce. Sorry for insulting your IQ level.**

**Bruce: No problem, buddy. But, what else should we do?**

**Lauren: Let's just get the homework Ryan put off done.**

**Ryan: Hey, I did NOT put it off!**

**Lauren: You were supposed to finish it in July. Now, it's almost September.**

**Taylor: Let's get on it then.**

**Bruce: How 'bout we do it at MY place? My dad's out.**

**Tohokari: As long as we don't get caught. Let's go for it!**

**They went to Bruce's apartment.**

**Ryan: This place is…small.**

**Bruce: What did you expect? Lana's mansion?**

**A small, white creature with a drill for a nose walked in. Bruce picked it up.**

**Tohokari: What's that?**

**Bruce: His name's Plue.**

**Tohokari: No, I meant species-wise.**

**Bruce stared at Plue for a few minutes before answering.**

**Bruce: …I don't really know.**

**Taylor: You DON'T know and you're keepin' it as a pet?**

**Bruce: Well, once you get used to naked mole rats, alligators, and monkeys, all KINDS of pet possibilities open up.**

**Ryan: Anyway, I've got a five-page report to work on.**

**Tohokari: (Sarcastically) School during the last few days of summer…perfect.**

**Bruce: Well, if we work together quickly enough and study hard, we could get done before dad comes back.**

**Taylor: Well, what's your report on, Ry-guy?**

**Ryan: World History. I'm supposed to pick ONE area of history for the worlds and write five pages of it.**

**Bruce: Well, where do you wanna do it on?**

**Ryan: THAT'S the problem. I can't decide.**

**Bruce: Looks like we're on a scavenger hunt. This'll be fun. Just look for a clue on the history of a world. But don't let Charlie or Izod catch you. Who are they? Charlie's a monkey and Izod's an alligator in the backyard.**

**They all finished their writing.**

**Taylor: It's a bit clunky, but I don't think you'll fail, Ry.**

**Ryan: Really? Thanks, guys.**

**Plue ran over, jumping up and down.**

**Bruce: What is it, Plue?**

**Plue said a bunch of gibberish words.**

**Lauren: Do you understand that guy?**

**Bruce: Yeah, he says that Hagar's almost home! You guys, out the window! Ryan, take your report!**

**They all got out and Bruce flopped down on his bed, pretending to read a book and whistling casually.**

**Ryan: Well, guys, I've gotta be at Shobu's. I told my grandpa that I'd be there.**

**Taylor: I've gotta get home, too. My mom's probably worried sick.**

**Lauren: My dad's probably torn his hair off again. Better get that hair ointment and get back.**

**They all walked in different directions.**

**Tohokari: Better get home.**

**Tohokari walked into the inn that he was in, got into his pajamas, and flopped onto his bed.**

**Tohokari**

**He was originally Takuya's Darkness, a person from the Void. He kidnapped Zoë, fought Takuya, and was disintegrated. Strangely, he's still alive, but something's…different about him.**

**Taylor**

**The leader of the Semi-Void gang, a small group of teenagers. He's a bit hot-tempered and can be cocky, but he's a good leader and has a good heart. He also has a silent crush on Lauren.**

**Lauren**

**The only girl in the Semi-Void gang. She enjoys cracking jokes at the most unlikely times and likes seeing people smile. Taylor's had a silent crush on her since fifth grade. She claims to have a 'big red dog', but that remains to be seen.**

**Bruce**

**The main muscle of the Semi-Void gang. Though he can occasionally talk tough, he's really a big softie. He's a nice guy and is a major optimist. He's been through many pets and is currently keeping Plue from the **_**Rave**_** series as one.**

**Ryan**

**The youngest member of the Semi-Void gang at age fourteen. He's also got the shortest temper and the strongest will to keep fighting. He has a deep disgust of romance and centipedes, but is a hardcore fan of Weird Al Yankovic. He lives with his mom and grandfather.**

**Soul Dew**

**The Lord of Souls form of currency.**

**Ryu**

**The leader of the toughest gang in the Semi-Void. He and Taylor have a deep loathing for each other for some reason. And because of that hatred, he'd do anything to put Taylor under his boot.**

**Spire**

**Ryu's right-hand-man, he's also a ninja. He's often referred to, by the Semi-Void gang, as a lap dog, because of his unfailing ability to keep sucking up to Ryu. He's also sarcastic and loves making nasty remarks, especially to Ryan.**

**Hayden**

**A real dimbulb who's the main muscle of Ryu's gang. Bruce enjoys poking fun at his IQ level and provoking the giant. He ends, or begins, all of his sentences with 'yo'. But don't let his low intelligence fool you. He's very strong.**

**Lana**

**The brains of Ryu's gang, being the daughter of the richest guy in the Semi-Void wasn't quite enough for her. So she got into being a major mechanic and enrolled in the first gang that'd take her: Ryu's. She and Lauren share a DEEP rivalry because they're always arguing about which one of them is the best femme fatale.**


	2. Legion

**Chapter 2: Legion**

**Computer: Restoration at 23**

**Azulongmon: Well, another long, but large step for him.**

**Baihumon: What's taking the young protector so long? Koji and Yugi are already just about ready to go.**

**Computer 2: Restoration at 85.**

**Baihumon: Not to mention Zoë. She was up and running after the first few weeks. Sure her memory wasn't exactly intact, but still.**

**Ebonwumon: Patience, Mr. Kitty McImpatience.**

**Zhuqiaomon: Quit using those phrases, Ebonwumon!**

**Ebonwumon: Eh, what phrases? Anyway, Azulongmon, what's with Takuya?**

**Azulongmon: He's going through the memories of his old friends during his last journey through the worlds. But, the mind of Zoë is the one he's looking for.**

**Ebonwumon: Any reason why ye sent the wee lass to Digital World?**

**Azulongmon: I figured she'd be safest there, but now I'll have to guide Takuya's mind through Station Square, New Metropolis, AND some of the more recent worlds to get him to Digital World.**

**Takuya's Memory Rewind 2:**

**Takuya and his friends were at Frostbite Falls. They just saved Rocky and Bullwinkle from the Dark Souls.**

**Rocky: Thanks. Any longer and we'd be Dark Soul food.**

**(Static)**

**Dudley Do-Right was leading them away as prisoners.**

**(Static)**

**Boris Badenov took Nell's soul.**

**(Static)**

**New Metropolis:**

**The group was fighting four of the Fatal Five.**

**(Static)**

**The Legion of Superheroes was helping them fight through twelve floors of Emerald Empress's hideout.**

**(Static)**

Tyranno: Yup, my sword is a portable portal device!

**Tyranno slashed the air, a portal appeared, and they walked into it.**

**Tohokari jerked up.**

**Tohokari: And I thought Ryan was scrappy.**

**Tohokari flung on his clothes and ran out to his gang's hangout like a bullet. The rest of the gang was drinking chocolate milkshakes.**

**Lauren: Boy, you sure did sleep in. We didn't even bother getting ya a milkshake.**

**Tohokari: WHAT?! Aw, Man!**

**Ryan: She's kiddin', To. Catch!**

**Ryan tossed Tohokari a milkshake, which he fumbled with before he caught.**

**Bruce: Man, it's hard to believe that the Blitz Pit Brawl's so darn close!**

**Taylor: Don't get cocky, Bruce. We don't have enough Soul Dews to buy HALF a ticket.**

**Ryan: Well, I've got a penny or two.**

**THAT was an obvious exaggeration, because Ryan pulled out a Soul Dew bag that was nearly split open with Soul Dews.**

**Lauren: And my mom only gives me allowance every other weekend.**

**Lauren held out another bag that was much smaller than Ryan's.**

**Taylor: Alright, we'll use most of Ryan's Soul Dews for our tickets.**

**Tohokari: Well, what do we do with the rest of them?**

**Ryan finished his milkshake and looked in it, as if trying to make more appear.**

**Ryan: We could always get some milkshakes.**

**Lauren: (Laughing) Who are YOU kidding? If you get any more, you'll be half frozen dairy products!**

**Bruce: How about we hit Bugs Bunny's amusement park? We haven't gone there all year.**

**Taylor: THERE'S an idea.**

**Ryan: ONE problem, buddy. We only have enough for three tickets.**

**Taylor: Simple. We do odd jobs again.**

**The Void:**

**A group of figures with Sith Lord-esque cloaks were observing the Semi-Void gang in a deep red crystal ball.**

**Figure 1: So, THIS is where he went?**

**Figure 2: Don't act so surprised, Vordan. That IS the closest one to the Void.**

**Figure 3: Why don't we just kill him and get it over with? (Laughs)**

**Figure 4: Well, if you did manage to hunt him down, I'D HAVE ALREADY GOTTEN TO THAT LOUSY, PROTECTOR TRAITOR OF OURS!**

**Then, a person in a golden cloak appeared.**

**Gold Cloak: Enough. We'll just send in someone to do it for us**

**Figure 5: I'd gladly PEEL the flesh off his bones!**

**Figure 1: Bloodthirsty as ever, huh Zylor?**

**Figure 5: That's it! You and me, Vordan, right now!**

**The fifth figure summoned a large, Buster Blader-esque sword while the first figure got out a large battleaxe and a pair of silver tiger claws. They ran at each other until another one in a silver cloak appeared and cast a spell that separated them.**

**Gold Cloak: Good job. And I think we should send in you, Bakura.**

**Figure 6: What was that, my queen?! But-but I should be the one to destroy that traitor!**

**The man in the silver cloak lowered his hood to reveal white hair that came down like Marluxia from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories.**

**Bakura: Sorry, Malice, but our boss sent ME, not you. Now, if you'll excuse me…**

**Bakura vanished in a puff of dark blue smoke. The third figure turned to the one in the golden cloak.**

**Figure 3: You still think he's the traitor?**

**Gold Cloak: Obviously. And Wraith, if he is the traitor, do us all a favor and KILL HIM!**

**Figure 3: I'll do better than that. (Laughs)**

**Semi-Void:**

**The group were running out of their hangout place. Tohokari was more than halfway into the street when he turned back and saw that the rest of his buddies were frozen in place.**

**Tohokari: What's with this?**

**Tohokari waved his hand in front of Taylor and snapped his fingers. The leader of the gang remained motionless, but frozen in time.**

**???: Sorry, but that spell stops time for anyone except a Darkness.**

**A figure in a silver cloak was right in front of him.**

**Tohokari: What do YOU want?!**

**Figure: Well, how about I reintroduce myself?**

**The figure removed the cloak to show Bakura.**

**Bakura: Ryo Bakura.**

**Tohokari: Well, there's something…familiar about you.**

**Bakura: Well, if that doesn't…oh well. How about a bit of sparring to jog your memory?!**

**Bakura summoned a sword with the Millennium Ring at the bottom of the hilt.**

**Tohokari: A REAL sword?! I'll get chopped to pieces!**

**A silver card suddenly appeared in Tohokari's hand.**

**Tohokari: What the heck…?!  
**

**He suddenly felt very solid and a metal cocoon was wrapped around him.**

**Tohokari: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!**

**Bakura smiled.**

**Bakura: THAT proves it. Tohokari, level B member of the Legion, and wielder of the metal card.**

**When the cocoon vanished, Tohokari now looked like a cross between Agunimon and Jango Fett.**

**Tohokari: What the heck happened?!**

**Bakura: Congratulations. You just made your first protector morph into Metallicamon, protector of steel.**

**Metallicamon: New look, new powers, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!**

**After Metallicamon beat Bakura, the Legion member laughed, almost like a madman.**

**Bakura: Good to see your fighting style hasn't changed, my old friend.**

**The symbol of the Millennium Ring appeared and Bakura vanished.**

**Metallicamon: What's with that guy?**

**Metallicamon changed back to Tohokari.**

**Tohokari: Hey! What happened to my metal powers?**

**Taylor: Hurry up, will ya?**

**The Semi-Void gang was more than halfway across the street.**

**Taylor: To, get your head out of the clouds and get going!**

**They did some more odd jobs and they came back to the town square.**

**Taylor: Well, at least I don't stink like a pile of horse manure.**

**Bruce: Alright, guys, NOW we have enough for ALL our tickets!**

**Ryan: Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's go!**

**They took off, but quickly stopped when they saw that Tohokari didn't move and seemed to be VERY interested in his shoes.**

**Lauren: Great, he spaced out again.**

**Taylor: Earth to Tohokari! (Snaps his fingers) YOO-HOO! Anyone in there?!**

**Tohokari: Huh? What?**

**Taylor: I believe you have a wakeup call from the Dawn of Time.**

**Bruce: Just keep your mind in THIS world, To. If you keep it up, you'll just stand in place until CHRISTMAS vacation.**

**Tohokari: Sorry!**

**They ran over to an amusement park, but found the gates closed.**

**Bruce: Aw man! It's closed!**

**Ryan: We're not in preschool, Bruce. We can read.**

**Taylor: Ah well, better luck NEXT time. Why not try tomorrow?**

**Lauren: Hmm…I think they'll be all fixed up tomorrow.**

**Bruce: WHAT?! You mean we have to wait another day because the RIDES ARE BROKEN?!**

**Taylor: Hey, you can't blame 'em. A few days ago, the rides really got worn out and they have to fix them up.**

**Tohokari: Oh well. Like they say, better late than never.**

**They all went back to their houses. Tohokari flopped down on his bed.**

**Ryo Bakura**

**A member in a group of figures who all wear cloaks. In the previous Lord of Souls, he seemed to know Tohokari pretty well and considers him a friend. Bakura first appeared in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh King of Games**_** 2002.**


	3. Mystery

**Chapter 3: Mystery**

**Computer: Restoration at 37.**

**Ebonwumon: At this rate, Mr. Bravey McFire will take TWO years before he recovers from that trouncin' Lucemon gave him.**

**Baihumon: Well, at least he's getting farther.**

**Zhuqiaomon: Any closer to locating the protector of wind, Azulongmon?**

**Azulongmon: In two days, maybe. But now, I'm guiding his mind through Station Square. The boy keeps taking detours.**

**Ebonwumon: Atch, nothing to do now but wait.**

**Takuya's Memory Rewind 3:**

**Springfield:**

**Tyranno: Watch out!**

**Tyranno got them out of the way of Waspinator's stinger blast.**

**(Static)**

**They notice Waspinator, who's in Beast Mode.**

**Joey: Dinosaurs, giant bugs? What kinda world is this?**

**Waspinator: Waspinator TERRORIZE!**

**(Static)**

**The group goes off with Bart Simpson to try and find Homer. They're quickly battling Dark Souls and Bart jumps on one with his skateboard.**

**Joey: You're pretty good, Bart!**

**(Static)**

**Joey: Element lance, summon a boulder!**

**A hunk of earth hit Homer over the head.**

**(Static)**

**They defeated Homer and he fell down.**

**Homer: Oh, who am I kidding? I know Megatron won't bring back the TV, donuts, and beer.**

**Takuya: Who's Megatron?**

**Megatron: He's ME!**

**The Predacons appeared.**

**(Static)**

**Station Square:**

**They met up with Tails, Amy, and Cream.**

**Tohokari suddenly bolted up.**

**Tohokari: What are these dreams?**

**Tohokari was halfway through getting his clothes on, but then he noticed three figures there. The first one was a guy, possibly in his early teens, with a blue coat, a badge with a Kuriboh in armor on it on his chest, a cloak tied behind his back like a cape, spiky blue hair, and a good natured face. The other was the most unusual: it appeared to be female, but it looked like a white bat. She had black wings, a bit of clothing that looked like a pink heart, a pair of boots, both of which were white had pink hearts on them, too, and a somewhat crafty look about her. The last one had a green jacket, skirt, and hat, along with green and black shoes, she also had a T-shirt with a bumblebee colored pattern, and finally she had long, blonde hair, there was something vaguely familiar about her.**

**Blue hair: Morning, sleeping beauty! We were wondering if you'd EVER wake up!**

**Tohokari: Uh…what're you doing in MY room, how'd you get here, and why'd you come in when I've still got half my pajamas on?**

**Bat: Don't ask me, (points at girl in green) ask her.**

**Green-clad Girl: Hello, Tohokari.**

**Tohokari: (Blushing slightly) Uh…hey.**

**Blue hair: Well, ain't THAT nice?**

**Bat: Whatever.**

**Green girl: Do you remember me?**

**Tohokari: Uh…No. Not really.**

**Green girl: Well, we figured as much.**

**They got closer and green mist started to engulf them.**

**Tohokari: Wait! Who are you?**

**Green girl: Kali. My name's Kali.**

**The three then vanished in the green mist.**

**Tohokari: What's with them?**

**He got all the way dressed and ran out of the inn to the Semi-Void gang's hangout.**

**Taylor: Hey, To.**

**Tohokari: Hey, guys! What're we gonna do today?**

**Bruce: Y'know, we were JUST talkin' 'bout that. Today, we'll go to Bugs Bunny's.**

**Lauren: Yeah, because we didn't really get there yesterday. In fact, we didn't even make it past the gates.**

**Ryan: And the best part is we won't have to do those odd jobs!**

**Bruce: You OK, To? You're lookin' all red.**

**Lauren then grinned as she got a good idea on why Tohokari was STILL blushing.**

**Lauren: Did you find a girl?**

**Tohokari: Uh…what?**

**She then giggled.**

**Lauren: A pretty one?**

**Tohokari didn't answer, because he seemed to be at a loss for words.**

**Lauren: No need. Your silence speaks for you.**

**Bruce: And we know how hard YOU are to please.**

**Taylor: Forget it, guys. Let's just hit the rides!**

**They ran into Bugs Bunny's amusement park. When they did, Bruce noticed a large man that looked like a bigger version of himself with some differences.**

**Bruce: Dad? Is that you?**

**Taylor: THIS is your dad?**

**Ryan: I can believe it.**

**Bruce: Yeah, THIS is my dad Hagar. Dad, these are my buddies, Taylor, Lauren, Ryan, and Tohokari.**

**Hagar: Pleased to meet you.**

**Bruce: Uh…dad, why are you here? I never actually pictured you at an amusement park famous for supersonic rides.**

**Hagar: Well, Bruce, everyone's been talkin' about this amusement park, so I thought I'd give it a try. Though I dropped half my stuff because of these lousy pockets! My memory's not what it used to be, so could you find them for me?**

**Taylor: I thought we'd be enjoyin' the rides here, NOT playing delivery boy for Bruce's dad.**

**Bruce: (Out of the corner of his mouth) Quiet, Tay. (To his dad) OK, dad, we'll do it!**

**They all went off across the amusement park.**

**They found almost everything that Hagar lost, then Tohokari noticed something and ran in the opposite direction.**

**Taylor: To, what's with ya?!**

**Tohokari: I found Hagar's pocketknife! I'll catch up!**

**Ryan: OK, if ya say so.**

**Tohokari made to pick it up when he heard a familiar voice and someone picked it up.**

**Person: Let me get that for ya.**

**The person was the same guy in his room. Tohokari recognized everything about him from his jewel-encrusted sword to his spiky blue hair.**

**Tohokari: Hey, you were in my room this morning!**

**Blue hair: Yup. The name's Jesse Andersen!**

**Tohokari: Uh…good to meet ya, Jesse. But I've gotta catch up to my buddies!**

**Jesse tossed the pocketknife at Tohokari, who caught it.**

**Jesse: Don't let me hold ya up, then.**

**Tohokari zoomed after his friends. The same bat fell out of the sky on her feet right next to Jesse.**

**Jesse: Man, he's nice. You'd hardly believe he's a Darkness.**

**Bat: Well, there are good Darknesses. Take Kali for example.**

**Jesse: Point taken. Anyway, I think we should be off. We don't want to attract a crowd.**

**The bat then grabbed Jesse under his arms and spread her wings for takeoff.**

**Tohokari just caught up with the rest of the group.**

**Tohokari: What's up with THAT guy?**

**Taylor: Who are ya talkin' about?**

**Tohokari looked back and saw that Jesse was gone.**

**Tohokari: Never mind. Let's just hit the rides!**

**After enjoying the rides, they left the park with Hagar.**

**Hagar: Bruce, be home by six, no later.**

**Bruce: OK, dad.**

**Hagar then left the Semi-Void gang.**

**Ryan: Well, what now?**

**Taylor: Well, something tells me that those saboteurs are still out there. And with that brawl coming up tomorrow, they might take their chances THERE. And you know what'd happen if they did THAT.**

**Lauren: Yeah, Ryu'd just say that we're DESPERATE to win that tournament.**

**Bruce: But, how do we CATCH those guys?**

**Ryan: Bruce, it's obvious.**

**Bruce: It is?**

**Taylor: We're gonna need the help of a detective, but there's only ONE guy in the Semi-Void who can handle a case THIS bizarre.**

**Entire Group: Peter Petrelli!**

**They ran to downtown and to a run-down apartment.**

**Ryan: Hard to believe that this Petrelli guy lives in here.**

**Bruce knocked on the door, which fell down.**

**Bruce: Yeah.**

**Tohokari: Anyone here?**

**???: Yeah.**

**They walked in and found it had THOUSANDS of wanted posters, but one stood out like a sore thumb: It had a picture of a dark man on it. The caption said 'Sylar: Wanted dead or alive for mass murder…but mostly dead. Reward: 300,000 Soul Dews'.**

**Ryan: Well, this Sylar guy's gonna have all the bounty hunters in the universe after him. Maybe we should go for him.**

**Taylor: Ryan, don't even think about it.**

**???: Well, never thought the Semi-Void gang would come to ME for help.**

**They saw a man with a trench coat, brown hair, and an unusual look about him.**

**Tohokari: Ace detective Peter Petrelli, I presume? **

**Peter: Yeah.**

**Taylor: Anyway, we're here to ask you to help us out.**

**Peter: It's about those guys sabotaging the matches in the Blitz Pit, isn't it?**

**Ryan: How did you…**

**Peter: Everybody's heard about it and Ryu's telling everyone that they're YOU. But, I think differently. I know that you guys wouldn't have anything to do with it. A bunch of teens coming up with things THIS complex? Come on.**

**Bruce: Well, thanks, I think…**

**Lauren: So, will ya give us a hand?**

**Peter: Well, maybe a little.**

**Taylor: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!**

**After a while, the trail led to a giant stadium.**

**Tohokari: The Blitz Pit?**

**Peter: Looks like the guys we're lookin' for are in here.**

**They went in and found the place completely deserted.**

**Taylor: Was this a wild goose chase?**

**Suddenly, Dark Souls appeared out of nowhere.**

**Taylor: What the heck are these things?!**

**Tohokari: Dark Souls.**

**Bruce: Ya know 'em?**

**Tohokari: No, just instinct.**

**After they beat the Dark Souls, a man in a black cloak appeared.**

**Peter: Who are you?**

**Cloaked figure: Does it matter to a dead man?**

**Taylor: REAL original.**

**The cloaked figure summoned a battleaxe and a pair of silver tiger claws.**

**After they beat the figure, he vanished.**

**Peter: Well, everything seems to be in order, so until you find any evidence that the guys sabotaging the fights are caught, leave me out of it.**

**Peter left. Bruce checked his watch.**

**Bruce: CRUD! I've got five minutes till six!**

**Bruce ran forward, but Ryan tripped him.**

**Bruce: OW! Ry, what was THAT for?!**

**Ryan: Well, the Blitz Pit Brawl is tomorrow, so I rented a room REAL close to here. Just give your dad a call.**

**Bruce: Well, OK. I suppose I can miss mashed potatoes today…AGAIN!**

**Tohokari: I'll be off.**

**Tohokari ran off.**

**Taylor: Where are YOU going?!**

**Tohokari: To get my lance. Can't exactly enter a tourney without it.**

**Tohokari then took off like a bullet. He was about halfway there when someone spoke in his head.**

**Bakura's Voice: You REALLY don't remember?**

**Tohokari clutched his head and collapsed.**

**Tohokari was in a circle of cloaked figures with his hood down. He was standing before a cloaked figure as Metallicamon. The figure seemed to be clutching an injured area.**

**Figure: Why'd the metal card choose YOU?!**

**Metallicamon: CAN IT!**

**He sliced through his back and the figure fell to the ground, dead.**

**Bakura: You can't keep killing off members of the Legion! If you do, Raditz will consider you a traitor and personally see that you are terminated!**

**Tohokari: So? No one would miss me.**

**Bakura: THAT'S where you're wrong. I know someone who would.**

**Tohokari froze, but he never turned around.**

**Tohokari: Who are you talking about?**

**Bakura: Well, you could see it from any world, really. She can't keep her eyes off you.**

**Back in the present, Tohokari was in a cold sweat.**

**Tohokari: Why can't I remember ANY of this?!**

**Tohokari got his lance and ran back to his friends' place.**

**Taylor: About time.**

**Tohokari didn't answer. He just flopped onto his bed without undressing and fell right to sleep.**

**Hagar**

**Bruce's dad. He's kind, honest, and often has wise bits of advice. He is somewhat...clumsy, but a truly likeable guy.**

**Jesse Andersen**

**One of Kali's friends who joined up with her after they closed the door that the Dark Souls were pouring out of. He wields the Crystal Blade, which has a ruby, topaz, amber, sapphire, emerald, amethyst, and cobalt on the hilt and blade. He first appeared in the third season of **_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_**, 2007.**

**Peter Petrelli**

**An ace detective in the Semi-Void who helps the Semi-Void gang find out who's behind those sabotages that have been happening to Ryu's gang. Strangely, he didn't use his famed powers. Peter first appeared as Sylar's rival in **_**Heroes**_** 2006.**


	4. Brawl

**Chapter 4: The Brawl**

**Computer: Restoration at 40.**

**Baihumon: How much longer, Azulongmon?**

**Azulongmon: A few hours at least.**

**Zhuqiaomon: It's gonna be a LONG night.**

**Ebonwumon: Eh, that Kali lass sure is something.**

**Zhuqiaomon: You've said that all year long, Ebonwumon!**

**Azulongmon: She doesn't think like other Darknesses.**

**Baihumon: Yeah, she's a peaceful one while others are frankly violent and "gain" their independence by killing their light.**

**Takuya's Memory Rewind 4:**

**Sonic: So, you're paying Eggman a visit?**

**Sonic was there.**

**(Static)**

**Takuya turned to Agunimon.**

**Agunimon: How about some fried Eggman?!**

**(Static)**

**They crash landed on Planet of the Beasts.**

**(Static)**

**Dinobot: Well, if you ARE complete imbeciles, I guess I should just teach you to transform. Dinobot MAXMIZE!**

**Dinobot changed into his robot mode.**

**(Static)**

The group got their first Energon field around them.

**(Static)**

**Cheetor: Guys, we'd better hurry! That Quantum Surge'll be on us in 3…2…1…**

**Joey: Uh…guys? I think that I know where we are.**

**Cheetor: Oh, SLAG! We're at the Predacon's base!**

**(Static)**

**Tyranno: And I have a visual aid.**

**Tyranno held up Scorponok's severed head.**

**(Static)**

**They were beamed into Cyberspace.**

**(Static)**

**Digit: Why, you're in Cyberspace!**

**Tohokari then felt someone slapping him multiple times. He woke up to find that it was Taylor.**

**Lauren: It's about time you're up, you bum.**

**Tohokari: Wha…? Why're you slapping me?**

**Taylor: Well, you were talking in your sleep and thrashing around like your bed was on fire.**

**Bruce: Maybe you'd better call it quits for the Blitz Pit if you…**

**Tohokari: Heck no! I fought my way to this rank ALL SUMMER!**

**Lauren: To, we all have.**

**Ryan: Hey, if he wants to be in the tourney, he wants to be in the tourney.**

**Tohokari: Thanks, Ry.**

**Ryan: No problem, buddy.**

**Taylor: Well, get your weapons! The Blitz Pit Brawl starts in ten minutes!**

**They all took off like lightning and got into the stadium.**

**After a while, Duke Devlin walked on stage with a microphone.**

**Duke: Welcome, brawl fans, to the 5****th**** annual Blitz Pit Brawl!**

**Moe: Hey, YOU STINK!**

**Duke didn't reply, but flicked a die at the tavern-keeper who seemed to be in pain.**

**Moe: OW! Oh, who would make LEAD dice?!**

**Duke: I would. Anyway, here are the guys who fought their way to the top! Our local leaders Ryu and Taylor!**

**Taylor shot a fist into the air. Ryu simply raised a hand. Every time Duke introduced a pair of fighters, the crowd would cheer.**

**Duke: Also, our best female fighters--Lauren and Lana!**

**Lauren waved to the crowd.**

**Duke: Our muscle men--Bruce and Hayden!**

**Bruce raised both fists into the air. That is until Hayden slapped him on the back.**

**Duke: Our resident attitude problem and ninja wannabe--Ryan and Spire!**

**Ryan fired an arrow into the audience and hit Moe.**

**Moe: OW!**

**Ryan: Oops…**

**Moe: Now THIS is why we should hate kids.**

**Spire: With an aim THAT bad, you won't stand a chance!**

**Ryan: YOU I'm ignoring.**

**Duke: And last, but not least, our favorite newbie and champion--Tohokari and…**

**Girl fans: Zigfried!**

**Zigfried von Schroeder was, indeed, in the group of contestants. He threw a rose into the crowd and girls immediately started brawling over it.**

**Duke: Calm down, will ya? The fights are supposed to be HERE. Anyway, the brawlers will take a break until the computer decides who goes against who.**

**The group went into the locker room.**

**Duke: Finally, the computer's chosen who's in these matches!**

**Taylor: Alright, guys, I think that it's our time to shine now.**

**After a while, it was down to Tohokari, Taylor, Ryu, and Lauren.**

**Duke: Alright, the brawlers have been reduced to four now. The next match is Lauren vs. Ryu!**

**Taylor: Good luck, Lauren.**

**Lauren: Thanks.**

**She ran into the stadium. Tohokari suddenly clutched his head and fell to the ground.**

**Taylor, Bruce, and Ryan: TO!**


	5. A Chat Through the Mind

**Chapter 5: Chat Through the Mind**

**Computer: Restoration at 65**

**Baihumon: So, you found his girlfriend?**

**Azulongmon: Yes. It's taken awhile, but I managed.**

**Zhuqiaomon: Well, it's about time.**

**Ebonwumon: Then it be almost time for him to challenge Lucemon again.**

**Digital World:**

**Zoë Orimoto was sitting on a hill, leaning against a tree, and gazing upon this world. She glanced around, she heard someone running towards her. It turned out to be one of her friends: Kari.**

**Zoë: Hey, Kari.**

**Kari: Hey, Zoë! Wanna come down to Primary Village?**

**Zoë: Sorry.**

**Kari: Thinking about those things you can't remember?**

**Zoë: Yeah.**

**It was about a year ago when Zoë had come in a pod to Digital World. It was then when the Digi-Destined-Davis, Kari, TK, Cody, Yolei, Ken, and their Digimon Veemon, Gatomon, Patamon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, and Wormmon-had found her. They tried opening it for weeks, when suddenly it opened in the night. Though they noticed a piece of cobalt left behind. When she woke up, Zoë couldn't remember a thing except for a few vague pieces. She remembered a guy called Koji, seemed familiar with Digimon, and had a strange pink card. She didn't get rid of it, though, because she said that it felt special to her. She kept wondering about the memories she'd lost. The only thing that gave her a clue was a burn mark on her back, which obviously came from something at high speed (if you read the FIRST Lord of Souls, you'll know that THAT came from Lucemon's energy ball, which was meant for Takuya).**

**Kari: OK, Zoë. I'll be going with Cody.**

**Kari ran off towards the village that looked like building blocks. Zoë sighed and suddenly felt a pain in her head. She clutched it and fell to the ground.**

**Zoë: (Thinking) Who's there?**

**Tohokari: Kali?**

**Zoë: No, I'm Zoë.**

**Tohokari: Oh yeah. You're that girl he's got a crush on!**

**Zoë: Koji?**

**Tohokari: No, I'm Tohokari.**

**Zoë: OK, Tohokari, but I wasn't asking for your name. Who's that guy you said liked me?**

**Takuya: You don't remember me? (Sarcastically) Gee, thanks. (Seems to be shouting at Tohokari) AND I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!**

**Tohokari: Whatever.**

**Takuya: Well, a hint can't hurt. My name starts with T-A-K.**

**Zoë Orimoto**

**The wielder of the wind card, which changes her into Kazemon, the protector of wind. She's one of Takuya's friends, though that attack by Lucemon seems to have given her a case of amnesia. She first appeared in **_**Digimon Frontier**_** 2003**

**Kari**

**One of the six Digi-Destined in Digital World and partner of Gatomon. She's one of Zoë's newer friends. This version of her first appeared in **_**Digimon Adventure 2**_** 1999.**


	6. Kali

**Chapter 6: Kali**

**Semi-Void:**

**Tohokari suddenly jerked up to find Taylor slapping him again.**

**Tohokari: (Batting Taylor's hand away) OW! What's with me and getting slapped?**

**Taylor: The same thing with you and talking in your sleep.**

**Bruce: Uh…who has a crush on who? And who's Kali?**

**Tohokari: Sorry, was THAT audible?**

**Ryan: Yeah. By the way, Lauren lost to Ryu.**

**Tohokari: She's taking it well?**

**Bruce: Well, maybe you should see what she did to the locker.**

**Bruce pointed at a locker which had a HUGE fist-shaped dent in it.**

**Tohokari: I guess not.**

**Taylor: Anyway, we're up next, To! See ya in the ring!**

**Taylor, Ryan, and Bruce left.**

**Tohokari: WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME?!**

**Kali suddenly appeared.**

**Kali: Your memories are coming back.**

**Tohokari: What memories?!**

**Kali: Sorry, but the Sovereign are keeping me, Jesse, and Rouge from telling you anything until you're ready.**

**Kali vanished.**

**Tohokari: Better get in the ring, don't wanna be late.**

**Tohokari ran into the ring.**

**Duke: Now that our second challenger is up and running, let the match begin!**

**Taylor got out his sword and Tohokari got out a lance-like thing.**

**Tohokari: May the best man win!**

**Taylor: Don't worry, I will.**

**After Tohokari beat Taylor, he got back up.**

**Duke: Looks like the winner is Tohokari!**

**Tohokari: No hard feelings?**

**Taylor: Not at all.**

**Duke: There'll be a break before our finalists throw down again!**

**Duke Devlin**

**The owner of the Blitz Pit and is also its announcer. There are some people who don't think that he's all that, so he's got dice made of lead to flick at them. He first appeared in the three-part **_**Yu-Gi-Oh**_** special, **_**DungeonDice Monsters**_** 2003.**

**Moe Syzlack**

**Strangely, the tavern-keeper from Springfield also appears in this world. He's one of the people who doesn't think Duke Devlin's all that and often gets injured, but mostly on accident. He first appeared on **_**The Simpsons**_** 1989.**

**Zigfried von Schroeder**

**Some German fop who is the best brawler in the Blitz Pit. Girls fawn over him, probably because of his good looks. Zigfried is puffed up with pride, but can turn VERY aggressive in a heartbeat. He first appeared in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh Grand Championship**_** 2006.**

**Kali**

**Zoë's Darkness. She has some sort of crush on Tohokari, who seems to have mixed feelings about her. She was originally on Lucemon's side because he threatened to kill Tohokari if she didn't take Takuya's soul. Still, she guided Koji and King Yugi to his soul and got them out of Lucemon's palace. Now she seems to be working for someone called the Sovereign. Last time we saw her, she teamed up with Jesse Andersen and Rouge the bat at the end of the Lord of Souls.**


	7. The Blitz Pit Brawl

**Chapter 7: The Blitz Pit Brawl**

**Duke: Now that we're back, time for the final round, Tohokari vs. Ryu!**

**Ryu: Hmph, you're LUCKY to have gotten THIS far. It obviously wasn't due to your skills!**

**Hayden: It's a good thing I got beat in the FIRST round, otherwise I'd get beaten for sure, yo!**

**Spire: Taylor's not here to bail you out this time, loser!**

**Lana: Maybe you should fight blindfolded. That way, you won't see how bad you lose!**

**Taylor: To, don't listen to them! They're just trying to psyche you out!**

**Ryan: Yeah, To, focus!**

**After Tohokari beat Ryu, he left the arena.**

**Ryu: Spire, Hayden, Lana! We're off.**

**The four left the arena.**

**Duke: Well, looks like Ryu's forfeited the competition for third and fourth. Anyway, the last match will be our best brawler Tohokari vs. our current champion Zigfried von Schroeder!**

**Tohokari: I can hardly wait.**

**Tohokari went into the locker room. The rest of his buddies went in, too.**

**Taylor: Good going, To!**

**Bruce: Keep this up and this match's in the bag!**

**Tohokari: Thanks, guys.**

**After a while, it was time for Tohokari to go up against Zigfried von Schroeder.**

**Duke: Alright, Brawl fans, HERE IT IS--the moment you've ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! The final match between Zigfried and the guy who's fought his way to the top, Tohokari!**

**Tohokari stood before Zigfried.**

**Zigfried: So, ready for your defeat?**

**Tohokari: You wish, pinky.**

**Tohokari made to push Zigfried, but he simply sidestepped and Tohokari fell down. As Tohokari got back on his feet, Zigfried glowered down at him.**

**Zigfried: Never touch the suit.**

**After Tohokari beat Zigfried, he stormed out of the arena.**

**Duke: Looks like we've got ourselves a new champion--Tohokari!**

**The crowd cheered and the rest of the Semi-Void gang ran towards them.**

**Ryan: Party at my place!**

**Bruce: I'll get the best pizza this place has to offer!**

**They all partied well into the night at Ryan's house and listened to his favorite Weird Al music, which included Virus Alert, I'll Sue Ya', Weasel Stomping Day, I'm Fat, and Trigger Happy. Bruce then shook up a bottle of root beer and had it explode like a champagne bottle.**

**Bruce: It's all in the wrist.**

**After a while, Tohokari went home in high spirits. He laid his medal next to his lamp and fell asleep.**


	8. Revival of Heroes

**Chapter 8: Revival of Heroes**

**Computer: Restoration at 99.**

**Azulongmon: At long last, he's ready to return.**

**Baihumon: His injuries have completely healed,**

**Zhuqiaomon: He's got his comrades to help him fight,**

**Ebonwumon: And Koji and Yugi have been up all week to open the gateways.**

**Azulongmon pressed a button.**

**Azulongmon: When the pod is opened, he'll be ready.**

**Zhuqiaomon: We still need Tohokari to open the pod. Send Rouge.**

**The bat walked into them along with Jesse Andersen and Kali.**

**Rouge: On it, Sovereign!**

**Rouge took off into the night.**

**Takuya's Final Memory Rewind:**

**Arthur: You guys aren't doing this by yourselves, I'm fighting with you!**

**Cheetor: 'Fight'? (Laughs a bit) What can an eight-year-old do?**

**Arthur: THIS.**

**He activated a device on his palm and fired an energy ball at a rock, blasting it into rubble.**

**Cheetor: Well…I stand corrected.**

**(Static)**

**They were fighting Dark Zane and his Cyberdark monsters in Old Domino Town.**

**(Static)**

**Takuya had a Soul Siphon blast him in the back. He then blacked out.**

**(Static)**

**Takuya was fighting Tohokari in Lucemon's castle. Takuya then struck a blow that sent Tohokari to his knees.**

**Tohokari: Go on, then! KILL ME LIKE A TRUE WARRIOR!**

**Takuya: Actually, a true warrior NEVER kills an opponent who's down!**

**The fire card then radiated a light and lights shot at Tohokari.**

**Tohokari: (Thinking) Better safe than sorry. Life Teleport!**

**Tohokari seemed to have been disintegrated by the light.**

**(Static)**

**The group was beaten senseless by Lucemon. The last thing he remembered was being impaled on an energy spear.**

**Tohokari bolted upright.**

**Tohokari: I got…disintegrated? But how am I still here?**

**He heard a tap on the window and saw the bat there.**

**Tohokari: Hey, weren't you that bat girl who hung out with Jesse and Kali?**

**Bat: Yeah. I'm Rouge the bat.**

**Tohokari: Well, if you know her, which you do, what's with these dreams?**

**Rouge: Well THAT'S why I'm here. To take you to the Sovereign!**

**Tohokari: Who is the Sovereign?**

**Rouge: Not who is, but who are. There's four-Azulongmon the dragon, Ebonwumon the turtle, Zhuqiaomon the phoenix, and Baihumon the tiger.**

**Tohokari: Take me to them then.**

**Rouge: Hope you're not acrophobic.**

**Rouge grabbed Tohokari under his arms and took off without a problem. They soon landed outside a laboratory, but there was a cloaked figure there to meet them.**

**Rouge: Great, the Legion's caught up with ya.**

**Tohokari: What do YOU want?!**

**Figure: My queen demands that you must DIE, traitor!**

**Tohokari: Well, THAT'S gonna be a problem. I don't plan to die yet!**

**The figure flung off his cloak to reveal a man with silver hair, blood-red eyes, teeth filed into points, and claw-like fingernails painted black.**

**Tohokari: Who are you?!**

**Person: My name is Malice! Now, traitor, WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE!**

**Malice pulled out a huge gun and cocked it. Rouge came over to Tohokari.**

**Rouge: Let me give you a hand. I haven't seen any action for a while!**

**Rouge pulled out a boomerang with several gemstones on it.**

**Rouge: One thing Jesse and I have in common--we both like jewels. Hence my Chaos Boomerang.**

**Tohokari then turned into Metallicamon.**

**Metallicamon: I don't know who you cloaked guys are, nor why I'm considered a traitor. But that's getting old…FAST! The sooner I get rid of you the better.**

**Malice: Bah! The metal card will not help you against me, traitor!**

**Metallicamon: Well, we'll just see about that.**

**After Metallicamon fought off Malice, the two went inside. Malice went after them, but they sealed the doors. He tried blasting it, but couldn't.**

**Malice: Oh, my queen will NOT be pleased…**

**Malice vanished in a burst of yellow flame.**

**Back in the laboratory, Rouge was listening with her keen, bat ears.**

**Rouge: I think…yeah, he's gone.**

**Tohokari wasn't listening. He was, instead, looking at the room. He saw VERY familiar people.**

**Tohokari: Joey Wheeler, Tyranno Hassleberry, Sonic the hedgehog, Cheetor of the Maximals, and Arthur Read.**

**Rouge: Now's not the time to enjoy the scenery, let's just get going!**

**He followed her into a large room with four balls of light, Jesse Andersen, Kali, and a plant-like pod in it.**

**Jesse: Well, THAT was longer than we thought.**

**Rouge: Malice held us up.**

**Kali: Just what we needed. The Legion of Darkness right on our tails.**

**Tohokari: Uh…where is the Sovereign?**

**Azulongmon: We are here.**

**The four balls of light shot into the air and morphed into the four Sovereign: Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, and Baihumon.**

**Azulongmon: I am Azulongmon.**

**Ebonwumon: I be Ebonwumon.**

**Zhuqiaomon: I'm Zhuqiaomon.**

**Baihumon: And I am Baihumon.**

**Tohokari walked up to the pod and saw a person who looked like him, only he had brown hair, a red jacket, a yellow shirt with a weird symbol on it, and he was asleep; or in this case, a form of hibernation.**

**Tohokari: How did THIS happen?**

**Zhuqiaomon: That evil being, Lucemon, happened. He put Takuya and his friends through many trials, then he had Kali remove his soul.**

**Tohokari: WHAT?!**

**He wheeled around to Kali, who was looking down in shame.**

**Baihumon: She did it, because Lucemon was threatening to kill you.**

**Azulongmon: Anyway, Lucemon then heavily injured them, NOT just Takuya and his friends. He also injured Koji, his friend, Yugi, the king, and Zoë, who you might know.**

**Tohokari: Yeah, she lost her memories, didn't she?**

**Ebonwumon: Aye, she did. That ball Lucemon threw at her also affected her memories. But nonetheless, she recovered the fastest.**

**Tohokari: Well, what do I have to do with this?**

**Azulongmon: EVERYTHING. You're Takuya's Darkness, which means that you're a near-exact replica of him from the Void. Only Takuya can open his pod, but since he's inside, you will have to open it for him.**

**Tohokari: What'll happen AFTER that?**

**Baihumon: You have a number of options, but the ones that WE'D recommend would be these three. One--you could remain in the Semi-Void and stay in the life that you've always known. Two--you could fuse with Takuya to form a new person. Or three--you could go with Kali to regain your lost memories.**

**Tohokari thought for a while before answering.**

**Tohokari: I'll go with Kali. I'm not staying here with a mystery THIS big. And I'd prefer to be my own person.**

**Kali seemed to brighten up at this.**

**Azulongmon: Then, open Takuya's pod.**

**Tohokari removed his glove and pressed a switch on the pod. It started to open.**

**Kali: We'd better go now.**

**Tohokari: Hello and goodbye, Takuya.**

**Takuya's eyes opened.**

**Takuya: (Thinking) Is that Tohokari? No, he's dead.**

**Group: Taky!**

**Takuya woke up and found his friends: Joey Wheeler, Tyranno Hassleberry, Sonic the hedgehog, Cheetor, and Arthur Read.**

**Takuya: Guys!**

**Takuya threw himself onto his friends. Tyranno got him in a headlock, Joey noogied him, Sonic slugged him on the arm, Cheetor turned into his beast mode and licked him like a dog, and Arthur hugged him. Mr. Peabody came out, stretched out his arms, and yawned.**

**Mr. Peabody: (Yawns) THAT was a nice sleep.**

**Takuya: Are you saying we were asleep?**

**Mr. Peabody: Why else would we be so drowsy?**

**Takuya: Wait, I remember some guy called the Sovereign saying that he'd make us fall asleep because of that beating Lucemon gave us.**

**Cheetor: WHAT?! Are you saying we LOST against Lucemon?! (Faints)**

**Arthur: …That's a fake faint, isn't it?**

**Cheetor got up, fine as can be.**

**Cheetor: As a matter of fact, yes.**

**Tyranno: Well, I figured we'd have lost. Otherwise, Takuya would be back on his little frontier, happy as Larry.**

**Sonic: Now that you mention it, I do have this headache. I think Lucemon kicked me there.**

**Joey: We can talk about our physical injuries later.**

**Takuya: Joey's got a point, guys. Let's find out where we are.**

**Azulongmon**

**The eldest of the four Sovereign. He was sent to keep an eye on Lucemon, but it seems that he managed to elude their eyes. He helped Takuya recover from the brutal injuries Lucemon gave him. Azulongmon is the wisest of the Sovereign and can often see the right choice even when others don't. He made his first appearance in **_**Digimon Adventure 2**_** 1999.**

**Ebonwumon**

**The second oldest of the four Sovereign. He was sent to keep an eye on Lucemon, but it seems that he managed to elude their eyes. He helped Takuya recover from the brutal injuries Lucemon gave him. Ebonwumon is a little more eccentric than the rest and is a very curious Sovereign. He made his first real appearance in **_**Digimon Tamers**_** 2002.**

**Zhuqiaomon**

**The second youngest of the four Sovereign. He was sent to keep an eye on Lucemon, but it seems that he managed to elude their eyes. He helped Takuya recover from the brutal injuries Lucemon gave him. Zhuqiaomon has the shortest temper of the Sovereign and will often explode at the lightest touch of a feather. However, he is serious and this makes him highly logical. He made his first real appearance in **_**Digimon Tamers**_** 2002.**

**Baihumon**

**The youngest of the four Sovereign. He was sent to keep an eye on Lucemon, but it seems that he managed to elude their eyes. He helped Takuya recover from the brutal injuries Lucemon gave him. Baihumon is a bit of the, well…straight answer-preferring type. If you keep him guessing, he'll often drop a conversation there and then. He made his first real appearance in **_**Digimon Tamers**_** 2002.**

**Takuya Kanbara**

**Originally from the world Digital Frontier, this young teenager gained the fire card once his world was shrouded in eternal night by the Dark Souls and drifted to New Domino Town after a failed attempt to sail away with his friends. He went around with Joey Wheeler and Tyranno Hassleberry on a mission to awaken the Soul Mistresses, women or girls who can eliminate Dark Souls from a world. His fire card can turn him into the protector of fire Agunimon and the Soul Blade that he wields can restore destroyed worlds, but he hasn't used it yet. He first appeared in **_**Digimon Frontier**_** 2003.**

**Joey Wheeler**

**A spunky knight with a thing for getting in trouble and wields the element lance, a weapon that can summon the powers of fire, earth, water, and wind. He was a buddy of King Yugi and went with Tyranno Hassleberry to look for him, but ended up joining Takuya on his quest to awaken the Soul Mistresses. He first appeared in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh King of Games**_** 2002.**

**Tyranno Hassleberry**

**The rough 'n tough captain of the guards in the Card Castle. He's always wanted the position of knight, but has never gotten it for some reason, which has given Joey (In the punk's mind, anyway) bragging rights. He doesn't believe in the way of the sword, preferring to use his fists. A year ago, he had a large Elemental Hero Wildedge-esque sword strapped to his back, though it turned out it was a portal device. He joined Joey on his quest to find the king, though ended up joining Takuya on his quest to awaken the Soul Mistresses. He first appeared as a replacement Chumley Huffington after the first season of **_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_** 2006.**

**Sonic the hedgehog**

**A blue hedgehog who has a need for speed. He's spent most of his life beating Eggman senseless, but now the mustachioed moron has joined the Society of Shadow and needed a hand to get rid of those pesky Dark Souls. He, inadvertently, joined Takuya and his friends to awaken the Soul Mistresses because he was watching to see if his unwanted girlfriend, Amy Rose, was chasing him. This form of Sonic first appeared in **_**Sonic X**_**, 2003.**

**Cheetor**

**A robot that can shift between a robot and a metal cheetah that can fly. He fought with Takuya during his adventure in Planet of the Beasts, but inadvertently joined the group after they were beamed into Cyberspace by Hacker (Hacker: THE Hacker to you!). After that, he joined them on their quest to awaken the Soul Mistress. He first appeared in **_**Beast Wars**_** 1996.**

**Arthur Read**

**The youngest member of the group and the only one who joined of his own free will. He wields a gadget that can throw energy balls, which helped him prove himself to Cheetor. He's one of Takuya's most loyal friends, other than Tyranno and Joey. Though he can be a bit naïve at times, he's gentle and very smart for his age. He first appeared in **_**Arthur**_** 1996.**

**Mr. Peabody**

**Yes, it's me. Mr. Peabody. I was originally from the world of Frostbite Falls, home of Rocket J. Squirrel and Bullwinkle the moose and had a boy called Sherman. Then the Dark Souls attacked and I moved to the castle to widen my knowledge of other worlds, became a chronicler there, and made friends with Bastion Misawa, Sartorious, Tyranno Hassleberry, and the king of course. I made my first appearance was on **_**The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle**_**, 1959.**

**Rouge the bat**

**A jewel-loving bat who joined with Jesse after he left the Card Castle. She wields the Chaos Boomerang, which she can control with her mind. She brought Tohokari to the Sovereign and helped him fight Malice. She first appeared in **_**Sonic X**_** 2003.**

**Malice**

**A crazed Darkness who's in the same group as Bakura and wields a gun. He's berserk, refers to their leader as 'his queen', and refers to Tohokari as 'traitor' for some reason. He is blindly loyal to his group, following orders without question.**


	9. Back in Business

**_If anyone has any Final Mix scene suggestions for the Lord of Souls, please place it in a review. You'll have to read the fic first, of course._**

**Chapter 9: Back in Business**

**Takuya and his friends got out of the laboratory and got out to check out the world they were in. It had a golden sky, almost like twilight, and a scarlet ground.**

**Joey: …THIS place is weird.**

**Taylor, Lauren, Bruce, and Ryan ran at them.**

**Taylor: Where have you been, Tohokari?!**

**Takuya: What?**

**Tyranno: Excuse me, could you come THIS way, please?**

**Tyranno dragged Takuya about a yard away from the Semi-Void gang and the rest of the group.**

**Tyranno: Ain't Tohokari that guy you disintegrated?**

**Takuya: Yeah, but they obviously don't know it. Besides, if they knew him, it'd be better not mention it.**

**The two returned.**

**Takuya: Sorry, I think you have me confused with…someone else. I'm Takuya and these are my buddies Joey Wheeler, Tyranno Hassleberry, Sonic the hedgehog, Cheetor, and Arthur Read.**

**Taylor: Oh, I'm sorry. You look almost exactly like him!**

**Takuya: Ah, no hard feelings.**

**Joey: Yeah, stuff like that happens to him ALL the time!**

**Sonic kicked Joey in the shin, causing him to jump up and down, clutching his leg.**

**Cheetor: What Joey means to say is, we're not from around here.**

**Taylor: Oh, well then I believe a proper introduction is in order! We're…Ah, Bruce, just play the theme music.**

**Bruce got out a Boombox and hit play. The Spirit Squad theme music played.**

**Taylor: Benny!**

**Bruce: Johnny!**

**Lauren: Nicky!**

**Ryan: Mikey!**

**Group: And we are…(all give the thumbs up) The Spirit Squad!**

**There was a bit of band music and the group watched with confused looks. Taylor then realized something.**

**Taylor: Bruce, you played the wrong theme song…AGAIN.**

**Takuya's face changed to suit a certain dumfounded Slifer Red student, Joey fell on his face, Tyranno's jaw fell open, Sonic looked as though he was trying to regain balance, Cheetor fell onto his back, and Arthur just kept the confused look.**

**Bruce: Alright, alright, I'll try again.**

**Bruce switched out the CD with another one. He hit play and this time there was some guitar music.**

**Taylor: Taylor!**

**Lauren: Lauren!**

**Bruce: Bruce!**

**Ryan: Ryan!**

**Taylor: And TOGETHER we are…**

**They all gave a thumbs up.**

**Semi-Void gang: THE SEMI-VOID GANG!**

**All was silent, save a few crickets chirping.**

**Sonic: Well THAT was drawn out.**

**Several Shade Dark Souls surrounded them.**

**Takuya: Looks like we're back in business!**

**Takuya whipped out his fire card. He could FEEL the warmth of its magic coursing through his body.**

**Takuya: It's good to be back!**

**Takuya then changed into Agunimon in a burst of fire.**

**Agunimon: LET'S CHARBROIL SOME DARK SOULS!**

**Joey ran to Agunimon's right, Tyranno to the protector of fire's left, Sonic to Joey's right, Cheetor to Tyranno's, and Arthur was in the rear.**

**After they beat the Dark Souls, they vanished.**

**Taylor: Oh, man…THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!**

**Joey: We're up for autographs later.**

**Tyranno: First we've gotta get out of here.**

**Bruce: Well, this place IS a hotspot for travelling through worlds.**

**Ryan: After all, this IS a home for guys who've lost their own worlds.**

**Joey: Wait…I remember somethin' about this place. Read it in history.**

**They went to the train station.**

**Taylor: Well, guys, come back soon. If ya see Tohokari, tell him that we say "hi".**

**Takuya (uneasily): OK, we will.**

**Takuya turned, obviously confused about which train to check. Joey was walking around, checking for which world they were going to.**

**Joey: DDM? What does THAT mean?**

**Tyranno: Who cares? Let's get on it!**

**They all boarded the train, which ran at high speeds and vanished.**

**On the train, Takuya was looking back at the world they just left.**

**Cheetor: So THIS is World Space.**

**Sonic: Well, we've seen it before…but only when we entered YOUR world.**

**Joey then pointed at a planet…thing that looked like it had a city in it.**

**Joey: THAT'S New Domino Town.**

**Tyranno: Hey, Taky, why the long face?**

**Takuya: I just feel like we won't see the Semi-Void again.**

**Joey: No worries, Taky. We'll be back.**

**Arthur: And we'll see the Semi-Void gang when we do.**

**Shade Dark Souls**

**The most common form of Dark Soul, beings whose souls have been contaminated beyond repair or stolen. They appear in New Domino Town, the Semi-Void, and the Void.**


	10. Dark Magician

**Chapter 10: Dark Magician**

**Domain of the Dark Magician:**

**The train pulled to a stop in the middle of a beautiful garden in bright sunlight. There was also a massive tower that was in a spiral fashion and bore surprising resemblance to the Tower of Babel. The moment the group got off the train, it vanished.**

**Takuya: There goes our ride.**

**Joey: No worries. It'll be back.**

**Tyranno: Yeah, Joey and I are used to those kind of trains.**

**They saw three people trying to burst into the tower. One was a woman with red hair that flowed back into a point, the other was a guy with blue hair, and the lost one was some cat thing.**

**Sonic: Uh…is there a reason why you guys are trying to gatecrash?**

**Red Head: We sent some of our lackeys in there to check out if this guy's as tough as they say he is.**

**Blue Dude: Well, you see, once he's a Dark Soul, it doesn't matter, because he'll have to listen to US.**

**Group: Dark Soul?!**

**Cat Thing: Ya know, the tings that come from people who've lost their souls or had them contaminated by darkness.**

**Sonic: If you want a hobby, try tennis.**

**Red Head: Who asked you?!**

**The three turned around. The redhead was Jessie, the blue dude was James, and the cat was Meowth; they Team Rocket. They then made motions as if they knew Tyranno and Joey, but were kind of afraid of them. Tyranno and Joey got angry faces as they looked at them.**

**Team Rocket: WHAT?! YOU'RE THE KING'S LACKEYS!**

**Joey and Tyranno: WHAT?! YOU'RE TEAM ROCKET!**

**Takuya: You KNOW these guys?**

**Tyranno: Sure do. Team Rocket's been causing trouble for ages. King Yugi's predecessor, King Pegasus, sent them into the Shadow Realm for their crimes. I wonder how they escaped. They're also some of the wimpiest guys you'll ever meet.**

**James: Quite simple. Lucemon let us out and…**

**Jessie then punched him.**

**Jessie: Don't go blabbing about THAT.**

**Meowth: But, we can't let ya get away, so we'll have our Dark Souls tear you into confetti!**

**Several Black Magic Dark Souls appeared.**

**Takuya: How do you like your Dark Souls?**

**Takuya changed into Agunimon.**

**Agunimon: Flame broiled, or GRILLED?!**

**After they beat the Dark Souls, they found Team Rocket running for it.**

**Sonic: Oh no, you don't.**

**Sonic zoomed off after Team Rocket and the speed forced them back. The rest of the group ran over to them.**

**Takuya: Who's in this place that's got you so interested?**

**Jessie: Who else? The Dark Magician.**

**Joey: The Dark Magician?!**

**Joey sped off for the tower with speed to rival Sonic and Cheetor. Well, maybe Cheetor.**

**Takuya: Who's the Dark Magician?**

**Tyranno: "Who's the Dark Magician?" HE was King Yugi's master. He taught him everything he knows about magic and philosophy!**

**Takuya: Well, let's get to him!**

**Takuya, Sonic, Cheetor, and Arthur zoomed off, but Tyranno stayed behind with Team Rocket.**

**Tyranno: Now, before I send you guys flying, does anyone need to use the bathroom?**

**There was a pause then Meowth raised his hand.**

**Meowth: I do.**

**Tyranno: Well, too bad!**

**Tyranno then delivered s huge uppercut to the cat.**

**Tyranno: Anyone else?**

**Jessie raised her hand and Tyranno sent her flying as well.**

**Tyranno: Anyone else?**

**James didn't answer.**

**James: I know what fate awaits me…I KNOW! I'LL DO IT MYSELF!**

**  
James then punched himself and sent himself flying to join Jesse and Meowth.**

**Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!**

**ding**

**Tyranno: (Cleaning hands) Done and done.**

**Joey: Hey, Hassleberry! Hurry up, will ya?!**

**Tyranno then zipped after the rest of the group.**

**After fighting through many floors of Dark Souls, they came to the top floor.**

**Joey: Dark Souls, Dark Souls, and EVEN MORE Dark Souls! Things haven't changed one bit!**

**Voice: The answer you seek is beyond the door.**

**Takuya: That voice…I've heard it before.**

**Sonic: Hey, who're THESE guys?**

**Sonic was pointing at two statues, standing side-by-side at the start of a hallway. One looked like a tiger with eagle wings, the other looked like Knuckles, but Takuya guessed (though he still didn't know much about the inhabitants of Station Square) that this one was female.**

**Cheetor: Beats me.**

**Arthur: Let's just check out this Dark Magician guy.**

**They went into the room, which looked like Dumbledore's office in Harry Potter. There was a seat turned to them and a purple spike was pointing out. Joey and Tyranno bowed in a gesture of honor.**

**Tyranno: Good to finally meet ya in person, DM.**

**The chair turned to show the Dark Magician.**

**Dark Magician: Sir Joey, Captain Tyranno, at ease.**

**Takuya: Hey!**

**Joey: Show some respect, Taky.**

**Dark Magician: So, YOU are the Takuya that my friends Zane Truesdale and Dartz told me about. And you people must be Sonic the hedgehog, Cheetor, and Arthur Read.**

**Sonic: Ya know it.**

**Dark Magician: Now, your training shall begin.**

**Takuya: Training? What for? We don't need to know how to fight.**

**Dark Magician: Not that kind of training. You will need a certain knowledge of the enemies you shall face.**

**Dark Magician waved his staff and a life-like figure of Arthur appeared.**

**Arthur: What the…?!**

**Arthur then turned into a Shade Dark Soul.**

**Dark Magician: If anyone, like you, Arthur, had their souls contaminated beyond repair by the darkness or had it stolen, they would convert into a Dark Soul. But you already know this.**

**Joey: Obviously.**

**Dark Magician: In that case, you'll need a proper teaching about the other enemies that you shall face.**

**Dark Magician waved his staff again and a picture of Takuya and Tohokari appeared.**

**Takuya: THAT'S Tohokari!**

**Dark Magician: Yes, he is your Darkness. Darknesses are more complicated than normal people, or Lights as the Darknesses call us. They lay eggs, NOT give birth to live young like us. The young stay in the eggs for three months before turning into this.**

**He held out his hand and a small creature that looked like a cross between a caterpillar and a Heartless from Kingdom Hearts was in his palm.**

**Dark Magician: This is a Dark Larva. The Darknesses remain in this form until they find a suitable person. When they do, they go into a cocoon, usually for three days, THEN they hatch as full-fledged Darknesses.**

**Joey: THAT'S weird.**

**Dark Magician waved his staff again and five people, who were wearing black, Sith Lord-esque cloaks, appeared.**

**Dark Magician: Darknesses all have one thing in common--the natural ability to use magic, but there are some who have far stronger abilities than just magic. These Darknesses have joined together to create a rival group to the Society of Shadows called the Legion of Darkness. Their leader and Lucemon despise each other with every fiber of their beings and have warred for years. Fortunately, Bakura is in the Legion and is leaking information to Yugi.**

**Joey: Speakin' of which, where is Yug?**

**Dark Magician: He and Koji are currently in Station Square.**

**Takuya: Then why are we standing around HERE? Let's get to double S.**

**Dark Magician: Not yet. You see, the Sovereign sent them there for a reason, which I will tell you later. But now, there is something you must learn about the cards.**

**Takuya: No need for that. Zane already told me about the cards.**

**Dark Magician: But his knowledge, like any other human's about the cards, is incomplete. Come.**

**Dark Magician led them into a large library. He stepped on a pedestal as well as Takuya and co. and the pedestal rose like an elevator until it was almost at the ceiling. Dark Magician took out a rather large volume and flipped through the pages until he came at a certain page.**

**Dark Magician: (Reading out of the book) "Uncounted millennia ago, at the very beginning, the very first Lord of Souls, called Exodia, made ten cards out of pure elemental energy."**

**Arthur: You mean that there are MORE cards other than fire, light, and wind?**

**Dark Magician: Yes. But, let me continue. "He made these cards to combat a certain evil that threatened to destroy all life. They succeeded and locked the evil away, but at a terrible price. The spirits were drained of their strength and went into a deep slumber. Their powers were converted into cards and scattered across the worlds. Occasionally, they did lend their power to certain individuals, but they didn't give them their full powers. But a year ago, everything changed. The cards gave their loyalty to the individuals that they had chosen." THOSE people are you, Takuya, and your friends Zoë and Koji.**

**Takuya: What are these other cards? And what do they do?**

**Dark Magician: They wield the powers of Thunder, Ice, Water, Earth, Metal, Wood, and Darkness. From what we can tell, only the Metal Card has been reported to have an owner. The cards of Earth and Darkness have fallen into the wrong hands; one is in the Legion's while the other is in Lucemon's. As for the others, I don't know.**

**Joey: Well, if Lucemon has that card, then we gotta get it back!**

**Dark Magician: Don't do anything reckless, Joey. Do you want to hibernate for another year?**

**Takuya: WHAT?! YOU MEAN WE WERE OUT FOR A YEAR?!**

**Dark Magician: Yes. Now you must start on your second journey. But to do it, you'll need to be stronger. My apprentice, Dark Magician Girl, might be able to help you.**

**He pointed to a door and the group walked in. They found Dark Magician Girl meditating along with Card Captor's Sakura.**

**Takuya: Uh…did we come at a bad time?**

**Dark Magician girl's eyes flew open.**

**Dark Magician Girl: No. Not at all.**

**She stood up and took in Takuya by getting very close.**

**Takuya: Is this REALLY necessary?**

**Dark Magician Girl: So, my master sent you to me for upgrades?**

**Sakura: Let ME do it, master.**

**Sakura seemed to have snapped out of her meditation pose.**

**Dark Magician: Sorry, Sakura. You're not quite ready. I'll do it.**

**Dark Magician Girl waved her wand and pink sparks flew around Takuya and co. When they vanished, Takuya examined himself to find that nothing really changed.**

**Takuya: Uh…what just happened?**

**Tyranno: I don't know, but (flexes his muscles) I FEEL AS STRONG AS AN OX!**

**Sonic then looked at his shoes.**

**Sonic: And what happened to my shoes?**

**Sonic found that his shoes were now more like Shadow's, only a bit less…ominous looking.**

**Dark Magician Girl: THAT'S the spell. I increased Tyranno's strength, gave Sonic hover shoes. NOW you can fight ABOVE water.**

**Sonic: Well, THAT'S good news, especially considering that I can't swim.**

**Dark Magician Girl: I also upgraded Joey's element lance.**

**Joey spun his lance around and a blizzard came out.**

**Joey: WHOA! Ice!**

**Dark Magician Girl: Not just ice, but you can also use thunder. I upgraded Arthur's energy ball thrower.**

**Arthur summoned an energy ball, larger than he had ever made it before and threw it out, creating an explosion like a firework.**

**Arthur: Cool!**

**Dark Magician Girl: CAREFUL! Do you want to blow up the whole domain? I even upgraded Cheetor.**

**Cheetor was in his Beast Mode, but was now in his Transmetal 2 form.**

**Cheetor: What the heck?**

**Sonic: Hey Cheetor, your voice's different.**

**Dark Magician Girl: THAT'S because the spell...matured him a bit. Just see what it did to his robot mode.**

**Cheetor: Great idea. Cheetor, MAXIMIZE!**

**Cheetor shifted into his robot mode.**

**Cheetor: Whoa. Check me out.**

**Dark Magician Girl: And last, but not least, I upgraded your fire card. Now, you can use it whenever you want, not just in battle. You also have an alternate form.**

**Takuya: Well, let's check it out!**

**Takuya held out the fire card, which turned into fire and spun around him until he was engulfed in a whirlwind of fire. When it vanished, he was Burninggreymon.**

**Cheetor: Whoa, check YOU out.**

**Burninggreymon: This is awesome!**

**Dark Magician Girl: But you can't stay in it very long. Unlike Agunimon, this form will drain your energy.**

**Burninggreymon: Point taken.**

**Burninggreymon returned to being Takuya and the fire card reappeared in his hand. They went back into Dark Magician's room to find it deserted.**

**Sakura: He went down to the train tracks.**

**Takuya: Oh, hehehe…Thanks for the info, Sakura!**

**They went down to find the Dark Magician there.**

**Dark Magician: Glad to see your upgrades were done in due course. There are a few things you must know-during the year you were asleep, the worlds somehow realized the dangers of having Soul Mistresses, became independent worlds. So your journey will be a little easier. Second, new worlds have appeared, but have been sealed off to you. The Sovereign entrusted this job to Koji and Yugi. They will track down the gateways to let you into these worlds. The task of guarding these gates is entrusted to people in the worlds that you have visited before, with the exception of New Domino Town. In order for his task to succeed, Koji must remain one step ahead of you.**

**Takuya: Well, how do we get from world to world? Tyranno's sword was destroyed by Shendu.**

**Dark Magician: I know, so I asked Zane Truesdale to construct a ship for you. This train will lead you to New Domino Town.**

**Another train appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Arthur almost fell flat on the floor.**

**Takuya: Well, what's our task?**

**Dark Magician: You'll figure it out. Until you do, the best you can do is protect the new worlds from chaos.**

**Takuya: Well then, we're off, DM.**

**They boarded the train and it departed. It went at high speeds and then vanished. Dark Magician was still gazing upon the place where it vanished. Sakura and Dark Magician Girl ran out.**

**Dark Magician Girl: You look worried, master.**

**Dark Magician: I am. Ever since Takuya turned into half a Dark Soul, part of it still lives within him.**

**  
Sakura: He seemed so nice, though.**

**Dark Magician: That's because his behavior hasn't acted up yet. When confronted with frustration or anything else that might cause a small amount of provocation, a fiery temper will burst out.**

**Dark Magician Girl: WHAT?! Why didn't you tell him?!**

**Dark Magician: This is HIS problem. He has to figure it out on his own.**

**Team Rocket**

**Jessie, James, and Meowth. Three evil villain wannabes who somehow managed to cause King Yugi's predecessor, King Pegasus, enough problems to banish them to the Shadow Realm. NOW they're working for Lucemon…he must be PRETTY desperate. These wimps first appeared in **_**Pokemon**_** 1998.**

**Dark Magician**

**King Yugi's mentor who's an expert in sorcery and has an entire world to himself. He's an immortal being who is constantly updating his volumes with present events. He taught Yugi all he needed to know about magic and philosophy. He is strict, but gentle all the same. He first appeared as Yugi's main monster in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh: King of Games**_** 2002.**

**Dark Magician Girl**

**The Dark Magician's old apprentice who passed some time ago. She's a bit more whimsical than Dark Magician and her style of magic is used less for household purposes and she mainly uses it to help those who need it. She even has her OWN apprentice. This form of Dark Magician Girl first appeared in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh: Waking the Dragons**_** 2005.**

**Sakura**

**She was your average teenager, but Dark Magician Girl obviously spotted something in her that others usually passed by. She's now her apprentice in sorcery, but is still wet behind the ears. She first appeared in **_**Card Captors**_** 2002.**

**Black Magic Dark Souls**

**The Dark Souls that Team Rocket brought to the Domain of the Dark Magician. They're weak in physical attacks, but are powerful in the ways of magic.**


	11. Keys and Tempers

**Chapter 11: Keys and Tempers**

**On the train, Takuya was looking out the window, sensing something was wrong. Meanwhile, Tyranno was lifting up a chair with each arm.**

**Tyranno: MAN! Dark Magician Girl's magic has been REALLY good to me!**

**Joey: Alright, we get it.**

**Tyranno put the chairs down and shot back at Joey.**

**  
Tyranno: Hey, I gotta practice usin' my muscles.**

**Joey: Well, could you do it somewhere else?**

**Tyranno: This is a small train. What'd you expect?**

**During all this time, Takuya was growing more and more irritated until he couldn't hold it anymore. He wheeled around with a fury that the rest of the group had never seen before.**

**Takuya: Knock it off, will ya?!**

**Tyranno turned his attention away from Joey and gave Takuya a similar look that the fire card wielder had on.**

**Tyranno: DON'T take that tone with me, soldier!**

**Takuya: I'll use whatever tone I like, 'sergeant'!**

**Tyranno: THAT'S IT! You wanna scrap? Then, Sam Hill, we'll DO IT!**

**Takuya sprung on Tyranno and the two were rolling around on the floor, exchanging blows like boxers.**

**Sonic: This is a bit too far.**

**Sonic zipped around, created a tornado, and Tyranno and Takuya fell apart. Cheetor and Joey grabbed Tyranno under the arms and Sonic and Arthur grabbed Takuya's.**

**Cheetor: What's with you guys?! We've all clunked heads with each other before, but NEVER enough to have a serious fight!  
**

**Tyranno's eyes temporarily turned into reptilian slits and that seemed to cause Joey to increase his grip.**

**Joey: C'mon, Hassleberry, don't go dino on us NOW!**

**Tyranno: This ain't my fault! Taky here decided to get smart with me!**

**Takuya gave up on trying to get back to Tyranno and was now looking at his shoes.**

**Takuya: Sorry, Tyranno. I didn't mind it, actually. I don't even know why I got so angry.**

**Arthur: Maybe it's because you almost became a Dark Soul.**

**Takuya: What do YOU know?!**

**Sonic: Taky!**

**Takuya: Sorry. I'll try and keep this thing under control.**

**Station Square:**

**Koji and Yugi were outside the Thorndyke manor. Koji was laying on his back while Yugi was sitting cross-legged on the grass in some sort of meditative pose.**

**Koji: Well, I'd say that it was an eventful time, but I hate lying.**

**Yugi: You've told me this almost fifty times.**

**Koji: But, you have to agree that last year was more action-packed. Last time, we were travelling through the worlds, kicking Dark Soul butt, fighting vicious monsters, and bringing back Takuya's soul. But now we've got nothing to do except hang around the house.**

**Suddenly, a figure appeared.**

**Yugi: Hello, Shadi.**

**Koji bolted up and found Shadi looked down on him, literally.**

**Shadi: Greetings, Yugi. The Sovereign have a mission for you, which is why you were sent to Station Square. You must open the gateways between the old worlds and the new ones so Takuya and his friends can pass through. And for that you will need this.**

**Shadi handed Koji the Millennium Key and vanished.**

**Koji: What was THAT all about?**

**Koji Minamoto**

**One of Takuya's friends who can change into the lightsaber-wielding Lobomon. He tried finding Takuya at sea, but his ship was destroyed by a sea serpent and he joined Yugi. He too was put to sleep for a year, but he recovered quicker than Takuya. He can be a bit stubborn, proud, and somewhat bullheaded, but he has a strong sense of honor and isn't above sacrificing himself for a friend. He first appeared in **_**Digimon Frontier**_** 2003.**

**Yugi Mutou**

**He's the king of all worlds, but he left his castle to find a way to permanently destroy the Dark Souls. He eventually joined Koji and they traveled together to try and find Takuya. But they're stuck being together now. The cards he uses in battle are magic and can summon monsters or use spells and traps. He first appeared as the main character in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh**_** 2002.**

**Shadi**

**A mysterious man who gave Koji the Millennium Key, which can open new gateways between worlds. He also gave Koji and Yugi a prod in the right direction. The odd thing about Shadi is that he can be right in front of your face one second and disappear the next. He first appeared in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh**_** 2002.**


	12. Blaire

**Chapter 12: Defense Unit**

**New Domino Town:**

**The train pulled in and Takuya and co. got off.**

**Joey: Remember, Taky, keep your temper under control.**

**Takuya: On it, Joey.**

**They hardly got off the train when they saw a small gang of Dark Souls run by.**

**Takuya: Hey, I thought Alexis got rid of these things.**

**Joey: Apparently not all of them.**

**???: Yeah, Zane guessed as much!**

**A familiar, blue-haired figure jumped down and got up.**

**Takuya: Hey, Blaire!**

**Blaire: Hey, Taky. I see you got some new buddies.**

**Takuya: Yeah. These are Arthur, Cheetor, and Sonic.**

**Blaire: Good to meet ya. Anyway, Zane's taken our HQ onto the surface.**

**Joey: Well, there's a hallelujah chorus for the guys who're claustrophobic.**

**Blaire: C'mon! Zane will probably want to meet you guys!**

**Blaire Flannigan**

**The youngest member of the New Domino Town Defense Unit. When Takuya first saw her, he was a bit delirious because Rafael hit him on the back of the neck, he mistook her for Zoë. She's a master of stealth and has had ninja training from the guys at Naruto's world. This form, her older form, first appeared in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_** 2007.**


	13. Defense Unit

**Chapter 13: Defense Unit**

**The group went into a large building where a group of people were standing around a computer.**

**Blaire: Here's the New Domino Town Defense Unit! We've got some new members here.**

**They saw their old friends Zane Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, Tristan Taylor, Rafael, Alistor, Valon, Chazz Princeton, and Vellion Crowler (though he's not much of a friend). There were some new faces, too: There was Jim 'Crocodile' Cook,**

**Jim: G'day, mates.**

**Mokuba Kaiba.**

**Mokuba: So, you're Takuya.**

**And Seto Kaiba.**

**Joey: Well, if it ain't the rich-boy Kaiba?**

**Kaiba: Hey, deadbeat.**

**Tyranno: He's got a good measure of ya, deadbeat.**

**Joey: Zip it, Hassleberry!**

**Zane: Well, if it isn't the young fire card wielder?**

**Alexis: Where've you been all this time?**

**Tyranno: Uh…would you believe us if we said we were asleep?**

**Tristan: Where, in cryogenics?**

**Joey: Not quite, buddy.**

**Crowler: Well, since you slackers were 'sleeping', the New Domino Town Defense Unit has had problems.**

**Cheetor: Hey, who're you calling a slacker?**

**Zane: Crowler's got a point, guys. New Domino Town's got some problems. Meet me at the top.**

**Zane walked out of the room and Takuya and co. tried to follow him, but Dartz suddenly appeared.**

**Group: DARTZ?!**

**Dartz: Greetings, young ones. I know what you have been through since your first trip to the Void and your combat skills have increased.**

**Takuya: (Hopefully) REALLY?**

**Joey: Hey, buddies…(Realizes that the camera's still on Takuya and whistles) Uh…guys? Over here.**

**Cameraman: Oh, sorry!**

**The camera changed to Joey.**

**Joey: That's better. Anyway, ain't we supposed to be near the top?**

**Takuya: Good point. Sorry, Dartz, but we've gotta go.**

**They ran to the top where Zane was waiting for them.**

**Zane: Took ya long enough.**

**Joey: We were held up by Dartz.**

**Zane: Whatever. Anyway, we're trying to restore New Domino Town to the way it was. You know, BEFORE the Dark Souls came.**

**Takuya: Yeah.**

**Zane: Well, we've got two problems. One, some gang keeps causing us trouble. And two, some guys called the Legion of Darkness keep destroying everything we rebuild.**

**Joey: Lousy legion.**

**Tyranno: Stupid gang.**

**Zane: Speak of the devil, here they come now.**

**They saw three figures running towards the tower.**

**Zane: Takuya, let's go!**

**He jumped out of the tower and a jetpack acted up, causing him to hover towards the ground. Takuya and his friends ran to the elevator.**

**Zane Truesdale**

**The original prince of the Card Castle, but Yugi saw him unfit to be prince and gave Jaden Yuki the position. Now he's the leader of the New Domino Town Defense Unit. He wields a Cyber Sword and has a will to use it. He first appeared in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_** 2006.**

**Alexis Rhodes**

**The Soul Mistress of New Domino Town, she's an expert martial artist. She's spunky and is Zane Truesdale's second-in-command. She first appeared in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_** 2006.**

**Tristan Taylor**

**One of King Yugi's old friends. He was sent to New Domino Town to help out Zane and was stuck there ever since. He's an expert kick-boxer and first referred to Takuya as a nuisance. He first appeared in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh: King of Games**_** 2002.**

**Chazz Princeton**

**One of Tyranno Hassleberry's guards. He thought that he'd be captain in Tyranno's absence, but Queen Tea had other plans. He's now an official member of the New Domino Town Defense Unit and wields the X-Head Blaster. He first appeared in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_** 2006.**

**Vellion Crowler**

**Another one of Tyranno Hassleberry's guards. He wanted Chazz Princeton in charge while Tyranno was gone in order to get a bit of glory, but Tea had other plans. He's one of the underlings in the New Domino Town Defense Unit and wields the Ancient Gear Fists. He first appeared in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_** 2006.**

**Rafael**

**One of the tougher members of the New Domino Town Defense Unit. He's good in fighting when he uses his fists and wields a Guardian Grarl-esque axe. His buddies, Alistor and Valon, joined the NDTDU when he did. He first appeared in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh: Waking the Dragons**_** 2005.**

**Alistor**

**One of Rafael's buddies. He's the most aggressive member of the NDTDU and wields two machine guns. He also has a DEEP hatred of the Dark Souls for killing his father and brother. He made his first appearance, with a grudge against Kaiba, in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh: Waking the Dragons**_** 2005.**

**Valon**

**One of Rafael's buddies. He often hangs out with Alistor and has a cocky, British attitude. He often thinks of the battle against Dark Souls as more of a game rather than a fight for their lives. He first appeared in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh: Waking the Dragons**_** 2005.**

**Mokuba Kaiba**

**Seto Kaiba's younger brother. He joined as the brains of the NDTDU. He may be small, but he's pretty scrappy. He first appeared in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh: King of Games**_** 2002.**

**Seto Kaiba**

**Yugi's archrival, he joined the NDTDU AFTER the fiasco with the Dark Souls. He wields a Dragon Sword and can summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon to his aid. He first appeared in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh: King of Games**_** 2002.**

**Jim "Crocodile" Cook**

**An Australian warrior who joined the NDTDU while Takuya and co. were out. He keeps his pet crocodile, named Shirley, strapped to his back and wields a giant boomerang. He first appeared in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_** 2007.**


	14. Hostilities Revised

_**Please review. I put more work into this than its prequel.**_

**Chapter 14: Hostilities Revised**

**The group exited the building to find Zane with his Cyber Sword activated and three figures there.**

**Takuya: GREAT! Not Team Rocket again!**

**The leader revealed himself as Axel Brody.**

**Axel: Team Rocket? Those mindless geeks? They ain't nothin' compared to us.**

**Axel whipped out a machine gun of sorts and pointed it at the group.**

**Axel: The name's Axel Brody and this is my crew--Missy,**

**Missy: Charmed.**

**Axel: And Dimitri.**

**Dimitri: (Imitating Yugi) Greetings, I am Yugi AND the king.**

**This bad imitation was obviously enough to tip Joey over the edge.**

**Joey: No you ain't! You're just that copycat from third grade!**

**Dimitri: (Normal Voice) Jeez, can't you take a joke?**

**Zane: Let's scrap, Axel!**

**Axel: Hmph! You ain't so tough, Zane. And besides, it's not you I'm interested in.**

**Axel turned his attention to Takuya and loaded his gun before pointing it at them.**

**Axel: I'm more interested in that punk with the fire card. I too happen to be a flame master.**

**Takuya turned to Axel and activated the fire card.**

**Burninggreymon: Well, then I guess there's only room for one.**

**Axel: Let's get 'em!**

**After they beat Axel's gang, they retreated. Axel, however, looked back at Takuya and glared at him through the corner of his eye. After a second or two, he sprinted off.**

**Takuya: Glad THAT'S taken care of.**

**Takuya turned to leave when he was stopped by three people in dark robes. No matter what he did, they wouldn't budge, but simply glared at him from under their hoods.**

**Takuya: What's this? A couple of mindless Dark Souls? This shouldn't be a problem.**

**Figure 1: Kid, there's THREE things you need to know about us. (Holds up a finger for each number said) One, we're not mindless. Two, we're not Dark Souls. And three, PROBLEM IS MY MIDDLE NAME!**

**Cheetor: Man, this guy's got some attitude problems.**

**Figure 2: Well, THERE'S something we can agree on.**

**Joey: Anyway, ya Legion geeks, let's SCRAP!**

**Figure 3: Sorry, but you've got a lot on your plate at the moment.**

**Takuya: Why are you retreating?!**

**Figure 3: Does it matter to a dead man?**

**Tyranno: Y'know, I've got a feeling we'll be hearin' that…a lot.**

**Joey: Element lance, how about some Legion Flambé?!**

**A fireball shot out of Joey's element lance, but the three figures vanished before it hit them.**

**Arthur: Why'd they just vanish?**

**Joey: It could be a trap…but who cares?**

**Takuya: Looks like we've gotta head off. Maybe Koji's opened that Gateway by now.**

**Zane: The NDTDU will take care of the Dark Souls here. So, you've got nothing to worry about.**

**Takuya: OK, thanks.**

**They then realized something.**

**Takuya: Wait, we don't have a ship. Tyranno's sword was destroyed, and we can't just hitch a ride like last time!**

**Jim Cook, Blaire, Alexis, Tristan, and Kaiba walked in on them.**

**Jim Cook: No problems, mate. The Dark Magician gave us a job to do nearly a year ago. We built ya a ship.**

**There was ship that looked like a cross between a Gummi Ship on Kingdom Hearts and the Rocket Ship on the Spongebob episode 'Sandy's Rocket'.**

**Tristan: She's got a full tank of gas and there's an unlimited supply of it.**

**Sonic: Really? What is it?**

**Blaire: Laughter.**

**Zane: Which is why I'm not going.**

**The group got on the ship.**

**Tyranno: Beat ya to the driver's seat! Ignition ON!**

**The ship fired up and took off.**

**Tyranno: This is your captain, Sergeant Hassleberry, speaking. Please put any beverages in the cup holders and DON'T leave them on the dashboard, Joey. Please remain in the ship until our destination is reached and have a nice day.**

**Axel Brody**

**A rough n' tough gangster who's been causing Zane Truesdale and the rest of the New Domino Town Defense Unit a bit of grief. He plays with fire, literally, and has muscle to rival Tyranno's. But he's beginning to show a little respect for Takuya and his power. He first appeared in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_** 2007.**

**Missy**

**A put-down through and through. She wields two mantis-like blades and has a bit of a crush on Zane. She wanted to be queen of the worlds, but since she lost a fight with Syrus, she's been at New Domino Town ever since. She first appeared in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_** 2006.**

**Dimitri**

**More of a nuisance than a threat, Dimitri wields the Copy Orb, which can copy the appearance and properties of any weapon he chooses. He does bad impressions constantly and Tyranno has a knack of punching him for it. He first appeared in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_** 2006.**


	15. Gateway

**Chapter 15: Gateway**

**Station Square:**

**Koji and Yugi quickly found out that the person who can unlock the Gateway was in space because the Millennium Key pointed up into the skies. Tails then offered them a ride in his X-Tornado ship. They were now in space and were viewing a GIANT thing that looked like half a meteor.**

**Koji: What's that hunk of space junk?**

**Tails: THAT'S the Space Colony ARK. It was made fifty years ago and was for space research. They say that they actually found an alien there once.**

**Yugi: It's so dreary. It's old, VERY old, filled with memories.**

**Tails and Koji: Lord of the Rings.**

**Tails: Well, you should've seen this place fifty years ago. I heard it was really fun on Saturdays…too bad I forgot the floats.**

**Koji: Yeah, yeah, very nice, but can we go any faster?!**

**Tails: Well, we could go at light speed, but that would make us implode.**

**Koji: Anything slower?!**

**Tails: Yeah. Prepare for sonic flight!**

**The ship then zoomed off at sonic speed. It was going so fast that they sounded like this:**

**Koji: (Indistinct)**

**Tails: (Indistinct)**

**Yugi: (Indistinct)**

**Tails: (Indistinct)**

**Koji: (Indistinct and slaps himself in the face)**

**Alright, here's what they were TRYING to say:**

**Koji: Tails, what's going on here?! I didn't mean THIS fast!**

**Tails: What? I can't hear you, Koji!**

**Yugi: I think that the sonic speed is doing this.**

**Tails: I can't hear ya either, Yugi!**

**Koji: (Slaps himself in the face) This is getting nowhere.**

**The ship soon landed on the Space Colony ARK.**

**Koji: Glad THAT'S over.**

**Tails: OK, here's your stop. Just don't touch anything.**

**Koji and Yugi got off as the X-Tornado left for the planet in the distance.**

**Koji: Alright key, show us the Gateway!**

**The Millennium Key then pointed forward and the two followed it. After a while, they came to a research center. They inquisitively went inside and found a giant glass containment tube covered with dust. Koji brushed away the dust and saw a hibernating hedgehog in it.**

**Koji: What's this? Looks kinda like Sonic.**

**He tapped on the container, but Shadow didn't wake up.**

**Yugi: Tails said not to touch ANYTHING.**

**Koji: I think he's in some kind of suspended animation.**

**Yugi: You're not listening to me, are you?**

**Koji: What?**

**Koji then picked up a disk.**

**Koji: Let's see what this thing has to offer.**

**Koji inserted the disk into a computer and a large, holographic screen appeared.**

**Koji: Hmm…**

**Dear diary, Project Shadow was completed today and has already started helping us around the Colony. Though several times we have put it into suspended animation, he can still use his powers at a tremendous rate. Though, during the time when he protected the extraterrestrial we named Cosmo, we had to put him in suspended animation for good. When he is ready, he will awaken and defend our world from immanent danger. Professor Gerald Robotnik.**

**Yugi: So, this is Project Shadow that we've heard so much about.**

**Koji: You know about it?**

**Yugi: Of course I do. My predecessor's predecessor financed it.**

**Koji: Well, let's see what he can do.**

**Yugi: I don't think that's a good idea, Koji.**

**Koji didn't appear to be listening, because he pressed a button that drained the liquid out of Shadow's container. His eyes, which were fiery red, snapped open.**

**Koji: Good morning.**

**Shadow didn't answer. Instead he brought a fist into the container, shattering it like glass. He then jumped onto the floor and stood up.**

**Shadow: I am Shadow the hedgehog, the universe's ultimate life form and protector of the Space Colony ARK. You are intruders and therefore must be destroyed!**

**Koji: Wait! We're not invaders!**

**Shadow: We'll soon see about that! Chaos…SPEAR!**

**An energy spear fired from Shadow's outstretched hand and narrowly missed Koji's head.**

**Koji: In that case, light card!**

**The light card turned Koji into Lobomon. He activated his Lobo Kendo.**

**Lobomon: It's good to be back!**

**After he beat Shadow, the black hedgehog kneeled as Lobomon changed back into Koji.**

**Koji: What's with you?**

**Shadow: When an honorable warrior is bested in battle, he swears loyalty to whoever defeats him.**

**Yugi: But that code is obsolete.**

**Shadow: Too late. I'm going through with this, but thanks for the tip.**

**Koji: Anyway, Project Shadow…**

**Shadow looked up into Koji's eyes with enough glare to make him take a step back.**

**Shadow: JUST Shadow.**

**Koji: OK, Shadow, anyway I'm Koji and this guy's King Yugi. By the way, is there anyone else on this hunk of space junk?**

**Shadow: There's the extraterrestrial that the scientists code-named Cosmo.**

**Koji: Well. where is it?**

**Shadow: Last I remember, it was this way. Chaos CONTROL!**

**The three vanished and reappeared in another research facility.**

**Koji: What's with that?!**

**Shadow: It's my natural ability of Chaos Control. Most people need a Chaos Emerald to do it, but I don't. With it, I can warp short distances, stop time, send energy spears as you saw during our battle, or create an immense explosion.**

**Yugi: I take it that THAT'S Cosmo?**

**Yugi pointed to a case where Cosmo the alien presided. Koji looked a bit confused.**

**Shadow: Didn't expect Cosmo to be a girl, did you?**

**Koji: Not exactly.**

**Shadow: Anyway, I'll get her out. It's a good thing they taught me the deactivation code.**

**While Shadow was pressing buttons, the Millennium Key pointed at Cosmo.**

**Yugi: So, she IS the Gatekeeper.**

**Koji: …Nice name for them.**

**Shadow: It's open.**

**The door opened with a hiss of released gas and Cosmo fell down, still asleep. Koji grabbed her.**

**Koji: C'mon, you space weed! Wake up!**

**Cosmo then woke up.**

**Cosmo: Hello, Shadow. Thanks for protecting me.**

**Shadow: Now's not the time, Cosmo.**

**Koji: Yeah, just hold still.**

**Koji pressed the Millennium Key to Cosmo's forehead, turned it, and instantly he was in a room full of plants and animals.**

**Koji: This has GOT to be the biggest biologist in the universe. Now to open that gate.**

**Koji found a keyhole under a Venus Flytrap.**

**Koji: Open sesame.**

**He put the key in the keyhole and turned. There was a click and the ALF theme music played.**

**Koji: Well, how do I get out of here?**

**Shadi suddenly appeared out of nowhere.**

**Koji: Do you HAVE to sneak up like that?!**

**Shadi: Your quest is only beginning, Koji. But now you can relax. Because of your actions, TWO worlds have been opened to Takuya and his friends. Go to New Domino Town. Mr. Truesdale and his friends need assistance.**

**Koji: OK, but how do I get out?**

**Shadi: Just think of yourself leaving and you will.**

**Shadi then vanished.**

**Koji: THAT guy's weird. Now for my exit.**

**Koji imagined himself leaving and he returned to the Space Colony ARK.**

**Koji: The gate's open. Shadi told me that Zane needs a hand in New Domino Town.**

**Yugi: Have you ever been out of this world, Shadow?**

**Shadow: Only once. It was after the first time they put me in suspended animation. I went into this place called Digital Frontier.**

**Koji: So, YOU'RE that thing that Zoë and Takuya saw. Didn't you attack them?**

**Shadow: Only out of confusion. I didn't know where I was.**

**Yugi: Well, get ready to go to another world again.**

**Shadow: What about Cosmo?**

**Koji: We'll just call up Tails. They'll take care of her back on Station Square.**

**Koji held out some sort of rod with a ball on it.**

**Yugi: You took that from Tails, didn't you?**

**Koji: No, I just…took it without permission. Besides, he's getting it back, isn't he?**

**Shadow: Yeah, yeah, VERY nice, but we've got a job to do!**

**Koji: Good point, but how do we get off?**

**Shadow: There's an escape pod in the hangar. We'll just get in it.**

**They got onto the ship and took off.**

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

**A highly intelligent, two-tailed, flying fox from Station Square. He's one of Sonic's oldest friends and is now living with Chris Thorndyke, Amy Rose, and Cream and Cheese. He first appeared in **_**Sonic X**_** 2003.**

**Shadow the hedgehog**

**The self-proclaimed ultimate Life Form who was put in suspended animation three times. The first time is unknown, the second time was because he overdid his Chaos Control and accidentally warped himself to Digital Frontier, and the third time was because he protected the alien plant Cosmo. He was also programmed to be the ARK's protector and with the natural ability to use Chaos Control without a Chaos Emerald. He originally thought Yugi and Koji were invaders and fought them. He eventually put his life in Koji's hands and is now travelling with them. He first appeared in the second season of **_**Sonic X**_** 2004.**

**Cosmo**

**An unusual life form from a far away planet. She somehow got onto the Space Colony ARK and was used as a test subject. It's because of her that Shadow was put into suspended animation for the final time. She's the Gatekeeper of Station Square and opened the door to the world of ALF. She first appeared in the third season of **_**Sonic X**_** 2006.**


	16. Tanner House

**Chapter 16: Tanner House**

**Back with Takuya and co., they just entered the space occupying Station Square. They saw the X-Tornado headed towards the ARK. Takuya then noticed something.**

**Takuya: Hey! That vortex wasn't always there, was it?**

**Tyranno: My best guess is that that's the new doorway.**

**Joey: Well, there's ONE way to find out.**

**The ship then kicked into overdrive and they flew into the portal.**

**Tanner House:**

**The ship crashed into the pavement of an average suburb. Tyranno, along with a HUGE cloud of smoke, came out coughing like an asthmatic.**

**Tyranno: Well, the landing could've gone better.**

**The rest of the group came out.**

**Joey: Well, our ship's busted and our journey's barely even started. I say someone should try and fix it.**

**They all turned to Cheetor.**

**Cheetor: (Sigh) I know, I know. The robot fixes the ship.**

**Cheetor then trudged to the ship.**

**Arthur: Well, where are we?**

**Takuya: Beats me.**

**He saw the curtains of the nearest house open, a large nose appear, it seemed to dance for a while, and then it vanished.**

**Joey: THAT nose seemed familiar…**

**Tyranno: Yeah. I know I've seen it before, I just can't place the name.**

**Takuya: ALF?**

**Joey: Nah. Didn't he say he was banished from his own world?**

**Takuya: One way to find out.**

**Cheetor popped out as the rest of Takuya and co. went into the house.**

**Cheetor: Hey, guys! The ship's ready and…HEY WAIT FOR ME! BEAST MODE!**

**Cheetor switched into his Beast Mode and zipped after them, eventually colliding and sending Takuya and co. into the house.**

**Joey: …Ow.**

**Sonic: What was THAT for, ya big pussycat?!**

**Cheetor: There's something that you should know. NEVER leave this 'pussycat' alone!**

**Voice: Taky! It's been too long! You never wrote, you never called!**

**Takuya looked up to see ALF walking towards them.**

**Takuya: Hey, ALF!**

**The Tanner family came down.**

**Joey: Who're THESE guys?!**

**Willie Tanner: So, you're those off-world guys ALF keeps talking about.**

**Lynn Tanner: Strange, I expected them to be more like ALF.**

**Takuya: THIS is gonna take a while.**

**ALF**

**An alien who was originally found in the world of Melmac…which was destroyed in the Lord of Souls: Out of the Shadows. He and King Yugi are acquaintances and he has a close friendship with Takuya and co. He's got eight stomachs, a love for mischief, and goes around the worlds selling items. He first appeared in **_**ALF**_** 1980.**

**Willie Tanner**

**The husband of Kate Tanner and the father of Bryan and Lynn Tanner. He allowed ALF to stay in his house after his world was destroyed. He can have little to no patience with the little, furry guy, but he still puts up with him somehow. He first appeared in **_**ALF**_** 1980.**

**Kate Tanner**

**The wife of Willie Tanner and the mother of Bryan and Lynn Tanner. She originally wanted to turn ALF into the authorities, but when she had the chance, she denied his existence to them. She has a short temper when it comes to ALF, commonly giving him death threats (none of which ACTUALLY happen), but considers him part of the family. She first appeared in **_**ALF**_** 1980.**

**Bryan Tanner**

**The youngest of the Tanners. He was the first person of the Tanners who wanted ALF to stay. He's got a close relationship with the little, furry alien and is always willing to partake in his antics. He first appeared in **_**ALF**_** 1980.**

**Lynn Tanner**

**The oldest of the Tanner siblings. She's almost at college age and often has an attitude of mercy towards ALF, though exasperation is expected every now and again. She first appeared in **_**ALF**_** 1980.**


	17. Bugs and Memories

**Chapter 17: Bugs and Memories**

**Tanner House:**

**Takuya and co. were eating like they were going to the chair.**

**ALF: Well, YOU guys are pretty hungry.**

**Takuya: Hey, you're asleep for a year, a guy gets hungry.**

**ALF: Having the ultimate beauty sleep, huh?**

Joey: Not exactly.

**Digital World:**

**Zoë walked over to a plant-like pod.**

**Zoë: You got me INTO this world, so you can take me OUT of it.**

**Zoë had already said goodbye to her friends and packed everything that she needed. The pod was still opened, so she got inside it.**

**Zoë: Now, how does this work?**

**The pod instantly closed.**

**Zoë: THERE'S an answer.**

**Ship's computer: All passengers will now enter hyper sleep.**

**Zoë: THAT doesn't sound good.**

**The pod then filled with a greenish-blue gas that made Zoë feel sleepy until it finally caused her to drift off. The ship then came off the ground and blasted into World Space.**

**Zoë: (Sleepily) Maybe I'll get my memories back and this T-A-K person.**

**Tanner House:**

**A small cockroach-like creature skittered into the room. Joey was paying less attention to the food and more attention to the floor.**

**Joey: Uh…guys? There's a bug racing across the floor.**

**ALF: Bug? Well, looks like someone's been slacking on her housekeeping.**

**Takuya: Something tells me that it wasn't Kate, ALFer.**

**Kate: Could someone just step on it?**

**Takuya then started rummaging around in his pockets.**

**Takuya: I think that I've got some bug spray here. (People stare at him) Hey, you live on a frontier, you have to be ready for anything.**

**While Takuya was searching his pockets, Joey turned to ALF.**

**Joey: Hey, ALF, I thought you said you were banished.**

**ALF: Well, that's a funny thing…**

**Tyranno: You lied, didn't ya?  
**

**ALF: Yes. I just wanted to help these guys out…and get a few extra Soul Dews.**

**Sonic: It's really THAT serious?**

**Willie: Are you kidding? He breaks almost anything he touches.**

**ALF: (Taking a drink) Hey, I'm not breaking this cup!**

**The cup slipped out of his hands and it fell to the ground with a crash. Lynn took a look under the table.**

**Lynn: Taky, never mind the bug spray.**

**Takuya: OK. What do we do with it now?**

**ALF: The body? It's gone.**

**Takuya and co. ran over to the area that ALF pointed out.**

**Sonic: Where'd it go?**

**Bryan: Maybe that glass wasn't enough.**

**Kate: It was about two feet above it.**

**ALF: Well, I'm off.**

**Tyranno: Where do you think YOU'RE goin', soldier?**

**ALF: I'm off to order donuts.**

**ALF walked out.**

**Cheetor: Now, where could that bug have gone?**

**Lynn: Well, maybe it went somewhere to die with dignity.**

**ALF then stuck his head out of the living room window.**

**ALF: Taky, pst…**

**Joey: Look, ALFer, you can order the donuts…could use some myself.**

**ALF: I already ordered the donuts, but that's NOT why I said 'pst'.**

**Takuya: Well, why did you say 'pst'?**

**ALF: Come in here.**

**Takuya and co. walked into the living room.**

**Tyranno: What's with all this secrecy, soldier?**

**ALF: I didn't want to upset Kate.**

**Arthur: Well, what could upset Kate?**

**ALF: I believe a TWO-FOOT cockroach would upset Kate.**

**ALF pointed on the other end of the couch and there was, indeed, a two-foot long cockroach.**

**ALF: …Our old buddy's back. (Gasps)**

**Joey: It's a good job that Tea ain't here. She's not exactly keen on bugs.**

**Bug Dark Soul**

**A new type of Dark Soul that Lucemon released into Tanner House. It has a secret weapon that means it grows whenever someone uses…well, you'll figure that out by yourself.**


	18. A Mysterious Pod

**Chapter 18: A Mysterious Pod**

**Earlier:**

**The Void:**

**Lucemon arrived out of his healing chamber and the rest of the Society of Shadow was around him…only it was whittled to two members: Dark Zane and Shendu.**

**Dark Zane: Good to see that you're awake, master.**

**Lucemon: How long has it been since those accursed watchers put me in that state?!**

**Shendu: More than a year. And during that time, the rest of the Society of Shadow has fallen apart.**

**Lucemon: Gather them back! They MUST be here for our plans to succeed!**

**Dark Zane: Roger.**

**Lucemon: Did the brats, the king, and his lackeys survive?**

**Shendu: Unfortunately, yes. And by the way, that Darkness, Tohokari, was a…**

**Lucemon: I know he was a double agent! Shendu, how has the D-Reaper been during that year?**

**Shendu: It only needs a little longer until it is ready, my lord.**

**Lucemon: Good. Now, where is the wielder of the fire card and his friends?**

**Dark Zane: Tanner House.**

**Lucemon: Release the Dark Soul bug!**

**Shendu: Yes, master.**

**The Card Castle:**

**Syrus walked past a bunch of Duel Spirits and into Bastion's study, looking tired. Bastion was working on some equations when he came in.**

**Syrus: (Yawns) Morning, Bastion.**

**Bastion: Good morning, Syrus. Couldn't get to sleep?**

**Syrus: Nah. I just need a bit of a rest.**

**Syrus then laid his head on Bastion's papers and instantly fell asleep just as Jaden and Chumley came in.**

**Bastion: REAL cute.**

**Chumley: You should've seen him yesterday. Fell asleep right in front of the fridge.**

**Jaden: He stays awake every night. Maybe he's hoping that Tyranno and Joey will come back?**

**Bastion: If he is, it's the first time he's waited for Hassleberry.**

**Suddenly, there was a crash that instantly woke Syrus up with a jerk.**

**Syrus: WHERE'S THE CANNON?!**

**Bastion: Relax, Syrus. There's no cannon.**

**Jaden: Well, whatever it was, it came from our backyard. Better check it out.**

**Jaden got out what appeared to be a lightsaber and when he activated it, it summoned a bright blue blade. Syrus got out a dagger, Bastion a rapier, and Chumley got out a hammer with a koala head as the hammer head's symbol. They ran down the stairs.**

**Chumley: Is this running thing gonna be happenin' often?**

**Jaden: Maybe, maybe not.**

**They then ran into a short guy who had a red shirt with a matching hat with an 'M' on it, blue overalls, gloves, and a large mustache. He was talking to a small, brown mouse as they approached. The guy noticed the four when they came really close.**

**Short guy: It's-a me, Mario!**

**Jaden: Yeah, yeah, Mario. We all know who you are.**

**Mario: Doesn't hurt to remind everyone every now and again.**

**Bastion: More like every chance you get.**

**Mario didn't seem to notice this comment as he turned back to the mouse.**

**Mario: Well, Jerry, this-a place isn't exactly the same without-a Yugi, is it?**

**Jerry didn't answer, but simply shook his head vigorously.**

**Jaden: Well, guys, we're off.**

**Mario: Where?**

**Jaden: Well, there was this crash outside and…**

**Mario: We're-a coming with you. We haven't seen any action in YEARS!**

**Mario got out a small, red flower and absorbed it. His shirt turned white and his overalls turned red.**

**Mario: Let's-a go!**

**The five ran off with Jerry in hot pursuit. When they got to the back courtyard, they found a plant-like pod.**

**Mario: Mama mia!**

**Syrus: Should the queen know about this?**

**???: What should I know?**

**The six turned around to see Queen Tea, along with Sartorius. Jerry then started jumping up and down, jabbering away. The only reply was a bunch of confused looks.**

**Mario: Maybe it-a would be best if we head inside. Guys, bring in the capsule.**

**Chumley dragged the pod into the castle as they went inside.**

**Syrus Truesdale**

**Jaden's wimpy sidekick and best friend. He's the king's scout, but often does his best to stay out of trouble (which usually proves to be a dismal failure). He wields a dagger, but isn't too skilled with it. He first appeared in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_** 2005.**

**Bastion Misawa**

**The king's scientist. He's intelligent (hence his position), wields a rapier (the weapon of a gentleman), and is one of Jaden's best friends. He spends most of his day in his room, working on mathematical formulae, but will assist his friends if he has to. He first appeared in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_** 2005.**

**Jaden Yuki**

**The prince of the Card Castle. Since Yugi left, he's been in the king's throne. He wields the Neos Blade and is still a bit unsure of himself. He's fun-loving, adventurous, and is always excited at the prospects of adventure. He first appeared as the main character in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_** 2005.**

**Chumley Huffington**

**One of Tyranno Hassleberry's guards. Ever since Tyranno left (Jesse, Chazz, and Crowler included) He's sort of been the captain. He's easy-going, a bit TOO lazy for his own good, and, even though he has a hammer, he'd prefer to sleep…or have a couple grilled cheese sandwiches. He first appeared in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh**__**GX **_**2005**

**Mario**

**A plumber from the destroyed land of the Mushroom Kingdom. He traveled with King Yugi, Joey Wheeler, and Jerry the mouse when the little spiky-haired guy was travelling through the worlds. He seems to be the only person in the Card Castle who knows what Jerry is saying (he claims that "Mouse and Italian are almost exactly the same"). He first appeared in **_**Super Mario Bros. Super Show**_** 1987.**

**Jerry**

**A small, hyperactive mouse from a destroyed world. He joined Yugi during his travels along with Joey Wheeler and Mario. He doesn't speak, except for a few vague noises, so he mainly does charades. He first appeared in **_**Tom and Jerry**_** 1940.**

**Sartorius**

**The king's advisor who also does a bit of fortune telling. His main weapon deals with magic. He also fashions himself as the queen's official protector and seems to do it well. He first appeared as a brainwashed villain in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_** 2006.**

**Tea Gardner**

**Queen of the Card Castle. She tries her best to rule in King Yugi's absence (not to mention trying to cope with Jaden's ceaseless antics with Syrus and Chumley). She does have a short temper at times, but it's mainly when it concerns somebody close to her. Though you may not know it, she's got a sword, but doesn't often use it. She first appeared in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh: King of Games**_** 2002.**

**Lucemon**

**An evil being who used to live in Takuya's homeworld: Digital Frontier. He brought together several evildoers and created the Society of Shadows, which can control the Dark Souls. He made his first appearance as the ACTUAL villain in **_**Digimon Frontier**_** 2003.**

**Dark Zane**

**An evil being, neither Dark Soul nor Darkness, who was spawned from Zane Truesdale's anger. When Dartz banished him, he managed to create a corporeal form. He now represents the cunning mind of Lucemon, who is his master. He wields the Cyberdark blade and can summon THESE monsters: Cyberdark Keel, Edge, Horn, Dragon, and Infernal and Exploder Dragons. He first appeared in the second season of **_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_** 2006.**

**Shendu**

**A demon sorcerer who destroyed his own world and joined Lucemon's rank in order to become even stronger. More than one world was burned into nothingness by this dragon's hand. He also wields the power of twelve talismans and represents the raw power of Lucemon. He first appeared in **_**Jackie Chan Adventures**_** 2001.**


	19. Exterminator

**Chapter 19: Exterminator**

**Tanner House:**

**The rest of the Tanners were packing up with Takuya and co. seeing them off. Because of the two-foot roach business, the Tanners (except Willie and ALF) decided to head off until their 'problem' was taken care of. ALF came in with a donut, which he ordered.**

**ALF: Good news.**

**Lynn: The roach's dead?**

**ALF: Well…let's just say it's got three feet in the grave. The exterminator's on his way.**

**Joey: We don't need an exterminator, we need Weevil Underwood! Speaking of which, whatever happened to him?**

**Tyranno: Beats me.**

**Willie then came out.**

**Willie: Kate, kids, unpack your bags, ALF cancel the exterminator. I killed the roach.**

**Takuya: Good news.**

**ALF: Tell us how you killed the roach!**

**Cheetor: Yeah, how'd you kill Buster?**

**Arthur: You named it after my friend?**

**Sonic: Guys, break it up! Willie, how'd you get that bug?**

**Willie: I used some spray.**

**Cheetor: Did ya see the body?**

**Willie: I saw it hit the floor.**

**Joey: And then…?**

**Willie: Then I came in here.**

**Tyranno: So, we're talkin' 'bout an UNCONFIRMED kill.**

**Willie: Looks like it.**

**There was a tussle in the room.**

**Willie: We'll call you when it's gone.**

**Cheetor and ALF made to leave.**

**Cheetor: Keep in touch, buddy!**

**ALF: Let's go, Kate!**

**Takuya: Sorry, guys. You're not going ANYWHERE!**

**Cheetor and ALF froze in place.**

**Cheetor: Darn.**

**ALF: I was hoping NOT to die.**

**The three other Tanners left.**

**Tyranno: Time to call in the cavalry!**

**ALF, Sonic, and Cheetor were chatting and ALF had a worried expression on his face.**

**ALF: By the by, what's this exterminator gonna use on this bug?**

**Takuya: Most likely spray, why?**

**ALF: Well, let's think. He started with a roach THIS big.**

**ALF put his fingers half an inch apart.**

**ALF: I accidentally killed it. A minute later, it was big enough to wear a sweater. Then WILLIE sprayed it again. Now, I'd hate to extrapolate, but…**

**Takuya: Guys, what happens if you spray these kinds of Dark Souls?**

**Joey: We've never fought these kinds of Dark Souls…which, now that I think about it, seems like a pretty bad thing.**

**There was a tussle in the back of the house.**

**Willie: What's it doing back there?**

**Joey: …Anything it wants to.**

**There was a ring at the doorbell.**

**ALF: I get the drill. Hide in the kitchen.**

**Takuya: And if people find us, they'll probably consider us illegal aliens.**

**ALF: Like there's any such thing as a legal alien.**

**Takuya: If you need us, we'll be armed with kitchen utensils.**

**They walked into the kitchen and sought out their utensils. Tyranno got a meat hammer, Joey got an eggbeater, Takuya got a steak knife, Sonic got an egg mixer, Arthur had a wooden spoon, Cheetor got out his blaster, and ALF got a spatula. They heard the exterminator walk off. ALF poked out his head.**

**ALF: Psst…you might wanna leave the front door open.**

**There was a scream in the back of the house, Willie went for the door, but the exterminator ran through the door with his tank of bug spray.**

**Willie: I'm gonna see this for myself.**

**Sonic: The door already has a hole in it. Try the window.**

**Willie came back, looking like he saw a ghost.**

**ALF: How big is it?**

**Takuya: Just let ME check this out.**

**Takuya went into the room and saw the roach. He came back, looking dumbstruck.**

**ALF: So, how big is it?**

**Takuya: Well, that depends. Did anyone see the movie "King Kong"?  
**

**They all knew what this meant.**

**Unknown field:**

**Kali, Tohokari, Jesse, and Rouge were walking through a field.**

**Tohokari: Where is this place?**

**Kali: The Field of Dreams. Anything that you daydream about or remember becomes real here. Jesse, Rouge, and I fought about four members of the Legion of Darkness here and Jesse fought some guy called Tyrannous sword-to-sword like some kind of hero.**

**Jesse: Aw, c'mon, Kali! You're makin' me blush!**

**Rouge: (Sarcastically) What a lady-killer.**

**Tohokari: Well, what's the Legion of Darkness?**

**???: Does it matter to a dead man?**

**The four wheeled around to see a cloaked figure. Jesse drew his Crystal blade, Rouge got her Chaos Boomerang, and Kali's hands sparked with magic.**

**Jesse: Whadda you want?!**

Legionnaire: Your card-wielding traitor of a friend.

**He pointed at Tohokari.**

**Tohokari: Are you something like Malice?!**

**Legionnaire: The lunatic?**

**Rouge: That just about sums it up.**

**Legionnaire: Surrender, Tohokari, and your friends will be spared.**

**Kali: You want Tohokari, you'll have to come through US!**

**Jesse: (To Rouge) Can ya feel the love?**

**Rouge: Kind of.**

**Legionnaire: Then, if that's the way it's gonna be…**

**The Legionnaire summoned a battleaxe and a pair of silver tiger claws and he collided with the four and the battle began.**

**Tanner House:**

**The group was in the den and ALF seemed happy about something.**

**ALF: (Laughs) Finally, I have the house to myself!**

**Takuya: ALF, we already told ya that Willie left US the house until we get rid of the roach. How many times do we have to tell ya?**

**ALF: Twelve.**

**Tyranno: DON'T count on it, soldier.**

**Sonic: (Sniffs the air) Hey, what's that?**

**Arthur: Smells like bug spray.**

**Sonic zipped over to the door and saw what was out there as his eyes inflated like airbags.**

**Sonic: Uh…guys? The exterminator left his tank out here and it sprung a leak.**

**Group: OH NO!**

**Takuya zipped out and got the tank.**

**Takuya: Too late! It's empty!**

**ALF: We're going to DIE.**

**There was a bunch of movement and clicks in the other room as the bug appeared.**

**ALF: Be strong, be STRONG.**

**The roach was in the kitchen and was just about in the living room.**

**Cheetor: Be afraid, be VERY afraid.**

**The roach was almost in the living room.**

**Cheetor: LISTEN, YOU DON'T WANNA EAT US! I'M A MACHINE AND THESE GUYS ARE MOSTLY GRISTLE!**

**Tyranno: If you can hold it, we'll order some donuts…we're talkin' to a cockroach, what next?**

**The roach was in the living room and they saw that it was now as big as a rhino and had massive, crab-like claws.**

**Group: (Screams)**

**They ran into the master bedroom and into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.**

**Sonic: Whoever makes the doors in this world oughta be flogged on the quarterdeck.**

**Arthur: Sonic, do you know what that means?**

**Sonic: No, why?**

**Arthur: I don't either.**

**Tyranno: Ah, heck! Why're WE runnin?! We've fought Predacons, THREE bad guys at once, Cyberdark creatures, Shendu, and even tried a poke at Lucemon himself! We can take on a roach!**

**The cockroach then smashed the door.**

**Tyranno: Though a call to the paramedics would help…**

**Takuya drew his Soul Blade.**

**Joey: Hey, Taky, why don't ya use your fire card?**

**Takuya: Beats me. It vanished when we came in here.**

**After they beat the Bug, it rolled onto its back and curled up.**

**Takuya: …Well, looks like our job here's done.**

**Joey: Yeah…TO THE SHIP!**

**(Batman scene change)**

**Outside the house, Takuya and co. was getting onto the ship, though Tyranno seemed confused.**

**Tyranno: Uh…is that whole Batman scene change gonna be a regular thing?**

**Joey: Most likely.**

**Cheetor got in the driver's seat.**

**Cheetor: Ready for liftoff!**

**Cheetor started the ship, but nothing happened.**

**Arthur: What's wrong here?**

**Sonic zipped over to the control panel.**

**Sonic: Uh…guys? We're out of juice.**

**Takuya: GREAT! How can we get off world when our ship's powered by laughter?!**

**ALF: I think I can answer that problem.**

**ALF was next to the ship.**

**Joey: Hey, ALF, I thought you were three feet tall. How're ya standin' like that?**

**ALF: Ever heard of elevator shoes?**

**Joey: Yes, why?  
**

**ALF: Well, I'm not using them. I'm standing on this ship's wing.**

**Joey: Ah.**

**ALF: So, you need someone to get this thing working?**

**Cheetor: It's not that. It's just we can't get this off the ground.**

**ALF: Outta juice, huh?**

**Joey: Exactly.**

**ALF: Well, what's the power source?**

**Tyranno: Laughter.**

**ALF: 'Laughter'?! THAT'S IT?! (Laughs)**

**Ship's Computer: Fuel at maximum.**

**Takuya: Thanks, ALFer. We'll be back, I promise.**

**The ship then took off into the stars.**

**ALF: See you guys later! (pause) Ships powered by laughter, what next?**


	20. Pokemon

**_For any new OCs that I've made, just check out my bio on them. I already have voice suggestions, but if you have any better ideas, submit it in a review._**

**Chapter 20: Pokemon**

**The Card Castle:**

**Syrus: And then you two showed up.**

**It was nightfall in the Card Castle and the six were explaining what happened that morning to Tea.**

**Tea: Well, that sounds weird.**

**Mario: It gets-a weirder. Tell-a her, Bastion.**

**Bastion: Well, I checked in the pod to see if there was anything of interest in there. And I found that there's a girl inside it.**

**Tea: WHAT?!**

**Bastion: And I checked with Zane and described her to him and he said that he's never seen anyone matching her. I also checked Frostbite Falls and New Metropolis and no one confirmed it.**

**Jaden: So, she's from off world?**

**Bastion: Looks like it. However, she's asleep and can only awaken if that pod's opened. But only SHE can open it.**

**Mario: That-a doesn't make sense.**

**Bastion: I know. How can SHE open it if SHE'S asleep. We've tried it before on Syrus and…well, Syrus, could you give an example?**

**Syrus: I'm not gonna like this, am I?**

**Bastion: Maybe not. Just put your hand on that.**

**He pointed at some sort of pad that had the outline of a hand on it. Syrus put his hand on that and there was a down-heartening beep.**

**Pod: False identity.**

**The pod then proceeded to electrocute the little guy. He fell, smoking, to the floor before saying…**

**Syrus: (Dazed) Hey, Jaden, there are THREE of you. How is THAT possible? (Passes out)**

**Chumley: This is totally NOT licious.**

**Kanto Region:**

**Takuya and co.'s ship landed in the middle of a forest when Tyranno landed, they heard a crunching noise.**

**Cheetor: Uh…did I land on someone?**

**Takuya looked out the window.**

**Takuya: Don't worry, it's no one important. It's just a mime.**

**Cheetor: Glad to help out the cause.**

**Sonic: Oh boy! A new world with a bunch of brand new space to run around!**

**Sonic zipped out of the ship and zipped out into the woods. The rest of the group jumped out and Joey saw the crushed form of a mime under the ship and poked it with a stick.**

**Joey: He's dead alright.**

**After a while, they saw several Cat, Serpent, and Gas Dark Souls surrounding a small, yellow rodent with red cheeks, a tail in the shape of a thunderbolt, and a rather cute look about it.**

**Takuya: Dark Souls!**

**Takuya turned into Burninggreymon. After they beat the Dark Souls, the rodent ran off.**

**Joey: Where's HE goin' in such a hurry?**

**Cheetor: Well, let's find out!**

**They followed the rodent to the middle of a forest. Sonic then caught it by the tail.**

**Sonic: Well, who are you?**

**Rodent: Pikachu.**

**Tyranno: Well, that's a start. What's with the Dark Souls and you?**

**Pikachu: Pika.**

**Takuya: Why do you keep saying the same words over and over again?**

**Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu?**

**Joey: AARRGGHH! This is getting' us NOWHERE!**

**???: Pikachu!**

**Pikachu's ears perked up and he wriggled out of Sonic's hand and ran off into the forest.**

**Sonic: Again with the running?**

**Takuya: Well, let's see where he's headed.**

**They followed Pikachu's trail until they found Ash, Brock, and Misty, who were apparently lost.**

**Misty: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT US LOST AGAIN!!!**

**Brock: Hey, it's not MY fault.**

**Misty: (Sarcastically) Yeah, it's not YOUR fault that we passed a store with a couple HUNDRED maps!**

**Ash: Lay off him, Misty.**

**Takuya and co. came up to the travelers.**

**Takuya: Who're THESE bums?!**

**Ash: Hey, who're you callin' a bum?!**

**Joey: (Sarcastically) These two look like they're off to a good start. Anyway, the name's Joey Wheeler and the scrappy guy's Takuya.**

**Tyranno: The name's Hassleberry. Code-named Tyranno!**

**Sonic: Sonic's the name, speed's my game!**

**Cheetor: I'm Cheetor.**

**Arthur: And I'm Arthur Read.**

**Ash: I'm Ash Ketchum from Palette Town.**

**Brock: I'm Brock from Pewter City.**

**Misty: And I'm Misty from Cerulean City.**

**Takuya: (Thinking) What's with this world and colors? (Speaking) Well, we found your little buddy surrounded by a bunch of creatures called Dark Souls.**

**Ash: So THAT'S what they're called. And there I was thinking that they were some type of special Poke'mon.**

**Jessie: Prepare for trouble.**

**Ash: Oh no. Not THESE guys again!**

**Jessie, James, and Meowth were right there.**

**James: Make it double!**

**Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!**

**Takuya: (Whispering to Ash) How long is this thing anyway?**

**James: To unite all peoples within our nation!**

**Ash: It won't last much longer.**

**Joey: Thank Exodia it does.**

**Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love.**

**James: To extend our reach to the stars above!**

**Jessie: Jessie!**

**James: James!**

**Jessie: Team Rocket's taking off at the speed of light!**

**James: Surrender NOW or prepare to fight!**

**Meowth: Meowth, that's right!**

**Takuya: It's about time!**

**Joey: Uh...exactly how much time did ya put into that motto?**

**???: Well, it's about time I caught up to ya bums.**

**There was a Legion of Darkness member there.**

**Takuya: Who are you?!**

**Legionnaire: Does it matter to a dead man?**

**Tyranno: Hey, weren't you with that crazy guy and the psychopath?**

**Legionnaire: As a matter of fact, yes. Allow me to introduce myself…**

**He pulled off his hood to reveal a face similar to Final Fantasy's Squall Leonhart…only older and a bit creepier. He had shoulder-length brown hair, a scar from his forehead to his jaw, blood red eyes, and the lower jaw had a VERY thick five-o'clock shadow.**

**Legionnaire: I am the Legion of Darkness' BEST fighter; Vordan!**

**Joey: Well, Vordan, all I can say is that I can't blame ya for wearin' the hood.**

**Takuya: Well, why're ya here?!**

**Vordan summoned a pair of silver tiger claws and fastened them to his knuckles before whipping out a rather large battleaxe. Strangely, he could heave it over his shoulder with one hand.**

**Tyranno: Whoa, that guy's strong.**

**Vordan: Raditz sent me here to see how tough you punks are!**

**Takuya: You want a fight?! Then it's a fight you'll get!**

**Takuya turned into Burninggreymon.**

**Burninggreymon: Now, let's scrap!**

**After they beat Vordan, he seemed to laugh like a madman.**

**Vordan: Well, you're tougher than Raditz said. Anyway, I'm off!**

**He vanished in a red flame.**

**Tyranno: Man. That guy sure knows how to make an exit.**

**Joey: Hey, we're forgettin' about three certain dorks!**

**Team Rocket tried walking away. Tyranno got behind them.**

**Tyranno: Hey, dorks. Remember me?**

**James: Uh-oh! It's Hassleberry!**

**Ash: Wait, Tyranno! Let Pikachu handle this!**

**Pikachu: Pika!**

**Joey: Well, what can that rodent do?**

**Ash: This. Pikachu, THUNDERBOLT!**

**Pikachu then sparkled with electricity, which then fired at Team Rocket, there was an explosion and the stupid team was sent flying.**

**Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again! (ding)**

**Ash: THAT is what Pikachu can do.**

**Takuya: Well, if the Legion's on our tail, we'd better go!**

**Ash: Hey, Taky, before you go, can I see that card you use?**

**Takuya: Sure.**

**Takuya handed Ash the fire card. Ash held it in his hands, but quickly dropped it and was massaging his hand.**

**Misty: Uh...what happened?**

**Ash: I don't know! It was just so hot! Brock, you got the water?**

**Brock: You know it.**

**Ash swiped the water and poured it on his hand, cooling it off.**

**Takuya: Sorry, Ash. But it looks like the fire card likes me better.**

**Ash: Yeah, looks like it. But, I'm off to become a Poke'mon Master! And I'm sure that I'll find a way to use that card soon enough.**

**Tyranno turned to Joey.**

**Tyranno: Y'know, I think that Ash just might end up usin' that fire card.**

**Joey: Why's that?**

**Tyranno: Because he and Takuya are just like each other!**

**Takuya and Ash: Are not!**

**They turned to each other. The rest of them started laughing and Takuya and Ash joined in, too.**

**Pikachu**

**A small electric rodent who wields the power of electricity. He may seem a bit helpless, but he can send enemies flying easily. He made his first appearance in **_**Poke'mon**_** 1998.**

**Ash Ketchum**

**A competitive trainer from Palette Town. Out of the four starter Poke'mon, he chose Pikachu (He didn't really have a choice in that matter). Now, he's a full-fledged Poke'mon Trainer with a need for a good fight. He and Takuya didn't really get off to a good start, but something tells me that they're gonna be the best of friends. He first appeared as the protagonist in **_**Poke'mon**_** 1998.**

**Brock**

**Originally a Gym Leader, but now one of Ash's two travelling companions. He's constantly getting new crushes on girls...which Misty crushes for him. Still, he's a hardcore Poke'mon Trainer, who happens to be training to be a Poke'mon Breeder and has a thing for Rock Poke'mon. A running gag is that he's constantly getting lost. He first appeared in **_**Poke'mon**_** 1998.**

**Misty**

**A Poke'mon Trainer from Cerulean City who has a thing for Water Poke'mon. She's travelling with Ash because he owes her a new bike (which Pikachu fried). Whenever Brock gets a new crush on one of they Joys or Jennies, you can expect her to crush the crush by grabbing him by the ear and dragging him away. She made her first appearance in **_**Poke'mon**_** 1998.**

**Vordan**

**A powerful fighter from the Legion of Darkness. He's stern and has a catch phrase which he never seems to tire of. He wields a pair of silver tiger claws and a large battleaxe, which he can heave over his shoulder with ease. Something tells me we haven't seen the last of him.**

**Cat Dark Soul**

**One of the three species of Dark Souls that are native to the Kanto Region. They resemble tigers and attack with explosive speed.**

**Serpent Dark Soul**

**One of the three species of Dark Souls that are native to the Kanto Region. Though they are supposed to resemble snakes, they look more like giant Gulper eels. They mainly attack with constriction.**

**Gas Dark Soul**

**One of the three species of Dark Souls that are native to the Kanto Region. They resemble giant clouds of smog and mainly attack by poisoning their opponents.**


	21. OCs Galore

**Chapter 21: OCs Galore**

**New Domino Town:**

**Koji, Yugi, and Shadow were fighting off Dark Souls. Koji had to stop for a breather.**

**Koji: (Gasping for breath) MAN! Just how many Dark Souls are there!**

**Shadow: I lost to you? I'm not even breaking a sweat.**

**Shadi then appeared.**

**Koji: Still not quite used to that.**

**Shadi: Koji, the next Gatekeeper is waiting in Springfield.**

**Shadi then vanished.**

**Koji: Springfield? The world of complete imbeciles?**

**Shadow: Looks like it.**

**Zane walked up to them.**

**Zane: So, you guys are hitting the road again? Well, we had the foresight to build a ship for you.**

**Yugi: Thank you, Zane. If we survive this, I'll consider getting you a position in the Card Castle.**

**Zane: At the moment, 'if' is the operative word. Anyway, we've got reinforcements…though one of them is constantly asking for food. They're in the tower, third floor.**

**Zane walked away.**

**Koji, Yugi, and Shadow got up to the third floor to see Zane talking to four unusual people. They even caught a bit of a conversation.**

**Zane: You got that, Celestial?**

**The guy who he called Celestial walked over. He was wearing white clothes, had blonde hair like gold, and blue eyes.**

**Celestial: That's Stargazer.**

**One of the people noticed the three and zipped over there, almost as fast as Sonic. He was small, brown and furry with a tan streak across his body, an orange hat with a 'Z' on it, a pair of green gloves with holes in them, and a pair of white sneakers with red lightning bolts on them.**

**Brown Thing: Hey, guys, we've got some visitors! Anywho, newbies, the name's Zing the Wolverine, dude!**

**The next person had brown hair with matching eyes, brown gauntlets, brown boots, a brown cloak tied around his neck like a cape, a green leather shirt, a sword with a golden hilt strapped to his side (Koji and co. saw the blade was purple like an amethyst), and a green tiger head on his forehead.**

**Tiger-head guy: My name's Carmonni.**

**The one following was Stargazer.**

**Stargazer: I'm Stargazer.**

**The final one looked like a light blue Knuckles. He had brown gloves, fiery red eyes, and something about his face said 'Watch it, pal!'**

**Blue Knuckles: The name's Frost. Either tell me why you're here or GET OUT OF MY FACE!**

**Zing: Frosty, I've got THREE words for ya; 'Lighten up, dude!'**

**Frost: Zing, NEVER call me Frosty! And if ya ever use that stupid line again, I'll shove Stargazer's staff down your…**

**Carmonni: He's got a point, Frost. Why do ya have to be so negative all the time?**

**Stargazer: It's in his job description.**

**Carmonni: Anyway, we're the reinforcements that Zane Truesdale called in.**

**Frost: We're the Rescue Team. And we're NOT the guys who get kittens out of trees.**

**Zing: We save people's lives AND do a lot of fighting to get there.**

**Koji: Good to meet you guys, but we've gotta go.**

**The group then left for their ship and took off. Stargazer turned to Frost.**

**Stargazer: Y'know, Frost, that Koji kid's a lot like you.**

**Frost: I don't wanna hear it.**

**Zing: I wonder how Cyber's gonna get back?**

Stargazer: He's not coming back, Zing. Cyberman's dead, remember?

**Frost the Element**

**The guardian of all worlds, but now he's a bit tied up at the moment helping the New Domino Town Defense Unit and hunting some guy called Demoon. He used to wield tremendous power, but since his world was destroyed, they've remained dormant. Frost is strict, serious, likes things to the point, and may seem heartless, but really cares about his team. He sees Zing as a 'hot-shot amateur' and doesn't really mind making it known.**

**Zing the Wolverine**

**A cocky, free-spirited, fun-loving wolverine from Station Square (hence his Sonic-esque appearance). During his childhood, he ran at subsonic speed, but the other kids called him 'wannabe' and picked on him because of it. But, when he was thirteen, he snapped and signed himself up for an experiment that gave him elongated claws that can release energy whenever he wants. He also uses friction as a weapon by moving so fast that he creates fire (he calls it the Ring of Fire).**

**Stargazer**

**Frost's partner in crime, Stargazer is from the same world as Frost. He was banished from a kingdom that was going to be his own by his father. He wields a staff and his natural ability to control celestial bodies (meteors, satellites, THAT sort of stuff). He sees Zing as annoying and somewhat childish. He's allergic to seafood, like any other Celestial. He's always trying to get Frost to calm down and stop hunting this Demoon guy.**

**Carmonni**

**An adventurous guy from the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender. He's a nature bender (THAT'S what the tiger's for), which means he can control plants and animals, though he also wields a purple blade, which he calls 'Justice'. He was forced to flee his own world, NOT the one above, because of a witch in order to keep his family and girlfriend alive. He still hunts this witch, though not as obsessively as Frost. He sees Zing as a fun guy and is even a friend of his.**


	22. Awakening, Departure, and Springfield

**Chapter 22: Awakening, Departure, and Springfield**

**The Card Castle:**

**Kali, Jesse, and Rouge appeared in the castle in the middle of the night.**

**Jesse: Ah, it's good to be back.**

**Rouge: Real nice, Jesse, but we've got a job to do.**

**Kali: It's gotta be here, somewhere…**

**Kali found the pod.**

**Kali: Well, THAT was quick.**

**Jesse: Better let someone know we're here.**

**Jesse noticed several suits of armor and had an idea. He tipped one over, which knocked the others over like dominoes.**

**Jesse: THAT should grab someone's attention.**

**Rouge: (Sarcastically) Way to go, Mr. Andersen. NOW we've gotta hurry up.**

**Kali: This shouldn't take too long.**

**Kali placed her had on the pod.**

**Computer: Identification confirmed.**

**It opened, revealing Zoë, still asleep.**

**Kali: See ya later, Zoë! Rouge, NOW!**

**Rouge grabbed the two and took off just as Syrus, Jaden, Chumley, and Bastion ran in, all in their pajamas. Syrus noticed the pod was opened first.**

**Syrus: Well, THAT answers our problem.**

**Bastion: ONE question--How did the pod open? She couldn't have just gotten out and opened it herself.**

**Chumley: Ah, who cares? At least she's up.**

**Kanto Region:**

**Takuya and co. boarded their ship and were ready to take off. The three travelers were there to see them off.**

**Ash: Taky! Come back soon, will ya?**

**Takuya: You know it, Ash! We'll be back!**

**Joey got to the driver's seat first and they took off.**

**Springfield:**

**Koji and co. were in Springfield. Shadow was pretty confused by the fact that Yugi and Koji's skin turned yellow and had prominent upper lips, but he got over that soon.**

**Shadow: NOW to find that Gatekeeper.**

**Koji: Alright, Millennium Key, act up, will ya!**

**Koji was smacking the Millennium Key against his hand.**

**Yugi: Koji, I wouldn't do that if I were you.**

**Koji: Why?**

**The Millennium Key then pulled on Koji so hard that it knocked him off his feet. And it just wouldn't stop, so it dragged him across the world.**

**Shadow: (sigh) Looks like we've gotta catch him.**

**Yugi: Yeah.**

**The two ran through town and managed to catch up Koji…well they got him in their sights at least. He ran through the Kwik-E-Mart, literally. Yugi and Shadow went through the automatic door and through the hole Koji made.**

**Yugi: Hi, Apu.**

**Apu: Oh, dear! That kid RUINED my store, you spiky-haired man!**

**Before they got far, Shadow jumped up.**

**Shadow: Better stop the kid before he levels this world. Chaos…CONTROL!**

**Time stopped and Shadow took the key.**

**Shadow: Maybe it'd be best if I handled this one.**

**Shadow ran to where the key pointed him to: The Simpsons' house. Shadow looked ready to blow the door in…but he rang the doorbell instead. Homer answered it.**

**Homer: Hello? Uh…(notices Shadow) Oh GREAT, Mormons.**

**Shadow: ACTUALLY I'm a Catholic Christian and I'm here to find the Gatekeeper!**

**Shadow zipped in, leaving a confused Homer.**

**Homer: Should I get the pest control involved in this?**

**Shadow was running around the house for a while before he stopped.**

**Shadow: What's with the key? It was acting up when I entered, but...oh no. DON'T tell me it's that idiot.**

**Shadow ran over to Homer.**

**Homer: Marge, there's a Catholic Christian hedgehog in…**

**Shadow: Chaos Control!**

**Time stopped as Shadow opened a gateway into Homer's mind. He was in a room with boxes. There were TV Guides, empty beer bottles, donuts, a toilet, and everything else you'd expect to be in there.**

**Shadow: This guy's as much of a slob in his MIND as he is in real life. Ah, well. Better find that keyhole.**

**Shadow searched everywhere and couldn't find the keyhole.**

**Shadow: Man! Where could that…RRGGHH! How much more annoying could this be!**

**Shadow looked everywhere, but not in the toilet. It was so stinky that the flies buzzing around it died.**

**Shadow: If I die, this guy'll have to stay away from my funeral.**

**Shadow opened the toilet lid where there was, indeed, a keyhole. He held his breath while he opened it. The starting music for Dragonball Z played after he opened it.**

**Shadow: Better get out of here.**

**Shadow left Homer's head, went back to Koji and King Yugi, and they took off.**

**Apu Nahasapeemapetilon**

**The Indian owner of the Kwik-E-Mart, the local convenience store of Springfield. Last time, he got shot by Megatron...soon to be followed by Homer while he was still crazy. He's a semi-illegal immigrant and is a bit of a cheapskate. He first appeared in **_**The Simpsons**_** 1989.**

**Homer Simpson**

**A lazy, alcoholic, donut-loving, fat man and the Gatekeeper of Springfield. During Takuya and co.'s time in Springfield, he was tricked by Megatron to steal his wife's soul (Man, was THAT similar to the Shinning). Now, he's making up for it...by watching TV and eating salty foods. He first appeared as a main character on **_**The Simpsons**_** 1989.**


	23. Kang and Kodos

**Chapter 23: Kang and Kodos**

**The Card Castle:**

**Syrus was watching Zoë, who was still asleep.**

**Syrus: Man! How long is she gonna be asleep?**

**Jaden walked in.**

**Jaden: Still asleep, Sy?**

**Syrus: Yeah, J, I've told ya that the LAST thirteen times you asked.**

**Zoë's eyes then started to slowly open.**

**Jaden: Looks like you spoke too soon.**

**Springfield:**

**Takuya and co.'s ship flew through Springfield.**

**Tyranno: Vortex ahoy!**

**Takuya: New world here we come!**

**(Warning, cameo appearance from two familiar space aliens)**

**There were suddenly explosions and the ship was jerking around, wildly.**

**Arthur: What's going on here?!**

**Joey looked at the screen to see two figures on it.**

**Joey: Uh..I think we're getting a transmission.**

**When the transmission cleared up, the faces of Kang and Kodos appeared.**

**Joey: Oh my gosh! Space aliens! Don't eat me! I have a king and queen..EAT THEM!**

**Kang: Silence! We are travelers from a certain ringed planet whose name we'd prefer not to mention. My name is Kang and this my sister, Kodos!**

**Kodos: (male voice) Hello.**

**Tyranno: That's a sister? Probably the most hideous I've seen since..**

**Kang: SILENCE! You are currently invading OUR territory of space!**

**Takuya: Uh..we're not invading, we're just passing by.**

**Kang: Oh. Sorry. We must have mixed you up with someone else.**

**Kodos: People like Adolph Hitler or the guys from Old Navy!**

**Kang: Carry on with..whatever it was you were doing!**

**Takuya and co.'s ship flew through the vortex.**

**Kang and Kodos**

**Two alien invaders from a nearby ringed planet whose name they'd prefer not to mention (Saturn). They made a cameo in the first Lord of Souls, because they were narrowly missed by one of Megatron's missiles. They want to take over Springfield, but it usually isn't what they expect domination to be like. They first appeared on **_**The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror**_** 1990.**


	24. DragonballZ

Chapter 7: Sea Serpent and Capture by Tohokari

_I hardly ever watched Dragonball Z, so don't complain if there are a few mistakes._

**Chapter 24: DragonballZ**

**Dragon Universe:**

**The ship landed in a lush area. Takuya and co. got out of the ship.**

**Takuya: THIS place is nice.**

**Joey: I might keep a second house here.**

**Meanwhile, Vegeta and Goku were observing the group.**

**Goku: So, what's the combined power?**

**Vegeta removed the Scouter he had.**

**Vegeta: IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!! (Breaks Scouter in hand)**

**Goku (Imitating Nappa): What?! Nine THOUSAND?!**

**Tyranno: What? Whose there?**

**Vegeta: Way to go, Goku! You revealed us!**

**Goku: Actually, I think that it was your overly dramatic statement.**

**Vegeta and Goku jumped out.**

**Takuya: Who are you guys?**

**Goku: I'm Goku and the serious guy next to me is Vegeta.**

**Vegeta: The pleasure's all yours.**

**Joey: HE sounds like a real fun guy to be with (laughs)!**

**Joey's laughter didn't last long, seeing as Vegeta kicked him away.**

**Tyranno: Uh…Vegeta? Somethin' tells me that ain't exactly gonna work. I should know. I'VE been trying for years.**

**Joey ran back, panting for breath.**

**Takuya: Well, why'd you follow us here?**

**Goku: Well...**

**Vegeta: This matter doesn't concern them, Goku! This is OUR problem and only the two of US should deal with it!**

**Goku: No way, Vegeta! They need help in this world. Besides, we're gonna need help to find the Dragonballs!**

**The group exchanged confused looks.**

**Takuya: Dragonballs? Have you guys heard of 'em?**

**Sonic: No.**

**Cheetor: Sorry. I never heard about them in Planet of the Beasts.**

**Arthur: Nope.**

**Joey: Never heard of them.**

**Tyranno: What're ya talkin' about, Joey? I found a ball in the Card Castle before!**

**Tyranno took out a small, orange ball that had six stars on them: three on each side.**

**Vegeta: A DRAGONBALL!**

**Goku: How'd you find that?**

**Tyranno: Y'know, it's a funny story. It hit my head with the force of a golfball a while ago.**

**Goku: Well, the Dragonballs are VERY special. Whoever gets all seven can have a wish granted!**

**Group: WHAT?!**

**Takuya: Do you guys know what Lucemon could do with that?! He could end all life as we know it!**

**Goku: THAT'S why we're collecting them; to prevent anyone evil from getting to them first.**

**Arthur: Well, how many balls do ya have?**

**Goku: Counting this, two. We need five more.**

**Sonic: (Laughs) Just like back home, searching for the Chaos Emeralds.**

**Meanwhile, in another part of the world, Team Rocket was scoping it out.**

**Jessie: Come on! He's GOT to be here, somewhere!**

**??: Oh, what tasty-looking morsels!**

**The trio wheeled around to see the incomplete Cell and seemed to be afraid of him. After all, Lucemon told them about him, he said that this thing could suck all biological matter from any object. If he was saying what they thought they he was, they'd be sucked up like juice in a straw.**

**James: Oh, uh, no. We're NOT good to eat!**

**Meowth: Besides, I'm mostly gristle!**

**Cell: We'll soon see about that.**

**Jessie: Well, what if we promise you that we can make you complete?**

**Cell stopped advancing on them.**

**Cell: How?**

**Jessie held out a small ball, Cell tried to grab it, but she held it out over the edge of a cliff.**

**Jessie: Uh-uh-uh. FIRST, you have to swear loyalty to Lord Lucemon!**

**Cell gave up.**

**Cell: I swear it.**

**She threw the orb at the scientific creation and Cell turned into his complete stage.**

**Cell: (Laughs) FINALLY, I'm complete!**

**Jessie: Don't forget who you swore your loyalty to, or should we give a demonstration?**

**A transmission of Lucemon appeared. He fired a beam about as thick as a piece of string, but it sent Cell right into a cliff.**

**Meowth: And away we go!**

**The four vanished.**

**Back with Takuya and co., they finished their search and to prove it, they had two more Dragonballs.**

**Takuya: Well, guys, we have two more Dragonballs, so...how many are left?**

**Goku: At least three.**

**Joey: Seven, eh? Well, how about...**

**Tyranno: Uh...guys? We're bein' watched.**

**Tyranno pointed at a cloaked figure who was observing them.**

**Cheetor: (Sarcastically) Just what we need, the Legion.**

**Cloaked Figure: Now, what kind of welcome is that?**

**The figure then lowered his hood to reveal wild, black hair that seemed to arch before it fell down.**

**Legionnaire: I am Raditz! Leader of the Legion!**

**Goku**

**A powerful fighter in the world of Dragon Universe. He's somewhat gluttonous, but he's got a strong sense of justice and would often let his enemies live to change their ways. He became friends with Takuya and co. almost instantly. He first appeared in **_**Dragonball Z**_** 1996.**

**Vegeta**

**Another powerful fighter in the world of Dragon Universe. He's arrogant and often wants to prove that HE'S a better fighter than Goku. He somewhat mistrusted Takuya and co. and hates Joey, but loves kicking him multiple times. He first appeared in **_**Dragonball Z**_** 1996.**

**Cell**

**An artificial life form who wishes to be complete. At first, he could absorb all the biological matter in an object, but now that he IS complete, he has a large amount of power. Now that he's on Lucemon's side, who knows what chaos he could unleash? He first appeared in **_**Dragonball Z**_** 1996.**

**Raditz**

**Apparently, the leader of the Legion of Darkness. He's Goku's Darkness and has his physical might without the gluttony problem. He first appeared as Goku's brother in **_**Dragonball Z**_** 1996.**


	25. Worlds and Raditz

Chapter 7: Sea Serpent and Capture by Tohokari

**Chapter 25: Worlds and Raditz**

**The Card Castle:**

**Zoë was sitting up in her bed to see Syrus and Jaden standing around her.**

**Jaden: Good morning! Good to see you're awake at last.**

**Syrus: At least your wake-up call's better than Jaden's. He usually tries to bite my head off.**

**Zoë: Thanks, but where am I?**

**Jaden: (Taken aback) Where are you?!**

**Bastion and Chumley came in.**

**Bastion: Jaden, I need a word with you.**

**The two walked to the far corner of the room, though Zoë did catch a bit of the conversation. They were speaking in low voices.**

**Jaden: So, the situation's gotten worse?**

**Bastion: Indeed. It seems that every time we turn our backs, one more Item's gone. Something tells me we're in for a major crisis.**

**Syrus: (To Zoë) Ah, never mind them.**

**Zoë: What's this crisis they're talking about?**

**Syrus: (Nervously) Oh, uh, it's nothing. Just us castle guy stuff. Nope. Nothin' out of the ordinary. (To Chumley) Am I being too predictable?**

**Chumley: Yeah, Sy.**

**Syrus: Darn it.**

**Tea then walked in.**

**Bastion: Maybe we'd better take THIS conversation outside.**

**Jaden, Bastion, Syrus, and Chumley went outside as Tea went to Zoë's bed.**

**Tea: We need to talk.**

**Zoë: O-kay, what about?**

**Tea: You're an offworlder, aren't you?**

**Zoë: I guess so, why?**

**Tea: Where to start? Okay, you know that there are many, MANY worlds out there, besides this castle and your world?**

**Zoë: Sort of. I think I've been to most of them, but I can't really remember…**

**Tea: Well, it's been a job for the Card Castle to keep those worlds secret from New Domino Town, Frostbite Falls, and New Metropolis. Whenever a new world appears, it gets harder. Look over there.**

**She pointed at a chart. Zoë saw MANY names on it; she saw Digital Frontier, Dragon Universe, Planet of the Beasts, and Tanner House to name but a few.**

**Tea: It keeps getting harder to keep them secret because of the sheer numbers of them. The other worlds will become aware of them sooner or later. Though there have been disappearances and sightings of various people, including Sonic the hedgehog, a kid called Arthur Read, and a robot called Cheetor. Mr. Peabody used to send us daily reports about what was going on, but he stopped for some reason. He was with Capt. Tyranno Hassleberry and Joey, an old friend. ANYTHING could've happened to them in any worlds, plus there are these Dark Soul things that have been popping up everywhere.**

**Zoë: It's OK, they'll show up eventually.**

**Dragon Universe:**

**Takuya: So, YOU'RE the leader of the Legion!**

**Raditz: You guessed correct. Vordan said you were powerful, so I decided to put that to the test!**

**Raditz then flew at the group at high speeds. After they beat Raditz, he vanished, cackling.**

**Goku: What was THAT all about?**

**Joey: Beats me.**

**Vegeta then kicked Joey again.**

**Joey: (Shouting from a far distance) WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!**

**Vegeta: Just felt like it.**

**Tyranno: Anyway, we'd better split. New worlds, you know.**

**They returned to their ship at took off, after Joey caught up with them, of course.**

**Takuya: Good luck getting the Dragonballs, guys!**

**The ship took off into World Space.**

**World Space:**

**Takuya: Ya think that any new worlds are open?**

**Tyranno: Only ONE way to find out! World Jump!**

**Meanwhile, with Koji's group…**

**Their ship was flying through space.**

**Koji: At least our ship's powered by Shadow's Chaos Energy.**

**Shadow: Yeah, whatever. Is there a Gatekeeper around here?**

**Koji: Well, it's close judging by the Key.**

**The ship then seemed to have been hit by something.**

**Koji: WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**Shadow: Sure, ask us, as if we know!**

**Yugi: We're under attack! Shields up…**

**The shields never got up, because they were soon sent plummeting into the world below.**

**Back with Takuya and co…**

**They were also flying through World Space.**

**Tyranno: THIS is your captain, Tyranno Hassleberry, speaking. We will be running into some turbulence, because some GIANT SPACE SHUTTLES ARE HEADED TOWARDS US RIGHT NOW!!**

**There were, indeed, several ships headed towards them. Cheetor got to the communications screen and zoomed in on the ships.**

**Cheetor: There is no need for violence! We mean you no harm!**

**There was no answer.**

**Cheetor: C'mon! I know you can hear me!**

**There was an explosion and they all made for an escape pod, except Tyranno.**

**Joey: C'mon, Hassleberry! Hurry up!**

**Tyranno: Gotta keep the ship in good condition! If this thing gets scrapped, we'll be stopped in our tracks again!**


	26. Other Affairs

Chapter 7: Sea Serpent and Capture by Tohokari

**Chapter 26: Other Affairs**

**The Void:**

**Vordan walked to the cloaked figure that sounded like Beast Wars' Rampage.**

**Vordan: Zylor.**

**Cloaked Figure: Vordan.**

**Vordan: I was going to tell Canadat or Wraith that he is ours.**

**The person golden cloak appeared again. It was apparently female judging by how the robe clung to her body.**

**Golden Cloak: No need, Vordan. Carcharodon and Malice have already told me.**

**Vordan: What about the girl Kaiser took?**

**Golden Cloak: The larvae still refuse to take her, but she will give in soon enough. Five years away from her dear brother in the Semi-Void have all but killed her, she will be consumed soon enough. Anyway, you say he is ours? Show me.**

**Vordan: He's in the chamber.**

**They went in there where Raditz was among a sea of cloaked figures.**

**Cloaked Figure: He's here.**

**They brought out Tohokari, who seemed to be sleeping. His eyes then flew open. They were no longer bluish-gray, but fiery red.**

**Field of Dreams:**

**Kali was sleeping with Jesse and Rouge elsewhere.**

**Kali's Dream:**

**She was peering out of her cocoon, like most Darknesses in the halfway stage between Dark Larva and Darkness. She looked like an infant, undressed, and in a fetal position.**

**Kali: Whe-where am I? This all seems so familiar.**

**She noticed that many people were watching her. Her cocoon was purple and filled with black liquids, filled with nutrients for the Dark Larva.**

**Kali: Who are these people? Was everything just a dream?**

**Someone snapped their fingers and she was instantly clothed.**

**Kali: What are these?**

**She then realized that the cocoon was a bit too big for her and it split, leaking out the liquids. She then appeared as the age you see her now. She saw several cloaked figures around her.**

**Kali: Where am I? Who am I?**

**Cloaked Figure: You have just been released from your cocoon. Your name will be…Kali. After the goddess of death.**

**Kali: Kali…**

**Kali woke up and saw Jesse jerking her around.**

**Kali: Jesse, what is it?**

**Jesse: The Legion. We'd better get running!**

**Rouge then flew over to them.**

**Rouge: You said they wouldn't follow us here after what happened to those other four! Kali, we have to go! Our record with them isn't exactly clean, remember?**

**Kali: Yeah. I'll get us out of here!**

**They vanished in a puff of dark green smoke. It changed since they were in the Void for some reason. This wasn't the first time she had that flashback, nor, she guessed, would it be the last.**

**Back with Takuya and co., their ship was still under attack and Tyranno apparently changed his mind about saving the ship. He ran to the escape pod, but only made it halfway before the ship was torn in half.**

**Joey: Hassleberry! We're not getting any closer! You'll have to jump!**

**Tyranno: No problem, guys! I didn't make it through training for nothing!**

**He took a jump, but only just missed it and was sent, plummeting through space and into the world below.**

**Tyranno: CRUD! CRUD! CRUD! CRUD! CRUD! CRUD! CRUD! CRUD!**


	27. Warfront

Chapter 7: Sea Serpent and Capture by Tohokari

_**The world they go to was suggested by Dimensiondude, otherwise, I probably wouldn't have put it in. Then, this series would be one world short. Thanks, bro!**_

**Chapter 27: Warfront**

**The escape pod then ejected as the ship was torn apart. Takuya looked at the floor, not believing what happened.**

**Takuya: Never thought Tyranno would die like this.**

**Sonic: Me neither. Always thought he was too strong to die.**

**Arthur: No worries, guys! He's probably down there, alive and well.**

**Joey: Arthur's got a point, Taky. Don't worry about Tyranno, he's a tough dino guy.**

**Cheetor: Just hope you guys are right.**

**Galactic Warfront:**

**The escape pod landed on a desert planet with no signs of life. Takuya and co. got out.**

**Joey: Whoa, is it hot here or what?**

**Takuya: No wonder, Joey, look at our garbs.**

**Joey and Takuya realized that they were in Jedi robes. Arthur, Cheetor, and Sonic seemed to be normal, though.**

**Takuya: How come YOU guys don't have these robes?**

**Sonic: Maybe it's a change of scenery, but it only affects humans, which YOU guys qualify for.**

**Joey: Well, the robe's comfy.**

**Takuya then looked at his reflection in the wreck of the ship. He saw that he had an unusual braid on the back of his head.**

**Takuya: And what's with the hairstyle?**

**Meanwhile, Tyranno survived the fall from World Space somehow.**

**Tyranno: Thank the Sovereign I'm alive and WHAT'S WITH THE ARMOR?!**

**Tyranno was in Clone Trooper armor.**

**Tyranno: Hey, where's the rest of the cavalry? Bet Joey got 'em lost. Ah, well, better find 'em.**

**Tyranno then picked up a clone helmet and put it on.**

**??: Shouldn't you be with the other troopers?**

**Tyranno turned around to see Obi-Wan Kenobi.**

**Tyranno: Who're you callin' a trooper, soldier?! Drop and give me twenty!**

**Obi Wan: I'll pass, but I thought clones weren't supposed to have emotions.**

**Tyranno: Who're ya' callin' a clone?! I'm one hundred percent, REAL THING, sergeant!**

**Obi Wan: Could you lose the military talk?**

**Tyranno: Sorry, can't. It's hardwired into my 4Kids' voice.**

**Obi Wan: Then, take off your helmet.**

**Tyranno: With pleasure, it's like wearing a pillowcase.**

**Tyranno took off his helmet and let his dreadlocks fall down.**

**Tyranno: The name's Hassleberry, code-named Tyranno.**

**Obi Wan: Greetings, Hassleberry. I am General Obi Wan Kenobi.**

**Tyranno: General? I take it there's a war goin' on? I'm not from 'round here.**

**Obi Wan: Indeed. If you're used to warfare, then we could use anyone we can.**

**Tyranno: Well, I am. Didn't make captain of the guards for nothin', y'know!**

**Meanwhile, in another part of the world, Koji, Yugi, and Shadow just gained consciousness. Their ship was blown out of the sky, but, unlike Takuya and co.'s ship, it was intact somehow.**

**Koji: Ow…where are we?**

**Yugi: I don't know, but why are we in black robes?**

**They were, indeed, wearing Sith Robes.**

**Shadow: I don't know, but I like them. They make me feel ominous.**

**??: Excellent, some recruits.**

**Count Dooku was walking towards them with several Battle Droids behind him.**

**Koji: And who do you call yourself?**

**Dooku: I am Count Dooku, leader of those of us who wish to purify the corrupt system set up by the kings of the accursed Card Castle.**

**Yugi: Actually, I think the system is sound.**

**Dooku: What do YOU know of it?**

**Yugi: Never mind…**

**Dooku: It's good to know that there are fellow Sith to help us in the war.**

**Koji: Sith? Never heard of them.**

**Dooku: Those lightsabers are proof.**

**They all found that they had metal rods and when they activated them, red lightsabers came out. Yugi then took Koji and Shadow out of earshot.**

**Yugi: I think that this world is hateful to the Card Castle, so, unless I tell you otherwise, do NOT reveal that I am king.**

**Koji: Okay.**

**Shadow: Whatever.**

**They walked back to the Count.**

**Dooku: You will be in the army of General Grievous.**

**General Grievous fell out of nowhere and stood up.**

**Grievous: You had better fight well, for I have no patience with weaklings! If you do not obey me, I will peel the flesh off your bones!**

**Koji: (Sarcastically) I think we're gonna like it here.**

**Back with Takuya and co., they were wandering around on the desert.**

**Joey: (Sarcastically) Talk about your busy planet.**

**??: Deserted for war, this place is.**

**They looked around and couldn't see anyone.**

**??: Look lower, you must.**

**They looked down to see Yoda.**

**Cheetor: Looks like something George Lucas would make.**

**Sonic: Cheetor, I think that's what this guy WANTS in these fanfics.**

**Cheetor: Oh…**

**Takuya: Anyway, I'm Takuya and these are Joey Wheeler, Sonic the hedgehog, Cheetor, and Arthur.**

**Yoda: Master Yoda, I am.**

**Joey: Uh…what'd he say?**

**Sonic: Could you start talking NORMALLY?**

**Yoda: Talking normally, I am.**

**Sonic: Why do we even bother?**

**Shade and Battle Droid Dark Souls suddenly surrounded them.**

**Takuya: Great and I thought we shook these guys off!**

**Takuya went for his fire card, but pulled out a lightsaber instead.**

**Takuya: What's this?**

**He activated it and a green lightsaber in the shape of his Soul Blade appeared. Joey got a blue one that had two edges (like Darth Maul's).**

**Joey: Aw man! I feel naked without my lance!**

**Arthur's ball thrower was replaced with a blaster.**

**Arthur: Oh well, let's go!**

**After they beat their enemies, they sheathed their lightsabers.**

**Yoda: Good job, you did. Useful for the war, you will be.**

**Joey: Ah, you know just part of the job and…WAR?! WHAT WAR?!**

**Yoda: Heard about it, you have not?**

**Takuya: Well, we're kind of new here.**

**Yoda: Explain everything, Master Windu will.**

**They walked away towards Mace Windu, who was with Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi (Tyranno was behind him, fully armored, so Takuya and co. couldn't tell who he was).**

**Takuya: Hey, I'm Takuya…**

**Tyranno: (Thinking) Sam Hill! They survived!**

**Takuya: And these guys are Joey Wheeler, Sonic the hedgehog, Cheetor, and Arthur.**

**Mace: Whatever. I'm Mace Windu, one of your commanders. I see you know Master Yoda, and the other commanders are Anakin Skywalker…**

**Anakin: Hey.**

**Mace: And Obi Wan Kenobi.**

**Obi Wan: Hello.**

**Takuya: So, what's with this war?**

**Anakin: Long story short, we've gotta beat these Separatists or else the system set up by the Card Castle will crumble.**

**Joey: Well, any friend of the Card Castle's a friend of mine!**

**Obi Wan Kenobi**

**The general of the army of the Republic and Jedi Knight. He found Tyranno after the crash and befriended him almost immediately. He first appeared in **_**Clone Wars**_** 2003.**

**Count Dooku**

**A Sith Lord who started the Separatists. He mistook Koji, Yugi, and Shadow for Sith Lords and took them under his wing. He thinks that the system set up by the Card Castle is corrupt and needs to be destroyed. He first appeared in **_**Clone Wars**_** 2003.**

**Yoda**

**A short, green alien Jedi Master, possibly the strongest and wisest ever. He speaks backwards and fights ferociously, despite his size. He first appeared in **_**Clone Wars**_** 2003.**

**Mace Windu**

**Another powerful Jedi who has the only known purple lightsaber. He is even the master of his own fighting style. He first appeared in **_**Clone Wars**_** 2003.**

**Anakin Skywalker**

**The prophesized Chosen One who will bring the Force back into balance. Anakin is easily the strongest Jedi alive and has a will to use that power against his enemies. He first appeared in **_**Clone Wars **_**2003.**

**General Grievous**

**A crazed warrior who seeks to kill anything in his path. He's pried four lightsabers from his opponent's cold, dead, lifeless, hands. He's in command of Dooku's army of Droids. He first appeared in **_**Clone Wars**_** 2003.**

**Battle Droid Dark Soul**

**The Dark Souls who inhabit Galactic Warfront. Takuya's group first encountered them. They attack with blasters, which seem to be attached to their arms.**


	28. Grievous, Dooku, and Answers

_BTW, Dark Riggs, with these fics, I'm mainly describing my OCs, except Tohokari and Kali, who were made BEFORE I began this habit. No offense. Thanks for the constructive criticism, though. If you want descriptions of them, just look in my bio._

**Chapter 28: Grievous, Dooku, and Answers**

The Card Castle:

Zoë woke up in the middle of the night.

Zoë: Maybe it's time my quest continues.

Zoë then hopped out of bed and went to the hangar. She saw a ship and, to her amazement, Queen Tea in there.

Tea: You think I don't know when people are up to something?

Zoë was resigned to the worst, before Tea cracked a smile.

Tea: Well, whatever it is, I'm coming, too!

Zoë: THAT'S good to know, your majesty!

Tea: We've been over this, Zoë, call me Tea.

Zoë: Well, let's go, Tea!

The two got in a ship and took off.

Galactic Warfront:

Takuya and co. were heading into the battlefield, except Arthur.

Yoda: A place for a child, the battlefield is not.

They then readied themselves for battle. The droid army arrived and they seemed completely outnumbered.

Tyranno: Sam Hill!

Joey: There's only ONE guy I know who'd use THAT stupid phrase!

Joey then removed the helmet of the closest clone, revealing Tyranno's head.

Joey: Hassleberry!

Tyranno: Reporting for duty!

Takuya: And there we were thinking that you…

Tyranno: Kicked the bucket?

Sonic: Yeah, let's go with that!

Cheetor was in Beast Mode and they waited for a while. Mace Windu then walked up.

Mace: Seems that Dooku's got three new Sith.

He pointed at three figures, which were Koji, King Yugi, and Shadow, in their Sith robes.

Anakin: Thrash 'em!

The two armies then ran into battle. After a while, Takuya and Koji found each other and started in battle. Takuya couldn't see Koji's face, via Sith robe, and Koji couldn't exactly make out Takuya via Padawan hairstyle. Yugi was then fighting Joey and Cheetor fighting Shadow. Yugi recognized Joey and was only doing it in self-defense, while Shadow hadn't seen anything like Cheetor. After a while, Koji and Takuya had each other on their knees.

Takuya: Boy…you're…good.

Koji: Could say the same…for you.

Takuya: (Thinking) This guy's good and I think I've seen that fighting style somewhere…

Koji: (Thinking) Though he's one of those Jedi, he's pretty good. I think I've seen this guy's fighting style…

Takuya: Koji?!

Koji: Takuya?!

Koji removed his cloak as Takuya got in close.

Koji: What happened to your hair? You look like you're from some rip-off of a movie!

Takuya: Ix-nay on the ovie-may, Koji! Well, if YOU'RE here then, where's King Yugi? Last I saw, you two were…oh.

Yugi then removed his cloak and Joey stopped in mid air.

Joey: Hey, look, it's Yugi and…OH NO! I tried to kill Yug!

Shadow then removed his hood and Sonic noticed him.

Sonic: Hey, Shadow.

Koji: Have you two met?

Shadow: Yes. The first time I was put in suspended animation was because I transported myself into the future.

Sonic: Still doesn't make any sense.

Takuya: Well, why're YOU guys teamed up with the Sith?! They're the BAD guys!

Koji: Well, excuse me for being new here!

Takuya: So, Dooku tricked you?

Koji: Looks like it!

The two then turned to see Dooku. Yugi then tore off his cloak.

Yugi: I am King Yugi Mutou! King of the Card Castle and of all worlds! In the name of the Lord of Souls, Dooku, we will DESTROY YOU!

Takuya, Koji, and Yugi readied themselves for battle. Joey was then running up to them.

Joey: Not so fast, Count Dorkus! I'm givin' my buddies a hand!

Joey couldn't go any further, because Grievous quickly blocked them.

Grievous: You'll have to come through ME first, Jedi slime!

Tyranno: (Quickly and calmly) Sam Hill.

After they beat Dooku and Grievous, Takuya put his lightsaber to Dooku's throat.

Takuya: THIS is for turning my friend against me!

He didn't slice, but threw the lightsaber at Dooku and walked away before it made contact. He then came across Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin.

Anakin: Congrats, Takuya. You just rid us of an enemy.

Obi Wan: Though your technique of disposing of Dooku could've been better. So uncivilized.

Tyranno: Don't think we're goin' anywheres in a hurry, Obi Wan. Our ship was busted before we landed.

Yoda: One of our ships, you may use.

Takuya and co.: Oh.

Koji: Shadow, Yugi, we'd better be off.

Takuya: How about you guys come with us? It'll be great to be with a friend for once.

Koji: Don't see why not. After all, it could help us find the Gatekeepers.

Joey: (Quickly) Well, Jedi, it's been fun, we'll be back soon, goodbye!

They all boarded the nearest ship and Yugi got the controls and they took off. After a while, Team Rocket appeared and saw what was left of Count Dooku.

Meowth: Rats! We're too late.

Jessie: Not quite.

They turned to see what was left of Grievous.

World Space:

Yugi: So, where do we go to first?

Takuya: What're the nearest worlds?

Joey and Koji were at the controls.

Joey: Station Square, Semi-Void, Planet of the Beasts…

Cheetor: Planet of the Beasts?! That's my homeworld!

Koji: But there's no Gatekeeper there.

Takuya: I think we should go there, after all, we know the Maximals and we could use a break.

Yugi: To Planet of the Beasts we go.

Sonic: Can't wait to see what YOU guys look like!

He pointed to Yugi, Koji, Shadow, and Arthur.


	29. A Friend for the Road

Chapter 7: Sea Serpent and Capture by Tohokari

**Chapter 29: A Friend to for the Road**

**Station Square:**

**Zoë's ship landed in the streets of Station Square, right in front of the Mystic Ruin.**

**Tea: So, what do you remember about this boy?**

**Zoë: I told you, I don't remember.**

**Zoë and Tea were soon wandering through the city.**

**Tea: Well, there's gotta be something you remember.**

**Zoë: The only thing I remember is T-A-K.**

**??: T-A-K, huh? Sounds like Takuya to me.**

**They turned around and saw Knuckles, standing guard over the Master Emerald.**

**Tea: NOW I've seen everything.**

**Knuckles: I get that a lot. Anyway, I met someone with those first three letters around the same time Sonic disappeared.**

**Zoë: Well, when was that?**

**Knuckles: Around a year ago.**

**Zoë: Well, Tea, the trail hasn't gone too cold. We'd better head back to the ship.**

**Knuckles: Hey, how about I come with ya ladies?**

**Tea: What?**

**Knuckles: You're gonna need MUSCLE here and I qualify. Besides, Rouge hasn't been around lately, so I think I deserve a vacation.**

**Zoë: Okay, you can come.**

**Knuckles: The name's Knuckles.**

**Zoë took Knuckles' hand and shook it.**

**Zoë: I'm Zoë and this is Tea.**

**Knuckles: Well, better be off.**

**Zoë and Tea boarded their ship with a new friend.**

**Knuckles the Echidna**

**The strongest creature in Station Square and he didn't get there by being nice. He's got spiked fists, the Shovel Claws, and a fiery temper. He has a sort of love/hate thing for Rouge the bat, though she's always trying to make off with the Master Emerald every other day. He's a rival of Sonic, though they're more friends than enemies. He first appeared in **_**Sonic X**_** 2003.**


	30. Return to the Beast Wars

Chapter 7: Sea Serpent and Capture by Tohokari

**Chapter 30: Return to the Beast Wars**

**Planet of the Beasts:**

**Takuya and co.'s ship landed and four Stasis Pods landed in the jungle. They all came out as their Transmetal forms; Takuya as his Komodo Dragon, Joey as his wolf, Tyranno as his T-Rex, and Sonic as his hedgehog. Cheetor seemed to be normal, though, being his own world.**

**Cheetor: Good to be home!**

**Takuya: Was ejecting them into the jungle REALLY necessary?**

**Joey: Yes.**

**Takuya: And why's that?**

**Joey: Because the writer says so.**

**Tyranno: Can't argue with the writer, y'know.**

**The four stasis pods scanned the area and the four emerged from their Stasis Pods. Arthur was an anteater, Koji was a wolf, Yugi was a lion, and Shadow was a cobra.**

**Takuya: Welcome to Planet of the Beasts, guys!**

**Koji: No wonder the writer likes this show.**

**Shadow: Could we talk LESS about the writer and more about the here and now?!**

**Cheetor: Point taken. Well, since you guys are new here, how about I get you guys through transforming? To change from Beast to Robot Mode, say your name and Maximize.**

**After they got the hang of transforming, Rattrap's Transmetal Beast Mode rode by.**

**Sonic: Hey, Rattrap!**

**Rattrap: Hey, Sonic! It's been a while.**

**Cheetor: What's up, buddy?**

**Rattrap: Boy, you sure did change in a hurry, Spots.**

**Cheetor: Good to see you, too.**

**Takuya: Hey, Rattrap! These are some friends of ours that we brought along—Arthur, Koji, Yugi, and Shadow.**

**Cheetor: Well, better check up on the rest of my friends! Beast Mode!**

**Cheetor turned into his cheetah form and zoomed off. Sonic seemed to be ticked by this.**

**Sonic: Not on MY watch, kitty!**

**Sonic turned into his wheel form and went in hot pursuit after Cheetor.**

**Takuya: I think they're off to the Axalon.**

**Rattrap: Then they're not gonna like this.**

**Takuya: Why?**

**Rattrap: Oh, YOU'LL see!**

**They followed Cheetor and Sonic until they found the place where the Axalon should've been, but found nothing instead.**

**Cheetor: What happened?! Where's the Axalon?!**

**Rattrap: That's what I was trying to tell you! Some berserker called Rampage sunk our ship. If you want it, Maximize!**

**Rattrap changed into his robot mode and pointed into the water below.**

**Rattrap: You'd have to swim for it.**

**Tyranno: So, where're you Maximals stayin' now?**

**Rattrap: Follow me! Beast Mode!**

**Rattrap zoomed off into the distance.**

**Koji: Any idea where he's going?**

**Takuya: Not really. Last time we were here, it was off to Axalon, off to find Tyranno, slag some Predacons, and try to get back before the Quantum Surge hits us, which failed as you can see.**

**Sonic: Well, let's go!**

**They all followed Rattrap into the distance. Meanwhile, three robots which bore surprising resemblance to Team Rocket were wandering around in the jungle.**

**Jesse: According to Lord Lucemon, Megatron is in THIS world!**

**??: So, ya want the boss, partners?!**

**The three wheeled around to see Quickstrike.**

**Rattrap**

**A Transmetal rat who can turn into a car. He's something of a smart aleck and a bit of a pessimist, but can be helpful at times. Other than a tail whip, he wields a blaster that can enter Rapid Fire Mode and one of his wheels can be a mini-shield. He first appeared in **_**Beast Wars**_** 1996.**

**Quickstrike**

**A crazed cowboy-sounding robot who can turn into a scorpion with a cobra head for a tail. In Beast Mode, he's extremely venomous and in robot mode, he has a laser that can cause serious damage. He first appeared in **_**Beast Wars**_** 1996.**


	31. Transmetal Driver

Chapter 7: Sea Serpent and Capture by Tohokari

**Chapter 31: Transmetal Driver**

**Planet of the Beasts:**

**Takuya and co. got to something hidden behind a large amount of rocks. Rattrap walked up to it.**

**Rattrap: This is Rattrap and I've brought some old friends!**

**A rock moved and Optimal Optimus walked out.**

**Takuya: Whoa, Optimus! You sure did get big in a hurry!**

**Optimus: Good to see you, too, Takuya, Tyranno, Joey, and Sonic. Cheetor! We thought you were destroyed!  
**

**Cheetor: What can I say? I die hard!**

**Sonic: Hey, that's MY line!**

**Takuya: Anyway, we got some new friends, too. This is Arthur Read,…**

**Arthur: Hi.**

**Takuya: My best friend Koji,…**

**Koji: Hey.**

**Takuya: The king, Yugi,…**

**Yugi: Greetings.**

**Takuya: And a newer friend called Shadow.**

**Shadow: The pleasure's all yours.**

**Sonic: Jeez, Shadow, why do you always have to be like that?**

**Shadow: You know why.**

**Sonic: Writer?**

**Shadow: Writer.**

**Optimus: Well, you're all welcome if you're Maximals.**

**Takuya: What's this place? Rattrap told us what happened to the Axalon.**

**Optimus: This is the Ark. An ancient Autobot ship. We're using this as base since the Axalon was destroyed.**

**They got in and the first thing they saw was a bunch of lava pits.**

**Optimus: Watch your step.**

**Tyranno then saw Rhinox.**

**Tyranno: Hey, Rhinox!**

**Rhinox: Hello, Hassleberry. It's been a while.**

**They then saw Silverbolt in his Beast mode.**

**Joey: What the heck is that thing?!**

**Rattrap: A newer member of ours. THIS is Silverbolt. Silverbolt, these are the guys we told you about.**

**Silverbolt changed into his robot mode.**

**Silverbolt: So, you're this Sir Joey that they've been telling me about? Well, I'm something of a knight myself and…**

**Joey: Whatever, bird dog. Hey, Rhinox, where's the John?**

**Takuya: (Whispering) Bathroom.**

**Rhinox: Next to the lava pits, watch your step.**

**Joey: Thanks!**

**Joey took off like lightning, leaving a rather confused Silverbolt.**

**Silverbolt: He's not quite what I expected.**

**Tyranno: What'd you expect him to be? Sir Lancelot? (Laughs and immediately stops with a normal voice) Seriously, he's a slacker, kinda rude, and snores like a bulldozer.**

**Depth Charge then showed himself.**

**Depth Charge: Who in their right mind would make that punk a knight?**

**Optimus: This is an old…friend of mine. Depth Charge.**

**Depth Charge: Whatever.**

**Yugi: Well, he IS one of my best friends, what else could I do?**

**Depth Charge: Fool's a better position for him.**

**Joey came back and looked REALLY ticked by Depth Charge's remark.**

**Joey: I heard that Charlie Tuna!**

**Rattrap: That's MY nickname for him, Wheeler!**

**The two then started fighting.**

**Koji: (Sarcastically) These guys REALLY get along.**

**Takuya: Still, we'd better stop 'em. Sonic!**

**Sonic: On it, buddy!**

**Sonic changed into his wheel form and spun around them, causing the two to fly apart. Joey seemed to land on something. When he got off, he saw a rather large spider.**

**Spider: Watch it, jerk!**

**Joey: (Getting out blaster) Tarantulas! What're YOU doing here?!**

**Spider: Tarantulas?! Blackarachnia MAXIMIZE!**

**The spider changed into Blackarachnia.**

**Joey: Oh, sorry. Wrong arachnid.**

**Optimus: This is Blackarachnia, she used to be a Predacon, but joined us.**

**A large white-tiger with eagle wings flew in.**

**Winged Tiger: No sign of Megatron yet, Optimus.**

**Optimus: Good news. Oh, this is Tigerhawk. Tigerhawk, I'm sure you remember them.**

**Tigerhawk: Of course I do. Barely made it out of the problems they made for us.**

**Takuya: Who is this guy?**

**Optimus: Remember Tigatron and Airazor?**

**Joey: Yeah. Tigatron was some spiritual dude and Airazor was hot.**

**Tyranno: Better not let Mai hear that!**

**Optimus: Well, Tigerhawk is both of them.**

**Sonic: Well, are you a "he" or a "she". Just wanna get my pronouns straight.**

**Tigerhawk: I'm a HE!**

**Sonic: Oh.**

**Cheetor: So, guys, what's been up since we left?**

**Optimus: Well, Megatron's remained fairly quiet, which isn't too much comfort. When he does that, it doesn't usually mean anything good. And we recently got news that he abducted a Stasis Pod.**

**Sonic: Consider the job done!**

**Joey: Oh, wait!**

**Joey did a headcount.**

**Joey: Where's Dinobot?**

**Rattrap: Gone. Died fighting.**

**Takuya: Knowing Dinobot, that'd be the death he'd like—dying on the battlefield.**

**Koji: We can mourn the deceased later! Now we've got a job to do, guys!**

**Tyranno: He's got a point there, guys!**

**Takuya: Let's go!**

**Shadow: Chaos CONTROL!**

**Strangely, nothing happened.**

**Shadow: What's going on here?!**

**Joey: This place is a strict no powers zone. Believe us, we've been here before.**

**Shadow: Could've used THAT information a bit earlier!**

**They all ran off in a direction towards a mountain. Optimus turned to Depth Charge and Blackarachnia.**

**Optimus: You two had better go with them.**

**Depth Charge: On it, Primal. Beast Mode!**

**Depth Charge changed into his Manta Ray form and took off with the force of a jet with Blackarachnia in hot pursuit. The two soon caught up with Takuya and co.**

**Takuya: Let me guess…Optimus said you two had to follow us?**

**Depth Charge: Obviously.**

**Joey: The more the merrier.**

**They then followed a trail until they arrived at a mountain top during a storm. They saw Megatron and Waspinator working busily around a pod.**

**Tyranno: Five bucks say that a thunder storm starts.**

**There was a thunder clap and it started raining. Joey handed Tyranno five dollars, which he instantly pocketed.**

**Megatron: Waspinator! Start the machine!**

**Waspinator: Yes, master!**

**Electricity sparkled and the Maximals saw a lightning bolt strike a mountain.**

**Optimus: This could mean trouble! Tigerhawk, we're off!  
**

**Tigerhawk: On it!**

**Tigerhawk shifted into his Beast Mode and Optimus into his jet mode. The two took off towards the mountain. Back with Takuya and co., electricity started sparkling through the protoform, which turned into the Dinobot Clone.**

**Cheetor: Hey, that kinda looks like…(gasp) Is that…Dinobot?**

**Depth Charge: Can't be a dead bot. Must be some kinda clone.**

**Takuya: Well, let's show that wannabe what we're made of! Maximize!**

**Takuya changed into his robot mode and sprung at the three. After a hard-fought battle, Depth Charge noticed something.**

**Depth Charge: Doesn't matter IF we slag this thing! Megatron will still make MORE!**

**Takuya: So, we'd better get rid of the orb!**

**Joey: On it, guys!**

**Joey got on a hover platform and had it go up to get the orb. When he got a hold of it, he was electrocuted.**

**Tyranno: Joey!**

**He got a hold of Joey's leg and seemed to be electrocuted, too.**

**Blackarachnia: I get the deal, I have to go next and be electrocuted, too.**

**Takuya: What you just said.**

**Blackarachnia grabbed Tyranno and got electrocuted, too.**

**Takuya: Depth Charge, Cheetor, Sonic, Arthur, let's go!  
**

**The four went in. Takuya activated his laser sword and sliced through the machine. Depth Charge started firing energy disks at the machine.**

**Cheetor: Easy with the power pizzas!**

**Cheetor then started firing at the machine with his blaster, Sonic was spinning around it in his wheel form, and Arthur was using his blaster. Eventually, the machine exploded, sending them into the distance. Optimus and Tigerhawk found Takuya, barely alive.**

**Takuya: Hey, Optimus!**

**Optimus: Good to see you're still in one piece, but where are the others?**

**Takuya: Guys, it's OK!**

**Depth Charge showed himself, along with Cheetor, Sonic, and Arthur.**

**Takuya: Tyranno? Joey? Blackarachnia?**

**Joey groaned as he got up. Tyranno quickly followed him as they took in each other's appearances.**

**Joey: Hassleberry! You look AWFUL!**

**Tyranno: You don't look so good yourself!**

**Joey was now a Transmetal II Wolf, which bore a surprising resemblance to the Maximal (though he was never shown on the TV series) Jawbreaker. Tyranno now looked like a Transmetal II version of a V-Rex from King Kong.**

**Takuya: Maybe you two'd better see yourselves.**

**Takuya showed them a piece of shiny metal.**

**Tyranno: Sam Hill!**

**Joey: Whoa, THAT'S one FREAKY mutation!**

**Blackarachnia in her Transmetal II form skittered out.**

**Blackarachnia: What?**

**Tyranno: Well, for one thing, you're a Transmetal II creepy crawlie.**

**Takuya: That thing Megatron was working on must've effected you three, too! Let's see what happened to your robot modes.**

**Tyranno: Tyranno, Maximize!**

**Joey: Joey, Maximize!**

**Blackarachnia: Blackarachnia, Maximize!**

**The three shifted into their robot modes. Tyranno's mouth opened wide, then each side of the jaw swung to the sides to make room for his head, his sides split open and his back legs turned into a pair of arms while legs came from inside the T-rex sides.**

**Tyranno: Well, I'll be.**

**Joey's wolf head shifted to one side, becoming a kind of arm, part of his side rose to show a metal arm, his head appeared from the place where his wolf head used to be, and his feet remained the same.**

**Joey: Cool.**

**Blackarachnia changed into her robot mode. Joey wolf whistled and Blackarachnia punched him because of it.**

**Joey: OW! I can take a hint!**

**Takuya: Aw man! Why couldn't I get a Transmetal II makeover?**

**Optimus: Never mind that. Now we've got to get back to base.**

**Takuya wasn't listening, seeing as he was more interested in seeing Megatron flying off to another mountain.**

**Optimus: Takuya, THAT is an order!**

**Takuya: Sorry, Optimus, but I've gotta do something! Beast Mode!**

**He changed into his Komodo Dragon form. He then turned into his lizard-like all-terrain vehicle and rolled off towards the mountain. Koji sighed with exasperation.**

**Koji: We'll go get him.**

**The Transmetal wolf, lion, and cobra followed Takuya.**

**Tyranno: Better get the sergeant, too!**

**Joey: On it!**

**The two Transmetal II's ran after the group.**

**Depth Charge: Might as well. Beast Mode!**

**Depth Charge then followed the group in the air as he changed into his Manta Ray form. They found Takuya on the edge of an active volcano.**

**Joey: Taky, Optimus gave you a direct…**

**Takuya: Not now, Joey! Megatron's up to something!**

**They saw Megatron in front of an inactive robot.**

**Tyranno: What IS that there hunk a scrap metal?**

**Depth Charge: Probably the original Megatron.**

**Koji: What?**

**Depth Charge: If Primal got to be the way he is by absorbing HIS ancestor's Spark, Megatron must be tryin' the same thing.**

**Takuya: Not on MY watch!**

**Depth Charge: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

**Takuya didn't explain, because he ran after Megatron, pushing him away from the ORIGINAL Megatron, but into the lava pits. The two robots fell into it.**

**Joey, Tyranno, Koji, Yugi, and Shadow: TAKUYA!**

**Joey ran over to the edge.**

**Joey: Please tell me that didn't just happen.**

**Shadow: If you mean Takuya threw himself AND Megatron into an active volcano, then it did.**

**Tyranno: Kinda bittersweet, ain't it?**

**Yugi: Victory often comes with sacrifice.**

**Koji: How can I explain this to Zoë…?**

**Suddenly, Megatron in his dragon mode appeared.**

**Joey: Uh-oh…**

**Megatron: It seems that your 'gallant' friend, Takuya, died in vain, yes.**

**Joey: Ah, who cares?! We can still beat ya!**

**They tried fighting Megatron, but couldn't beat him.**

**Joey: Man, this guy's a lot tougher than I remember.**

**Tyranno: Not quite sure we can trounce 'im without a protector.**

**Koji: FYI, I'M a protector, too!**

**Yugi: Well, Takuya had more experience with Megatron, which the three of us lack.**

**The lava bubbled and another dragon rose from the magma. It looked like a cross between the Prehistoric Dragon from Dragon's World and Burninggreymon.**

**Joey: Taky?**

**Dragon: Who else would I be? Takuya Maximize!**

**The dragon's jaw opened to form a chest plate similar to Rhinox's while the rest of the head went to chest level and split in two. His tail shifted and split to become a pair of arms and the dragon's wings and legs swapped places, making the wings a pair of legs with wings on the ankles and the legs' feet shoulder armor.**

**Takuya: Let's see what this new bod can do!**

**After they beat Megatron, he went into a retreat.**

**Takuya: Better get back to Optimus.**

**Depth Charge: Best idea you've had all day.**

**Optimus Primal**

**The gallant leader of the Maximals. He was originally smaller, but since he absorbed the Spark of his ancestor, Optimus Prime, he's become Optimal Optimus. He's now part Maximal and part Autobot. He can turn into a Transmetal Gorilla, a jet, a tank, AND a robot. He first appeared in **_**Beast Wars**_** 1996.**

**Rhinox**

**The Maximal's main inventor and muscle. He may seem slow, but he's as smart as they come. He can shift between the forms of a rhino and a robot. He wields two rotary blades that can fire bullets like a machine gun. He first appeared in **_**Beast Wars**_** 1996.**

**Silverbolt**

**A noble Maximal who can change between the forms of a wolf with eagle wings and a robot. He's noble and originally thought he'd get along with Joey...before he found out what the slacker REALLY was. He has a noble personality and a crush on Blackarachnia. He wields a pair of blades and a cannon in each wing. He first appeared in the second season of **_**Beast Wars**_** 1997.**

**Depth Charge**

**A serious and purposeful Maximal who can change between the forms of a Transmetal manta ray, a jet, and a robot. He's desperately trying to destroy an abomination of a Predacon called Rampage. He wields a pair of blades, uses his fins as weapons and shields, and can fire energy disks from his manta ray mouth. He first appeared in the final season of **_**Beast Wars**_** 1998.**

**Blackarachnia**

**Originally a Maximal Protoform who was reprogrammed into being a Predacon, she's now back on the right side. She can shift between a Transmetal II black widow spider and a robot. She still keeps her bad girl personality, though she has a crush on Silverbolt. She first appeared in **_**Beast Wars**_** 1996.**

**Tigerhawk**

**A new Maximal who's a combination of the tiger robot Tigatron and the falcon robot Airazor. He has immense powers over the elements and can change into a Transmetal tiger with eagle wings, making him the only Transmetal Fuzor. He first appeared in the last three episodes of **_**Beast Wars**_** 1998.**

**Megatron**

**The leader of the evil Predacons who are seeking to change history. He used to be able to change between a Transmetal T-Rex, a hover craft, and a robot, now he can change between a Transmetal II Dragon and a robot. He and Optimus show a deep rivalry, no doubt because of their ancestry. He first appeared in **_**Beast Wars**_** 1996.**

**Waspinator**

**One of Megatron's lackeys. He can change between a wasp and a robot and wields a sting gun. He's stupid, a terrible fighter, and refers to himself in the third person (like Bob Dole or Elmo!). He first appeared in **_**Beast Wars**_** 1996.**

**Dinobot**

**Originally a Maximal, but this one is a remake. He can change between a Transmetal II Velociraptor and a robot. He has razor-sharp claws, extreme speed, and a laser beam, which can be fired from his left eye. He first appeared in the final season of **_**Beast Wars**_** 1998.**


	32. Titaniumon

Chapter 7: Sea Serpent and Capture by Tohokari

**Chapter 32: Titaniumon**

**Planet of the Beasts:**

**Takuya and co. returned to the Ark and walked in.**

**Takuya: Hey, guys! Like the new bod?**

**Optimus: Very good, but you disobeyed a direct order, Takuya!**

**Takuya: Sorry, but I had to stop Megatron. Not that it did any difference…he's got a dragon mode, too.**

**Rattrap: Well, we got news that something's quickly approaching the planet.**

**Rhinox: In fact, it should be making contact with the world right now.**

**There was a crash.**

**Koji: What was that?!**

**Tyranno: Well, let's find out!**

**The group ran out to see Tohokari in a crater.**

**Takuya: Tohokari? Alive?!**

**He got up and they saw that he was still human, but his eyes, which used to be steel-gray, were now fiery red.**

**Tohokari: Yes, it's me, Takuya!**

**Takuya: But my fire card disintegrated you!**

**Tohokari: You ARE an idiot!**

**He walked towards them in a manner eerily similar to Mephiles the Dark from Sonic 2006.**

**Tohokari: When your fire card acted up, I used the few seconds open for me to escape. I wasn't being BLASTED into mist, I was escaping AS a mist! Now, when I trump you, I'LL be the dominant one!**

**Takuya: Dominant one? What's THAT mean?!**

**Tohokari didn't answer, but a metal cocoon with spikes quickly covered him.**

**Joey: What's going on here?!**

**Megatron: The end of the Beast Wars, THAT'S what!**

**Megatron and his Predacons—Tarantulas, Inferno, Rampage, Waspinator, and Quickstrike (Dinobot clone was missing, though)—had appeared out of nowhere and had the Maximals surrounded.**

**Optimus: Megatron, now's not the time!**

**Rattrap: He's got a point there, Dragon face. Now's not exactly the time to be slaggin' each other, because some kid's gettin' hideously deformed.**

**The cocoon finally split and a large behemoth got out. He looked like a darker version of Megatron from the Transformers movie, though his eyes were blue.**

**Takuya: What is that thing?!**

**Tohokari: I am Titaniumon, beast protector of steel!**

**Rattrap: We warned ya.**

**Titaniumon quickly turned his attention to Megatron and the Predacons.**

**Titaniumon: Hello, Megatron! Recognize me?!**

**Megatron: No! Rampage, take him out!**

**Rampage: With pleasure!**

**Rampage turned into his crab mode and fired a shot at Titaniumon, which exploded. Rampage laughed about this…until the smoke cleared to reveal that Titaniumon hadn't been phased by this.**

**Titaniumon: Well, if you're all so eager to throw your lives away, SO BE IT! I'LL CRUSH YOU!**

**The Predacons then surrounded Titaniumon, who jumped high enough to be flying. The Predacons went up, too. They were easily getting trumped by Titaniumon and weren't showing any signs of victory.**

**Yugi: This isn't a fight. It's a massacre!**

**He was right, because he jammed his fist into Tarantulas and brought it through him like a hot knife through butter. The Transmetal spider robot exploded.**

**Megatron: No! He destroyed Tarantulas! Predacons, show no mercy!**

**Inferno tried his luck, but Titaniumon took his gun, which he used to burn Waspinator into a crisp. Inferno and Quickstrike tried their luck, but Inferno ended up having his head ripped off and crushed by the mechanical menace. Quickstrike got a laser on Titaniumon, but it didn't seem to do much harm.**

**Quickstrike: Alright, metal butt! You wanna piece of me?! YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME?!**

**Titaniumon: NO!**

**Titaniumon grabbed Quickstrike and started pulling two parts of his body in opposite directions.**

**Titaniumon: I want TWO pieces!**

**The cobra-scorpion ended up being torn in two. Rampage then readied his cannons again.**

**Titaniumon: Must we go through this again?**

**Rampage: Not quite.  
**

**Rampage then entered rapid fire mode, but nothing happened.**

**Titaniumon: Told ya.**

**He then ripped off a hunk of steel in Rampage's chest and saw a Spark.**

**Titaniumon: Let's see if this Spark really IS indestructible.**

**Titaniumon then picked up Inferno's gun and jammed it into Rampage's Spark and pulled the trigger. There was an explosion and all Predacons, except Megatron, were dead.**

**Megatron: You monster! How could you do such a thing?!**

**Titaniumon: Monster? I'm not a monster…I'M A GOD!!**

**Takuya: Sorry, Tohokari, but you're NOT invincible!**

**They all readied themselves for battle. After they beat Titaniumon, he changed back to Tohokari.**

**Tohokari: This isn't the end!**

**He then vanished in a burst of dark gray fire. He left a confused group behind.**

**Takuya: What did he mean 'the dominant one'?**

**??: Well, don't ask me, even Kali doesn't know.**

**A unicorn was walking up to them.**

**Tyranno: I've seen dragons in this here world, but this is getting ridiculous!**

**Unicorn: Maybe I'd better get into my robot form. Maximize!**

**The unicorn's head went down onto his chest, his back hoofs flipped to show metal legs, his front hoofs flipped onto his back, leaving space for arms that sprung out of his chest, and a head with spikes on it appeared. The hairstyle seemed to be familiar to Tyranno, because he shouted…**

**Tyranno: Jesse?**

**Takuya: Isn't Jessie that girl on Team Rocket?**

**Tyranno: No, not THAT Jessie! This is Jesse Andersen, one of my guards! Real good one, too, I've been thinking about making HIM captain when I get promoted to a knight.**

**Joey: Well, a guy can dream.**

**Tyranno: What's THAT supposed to mean?!**

**Joey: Exactly what you think it does.**

**Tyranno: Anyway, Jesse, what're YOU doin' out of the Card Castle?**

**Jesse: Well, I met the Dark Magician 'bout a year ago. He told me to go after you guys, but I lost ya at Station Square. I met a bat called Rouge and we became travelling buddies.**

**Sonic: A guard with a jewel thief? Never thought it possible.**

**Jesse: We sealed up a door where Dark Souls were comin' out like crazy, joined up with Kali…**

**Takuya: Kali? From the Void?**

**Jesse: Naturally. Anyway, we went to this place called the Field of Dreams…**

**Tyranno: I thought that place was a myth.**

**Takuya: What IS the Field of Dreams?**

**Tyranno: A place I learned about a while ago. It's a place where your memories and daydreams become real, though it's only accessible to the other worlds once every thousand years.**

**Jesse: The door closed just now, so we had to change base. Anyway, we trumped FOUR members of the Legion of Darkness—one was Tyrannous, another called Shadra, another called Electrum, and one called Shackle. We then started working for the Sovereign, because Kali wanted to help Tohokari, her boyfriend. After that, we appeared every now and again to give him a hand, but eventually some guy appeared and when we asked who he was, he replied "Does it matter to a dead man?".**

**Takuya's Group: Vordan!**

**Jesse: We then started fighting him, but we ended up being overpowered and he said if Tohokari didn't come with him, he'd kill us. Tohokari obviously saw his life as less important than ours and gave himself up. We met him again, but he picked a fight with us. Kali guessed that the Legion was controlling him. And here we are now.**

**Takuya: So, that's why Tohokari was acting so weird, but what did he mean by 'the dominant one'?**

**??: He wishes to merge with you.**

**They all started and saw Dark Magician.**

**Jesse: Hey, Dark Magician! Long time no see!**

**Dark Magician: I have entered this world in my astral form. I can speak with you here, though I am not truly here.**

**Rattrap then put his hand through Dark Magician.**

**Dark Magician: PLEASE stop that! I'll be forced to stop my communication otherwise.**

**Rattrap: Sorry. Couldn't resist.**

**Dark Magician: Back on the subject, the Legion of Darkness implanted a desire when they took control of him--the desire to merge with you. He did not want to do so otherwise, because he wanted to keep his heart to himself, but the Legion quickly overpowered this.**

**Takuya: He wants to merge with me?**

**Dark Magician: Yes, because a Darkness and a Light can merge, if they want to. Depending whose heart and soul is stronger, that person will have dominance. So far, Takuya, your heart is stronger than Tohokari, but his soul remains uncontaminated, even with the Legion's control. If you two merge, the Legion of Darkness will have power over a person who has the power of steel and fire. Keep yourself from merging with Tohokari at all costs!**

**Dark Magician then vanished, leaving a stunned silence.**

**Tyranno: Sam…**

**Joey: DON'T say it!**

**Tyranno: (Quietly) Sam Hill.**

**Joey: Heard that. Well off the subject, how about we head back to New Domino Town? We could give Zane a hand!**

**Takuya: See ya, guys! We'll be back!**

**They boarded their ship and took off after Jesse went back to Megatron.**

**Jesse: I suggest you start walkin'.**

**Megatron: I do not take orders from YOU!**

**Jesse: Have it your way then.**

**Jesse's chest, where the unicorn's horn was, started to gather energy and then it fired two spiraling beams, which struck Megatron in the chest, sending him flying.**

**Jesse: Done and done.**

**He ran back to the ship and they took off.**


	33. Carmonni's New Look

Chapter 7: Sea Serpent and Capture by Tohokari

**Chapter 33: Carmonni's New Look**

**New Domino Town:**

**Their ship landed in the city.**

**Koji: There is a Gatekeeper somewhere in here…**

**??: I'll find her. This time, we'll settle this for good.**

**They turned to see Carmonni, but in a different wardrobe. He had a black jacket, which was over a dark gray shirt, a par of torn jeans, and a pair of black, Ash Ketchum-esque gloves. Though he still had his sword.**

**Koji: Carmonni!**

**Carmonni looked over to them with a stale look.**

**Yugi: You look…different, Carmonni.**

**Carmonni: If I do, it's her fault.**

**Takuya: Who's?**

**Carmonni: Canadat. Tell me if ya see her.**

**Joey: No problem!  
**

**Tyranno: You can count on us!**

**Arthur: Consider it done!**

**Sonic: She won't stand a chance!**

**Takuya: We'll take care of her!**

**Cheetor: Well, what's she look like?**

**Carmonni: Black hair, red robes, long staff with a green hourglass on it.**

**Jesse: She'll be easy picking's for us!**

**Carmonni: Careful, she's a witch. She'll try to mess with your body and head.**

**??: Oh, so THAT'S where you've gotten to, Carmonni!**

**Zing the wolverine walked up.**

**Zing: Hey, Sonic.**

**Sonic: Hey.**

**Zing: Dude, where'd you get those garbs?**

**Carmonni: They were laying around, so I snapped at it. Besides, it's the slightest whim of the writer.**

**Zing: Carmonni, you don't want me, Stargazer, and Frost there when you go to get Canadat again?  
**

**Carmonni: I don't want my friends to get hurt. Cyberman's already paid that price.**

**Zing: Carmonni, remember the promise we made to your girlfriend—we promised her we'd keep you safe…for as long as possible.**

**Carmonni: I know. This is just gonna be ME and HER.**

**He walked away.**

**Zing: (Sighs) There he goes again.**

**They walked along for a while and came into a room with a giant computer. Koji's key then acted up and pointed to it.**

**Koji: A Gatekeeper?!**

**Takuya: It's probably in Cyberspace! I'm coming too, it's been a while since we've been there.**

**Koji: Well, how do we get in?**

**Takuya: Well…I dunno.**

**Shadow: YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN THERE BEFORE AND CAN'T GET US IN?!**

**Takuya: Well, we were beamed in by some guy called Hacker, cut me some slack! But, might as well give something a try…**

**Takuya walked up to the computer and started typing in some keys. A large, purple portal appeared.**

**Koji: We're going in there!**

**Yugi: We've got to, to find the Gatekeeper.**

**Takuya: I'm coming, too!**

**Joey: Pass.**

**Tyranno: Ditto.**

**Sonic: I've still got the scars from the last time we were there!**

**Cheetor: Sorry.**

**Arthur: No thanks.**

**Takuya: What a bunch of sticks in the mud!**

**Takuya, Koji, Yugi, and Shadow jumped into the portal.**


	34. Cyberman

Chapter 34: Cyberman

Cyberspace:

The group was digitized into Cyberspace.

Koji: So, THIS is where we find the next Gatekeeper. Alright, Yugi, Shadow, let's go!

The three went off.

Takuya: Better see how the Cyber Squad's doin'.

He then ran off. Meanwhile, in Hacker's base, Team Rocket finished repairs on them.

Jessie: It's about time you're up and running. Lord Lucemon realizes why you couldn't make it, so you won't be punished.

Hacker: Well, THAT'S a relief. Now, what about the brat and the king's lackeys?!

James: Uh…, I don't know if this helps, but they survived.

Meowth: And at the rate of Dark Souls they've been knocking down, the Void's gonna be standing room only! Why don't we just send somebody already dead and save them the trouble?

Hacker picked up Meowth by the head.

Meowth: (Screams like Daffy Duck)

The green man seemed to think of something. He then dropped Meowth.

Hacker: Hmm…you've got a point. And I know just the warrior!

Back with Takuya, he ran into the Cyber Squad—Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit.

Takuya: Hey, guys!

Matt: Hey, Taky! It's been a while.

Digit: By the by, where are Joey, Tyranno, Sonic, and Cheetor.

Takuya: They dropped out. Anyway, are Buzz and Delete up again?

Jackie: Not quite.

Last year, Hacker ripped off his lackeys, a short ball named Buzz and a tall guy called Delete both of which were complete idiots, heads.

Takuya: Why?

Inez: Well, Hacker stowing away Motherboard in a file didn't help any and the fact that he put a virus in her isn't making this any easier.

Takuya: How do we cure her?

Matt: Only Hacker knows that.

Takuya: Hmm…

Digit: I know what you're thinking…

Takuya: What else would we do? Storm the bad guy's base, screaming like a couple of idiots, ready for combat, waving our weapons like crazy, and ready to die for this.

Matt: Sounds good.

Koji, Shadow, and Yugi came around the corner.

Jackie: Who are these guys?

Takuya: Some friends of mine. Koji, Shadow, Yugi, these are Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit.

Yugi: A pleasure.

Koji's key then pointed to Digit.

Koji: Looks like the next door's as good as open!

He put the key to Digit's forehead and turned it. He was instantly in a room full of technology. He found the keyhole under a computer and turned it. The Angry Beavers starting music played as he vanished. He reappeared in front of them.

Takuya: You OK, Digit?

Digit: I've got a bit of a headache, but I'm fine.

Takuya: Let's go!

They all ran off to Hacker's base. In Hacker's base, the green guy was pressing keys on a computer.

James: Uh…what's that?

Hacker: Only Cyberspace's biggest dungeon! I'm bringing out the MOTHER of all warriors!

He clicked a button that said 'Restore this item'. Suddenly, a man in silver armor and matching robes appeared. He only showed the back of his head and glanced at Team Rocket, who recoiled.

Hacker: Alright, I'll cut to the chase. If you can just polish off some brat called Takuya and his friends, you'll be free at last!

The person had pale skin and he smirked.

Silver person: Sorry, but attacking innocent bystanders isn't part of my job!

He got out two lightsabers and activated them.

Hacker: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!

Silver person: My name is Cyberman, member of the world-famous Rescue Team!

Meowth: Bad idea!

Hacker seemed to be REALLY ticked by this and sprung at Cyberman, who barely blocked him with his blade. Takuya and co. came in.

Takuya: What the…?!

Hacker: YOU again?!

Cyberman used this to his advantage by forcing Hacker's blow away and kicking him.

Cyberman: I could use a hand here!

Takuya ran over to him as he changed into Agunimon.

Cyberman: So, the legends about the protectors WERE true?

Digit: Do you guys need a hand?

Cyberman: No worries, we've got this one!

After they beat Hacker, Cyberman put his blade to Hacker's throat. Takuya remembered this scene.

Cyberman: I could slice off your head, Hacker. Be happy I'm not like that.

He then readied a gadget on his wrist and fired a laser of pure sonic energy at the ceiling, causing it to explode.

Cyberman: I suggest we get going!

Takuya: Not yet!

He started searching through the computer.

Cyberman: What're you guys searching for?

Digit: This guy injected a virus into Motherboard so we need a cure!

Cyberman: I think it would be better if you leave the hacking skills to ME.

He shoved Takuya away and quickly started to type keys. None of them worked even when he typed the right password. He growled and punched the computer, which gave into the hacking instantly.

Cyberman: Works like a charm.

He then copied some information onto a CD and tossed it to Digit.

Cyberman: Don't lose it, cyber turkey.

Digit: I get that a lot.

Cyberman: Now I suggest we get outta here. I think the Rescue Team's in a bit of a situation without me.

Cyberman then jumped out of the building into the space.

Takuya: To the cyber-mobile!

(Batman scene change)

They got in the ship and started flying away into space. Team Rocket was around Hacker's ruined base.

James: Back to the Void?

Jessie: Back to the Void.

Meowth: Back to the Void!

The three, with Hacker, vanished.

Cyberman

A lightsaber wielding warrior who is only computer data compressed into a humanoid form. He apparently died, but Hacker brought him back because he was sent to the Recycle Bin. He's the greatest Hacker you can find anywhere, one of the smarter members of the Rescue Team, and, along with his lightsabers, wields a Sonic Laser. He has an unusually large amount of patience with Zing. Why? It's because he often says that Zing will grow out of his childish behavior, which is why they instantly became friends. OR it could be due to the fact that he has no emotions.

Digit

A cybernetic bird who's an inhabitant and Gatekeeper of Cyberspace, a world inside a computer. He looks somewhat geeky and has a chest drawer, which is equipped for any situation. Strangely, even though he's a bird, he's afraid of heights. He used to work for Hacker until Motherboard set him straight. He first appeared in _Cyberchase_ 2003.

Matt

A member of the Cyber Squad, which includes himself, Jackie, Inez, and Digit. When he's thinking, he often starts doing tricks with his yo-yo. He's not a native to Cyberspace and his homeworld was, apparently, destroyed. He enjoys Star Wars and is a bit more impatient and would prefer things to get done quickly to save the world. He first appeared in _Cyberchase_ 2003.

Jackie

One of the two girls in the Cyber Squad, which includes herself, Matt, Inez, and Digit. When she's thinking she'll say 'Make room, I've gotta pace' and she'll instantly start doing so. She's not a native to Cyberspace and he homeworld was, apparently, destroyed. She's a bit of a clean freak and would rather avoid messy situations. She first appeared in _Cyberchase_ 2003.

Inez

The second girl in the Cyber Squad, which includes herself, Matt, Jackie, and Digit. When she's thinking, she'll stand on her head. She's smart, but often likes the information to be right in front of her eyes instead of having to search REALLY HARD for it. She first appeared in _Cyberchase_ 2003.

Hacker

He prefers to be called 'THE Hacker', but that's beside the point. He's always plotting to become ruler of Cyberspace, but faced several defeats at the hands of the Cyber Squad. That's why he joined up with Lucemon and the Society of Shadow. He hates Eggman and Lucemon considers him sacrificial fodder. He first appeared as the main villain in _Cyberchase_ 2003.


	35. Canadat

Chapter 35: Canadat

The group eventually came to Motherboard, the giant computer who rules over Cyberspace.

Digit: We'll just have to find out how to get the cure out of this disk.

Cyberman: With a computer THIS big, I could get us out of here in no time!

Cyberman then jacked one of his Cyberswords into the computer and red binary numbers started streaming through his eyes.

Shadow: Exactly what are you doing?

Cyberman: I'm getting to know what she knows.

They waited for five minutes and nothing.

Digit: Cyberman, what's takin' you so long?

Cyberman: Hey, I've never done this with a computer THIS huge. There's a LOT of data I have to look through in order to find out what I wanna know. Hello? What's this? A portal program? I could use that…

His body was then surrounded by a purple aura. After it vanished, he threw out his hand and a purple portal appeared.

Koji: What's that?

Takuya: It could be a portal back into New Domino Town.

Cyberman: It is and I have a team to get back to.

Takuya went in then Koji's group. Before Cyberman could enter, he heard a voice speak to him.

Motherboard: Thank you, Cyberman.

Cyberman: No problem, miss.

He went into the portal and vanished.

New Domino Town:

Takuya's group was waiting by the computer for the group to return. Takuya, Koji, Yugi, Shadow, and Cyberman suddenly appeared.

Joey: Good to see ya back, Taky, but who's your buddy?

Takuya: This is Cyberman and he's part of the Rescue Team!

Tyranno: Those guys who kick serious tail?

Cyberman: That just about sums it up.

Jesse: Well, Koji, did ya open the doorway?

Koji: You know it.

Jesse: Now, if you'll excuse me, I think Kali and Rouge will need a warrior's help.

Jesse no sooner said this when there was a rumbling like an earthquake.

Jesse: Though it looks like I've gotta help out HERE!

They ran out to see something that made their jaws fall open. An army of Dark Souls was marching on New Domino Town.

Tyranno: Sam Hill! Never thought Lucemon had so many Dark Souls!

Takuya: Let's see how many we can take down!

They ran into the battlefield. They saw their friends taking them down like crazy. Zane sliced through three with one slash with his Cyber Blade, Alexis got a couple with her Ritual Weapon, Alistor had two machine guns and started gunning them down like crazy, Chazz was firing through them with his X-Arm Cannon, and Aster caught a couple with his Destiny Blade.

Takuya: We'll help!

Alexis: You'd better watch your back, guys!

There were Dark Souls behind them, but a metallic fist punched through it. When the Dark Soul vanished, they found that it was Valon in his Super Armor.

Valon: Case and point!

Cyberman ran off earlier to rejoin his team. They saw Blaire chopping through Dark Souls with a pair of laser katana and shuriken.

Sonic: I think Espio'd love to meet Ms. Flannigan here.

Rafael was slicing through Dark Souls with his axe, Jim unleashed Shirley (his crocodile) before using his giant boomerang on Dark Souls, Tristan was getting them with his Robo Lance, Kaiba sicked his Blue Eyes White Dragon on Dark Souls, and Mokuba was mainly trying to stay out of the battle. They saw Zing zip past them with extreme speed, similar to Sonic, and slash through Dark Souls with claws that sprang out of his fingers. They saw Cyberman and Carmonni back-to-back.

Cyberman: Ya think you can handle this many?

Carmonni: Maybe.

Cyberman: Then I'll pick up where you left off.

Carmonni: Thanks, I think.

The two swordsmen then ran in opposite directions, slashing away at them. They also saw Frost and Stargazer, who were forced to each other's backs.

Stargazer: The guy who kills less Dark Souls has to pay for lunch. Zing keeps score.

Frost: Stargazer…!

Stargazer: Alright, dinner. And I promise I won't make the wolverine cheat this time.

Zing: Don't mind me, I LOVE to be talked about in the third person.

Frost: Let's just get fighting!

Frost then started hacking through Dark Souls with a copy of his Dimension Sword and Stargazer was then fighting with his staff and powers over celestial bodies (meteors, asteroids, those kind of things).

Takuya: Guys, hold on.

They then started running to join the battle when there was a flash of crimson flames. A woman turned around and she was EXACTLY the way that Carmonni described her.

Joey: Taky! It's Canadat!

Tyranno: Ain't Canadat the person who's tormented Carmonni 'bout his past?

Canadat: Did HE tell you that?

Takuya: He says that he's got a score to settle with you.

Canadat: Then he probably knows.

She turned around.

Sonic: What're you gonna do to him?!

Canadat: Absolutely nothing. Carmonni's the one who wants things in his life to return to the way it was.

She was then surrounded by crimson fire.

Canadat: That little bit of hope is always hardest to put out.

She then vanished.

Cheetor: THAT dudette scares me.

Arthur: You're not alone, Cheetor.

Joey: There's somethin' about her that just gives me the chills.

Jesse: Don't we have some friends to help out?

A Dark Soul that was right behind Jesse burst into flames and he saw that Takuya was Agunimon.

Agunimon: You were saying?

Jesse: Well, I'll be…

But what Jesse was going to say he was, they never found out, because a muscular cloaked figure was standing in front of them.

Jesse: Legion!

Joey: Of?

Agunimon: Darkness!

Cloaked Figure: Exactly.

Tyranno: Who are you and who're you here to kill?

Cloaked Figure: Since you asked so nicely, I'll oblige.

He removed his cloak to reveal spiky white hair.

Legionnaire: My name is Zylor, but you can call me your demise!

After fighting him for a while, he got Arthur, who looked panicky.

Zylor: Go on, SCREAM! Absolute terror gives me PLEASURE!

Tyranno: (strained) Excuse me!

He turned to see Tyranno barely holding up a large boulder.

Tyranno: THIS is where you go ker-splat!

He then chucked the boulder at Zylor…who got out a Buster Blader-esque sword and cleaved the rock in half.

Zylor: I do NOT ker-splat.

Tyranno: My mistake!

After they beat Zylor, he vanished in white flame.

Takuya: That guy's crazy.

Meanwhile, Carmonni was hacking through Dark Souls, when they all vanished in green light. He saw Canadat there.

Carmonni: Canadat!

Canadat looked as cool-as-you-please as she pointed her staff at the nature bender like an accusing finger.

Canadat: A little birdie told me that you've been trying to find me.

Carmonni: Yeah! When I deal with YOU, I'll get my life back!

Canadat: Correct, but can you do it? Can you turn away from those memories that you hold dear?

Carmonni: Can it!

Canadat: NOT very friendly. Just admit it. You turn your back on the here and now and live in the past. You even turn your back on your teammates you pretend to love like family.

Carmonni: You don't know me!

Zing: Carmonni!

Carmonni gave a casual glance in the wolverine's direction before turning to Canadat.

Canadat: Case and point. You'll give them a passing glance before returning to the past.

She vanished and Carmonni ran off just before Zing arrived.

Zing: Car! Wait!

Zing then started using his blade wheel moves, martial art skills, and claws to carve through Dark Souls.

Takuya: We'll help!

Tyranno then noticed that a boulder was being pushed by Dark Souls to a place where his group was.

Tyranno: Look out!

He pushed them out of the way and got hit with the boulder, fell to the ground, and didn't move.

Takuya: Tyranno!

The group, except Jesse who was stunned with shock, ran to the fallen captain.

Joey: Hey, Hassleberry, you're the captain of the guards! You've gotta get up!

Sonic: C'mon, you lousy dino fanatic!

Joey: I'm sorry about the whole Great Moth fiasco!

Jesse: Tyranno?

Takuya: No, not again!

Jesse: They'll pay for this!

He brought out his Crystal Blade and charged into the battlefield, followed by Joey, Sonic, Arthur, and Cheetor. Takuya hesitated.

Cheetor: It's too late, Taky!

Takuya turned into Burninggreymon and flew after them, leaving Tyranno behind.

Canadat

A mysterious and malevolent woman who enjoys tormenting Carmonni about his past. She's a witch and enjoys changing people into different and more useless forms. She's the one that a certain Darkness calls "my queen".

Zylor

A bloodthirsty psychopath who is the Darkness of a certain Gabriel Gray. He wields a giant sword and is a lot stronger than he appears. He's also a member of the Legion of Darkness and has the innate ability to see how things work.


	36. Fallen Warrior

**_After this chapter, I won't be updating, seeing as I'll be editing this fic's prequel._**

Chapter 36: Fallen Warrior

Burninggreymon was running through the battlefield and burning any Dark Soul in his way to cinders. He eventually caught up with the rest of the group.

Joey: What took you so long?

Burninggreymon: It's harder to take them out without Tyranno.

A shady figure then grabbed a Dark Soul and used it as a weapon to carve through other Dark Souls before crushing the one he had. He then approached the group, who readied themselves for attack, before realizing that the person stalking them was…Tyranno Hassleberry?

Tyranno: Hey, soldiers!

Jesse: Tyranno!

He ran over and shook his hand.

Jesse: Thank goodness you're alive.

Tyranno: Well, uh…thanks.

Takuya: For a second we thought you…well…

Tyranno: Kicked the bucket?

Takuya: Yeah that.

Tyranno: You thought I was DEAD?! Aw, for cryin' out loud! I was out cold! Don't you soldiers take a pulse?!

They sighed with relief, but Joey looked ticked off and kicked Tyranno in the shin.

Tyranno: YEOW! What was THAT for you stupid (censored).

Joey: NEVER scare me like that again!

Joey then sprung on Tyranno and the two got into a fist fight.

Sonic: What're they doing?

Takuya: Maybe it's their own…unusual way of saying that they care for each other.

Koji: It's times like this when I wish that they could care a bit LESS about each other.

Cheetor: I just hope they don't care that much about us.

Shadow: Don't we have a battle to get to? Chaos SPEAR!

Shadow shot a Chaos Spear at a Dark Soul nearby.

Takuya: Point taken.

Sonic: Tyranno! Joey! There are times when two people can try to kill each other. NOW is not one of those times! We're in a war!

They then continued fighting until Koji's group and Jesse were separated from them.

Bakura: Congratulations. You just played right into their hands.

Takuya's group turned to see Bakura, who was leaned up against a building.

Takuya: Are you Bakura?

Bakura: Correct. And THIS is a setup for the Legion of Darkness. They sent the Dark Souls here to get your attention. They WANT you to fight. That's their master plan.

Sonic: So, let me get this straight—they WANT us to fight Lucemon and destroy the Dark Souls?

Bakura: Exactly. That's what Canadat wants.

Takuya and co.: CANADAT?!

Bakura: You sure are slow. The woman you saw. She's their LEADER. Commit it to memory.

Takuya: Why's…

Vordan: Bakura!

Vordan appeared and Bakura vanished without a word.

Takuya: Vordan.

Vordan: Wielder of the fire card, the king's lackeys, and a couple other clowns.

Sonic: Who're you calling a clown?!

Takuya: What's your plan, Vordan?!

Vordan: Normally, I'd say "Does it matter to a dead man?", but I'm trying to change that. We're bringing in Tohokari to merge himself with you. Then, the powers of fire and steel will be ours!

Another cloaked figure appeared in a burst of blue flame.

Cloaked Figure: You've had enough fun already, Vordan. Let ME have a chance.

Vordan: Very well. Thrash 'em!

Vordan vanished in red flames as the figure removed her cloak. She had blue hair that flew in two directions, like a swallow's tail, she also had blue eyes, and a look like Elle from Heroes.

Legionnaire: My name's Borealis. But you can call me your downfall!

She caused several mists to appear and encase them all in solid ice.

Joey: Man, this gal could give my element lance a run for its money.

Borealis: Let's just see if it can!

She flew at them and the battle began. After they beat Borealis, she vanished in blue fire.

Joey: What's with that woman?

Takuya: I don't know, but if Tohokari's here to merge with me, we'd better get running!

Koji's group and Jesse came back.

Jesse: Hey! What'd we miss?

Joey: Nothing, just a Legionnaire.

Jesse: Reminds me of the time in the Field of Dreams where we…ah, forget it! I'll send ya a letter 'bout it. I'll ask Kali to write it with me, seeing as she knew more about it than I did.

Koji: Well, Takuya, here's where we part ways again.

Takuya: Will we see each other again?

Yugi: Seraphimon knows when THAT will happen.

Shadow: Or if it'll ever happen at all.

Sonic: (Sarcastically) Boy, Shadow, you're certainly optimistic.

Shadow: Quiet you!

Mr. Peabody: Shadow, that's MY line!

Shadow: Whatever.

Takuya: Then, we'll leave the rest of the fighting to the New Domino Defense Unit and the Rescue Team?

Joey: Looks like it.

Koji: And a new world's waiting for you.

Takuya: Good news!

They boarded their ship and took off.

Borealis

One of the few women in the Legion of Darkness. She wields magic and seems to know more than she lets on. Her voice sounds soothing and calm, but this is merely a rouse. She will fight with the ferocity of a predator and she's virtually unmatched in the magic arts.


	37. Angry Beaver

Chapter 7: Sea Serpent and Capture by Tohokari

**Chapter 37: Angry Beavers**

**Beaver Dam:**

**Their ship landed on land that looked like woods with various other landmarks that resembled a river.**

**Takuya: What's with this place?**

**They unboarded to find that they changed. Takuya and Joey were beavers, Tyranno was a bear, Sonic was a porcupine, Arthur was a muskrat, and Cheetor was…completely normal?**

**Takuya: Hey, why didn't YOU change like the rest of us?**

**Cheetor: My best guess is that the change comes with the territory and I'm not affected because I'm a robot.**

**Tyranno: Makes sense.**

**Joey: Does not.**

**They then saw Daggot Beaver running away from them. Tyranno picked him up and he seemed scared out of his wits.**

**Daggot: Don't eat me! I don't taste good!**

**Tyranno: Sorry, but I'm allergic to nuts, if you get my drift.**

**Takuya: Don't worry, he won't eat you.**

**Daggot: Wasn't talkin' 'bout HIM! I was talkin' 'bout THEM!**

**A bunch of Lumberjack Dark Souls arrived.**

**Takuya: Man! There's Dark Souls EVERYWHERE!**

**They readied themselves for battle. After they carved their way through the Dark Souls (no pun intended) Daggot looked relieved.**

**Takuya: Boy, you were in a rush to leave!**

**Daggot: Oh, come on! You'd do the same thing!  
**

**Takuya: Well we wouldn't.**

**Daggot: Then you guys are probably a bunch of heroes!**

**Joey: You're right, rodent.**

**Daggot: Hey, my name ain't rodent! It's Daggot!**

**Takuya: Well, I'm Takuya, that's Joey, that's Tyranno, that's Sonic, that's Arthur, and the robot's Cheetor. We're here to see if there's any Dark Souls or guys in black cloaks. The Dark Souls, yes. But what about guys in cloaks?**

**Daggot: We did see one near our dam. He talked calmly for a while before getting a somewhat murderous tone. He then took my brother, Norbert, and ran for it.**

**Takuya: Yup, that's a Legion member!**

**Sonic: Let's take him down with Sonic Speed!**

**Sonic then ran off.**

**Daggot: Boy, he runs fast for a little guy.**

**Cheetor: Looks who's talking.**

**They ran for a while and came to a hill where a cloaked figure had Norbert beaver by the tail.**

**Daggot: Get off 'im, blackie!**

**He gnawed the Legionnaire's hand until he let go of Norbert.**

**Norbert: Jeez, Dag, never thought you cared.**

**Daggot: Oh, come on, we're brothers!**

**The cloaked figure lowered his hood to show blonde hair that curved into a shark fin.**

**Legionnaire: Welcome to another exciting episode of Trumping the Fire Card Wielder!**

**Takuya: Hey, how come you're not different like us, whoever you are?**

**Legionnaire: Kid, first of all the name's Carcharodon (hence the hairstyle), second our leader has us immune to such petty transfigurations, and three, (aggressive tone) I'm here to see that this world is DESTROYED!**

**Takuya: What? Why should this world be destroyed?**

**Carcharodon: Simple—it's here.**

**Takuya: Well, this world deserves to stay as well as any other!**

**Carcharodon: Sorry, kid, but this world's show was cancelled LONG ago!**

**Tyranno: Uh, crazy-man? Don't ya think the writer already knows that? Why else would he put it in here?**

**Carcharodon: Ah, who cares about the stupid writer?!**

**Joey: (To me) He's just kiddin', writer!**

**Carcharodon then summoned two shark fin-shaped daggers. After they beat Carcharodon, he laughed like crazy.**

**Carcharodon: See you, you little punk!**

**He then vanished in a burst of oceanic green flame.**

**Sonic: THAT guy scares me…**

**Joey: He scares us all, Sonic. He scares us all.**

**Norbert: What was with that guy?**

**Arthur: Beats US senseless.**

**Takuya: By the by, is there any way how we could help around here?**

**Norbert: Well, you could help us get rid of those lumberjacks that've been harassing us.**

**Sonic: Then let's go!**

**Sonic took off with a zoom.**

**Norbert: That guy's fast.**

**Joey: What gave it away? The name Sonic or him instantly going off like a gun like that.**

**Lumberjack Dark Souls**

**Dark Souls that are native to Beaver Dam. Their main attacks are in spinning with their blades. They're not the fastest, though.**

**Carcharodon**

**A member of the Legion of Darkness. He wields two daggers that look like shark fins, though he later gets a pair of steel shark teeth. He's sarcastic, obnoxious, and is often susceptible to fits of violence.**

**Daggot "Doofus" Beaver**

**Often given the middle name 'Doofus' because of his unusually stupid nature, he's the younger and less bright of the two beaver brothers who inhabit Beaver Dam. He has brown fur, a spiky hair-do, and a large red nose. Even though they're brothers, he and his brother Norbert get along like cats and dogs. He first appeared on **_**Angry Beavers**_**.**


	38. Lumberjack Delight

Chapter 38: Lumberjack Delight

Beaver Dam:

Takuya and co. went to the forest where lumberjacks were hacking down trees.

Takuya: This is terrible!

Daggot: You're tellin' me! Choppin' down trees, disrupting the ecosystem, making an inconvenience for the birds…that's OUR job!

Tyranno: So, you want us to sock it to 'em?

Norbert: That just about sums it up!

Joey: Maybe we should disguise ourselves.

Tyranno: For once, Joey, you didn't say anything stupid.

Joey: Hey, what's THAT supposed to mean?!

Sonic: Maybe it'd be best if we STARTED!

They disguised themselves as lumberjacks and joined them for supper. Daggot, who was disguised as a hat Norbert was wearing, kept snatching food. Takuya was surprised that the lumberjacks didn't notice him snatching the food that he would quickly devour. Daggot then overreached and for a steak that Joey stuck his fork into, accidentally stabbing the rodent's hand.

Daggot: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!

Lumberjack: Hey! They're woodies! Let's get 'em!

Takuya thought that he never had to run so fast in his life. They were pursued by the angry lumberjacks into the beaver brothers' dam. Takuya slammed and locked the door, which was quickly barricaded by Tyranno.

Tyranno: Great! We're under siege by a bunch of crazed lumberjacks, who all happen to have axes!

Takuya: Alright, we've gotta think…

Daggot: I've got it!

Daggot ran out of the dam.

Sonic: Fifty Soul Dews say that it's something incredibly stupid.

Cheetor: And this is a news flash…how?

They went outside and found an incredibly ridiculous sight. Daggot was in a washtub, which was filled with soapy water, holding a sponge over his head, and his fur coat over the dam like a flag, all the while, wringing the sponge while saying 'eee' over and over again.

Sonic: Arthur…

Arthur: Oh, alright.

Arthur handed Sonic a purple Soul Dew, which the hedgehog pocketed.

Norbert: (Gasp) They brainwashed him!

Takuya: Well, what do WE do about it?

Norbert: THIS!

Norbert, Takuya, and Joey (who was dragging Daggot, who continued wringing out the sponge over his head) ran over to the lumberjacks.

Lumberjack: Well, what do you know? Looks like the beavers have come back for more.

Norbert: I issue a contest! Whoever cuts down the most trees stays and the losers have to leave town!

Takuya: So, Joey and I are supposed to cut down trees?

Norbert: Heck no! You're supposed to distract those lumberjacks so I can win!

Joey: Sounds easy enough.

After distracting the lumberjacks, they left the area. Takuya and co. cheered while Daggot continued wringing out his sponge.

Tyranno: Will he be okay?

Norbert: Yeah, he gets like this every other week. He'll be fine by tomorrow.

Takuya: Then back to the ship!

Batman scene change. They boarded the ship and took off.

Lumberjacks

A group of lumberjacks in Beaver Dam. They chopped down trees and even literally brainwashed Daggot. They first appeared on _Angry Beavers_.


	39. Dimensional Warp

Chapter 7: Sea Serpent and Capture by Tohokari

**Chapter 39: Dimension Jump**

**World Space:**

**Takuya and co.'s ship was sailing through the cosmos when their screen was flashing. Sonic zoomed over to it.**

**Sonic: Looks like it's from New Domino Town.**

**Takuya: Better see who it is.**

**Takuya pressed a button and a virtual head of Zane Truesdale appeared.**

**Joey: Well, if it ain't Zane.**

**Zane: Never a pleasure, Joey.**

**Joey: Does he HAVE to say that every time?**

**Zane: Anyway, Takuya, thanks to you, we defeated the Dark Souls, though there's some guy called Tohokari causing mayhem. He won't leave unless YOU arrive. To make matters worse, he's a bit much for us to handle.**

**Takuya: Tohokari…why?**

**Zane: But we can handle him for now. I'll give you a call when things are getting bad. The reason I called you on your new ship…**

**Takuya: How'd YOU know that?**

Zane: I had Alexis put a tracker on you while you had your back turned.

**Takuya then remembered the scene during the battle of New Domino Town.**

**Alexis: Watch your back!**

**When he had his back turned, Zane nodded and Alexis tossed a small tracker onto his jacket. Large enough to give off a signal wherever he was, but small enough not to be noticed.**

**Zane: And I happen to know that your ship has a Dimension Warp button. Do NOT press it or you'll be sucked into a parallel dimension.**

**Joey: (Leaning on his elbow) Huh?**

**Joey leaned on an elbow and pressed a button, which was labeled 'Dimension Warp'.**

**Everyone except Joey: Joey!**

**Joey: Sorry!**

**Their ship then went into a warp that greatly resembled a Hyperspace Jump on Star Wars. Cheetor was gripping the seat so tightly that parts of his body started flying off. Sonic was running as fast as he could forward to stay balanced, so he was going nowhere. Arthur and Takuya were slammed face-first into the wall behind them, Tyranno was gripping his seat so tight that it flew off with him, and Joey was barely keeping a hold because he jammed his Element Lance into a crack in the floor. Eventually, the ship stopped and they all slammed into the transparasteel window. After a humorous second, the suction they created wore off and they fell to the floor with a crash.**

**Mobius:**

**Takuya and co. managed to get themselves out of the inner wreckage of their ship.**

**Takuya: Whew! Is it hot in here or what?**

**Tyranno: Is everyone OK? Sonic?**

**Sonic: Define 'OK'.**

**Tyranno: He's talkin', so that's a yes. Cheetor?**

**Cheetor: Am I still online?**

**Tyranno: I think so. Arthur?**

**Arthur: Has anyone seen my glasses?**

**Sonic: They're on the top of your head.**

**Arthur: Thanks.**

**Tyranno: Now, where's Joey?!**

**Joey groaned in pain.**

**Tyranno: Mental note—maim Joey as soon as possible.**

**Joey: I said I was sorry!**

**Tyranno: Well, sorry don't cover it, soldier!**

**Takuya: Let's just get out! Cheetor, I'll need this!**

**Takuya swiped Cheetor's blaster and blasted open the door. When they got out, they found that the landscape looked like a vast field. Sonic noticed that he looked like his classic form.**

**Sonic: Aw man! I thought I lost all this weight YEARS ago!**

**Takuya was now a brown hedgehog with his jacket, the symbol on his shirt was now on his chest, he still had his hat and goggles. Joey was now a white version of the classic Tails, only with one tail and kept his hair style, Tyranno looked like a yellow version of the classic Knuckles and kept his bandana, Arthur was a Sonic-styled anteater, and Cheetor stayed the same.**

**Takuya: We remember what you said in Beaver Dam. You being a robot makes you immune to the world jumping transformation side-effects.**

**Cheetor: Took the words right out of my mouth.**

**??: Sonic!**

**A classic version of Amy ran towards Sonic and Sonic barely got out of the way.**

**Sonic: Oh, come on! ONE Amy's bad enough, but why's Amy HERE?!**

**Amy quickly stopped to take in Takuya, Tyranno, Joey, Cheetor, and Arthur.**

**Amy: Now, who're THESE guys?**

**Joey: Somethin' tells me that this ain't exactly the Amy WE know.**

**Takuya: Well, I'm Takuya.**

**Tyranno: Tyranno Hassleberry!**

**Joey: Joey Wheeler.**

**Cheetor: Cheetor.**

**Arthur: Arthur Read.**

**Amy: Glad to meet you guys! I'm Amy Rose, but some people call me Rosy the Rascal.**

**Something then came flying out of the sky and took Amy away.**

**Amy: Sonic!**

**Sonic: What the heck was that?!**

**Classic versions of Knuckles and Tails ran towards them.**

**Knuckles: Sonic, did ya see Metal Sonic fly by?**

**Sonic: Metal Sonic?**

**Tails: Yeah, you know. The robot who was made as a clone of you from Dr. Robotnik.**

**Sonic: Dr. Robotnik?**

**Knuckles: Your nemesis, remember?**

**Takuya: (Whispering to Sonic) Maybe it'd be best if we played along.**

**Sonic seemed to take the hint.**

**Sonic: Oh, THAT Robotnik! Well, we'd better go save Amy, so here we go!**

**Sonic took off with Takuya and co. in pursuit. There was an immensely awkward silence when Tails finally said something.**

**Tails: Maybe we should've warned them about all those Dark Souls, the dangerous landscape, and the Cave of Imminent Doom.**

**Knuckles: I never really figured out why we have that cave.**

**Tails: Feeling's mutual.**

**Knuckles: Better bail them out.**

**The two then started running after the group.**

**Amy Rose**

**Otherwise known as Rosy the Rascal. This is the different dimension version of Sonic's constant pain in the...well, you get the picture. She may look and act like the Amy in Station Square, but the Amy in Mobius is still somewhat different. For one thing, she doesn't remember Takuya and the rest...except Sonic, though I think that it's a mistake. She first appeared on **_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_** 1993. P.S. Voiced by Jennifer Douillard, who voiced Amy in Sonic Heroes.**

**Knuckles the Echidna**

**One of the tougher residents of Mobius. He seemed a bit confused by the fact that OUR Sonic doesn't remember some guy called Dr. Robotnik and Metal Sonic. He may look and act like the Knuckles in Station Square, but the Knuckles in Mobius is still somewhat different. He first appeared on **_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_** 1993. P.S. Voiced by Scott Dreier, who voiced Knuckles in Sonic Heroes.**

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

**One of the smarter residents of Mobius. He may look and act like the Tails in Station Square, but is still different. For one thing, he has a Syrus Truesdale-esque inferiority complex and still isn't much of the adventure type...yet. He first appeared on **_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_** 1993. P.S. Voiced by William Corkery, who voiced Tails in Sonic Heroes.**


	40. Metallic Hedgehog

Chapter 40: Metallic Hedgehog

Mobius:

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was wandering around the landscape.

Jessie: Tell me, AGAIN why we're here, James!

James: I pressed the Dimension Warp button, thinking it was the button for the recliner.

Jessie: And WHAT did you have to say about it?

James: Wrong button.

Jessie: Right. Just one more time, tell me AGAIN!

James: Jessie, if I keep telling it to you, you COULD pop a blood vessel!

Something then flew over them with tremendous speed.

Meowth: What the heck was that?!

Jessie: I don't know, but we should find out!

The three then ran after it.

Meanwhile, Takuya and co. got out of the Cave of Imminent Doom with Tails and Knuckles.

Takuya: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THAT NIGHTMARE?!

Tails: It slipped my mind!

Knuckles: Robotnik!

Tails: No, I'm Tails.

Knuckles: Not you, Robotnik's RIGHT THERE!

Dr. Robotnik was, indeed, flying there with Metal Sonic, who had Amy in a death grip.

Robotnik: Sonic!

Sonic: Eggman!

Knuckles: What's he talkin' about?

Robotnik: Beats me. I am Doctor Robotnik and…

Robotnik then went into a long rant about how he would defeat them and take over Mobius.

Knuckles: Ah, he'll be like that for a while.

Tyranno: Anyone got a plan?

Joey: I got one! Now listen, we (inaudible whispering). Got it?

Takuya: On it!

Takuya snuck behind a rock, turned into Agunimon and kicked Metal Sonic, saving Amy. Robotnik didn't seem to notice this.

Joey: That's very interesting and all, but might I add…SUCKER!

Cheetor: There's one born every minute!

Robotnik: What do you mean by…Metal Sonic!

Metal Sonic was sparking and twitching feebly.

Robotnik: That took me WEEKS to make! I had to steal money from my mother just to get the parts I needed!

Tyranno: Gee, talk about a wimp.

Knuckles: Alright Robotnik. Time to die!

After they beat Robotnik, he flew away.

Takuya: Time to get back into our own dimension. See you, guys.

Amy: Sonic!

Sonic: Let's just get out of here!

They got into their ship and took off just as another Sonic appeared. He looked around for a while, then scratched his head.

Classic Sonic: Hey, what'd I miss?

The three shot confused looks between the Sonic that just appeared and the sky.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket just found the sparking wreck of Metal Sonic.

Meowth: Looks like somebody needs some repairs.

Sonic the Hedgehog

Though he only made a cameo, it still causes confusion. He may look and act like the Sonic who's travelling with Takuya, but he's still different. For one thing, he's a bit more hyper and less mature. Still, he retains his strong sense of justice and freedom. He first appeared on _Sonic the Hedgehog_ 1993. P.S. Voiced by Ryan Drummond, the original voice of Sonic.

Dr. Robotnik

Man, just when you think you can get away from him, he comes back for more. He's Sonic's archrival and built Metal Sonic in order to try and trip him up. He first appeared as the original villain on _Sonic the Hedgehog_ 1993.

Metal Sonic

Sonic's metal counterpart. He's virtually the exact opposite of Sonic the hedgehog. He's cruel, emotionless, and feels that organics should be enslaved by the technological. He first appeared on _Sonic the Hedgehog_ 1993.


	41. Gathering

Chapter 41: Gathering

World Space:

Takuya's Ship came out of the other dimension.

Sonic: Thank goodness! I never want to be THAT chubby again!

Cheetor: Oh, the vastness of eternal space. Where to next?

Takuya: How about the Semi-Void? We haven't been there in a while.

Joey: To the Semi-Void it is!

The Void:

Dark Zane, Shendu, and Team Rocket stode towards Lucemon.

Dark Zane: Lord Lucemon, I've gathered most of the Society of Shadows and Shendu has gotten the rest.

Lucemon: Good.

Jessie: That's nothing, pretty boy! We've gathered some of the best warriors in the worlds and had them join the cause!

Shendu: Silence! My Lord, is it ready?

Lucemon: Almost. I think it is time to show WHAT the Society of Shadow can REALLY do. Shendu, destroy World of Exploration. If I am to rule the Multi-verse, I need STRONG worlds to rule. THAT world doesn't fit the bill.

Shendu: With pleasure!

Shendu vanished as Emerald Empress and Dr. Eggman walked in.

Dark Zane: It's about time you two showed up!

Emerald Empress: Good to see you again, too, Zaney.

Dark Zane: Let's get one thing straight—NEVER refer to me as that AGAIN!

Emerald Empress: Since you asked so nicely.

Eggman: It's an honor to be back in action, Lord Lucemon!

Lucemon: I've heard you say that more times than I'd prefer. Now, I have jobs for you…

Emerald Empress

The mistress of crime in New Metropolis and the leader of the Fatal Five. She uses her giant eye to nullify the mind of anyone who looks directly into it. She's something of a playful villain and prefers to play with her food before eating it. She first appeared on _The Legion of Superheroes_ 2006.

Dr. Eggman

An evil genius from Station Square and a major threat to the metropolitan world. He spends most of his time inventing machinery to take down Sonic and he allied himself with Lucemon. He first appeared on _Sonic X_ 2003.


	42. Information

Chapter 42: Information

Semi-Void:

Takuya's ship landed on the scarlet ground of the Semi-Void. They were soon greeted by the Semi-Void gang.

Taylor: Hey, guys! Did ya find Tohokari?

Takuya didn't think that it was good idea to tell them that Tohokari had become a mind-controlled slave to the Legion of Darkness.

Takuya: Uh…no, not yet. What's up?

Lauren: Well, we met three people who're looking for you.

Bruce: Two gals and a guy.

Takuya: Well, who were they?

Taylor: Bruce, roll the flashback.

Bruce: First I'm a DJ, now I'm a camera man! What next?

Ryan: Just get it rolling!

_Enter Flashback_

Taylor: _We met three people-Zoë, Tea, and Knuckles. They said that they were looking for Takuya._

Flashback Lauren: What a romantic story.

Flashback Ryan: Yeah, yeah. REAL romantic. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go home and throw up!

Flashback Bruce: Ryan, don't 'cha think that was a little insensitive? (To Zoë and co.) He's never been a big fan of romance.

Knuckles: We could guess.

Zoë: Well, if ya see Takuya, tell him that we're looking for him.

Flashback Taylor: No problem!

Taylor: _And CUT!_

_End Flashback_

Taylor: Then they left without another word.

Takuya: Well, at least we know Zoë's alright.

Joey: Tea left the roost?!

Tyranno: Sam Hill!

Arthur: Is this a problem?

Cheetor: Isn't it a good thing that Taky's friend has someone with her?

Joey: Well, THAT'S a problem! Tea's not just anyone! She's the queen of the worlds! Yug's already left the roost to fight Dark Souls and now Tea's gone on some sorta search mission!

Tyranno slapped Joey on the back, which nearly winded him.

Tyranno: Calm down, soldier. It could be worse. After all, Jaden's still there!

Joey: All the same, we'd better head back to the Card Castle to see if there's anything they need.

Taylor: Still, if you find Tohokari, tell him we say hi.

Takuya: Sure!

They boarded the ship and took off.

Joey: Well that little experience was pretty short-lived.


	43. Castle Chaos

Chapter 42: Castle Chaos

The Card Castle:

Their ship landed and they got off in the castle's courtyard.

Takuya: Bet it feels great to be home, huh guys?

Tyranno: Sorta, but something doesn't feel quite right.

Syrus and Bastion ran over to them.

Syrus: Guys! You're back! And…uh…who're these guys and where's the king?

Joey: These are some buddies we picked up along the way! This is Takuya, Sonic, Cheetor, and Arthur.

Bastion: I hope you've been keeping them out of trouble, Joey.

Syrus: So, what's been taking you guys so long?

Joey: (Under his breath) You have no idea what's been taking us so long!

Dark Souls suddenly surrounded them.

Bastion: So, THESE are the Dark Souls?

Mr. Peabody: Exactly, Mr. Misawa!

Syrus: Let's get them, guys!

Card Shark Dark Souls appeared and roared. Three seconds later, Syrus was running away like death itself was chasing him.

Takuya: So much for HIS help!

They hacked through the Dark Souls like nothing and turned to Bastion.

Takuya: So, Bastion, what's going on here?

Bastion: Well, did you receive the message from Queen Tea last year?

Joey: Yeah and we had to go into the past…that was a weird experience.

Bastion: Well, the shadows are gone, along with a few Millennium Items.

Joey: WHAT?!

Tyranno: Sam Hill!

Bastion: Since then, Jaden's placed a force field around the hall and only HE knows how to undo it.

Takuya: Alright, where is he?

Bastion: I don't know. We were separated from him, Mario, Jerry, Chumley, and Sartorius.

Takuya: So, you need us to find them?

Bastion: But this castle's so big, they could be anywhere! Maybe it would give you a better idea if you were inside.

They went in to see that it was AMAZINGLY complex.

Sonic: Man! Even WITH my speed, it could take me HOURS to get across this castle! Why'd you make it so darn complex in the first place?!

Bastion: You know, I'm STILL trying to figure it out.

Takuya: It'll take us FOREVER to find Jaden in here!

Joey: I recommend we split up. I'll go with Bastion, Hassleberry goes with Arthur, Cheetor goes with Sonic, and the wimpy little Syrus goes with Takuya, who will have the most threats aimed at.

Syrus: ME?! But why?!

Joey: Because you need to grow a backbone, shorty.

Syrus: Does he ALWAYS have to mock my physical inferiority like that?

Joey: Yes.

Takuya: Syrus and I'll go to the east side. Tyranno, you and Arthur take the west. Bastion and Joey, south. Cheetor and Sonic'll go to the north!

Bastion: If you find anyone, use the P.A. System!

They then went in opposite directions. Takuya and Syrus eventually found Jaden fighting off Dark Souls.

Syrus: J! We'll help!

After taking care of the Dark Souls, Jaden turned to Syrus.

Jaden: Good thing you turned up when you did. And who's this?

Syrus: Takuya. And by the way, Hassleberry and Joey are back!

Jaden: Did they bring the king?

Syrus: Uh…no. But they're here to help us out! But they need to see what happened to the Millennium Items!

Jaden: In THAT case…

Jaden activated the P.A. system.

Jaden: Guys, to the Hall of Millennium Items!

Bastion's voice came out of it.

Bastion: Coming, Jaden!

The three left and found a door sealed by a blue force field and the pictures of the Elemental Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman, Sparkman, Bubbleman, Wildheart, and Bladedge.

Jaden: The moment the Millennium Items started disappearing, I sealed this room. If anyone touches it…Syrus?

Syrus: Why do I always have to do the painful stuff?

Syrus touched the shield, was electrocuted, and tossed back into the wall.

Syrus: Ow…the electricity…the pain…the broken ribs.

The rest of the group ran over with Chumley, Sartorius, Mario, and Jerry.

Jaden: Let me show you guys what's been going on.

They walked into the room, leaving Syrus smoking and twitching.

Syrus: Don't mind me. I'll just stay here twitching feebly.

Tyranno grabbed Syrus and started dragging him in.

Card Shark Dark Soul

New Dark Souls who were introduced to the Card Castle. They attack with stealth, swimming in the ground until you let your guard down.


	44. The Castle's Gatekeeper

Chapter 7: Sea Serpent and Capture by Tohokari

**Chapter 44: Castle Gatekeeper**

**The Card Castle:**

**Koji and Shadow looked upon the Card Castle.**

**Koji: So, THIS is where the next Gatekeeper is.**

**Shadow: I wonder why Yugi declined to come here.**

**Koji: Doesn't matter! Let's go!**

**Inside the Card Castle, the group got into the throne room.**

**Cheetor: A throne room?**

**Jaden: This is more than JUST a throne room! Look!**

**Jaden turned a portrait of Maximillion Pegasus and opened a dark hallway, lit only by a few torches.**

**Jaden: I'll lead the way.**

**Jaden took a torch and started leading them down the corridor. They eventually came to the Millennium Stone, which had the Millennium Necklace and Eye in their proper places, the others were empty.**

**Jaden: Never thought that this would happen. Sure, we've got absent Millennium Items, but they were gifts. The Millennium Puzzle is Yugi's, Yugi gave the Millennium Ring to someone a while ago, he gave the Millennium Key to someone named Shadi, but other than THAT, the items stayed. The first one to go was the Millennium Scale, quickly followed by the Rod. That's when I put up that shield.**

**??: And it sure didn't work!**

**Emerald Empress suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Jaden then slapped himself in the face.**

**Jaden: Man, I messed up! I forgot to reactivate the shield!**

**Emerald Empress: And it'll cost you!**

**Joey: Sorry, Double E, but you ain't takin' any other item!**

**Tyranno: You'll have to come through US first!**

**After they beat Emerald Empress, she vanished, but reappeared next to the Millennium Stone and took the other two items. Syrus then tackled her, sending the necklace flying. Bastion caught it and placed it back in its proper place.**

**Emerald Empress: Too slow!**

**She held out the Millennium Eye before vanishing.**

**Syrus: Man, you'd think that we'd…**

**But whatever Syrus was going to put at the end of his sentence, we never found out, because Koji and Shadow appeared virtually from nowhere. The suddenness scared the living daylight out of Syrus.**

**Takuya: Koji?**

**Sonic: Shadow?**

**Tyranno: Ain't the king supposed to be with ya?**

**Jaden: They're travelling with Yugi?**

**Koji: He thought it'd be best if he DIDN'T show up. Now, that short guy's the Gatekeeper!**

**Koji thrust the Millennium Key into Syrus' forehead and turned it. The next thing he knew, he was in a room that had several Vehicroids in it.**

**Koji: What's with this guy?**

**He found the keyhole inside a Steamroid. When he unlocked it, the Monster Rancher theme song played. He left to find Syrus in a daze.**

**Syrus: Man. I've got a major headache.**

**Shadow: Do you now?**

**Koji: The gateway's open. Shadow, get us outta here.**

**Shadow: Chaos…CONTROL!**

**The two vanished.**

**Jaden: What'd he mean by 'the gateway's open'?**

**Takuya: You see, we're going from world to world, keeping them from falling into chaos. Well, I guess we'd better head to the ship. A new world awaits.**

**They went to the ship and took off into the next world.**

**The Void:**

**Tohokari was apparently chained to a wall. The strange thing was that it wasn't really Tohokari's physical form, but his free will.**


	45. Monster Rancher

Chapter 45: Monster Rancher

World of the Monsters:

Their ship landed where a small group of creatures--a yellow ball that was basically a mouth, an eyeball, and a tail, a penguin thing with a leaf on its back, a blue and white wolf with a pair of horns, a large rockman, and a walking, brown rabbit—and a kid, who were surrounded by a bunch of black T-Rexes.

Takuya: Looks like we've already got a fight on our hands.

They ran over when the T-Rexes stopped and one with brown armor turned to them.

Armored T-Rex: And what do YOU call yourselves?

Sonic: What would YOU call yourselves?

Armored T-Rex: WE are Black Dinos and I am the captain!

Takuya: Well, I am the protector of fire! THESE are my buddies.

Takuya waved his hand around at his friends. After they beat the Black Dinos, they ran away. The kid and creatures then walked over.

Kid: Thanks. Any more of that and we'd probably be goners.

Takuya: You're tellin' me.

Kid: I'm Genki! This is Mocchi,…

Mocchi: Mocchi!

Joey: THIS reminds me too much of Pikachu.

Genki: This is Suezo,…

Suezo: If it helps, I've heard all the eye jokes.

Tyranno: No, it doesn't.

Genki: Golem,…

Golem: Greetings.

Genki: Tiger of the Wind,…

Tiger: Whatever.

Sonic: Why'd they call a wolf "Tiger"?

Tiger: Can it, rodent!

Sonic: Temper. And hedgehogs are NOT rodents, we are insectivores, like…

Tiger: Just can it!

Genki: And Hare.

Hare: Hey.

Genki: Don't let him too close to your cash.

Hare: Aw man!

Cheetor: So, what's up here? Any guys in black cloaks or black creatures with tentacles?

Genki: Both. We originally thought they were working for Moo, but something tells me otherwise.

Tyranno: Well, they ain't workin' for no guy who sounds like a cow.

??: Exactly.

There was a cloaked figure, who removed it to reveal short black hair with a streak in it. He had several earrings, a heavy-set look, a large jaw, and a pair of gauntlets—one silver and the other gold. The Black Dinos came back.

Capt. Black Dino: Attack!

Cheetor: I don't think that attacking that guy is a good idea.

Legionnaire: My name's Electrum! And you'll soon find out why!

He held out his silver gauntlet and a burst of silver energy shot out and caused an explosion. He thrust out his golden gauntlet and there was a burst of golden energy as well as another explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left but disks on withered plants.

Genki: Man! He killed all those guys so easily!

Electrum: You should wait to see my next one!

After they beat Electrum, he vanished in yellow fire.

Takuya: Well, Genki, any other way how we can help?

Genki: Nothing off the top of my head.

Joey: The writer's GOTTA be desperate now. He only had us stay here for about half an hour.

Takuya: No criticism, Joey! We're off again.

They went back to the ship and took off into space.

Genki

An average kid sucked into World of the Monsters. He quickly joined up with a girl named Holly and gained some new friends. He fights with fierce kicks with his roller blades. He first appeared on _Monster Rancher_ 1999.

Suezo

A single eye and BIG mouth. He's Holly's protector, but goes around with Genki now. Most of his attacks have to deal with his mouth, though he can, involuntarily, teleport short distances. He first appeared on _Monster Rancher_ 1999.

Mocchi

A pink penguin thing with a leaf on his back. So far, he can only say disconnected words and his own name. Most of his attacks have to deal with blossoms, though he can fire a laser called the Mocchi Cannon. He first appeared on _Monster Rancher_ 1999.

Golem

A giant made of stone. He's something of a pacifist, so he won't fight unless he has to, and hates water. His attacks mainly deal with physical combat and he can split himself up and spin with extreme rapidity in a move he calls Tornado. He first appeared on _Monster Rancher_ 1999.

Tiger of the Wind

Originally the leader of a group of wild wolf monsters, he joined Genki when the rest of his pack got killed by the Baddies (the bad guys). He's nearly as fast as Sonic and most of his attacks deal with the weather, like wind, snow, and thunder. He's hot-tempered, aggressive, somewhat arrogant, and has a DEEP loathing for Hare. He first appeared on _Monster Rancher_ 1999.


	46. Meet the Autobots

Chapter 46: Meet the Autobots

World Space:

Takuya: Good to be back in the stars!

Tyranno: Joey, are you staying away from the Dimension Warp button?

Joey: Don't worry, I left a note.

Sonic: Good, because we don't exactly wanna have another Mobius incident.

Arthur: I don't see any note.

Joey: Darn it! It keeps falling off!

Joey picked up a post-it-note that said 'Do not press' in giant, red letters. Joey placed it on the button.

Joey: NOW to make sure it sticks!

He then slammed his fist onto the button.

Group: JOEY!

Joey: Uh…whoops?

Cheetor: OH! YOU STUPID SON OF A…

Thankfully, Cheetor never finished his sentence, because they warped instantly.

Sonic: Whoa, replay.

They then went through a process similar to the time when they were warped to Mobius. Meanwhile, a giant robot was witnessing the incident when they crash landed.

Robot: They have come. Autobots! Roll out!

He turned to four other robots and they all turned into cars and they took off.

Cybertron 2:

Their ship landed and there seemed to be a brawl inside the ship.

Tyranno: JOEY! YOU IDIOT!

Joey: Calm down, Hassleberry!

Arthur: Alright, I'll separate them!

There was an explosion of energy and they all flew out.

Takuya: Overkill, Arthur. Overkill.

Arthur: Uh…hehehe. Whoops?

Sonic: What kinda world is this?

A Peterbilt truck with flames painted on its front then cornered them.

Takuya: Maybe we should get outta the way.

They tried moving, but the truck followed them.

Tyranno: What's with this truck?!

A Pontiac, a GM Pickup truck, an ambulance that looked more like a Hummer, and a Camarro surrounded them.

Cheetor: Are we magnets for cars?

Peterbilt: Autobots, show yourselves!

The Peterbilt then changed into Optimus Prime, the Pontiac into Jazz, the Pickup into Ironhide, the ambulance into Ratchet, and the Camarro into Bumblebee.

Takuya: Okay, giant robots appearing from vehicles. Weird.

Optimus Prime: My name is Optimus Prime. This is my top lieutenant.

Jazz: What's crackin', little buddies?

Optimus Prime: Designation, Jazz.

Jazz did a rapper-esque spin on the ground, then propped himself on a nearby car.

Jazz: This looks like a cool place to kick it.

Optimus Prime: My weapons specialist—Ironhide.

Ironhide activated his cannons.

Ironhide: Feelin' lucky, punks?

Optimus Prime: Easy, Ironhide.

Ironhide: I was only joking. I just wanted to show them my cannons.

Optimus Prime: My medical officer, Ratchet.

Ratchet seemed to sniff.

Ratchet: Hmm. The hedgehog's adrenaline level suggests that he wants to run away.

Sonic: For once, someone got my species right. And you're right on number two.

Sonic tried running, but Bumblebee grabbed him.

Optimus Prime: And my second-in-command, Bumblebee.

Sonic: Would you let me go?

Bumblebee: No.

Sonic: Darn.

Tyranno: So, why did you guys surround us?

Optimus Prime: We are looking for the All Spark.

Takuya: All Spark?

Optimus Prime: An ancient artifact that has existed since the dawn of time. It brings your kind good luck and machinery life.

Joey: So…why us?

Optimus Prime: Because of a prophecy.

Cheetor: If I had a Soul Dew for every time I heard that…

Ironhide: Can it, cat.

Ironhide then activated a cannon.

Ironhide: The cat is EXTREMELY irritating. Can I take him out?

Optimus Prime: Ironhide! We are NOT to harm them! What has gotten into you?!

Ironhide: I'm only saying we COULD. It's an option…

Sonic: Is he ALWAYS this trigger happy?

Jazz: You betcha money he is.

Optimus Prime: It was long foretold that a group of six would come to our world from somewhere else. Within the six is the wielder of a red card that will lead us to the All Spark.

Takuya: You mean my fire card?

Takuya held out his fire card and Optimus Prime took it.

Takuya: Just be sure to give it back.

A blue laser shot through Optimus' eye and struck the card. It did no apparent damage, but a map of the world appeared.

Optimus Prime: THIS is a map of Cybertron 2.

Joey: Why do you…ah, never mind.

Tyranno: WE know an Optimus. Are you familiar with an Optimus Primal?

Ratchet: Who?

Tyranno: Ah, forget it!

Optimus Prime stopped his examination.

Optimus Prime: According to this map, the All Spark is located 230 miles south. We should start moving now or else the Decepticons will find it first.

Ratchet: If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform this world's machinery and take over the universe.

Takuya: Guys! Huddle!

The six got into a circle.

Takuya: What do YOU guys think?

After some debating, they returned to the Autobots.

Takuya: Alright, how about WE go with you guys? We never miss an opportunity to kick bad guy butts!

Optimus Prime: You may accompany us and Bumblebee will be your guardian.

Bumblebee: Yes, sir.

The Autobots changed into their vehicle modes. Takuya, Joey, Tyranno, and Arthur got into Bumblebee's back seat and Takuya got into the driver's seat.

Takuya: I thought it'd be YEARS before I started driving!

Joey: If we get pulled over by the police, DON'T blame me.

They then started moving. Meanwhile, a metallic figure was watching them.

Metallic Figure: So, the Autobots are searching for the All Spark? Barricade, Frenzy, Blackout, Bonecrusher, Devastator! Move out!

Optimus Prime

The leader of the Autobots. He can change into a Peterbilt truck and is a brave and powerful fighter. He's leading the Autobots on a quest to get to the All Spark before someone else. Who could it be? Prime first appeared on the movie version of _Transformers_ 2007.

Jazz

Optimus Prime's first lieutenant. He's one of the smaller Autobots who can change into a Pontiac. He's cocky and somewhat smart-mouthed. He first appeared on the movie version of _Transformers_ 2007.

Ironhide

Optimus Prime's weapon specialist. He's one of the tougher Autobots who can change into a truck. He's somewhat trigger happy and often wants to destroy stuff just to get them out of the way. He first appeared on the movie version of _Transformers_ 2007.

Ratchet

Optimus Prime's medical officer. He's one of the smarter Autobots who can change into an ambulance based off the design of a Hummer. He first appeared on the movie version of _Transformers_ 2007.

Bumblebee

Optimus Prime's best soldier. He originally had his vocal processors damaged, but now they're as good as new. He can change into a Camarro. He first appeared on the movie version of _Transformers_ 2007.


	47. Decepticons Attack

Chapter 47: Decepticons Attack

Cybertron 2:

Takuya and co. were cruising through the world when a police car appeared.

Joey: Told ya we were gonna get pulled over!

The police car stopped and Takuya noticed something weird about the motto.

Takuya: 'To punish and enslave'? Something's wrong here…

The police car stopped.

Bumblebee: Prepare for a fight.

The police car then changed into Barricade.

Barricade: Megatron has decreed that you shall DIE!

Takuya: Man! Hardly half an hour and already we're under attack. Better get going!

After they beat Barricade, he exploded.

Joey: Well, THAT was easy.

They continued rolling along.

Arthur: Can we see what's on the radio?

Bumblebee: Yes.

Arthur then changed the tuning needle to high speed background music. Their way was then barred by a CD player and a military helicopter.

Tyranno: Oh, who in their right mind would put THOSE out there?

Bumblebee: Uh-oh!

The CD player changed into Frenzy and the helicopter into Blackout.

Frenzy: (Cackles and speaks in Decepticon language)

Joey: Beats the tar out of me what he said, but it CAN'T be anything good.

After they beat the two, they exploded.

Tyranno: MAN! These guys are annoying!

Joey: Not enough to, uh…go dino, right?

Tyranno: Not quite.

A Buffalo Minesweeper and tank rolled by.

Arthur: Don't tell me those are Decepticons.

His question was soon answered as they changed into Bonecrusher and Devastator. Tyranno's pupils turned into slits and he ripped off Bumblebee's door.

Bumblebee: That hurt!

Tyranno: DINO-MAN MAD!! (rips off shirt) Attack truck man!

He then sprang at Bonecrusher and instantly started pounding him like a wrecking ball. Takuya then turned to Joey and all through the conversation that followed, Tyranno continued to beat down on Bonecrusher.

Takuya: Joey! Explain!

Joey: Well, Hassleberry just went dino. It acts up when he gets angry via an accident.

Bumblebee: And exactly what accident would this be?

Joey: When he finds himself EXTREMELY ticked off, he does THAT. Refers to himself as 'Dino-man', takes every opportunity to roar at the top of his lungs, and beats the living tar out of anything in his way.

Arthur: Exactly how did this happen?

Joey: It all happened in Frostbite Falls. While he was JUST a guard, he had an accident in a fossil excavation and had a transplant with a dino bone. THAT gave him, (imitating Mr. DNA from Jurassic Park) bingo, DINO DNA. (Normal voice) I think THAT'S what helped him become captain.

Takuya: Anyway, we still have a pair…wait, make that ONE Decepticon left.

He changed that because Tyranno destroyed Bonecrusher. After they beat Devastator, Tyranno continued smashing the wreck of Bonecrusher.

Takuya: How long will it take before he burns that out?

Joey: A while, but I have this sonic emitter, which should take him out instantly.

He took out a small device and activated it. Tyranno instantly clutched his head and his pupils changed back to normal.

Tyranno: Uh…what just happened? WHERE'S MY SHIRT!?

Takuya: Nothing much. Ripped Bumblebee's door off, killed a Decepticon.

Takuya pointed at what was left of Bonecrusher, which was sparking and twitching feebly.

Tyranno: Oh.

Joey: Here's another shirt for ya.

Tyranno quickly slipped the shirt on.

Bumblebee: According to the coordinates from the fire card, the All-Spark should be below us.

The rest of the Autobots caught up and shifted into their robot modes.

Takuya: If you're wondering why we're battle-scarred, it's because we met five Decepticons.

Optimus Prime: That leaves three left—Megatron, his second-in-command Starscream, and one called Scorponok.

Sonic and Cheetor ran back towards them.

Cheetor: After we heard the explosions, we decided to come back.

Takuya: Apparently the All-Spark's underground. How do we get it?

Sonic: Simple!

Sonic rolled into a ball and started drilling through the ground, going deeper and deeper.

Joey: Well, that was easy.

The humans jumped in and Joey used his element lance to widen the hole for the Autobots. Meanwhile, in another part of Cybertron 2, a metallic figure was in a great rage.

Metallic Figure: Do not fail me, Starscream!

Barricade

One of Megatron's Decepticons. He changes into a police car, which will allow him to go wherever he wants without question. He's one of the smaller Decepticons and is the first to be destroyed. He first appeared on the movie version of _Transformers_ 2007.

Frenzy

The smallest Decepticon, but still dangerous. He's often a spy for Megatron, because he can turn into a CD Player and he can use disk-shaped shuriken. He first appeared on the movie version of _Transformers_ 2007.

Blackout

Another Decepticon. He can turn into a military helicopter at will and uses the rotor as a weapon. He first appeared on the movie version of _Transformers_ 2007.

Bonecrusher

A Decepticon who can change into a military truck. He was massacred by Tyranno when he went dino. He first appeared on the movie version of _Transformers_ 2007.

Devastator

A Decepticon who can change into an army tank. He was quickly destroyed after Bonecrusher. He first appeared on the movie version of _Transformers_ 2007.

Tyranno Dino-Mode

Whenever Tyranno finds himself EXTREMELY ticked off, his eyes turn into slits and goes berserk. In this form, Tyranno's strength, which is already a large amount, increases hundredfold. He first appeared on _Yu-Gi-Oh GX_ 2006.


	48. The All Spark

Chapter 47: The All-Spark

Cybertron 2:

Sonic spun right through the ground, revealing that they were in the sewer system.

Sonic: Well, never thought I'd end up here.

The rest of the group came down, along with the Autobots.

Takuya: So this All-Spark's somewhere around here?

Optimus Prime: Correct.

Something then burst out of the ground, a giant, metal scorpion.

Jazz: Scorponok!

Takuya: Once again, another Decepticon to blow up!

After they beat Scorponok, he writhed around and burrowed into the ground. They then noticed a cloaked figure.

Takuya: The Legion!

The figure removed his hood to show wild, black hair and feral, yellow eyes.

Cheetor: Alright, who are you and why are you in this dimension?

Legionnaire: To answer all of those questions, Wraith and I'm here to tell you where the All-Spark is.

Takuya: Why are YOU helping us?

Wraith: The Legion has its own reasons for telling you this. Now, the giant cube's THAT way.

He pointed to a tunnel going to the right.

Wraith: Now, I've got to get back in my own dimension. Farewell.

Wraith then vanished in purple flame.

Sonic: What's with that dude?

Takuya: Well, we don't know if he was telling the truth or not, so I say we split up!

Takuya ran down a tunnel with Optimus Prime and the rest went in separate directions. Eventually, Takuya and Optimus came to a giant cube.

Takuya: I take it THAT'S the All-Spark?

Optimus Prime: Exactly.

Takuya placed his hands on the All-Spark.

Takuya: Well, this is going to be hard to carry unless it somehow...

The All-Spark then shrunk to a size small enough for him to carry.

Takuya: Shrinks?

Meanwhile, in another part of the system, Joey and Tyranno were joined by Ironhide and Ratchet. A phantom jet then flew above them. It was surprising it could fly around in the sewer.

Ironhide: It's Starscream!

The jet changed into the Decepticon second-in-command Starscream.

Starscream: Megatron thanks you for leading us to the All-Spark!

Tyranno: You do know that it could be elsewhere, right Jay-Jay?

Joey: Let's thrash 'im!

After they beat Starscream, he exploded.

Voice: You failed me yet again, Starscream.

Joey, Tyranno, Ironhide, and Ratchet: Uh-oh!

Takuya and Optimus came out.

Takuya: (At the top of his lungs) Guys! We have the All-Spark!

Arthur, Sonic, Cheetor, Bumblebee, and Jazz came out.

Sonic: Cool!

Jazz: Awesome.

Tyranno and Joey came out in Ironhide and with Ratchet in hot pursuit.

Cheetor: Guys? What's going on?

Joey: TALK LATER! RUN NOW!

A Cybertronian equivalent of a jet then zoomed towards them before changing into Megatron.

Optimus Prime: Megatron!

Megatron: Prime!

Sonic: And all along, I thought it was the T-Rex Megatron.

Megatron: Give me the All-Spark, boy!

Takuya: You'll get this All-Spark from me when you pry it from my cold, dead…

Joey: Don't finish that sentence.

Takuya: Fingers?

Megatron: Your wish shall be granted!

After they beat Megatron, he fell to the ground and sparked.

Takuya: We won't be hearing from him any time soon.

Takuya then held out the All-Spark for Optimus to take.

Takuya: Here you go, big guy. We fought through all those robotic psychos to get this to you.

Optimus looked like he was ready to take it, but changed his mind halfway through.

Optimus Prime: You six fought bravely to help us retrieve the cube. You may keep it and do with it what you will.

Ironhide: Just don't let it get to any machinery if you don't want any enemies.

Tyranno: Will do, Sgt. Ironhide!

Joey: To the ship!

Batman scene change.

Cheetor: Y'know, the whole Batman scene change is getting old…FAST.

They boarded the ship.

Tyranno: Joey! The dimension warp button!

Joey: Sorry, but the note's on it.

Arthur quickly took the note and shredded it.

Arthur: THERE! No more note! Let's get back into our OWN universe!

Joey: Yes, little guy!

Joey hit the button and they vanished back into their own universe. Meanwhile, Megatron was still sparking when the Planet of the Beasts Megatron walked over to him.

Megatron: So, THIS is my other dimension counterpart. He'd make an excellent edition to the Society of Shadows, yes.

Megatron

Now this is just plain confusing. There's a Megatron in the Planet of the Beasts that can change into a T-Rex, but there's a Megatron in Cybertron 2 who can change into a Cybertronian form of aerial transportation. He's the ruthless leader of the Decepticons and is as bloodthirsty as an animal. He first appeared on the movie version of _Transformers_ 2007.

Scorponok

The only Decepticon who didn't transform. He's a mechanical scorpion and he's one of the most deadly Decepticons out there. He first appeared on the movie version of _Transformers_ 2007.

Starscream

Megatron's second-in-command. He can change into a phantom jet and was destroyed by Joey, Tyranno, Ironhide, and Ratchet. He first appeared on the movie version of _Transformers _2007.


	49. Legion of Superheroes

Chapter 48: Legion of Superheroes

World Space:

Cheetor: Man, it's good to be back in our own universe.

Takuya: I wonder how Koji's been doing.

New Metropolis:

Koji's group landed in the large city.

Koji: Alright, guys! Let's find the next Gatekeeper.

They then followed the Millennium Key to the Legion of Superheroes' HQ. They went in and found that it was filled with people. Obviously, it was time for the Legion's audition.

Shadow: Maybe it'd be best if I froze everything. Chaos CONTROL!

Everyone, except Koji, Shadow, and Yugi, froze in place.

Koji: Let's jam this key in that hole.

The followed it into the main room where Superman, Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Bouncing Boy, and Timberwolf were frozen in place, like everyone else in the immediate area.

Koji: Well, the Gatekeeper's one of these guys. Key, tell us who it is!

The key pointed to Superman.

Shadow: Well, you didn't need to be a genius to see THAT one coming.

Yugi: Calm down, Shadow. Koji, open the gateway!

Koji jammed the key into Superman's forehead and turned it. Next thing he knew, Koji was in a room with trophies. He searched for a while and found the keyhole under a plaque and unlocked it. Music played as he left.

Shadow: Better leave. Chaos CONTROL!

They vanished and reappeared in their ship and took off. Koji then activated the communications system and typed in Takuya and co.'s new ship's number.

Superman

The man of steel and Gatekeeper of New Metropolis. He has super strength, super hearing, heat vision, you name it. He was brought from the past into 31st Century. He first appeared in _Legion of Superheroes_ 2007.

Saturn Girl

Originally the Soul Mistress of New Metropolis. She's telepathic and is mainly used for communication in times of need. She first appeared in _Legion of Superheroes_ 2007.

Lightning Lad

One of the more short-tempered members of the Legion. He has the ability to conjure lightning, via an accident with a couple of Lightning Beasts. He helped found the Legion. He first appeared in _Legion of Superheroes_ 2007.

Bouncing Boy

The new leader of the Legion of Superheroes. He has the ability to inflate his body into a ball and attack multiple enemies. He first appeared in _Legion of Superheroes_ 2007.

Timberwolf

A literal wolf-man with enhanced stamina and strength. He got his powers when his own father did a human experiment on him. Now he's in with the Legion. He first appeared in _Legion of Superheroes_ 2007.


	50. Vordan's Defeat

Chapter 7: Sea Serpent and Capture by Tohokari

**Chapter 49: Vordan's Defeat**

**World Space:**

**Meanwhile, with Takuya and co., they received a message on their communicator.**

**Joey: I wonder who THIS is from.**

**He answered it and a virtual version of Koji's head appeared.**

**Koji: Guys, the next world is open. Get going now!**

**His head then vanished.**

**Sonic: Well, that was to the point.**

**Tyranno: The closest world's New Metropolis. Five bucks say that it's in there.**

**Takuya: To New Metropolis!**

**They jumped to New Metropolis and found the familiar vortex inside.**

**Takuya: In there!**

**They phased into the portal.**

**Dog City:**

**The world they went into was a large city and they landed in a lush forest outside it. When they debarked, they found a familiar someone outside it.**

**??: What an unusual world.**

**The person was Kali. Takuya hugged her instantly.**

**Kali: Didn't see THAT coming.**

**Takuya: Good to see ya again, Kali!**

**Takuya let go of her.**

**Kali: Feeling's mutual.**

**Takuya: By the way, we met up with Jesse. He said that you made him and Rouge promise not to tell us.**

**Kali: There were a few…things I wanted to do before you knew where I was.**

**Takuya: Like finding a way to fix Tohokari?**

Kali: How did YOU know that?

**Takuya: Lucky guess.**

**Kali: There's another problem. I found that there were TWO members of the Legion here.**

**Joey: WHAT?!**

**Kali: Plus I asked a local to help us.**

**Tyranno: And who is this?**

**??: There's no need to fear!**

**Underdog then flew out of nowhere.**

**Underdog: Underdog is here!**

**Underdog landed and took a dramatic pose.**

**Cheetor: And I thought we could sink no lower.**

**Arthur: Why do you say that?**

**Cheetor: Now we've got a three-foot tall dog in pajamas who speaks in rhyme.**

**Underdog: Now we must take great feat, because we have the Legion of Darkness to beat!**

**Underdog then took off. Sonic and Cheetor took off after him, leaving the rest of the group in the dust.**

**Takuya: Maybe he forgot that we can't fly.**

**Kali: True, but I can teleport.**

**Kali and Takuya and co. vanished in a puff of green smoke. They reappeared in the city where Vordan was wreaking havoc and laughing like crazy. He then noticed them and changed his expression to that of cold indifference that they knew all too well.**

**Vordan: Greetings, wielder of the fire card. Same to you, king's lackeys, other dorks, and the Darkness Traitor.**

**Kali: I don't really understand why you guys have to kill those whose forms you've taken.**

**Vordan: It eliminates the threat of us merging and gives us complete dominance of our being.**

**Joey: Didn't understand a word you just said.**

**Vordan: You are a pest, Wheeler!**

**Joey: I get that TOO much from Kaiba.**

**Vordan then jumped to the top of the nearest sky scraper. Takuya changed into Burninggreymon and flew after him. At the top, Vordan summoned his tiger claws and axe.**

**Vordan: Time to scrap!**

**Burninggreymon: Why are you here, Vordan?!**

**Vordan: Does it matter to a dead man?**

**Burninggreymon: If I dropped dead every time you said that, I'd be a medical miracle.**

**After fighting a while, Burninggreymon changed into Agunimon and leapt at Vordan, knocking both of them off the sky scraper and they went into a free fall.**

**Vordan: You idiot! You've killed us both!**

**Agunimon: Not quite, Vordan!**

**Vordan: What're you talkin' 'bout?!**

**Agunimon: There's no need to fear, Underdog is here!**

**Underdog caught Agunimon under the arms and Vordan screamed as he slammed on the ground and didn't move.**

**Joey: He's dead, Jim. He really is dead.**

**Tyranno: Uh…Joey? No one here is named Jim.**

**Vordan's corpse then exploded in black goo, splattering everyone in the stuff. It was as though someone set off a firecracker in a can of black paint.**

**Sonic: MAN! I'm gonna have this stuff on me for WEEKS.**

**Raditz then appeared.**

**Takuya: No need for the dramatic speech. We KNOW you're not the leader here.**

**Raditz: So, you found that Canadat is the TRUE leader. So what? I'll still kill you!**

**After they beat Raditz, he still stood and laughed like crazy.**

**Raditz: Sorry, protector! You can't kill me like that!**

**Unbeknownst to Raditz, Bakura had appeared behind him in golden flames.**

**Bakura: I know THEY can't…**

**Bakura then summoned his sword.**

**Bakura: But I can!**

**He then sliced Raditz across the waist and he exploded in black goo. Sonic was covered in the gunk that came from Vordan AND Raditz.**

**Sonic: Man! This just isn't my day!**

**Bakura: Don't worry, Sonic. After a week of constant showering, it comes off.**

**Sonic: (Sarcastically) VERY comforting.**

**Bakura: And by the way, the New Domino Town Defense Unit is having trouble. Tohokari changed into Titaniumon to make the city suffer because you didn't show up and to make it worse, Canadat's still at large.**

**Takuya: To the ship!**

**Batman scene change. The group, with Bakura and Kali, boarded the ship and it took off for New Domino Town.**

**Underdog**

**The goofy superhero in Dog City. He speaks in rhyme and has the abilities of flight, speed, strength, and everything else your stereotypical hero has. He played a key factor in killing Vordan. He first appeared in **_**Underdog**_**.**


	51. Tohokari's Return

Chapter 7: Sea Serpent and Capture by Tohokari

**Chapter 50: Tohokari's Return**

**New Domino Town:**

**Carmonni was fighting Canadat.**

**Carmonni: I hate you so MUCH!**

**Canadat: Go on, continue hating me. It makes me stronger!**

**Carmonni: CAN IT!  
**

**He ran at Canadat with his amethyst sword drawn.**

**Canadat: Fool.**

**She waved her staff and Carmonni was lifted into the air and hurled away.**

**Canadat: Titaniumon, Takuya and his friends are approaching.**

**The group landed at New Domino Town to find it was on fire.**

**Takuya: WHOA!**

**Joey: You're tellin' me. Titaniumon's outdone himself this time.**

**Carmonni then landed in front of them and was breathing raggedly.**

**Tyranno: Sam Hill!**

**Sonic: Looks like Carmonni dropped in. (Rimshot)**

**Carmonni got up.**

**Carmonni: WHERE IS SHE?!**

**Takuya: Canadat?**

**Carmonni: Exactly!**

**Bakura: It'd be a pleasure to defeat the Legion's leader, but now we've got work to do—namely Titaniu…**

**Kali: Tohokari.**

**They found Titaniumon, who was rampaging through the city.**

**Titaniumon: So, you decided to show yourself at last, Takuya!**

**Takuya: Tohokari! We may have rubbed each other the wrong way before, but now we're going to set you free!**

**Takuya changed into Burninggreymon and flew into battle. After he beat Titaniumon, he fell to the ground with a CRASH and changed back into Tohokari. Bakura then rushed over to him.**

**Bakura: We've got to remove the brainwash FAST.**

**Kali: NO!**

**Kali grabbed Bakura's hand.**

**Kali: I'll do it.**

**Bakura grinned smugly as he let Kali continue. Her eyes glowed dark green as she placed her hands on Tohokari's temples. After five minutes of this, she removed her hands and Tohokari's eyes opened. They returned to their original bluish grey color. Tohokari then shot looks around at them.**

**Tohokari: No need for intros, Takuya. I already know who YOU are.**

**Takuya: By the way, your friends in the Semi-Void say hi.**

**Tohokari then slapped himself in the face.**

**Tohokari: WHAT WAS I THINKING?! I left my friends in the Semi-Void without ANY notice!**

**Kali: No need, we'll visit them sometime.**

**Jesse and Rouge appeared.**

**Jesse: Hey, guys!**

**Takuya: Hey, Jesse!**

**Jesse: Here's Rouge. The bat I told you about.**

**Rouge: Charmed.**

**Tohokari: Well, I guess we'd better get going. I've got things to do and to make up for.**

**Tohokari and his friends then vanished in a burst of silver flames.**

**Takuya: Those two are back together. I wonder how Zoë's doing.**

**Joey was barely stifling laughter. Tyranno knocked him out with a punch.**

**Takuya: Thanks.**

**Tyranno: No problem!**

**Joey regained consciousness.**

**Joey: Ow. And because that punch jogged my memory, I remembered that last year we didn't visit EVERY world out there.**

**Takuya: We didn't?**

**Joey: Yeah. There's only two, though. Bikini Bottom and Digital World. Which one do we…**

**Takuya: Digital World.**

**Joey: Supply reason.**

**Takuya: I don't know. Just a gut feeling.**

**Joey: Then to Digital World it is.**

**They returned to the ship and took off. Meanwhile, Carmonni was wandering through the city.**

**Carmonni: C'mon, Canadat! I know you're out here!**

**Canadat was observing him in the distance.**

**Canadat: Be careful what you wish for, Carmonni. Carcharodon! Borealis! Electrum!**

**The three appeared in oceanic green, blue, and yellow flames.**

**Canadat: Vordan has met an untimely death.**

**Electrum: I believe Raditz died, too.**

**Borealis: But who cares about HIM?**

**Canadat: What did you know about our greatest warrior?**

**Electrum: Nice guy, but a bit…hotheaded.**

**Borealis: He had an obnoxious line which he insisted on using over and over and over and over and…**

**Electrum: Alright, we get it!**

**Carcharodon: (dramatically) The Legion will shine less brightly without his intellect and battle skills. (Quickly to Canadat) Do I get his battleaxe?**

**Electrum: C'mon, Carcharodon, show some consideration…and let ME have the battleaxe.**

**Canadat: Silence, BOTH OF YOU!**

**The two stopped bickering immediately.**

**Borealis: Men.**

**Canadat: That goes for you, too, Borealis!**

**Borealis: (Through gritted teeth) Yes, ma'am.**

**Canadat: I not only called you here to eulogize Vordan, but I have a mission for all three of you.**

**She took out device and a holographic picture of Ken Ichijoji appeared.**

**Canadat: THIS is an inhabitant of Digital World who used to let the Darkness control him, but now rejects it. I want you to bring him to me for our Darkness breeding program.**

**Carcharodon: Yes, sir!**

**Canadat: Ma'am!**

**Carcharodon: Whatever.**

**Carcharodon vanished in his rightful colored fire.**

**Electrum: I'm gone.**

**Borealis: Same here.**

**The two vanished.**


	52. DigiDestined

Chapter 51: Digi-Destined

Digital World:

Takuya and co.'s ship landed in a large field where Davis, Kari, TK, Yolei, Cody, and Ken were watching.

Davis: Whoa, deja vu.

TK: Looks like the time Zoë landed here.

Yolei: Let's check it out.

The six ran towards the ship.

Takuya and co. got out of the ship's wreckage.

Tyranno: What happened?

Sonic came out, laughing and holding out a fake landing gear.

Sonic: I can't believe you fell for the old fake landing gear gag, Hassleberry!

Tyranno: Neither can I.

Joey: Looks like we've got some visitors, guys!

They saw the six Digi Destined running towards them. Takuya, in an attempt to be friendly, waved out his arm.

Takuya: Hey there! I'm Takuya!

Tyranno: Tyranno Hassleberry!

Joey: Joey Wheeler!

Sonic: Sonic the Hedgehog!

Cheetor: Cheetor of the Maximals!

Arthur: Arthur Read!

Davis: That's nice and all, but we're only three feet from you.

Takuya: Oh.

Davis: Anyway, I'm Davis.

Yolei: Yolei.

Cody: Cody.

TK: TK.

Kari: Kari.

Ken: Ken.

Sonic immediately noticed that Ken wasn't exactly as enthusiastic as the others. Rather he seemed a little...darker.

Sonic: Geez, Ken sure is the lively one.

Takuya: Well, have you guys seen anyone in black cloaks or black creatures with tentacles?

Kari: Actually, yes. Three people took our Digimon and said that they wouldn't give them back unless WE came to them.

Takuya: So, Digimon are native HERE, too?! MAN! In my world, Digimon are there, too!

TK: That's nice and all, but we have to find our Digimon!

They then ran towards the caverns. Meanwhile, Carcharodon, Electrum, and Borealis were holding Gatomon, Patamon, Veemon, Wormmon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon. Each person had two--Carcharodon had Armadillomon and Wormmon, Electrum had Veemon and Patamon, and Borealis had Gatomon and Hawkmon. The Digimon were apparently out cold.

Carcharodon: (Holding up Wormmon) I don't know what the boss lady has in store for your partner, little bug, but rest assured (murderous tone) IT CAN'T BE ANYTHING GOOD!

Electrum: He can't hear a word you say, Carcharodon.

Borealis: Both of you CAN IT!

Carcharodon: I don't remember Canadat saying ANYTHING about you being in charge.

He and Electrum then started fighting.

Borealis: Can't you stop fighting for FIVE MINUTES?!

The two stopped, comically, in place.

Electrum: And be boring? Pass.

Carcharodon: Besides, we have nothing better to do.

Carcharodon held out a pair of steel shark fangs, which was attached to his knuckles, and it slammed shut centimeters from Electrum's face. Electrum made no sign of fear as he grabbed the shark fangs and crumpled it like a Coke can. Carcharodon looked, comically, at the crumpled mass of what used to be a weapon, but now had barely enough room to open.

Carcharodon: THAT COST ME FIVE HUNDRED SOUL DEWS, YOU LOUSY...

Borealis: Those brats are coming. They have the Digi-Destined with them and they intend to defeat us like they did Vordan.

Carcharodon threw a nasty look at Electrum.

Carcharodon: If I die, Electrum, (murderous tone) YOU STAY AWAY FROM THE FUNERAL!

Electrum: Wouldn't go there even if you DIDN'T ask, shark fanatic!

Borealis summoned a wall of ice between the two.

Borealis: Listen, I call the shots since you two are too busy fighting each other. We split up and take these compressed data forms with us!

Electrum: Whatever.

He looked at Patamon.

Electrum: Pitiful excuse for a 'Digital Monster'. I liked that giant bug thing.

Borealis: It tried to kill us!

Electrum: Exactly.

The three then ran into the cave.

Davis

The current "leader" of the new generation of Digi-Destined. He often gets cocky, he's always a bit hotheaded and is always trying to woo Kari. He first appeared in _Digimon Adventure 2_ 1999.

Yolei

The second girl on the team. She's hyperactive and surprisingly smart. When she gets her mind set on something, it stays there until she gets it over with. She first appeared in _Digimon Adventure 2_ 1999.

Cody

The smallest member of the team. Despite his physical inferiority, he's a master of kendo and knows the way of the warrior. Boy would Tohokari like THIS kid. He first appeared in _Digimon Adventure 2_ 1999.

TK

Originally the youngest member of the original team of Digi-Destined. Now he's one of the more experienced members and it comes in handy when dealing with Digimon. He first appeared in _Digimon Adventure 2 _1999.

Ken

Originally the arch-nemesis of the Digi-Destined called the Digimon Emperor. Now he's gotten a little kinder and fights with the good guys now. He first appeared in _Digimon Adventure 2_ 1999.


	53. Legion Trio

Chapter 7: Sea Serpent and Capture by Tohokari

**Chapter 53: Legion Trio**

**Takuya and co. entered the cavern.**

**Arthur: Why do all the bad guys have to be in places like THIS?**

**??: Because we can sneak up on you easier!**

**Carcharodon fell out of nowhere.**

**Joey: Hello, you lousy shark fanatic.**

**Carcharodon: Flattery will get you nowhere, buddy!**

**Arthur shot an energy ball at Carcharodon, but he caught it in his shark fangs.**

**Carcharodon: Look, ma! I caught me a lightnin' bug!**

**He then hurled it back at the group and they barely dodged it.**

**Carcharodon: These fangs aren't JUST accessories! They can reflect energy-based attacks!**

**Takuya: In THAT case, we'd better go for the physical!**

**After they beat Carcharodon, he cackled before vanishing.**

**Sonic: Boy, THAT came in use.**

**Wormmon and Armadillomon came out of his gunk.**

**Armadillomon: (Yawns) THAT was some nap.**

**Takuya: Well, better take these guys with us. Better than letting the Legion get their hands on them again.**

**They jammed the two Digimon into a backpack and continued. Electrum then appeared.**

**Electrum: Remember me?!**

**Sonic: How could we forget what you did to those Dinos?**

**After they beat Electrum, he simply held out his fist and dropped Veemon and Patamon.**

**Takuya: You're giving us the Digimon?**

**Electrum: Don't spread it. And if you find Bakura, give him my regards.**

**Electrum vanished in a burst of yellow fire.**

**Joey: Another double agent?**

**Tyranno: Looks like it.**

**Borealis then appeared.**

**Borealis: Thanks.**

**Takuya: For what?**

Borealis: For exposing Electrum and Bakura as traitors. Canadat's gonna LOVE that information. And thanks for bringing our target out.

**Blue mist appeared and materialized into Ken.**

**Cheetor: Rats! A trap to stall for time!**

**Sonic: Wasn't that my line in Sonic Heroes?**

**Borealis: Would you guys just can it and fight?!**

**She summoned her magic aura in her hands and the battle started. After they beat Borealis, she grabbed Ken and vanished in blue fire.**

**Tyranno: Aw, for cryin' out loud!**

**Takuya: Wouldn't ya know it?!**

**Unknown World:**

**Bakura was walking through a city when yellow flames appeared. He drew his sword when Electrum appeared.**

**Bakura: Here to kill me, Electrum?**

Electrum: Actually, I'm here to help ya.


	54. The Krabby Patty Formula

Chapter 54: The Krabby Patty Formula

World Space:

Takuya and co. took off in their space ship with the promise that they'd get Ken back as soon as possible.

Takuya: Where to next?

Tyranno: The next world we didn't go to the first time around?

Takuya: Which would be?

Joey: Bikini Bottom.

Sonic: We're there!

They jumped to the next world.

Bikini Bottom:

Takuya and co.'s ship landed in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom.

Takuya: How can we breathe out there? There's no air and this ship didn't come with scuba gear.

Sonic: Well, the other worlds changed us to suit it, maybe this one will do the same.

Takuya: Hope you're right.

They got out and Takuya found that he could breathe easily. He then saw that he was a merman, Spongebob Squarepants style. He saw his friends, too—Tyranno was a yellow lobster, Joey's hairstyle changed into a fin since he was a fish, Sonic was now just his head with fins as he turned into a porcupine fish.

Sonic: Bad pun!

Arthur's clothing colors melded into his new skin as he was now a seahorse. Cheetor remained the same, via him being a robot.

Cheetor: I'll be back on the ship. Cats and water don't mix.

Cheetor walked in as a Krabby Patty moved past with Spongebob in hot pursuit.

Spongebob: Stop, thief!

Plankton was under the Krabby Patty and was, apparently, in a bad mood.

Plankton: Get lost!

Spongebob: Never!

Plankton: Then let's see how you deal with my oil slick.

Oil suddenly spewed out of a small pipe and Spongebob tripped. Plankton ran away, laughing his head off.

Spongebob: He's got the Krabby Patty.

Takuya: So what if some small guy has a burger?

Takuya and co. ran over to where Spongebob was. He tried standing up, but slipped on the oil slick and fell down again.

Spongebob: The Krabby Patty's no mere burger! It is the most treasured fast food item in the world!

Tyranno: Now I'm starting to get weirded out.

Sonic: Maybe we should just introduce ourselves.

Takuya: I'm Takuya.

Joey: Joey Wheeler.

Tyranno: Tyranno Hassleberry!

Sonic: Sonic the Hedge…uh…porcupine fish.

Arthur: Arthur Read.

Spongebob: Well, I'm Spongebob Squarepants! And how would YOU guys like it if I asked you to help me reclaim the Krabby Patty?

Takuya spoke before the rest of them could voice their opinions.

Takuya: Sure, Spongebob!

Spongebob: ALRIGHT!

He then took off like lightning and with the rest of the group in hot pursuit. They eventually got to the Chum Bucket's door. Inside, Plankton was gloating about his victory.

Plankton: Finally, I've got the Krabby Patty! Now, once I get the Secret Formula, I will RULE THE WORLD!

Takuya and co. the burst through the door.

Plankton: Can't you knock? Gate crashing is rude!

Spongebob: It doesn't matter, Plankton!

Takuya: Now you and the Society that you're in with is going down!

Plankton: What Society?

Takuya: Don't play dumb, you single-celled idiot! We know you're in with the Society of Shadows!

Plankton: I don't understand. I just stole the Krabby Patty so I can get the formula.

Arthur: Taky, I think he means it.

Takuya: Oh.

Plankton: But if you're gonna take it back, you shall face my technological FURY!

A robot fell out of nowhere and Plankton got into it. After they beat Plankton, the robot exploded and he jumped out.

Plankton: You may have defeated my robot, but you still won't get…

Plankton never finished his sentence, because his robot fell to its right and landed on Plankton. A computer came out of the ceiling. Whenever it spoke, a green scope moved.

Computer: So, another typical day of failure?

Plankton crawled out from the wreckage of his robot.

Plankton: Oh, can it, Karen!

The two then started arguing and Takuya and co. thought it was best to leave them alone.

Spongebob Squarepants

The best fry cook in Bikini Bottom. He's sort of nerdy and a bit overly dramatic, but still, ready to help those in need. He first appeared in _Spongebob Squarepants_ 1999.

Sheldon J. Plankton

Mr. Krabs' arch business rival. He's always trying to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula and, somehow, conquer the world, though all of his plans turn out to be complete failures. He first appeared in _Spongebob Squarepants_ 1999.

Karen

Plankton's computer wife. She always tries to make him see sense, only to see him shun it. She first appeared in _Spongebob Squarepants_ 1999.


	55. Pranks and Care Taking

Chapter 55: Pranks and Care Taking

Bikini Bottom:

Takuya and co. went to Spongebob's neighborhood, which was made only of a pineapple, an Easter Island Head, and a rock with a weather vane.

Tyranno: (Sarcastically) Talk about a large neighborhood.

Spongebob: I can't wait to show you to Patrick and Squidward, but it's a little late now. Let's hit the hay.

They went into Spongebob's house and turned out the lights. Meanwhile, back on the ship, Cheetor was reading a comic book.

Cheetor: Man. If I knew it would take them THIS long, I would've ordered a pizza…which I did.

A pizza fish with a box walked in.

Fish: Pizza delivery!

Cheetor: Money's on the couch, no tip.

The fish took the money, looking angry.

Fish: You lousy bucket of bolts!

Cheetor: That's why I'm here.

French Narrator: The next day…

Takuya was having a peaceful sleep until there was a large foghorn that sent him up into the ceiling. Spongebob walked down, calm as you please, and had Gary following him.

Takuya: IS THIS A REGULAR THING?!

Spongebob: Yes.

Gary: Meow.

Spongebob: Now, it's time to give Squidward the first surprise of the day, you see…(inaudible whispers)

Meanwhile, in Squidward's house, he was resting soundly until he heard some giggling. He tried getting back to sleep, but heard Takuya say something.

Takuya: Are you SURE that this is going to turn out right?

Squidward threw off the covers to show Spongebob, Patrick, Takuya, Tyranno, Joey, Sonic, and Arthur all under his blanket. Patrick blew the noise maker.

Group: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SQUIDWARD!

They then had him go downstairs for cake.

Group: (singing) Happy, happy birthday! Happy birthday cake!

They then had him go into the living room for something like pin the tail on the donkey.

Group: (singing) Happy, happy birthday! Pin the tail on the seahorse!

They were then sitting in the living room with presents around him.

Group: (singing) Happy, happy birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SQUIDWARD!

They then ran out of the house, screaming happy birthday.

Patrick: Another year older!

When they were out of sight, Squidward balled his tentacles into fists and shouted at the top of his lungs.

Squidward: It's not my BIRTHDAY!!

Takuya and co. ran into town.

Patrick: That was fun!

Tyranno: Never had to run so fast, even when chasing that brainwashed prince. Long story, won't go into details.

Spongebob then noticed something on a bulletin board.

Spongebob: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are going on vacation?

Narrator: While our heroes relax in Leisure Village, who will watch the Mermalair?

While the narrator was talking, the group was looking around, as though trying to find who was talking.

Joey: Is that gonna be a regular thing?

Spongebob: Not really.

They went to the Mermalair where Barnacle Boy had the suit cases and Mermaid Man was asleep. Spongebob and Patrick jumped through the door in a dramatic way while Takuya and co. walked, calmly through.

Spongebob: Man Sponge!

Patrick: And Boy Patrick!

Spongebob and Patrick: REPORTING FOR DUTY!

Barnacle Boy: Yeah, yeah, follow me.

Spongebob and Patrick: UP, UP, AND AWAY!

Barnacle Boy led the way when Mermaid Man woke up.

Mermaid Man: Evil…

While Barnacle Boy was explaining stuff, Spongebob stopped the group.

Spongebob: OH…MY…GOSH, GUYS!

He saw a large wall filled with apparently lethal weapons.

Spongebob: This is the greatest wall of superhero secret gadgetry ever! I'm gonna play with the Cosmic Ray!

Patrick: I get the Aqua Glove!

Both made for the wall, but Mermaid Man got in the way.

Mermaid Man: Hold on, boys! You cannot touch ANY of this stuff!

Spongebob then went to a plain, white orb with a switch on it.

Spongebob: What about the Orb of Confusion?

Spongebob flipped the switch and was covered with an invisible field that made him make an unusual face and babble and drool. Mermaid Man then turned off the switch.

Mermaid Man: NO! Prolonged exposure to the Orb of Confusion will give you…confusion!

Patrick then opened the door of something invisible.

Patrick: What about the Invisible Boatmobile?

Tyranno: I think it includes the Boatmobile.

Barnacle Boy: When we say 'Don't touch ANYTHING' we mean don't touch ANYTHING! Do you understand?!

Group: Loud and clear, trusted boy companion!

Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy left the Mermalair.

Barnacle Boy: Good, we'll see ya in a week.

Mermaid Man: Up, up, and AWAY!

Spongebob: Come, friends! While our heroes are away, we shall keep evil at bay!

Takuya: I can relate.

They then jumped past a hall, doing several kung-fu moves. Patrick then stopped and started shuddering.

Patrick: Muh-muh muh-muh-muh!

Spongebob: What's wrong, Patrick?

Sonic: Yeah, what's the problem?

The rest of the group started shuddering as they noticed someone—namely, Man Ray.

Spongebob and Patrick: MAN RAY!

Takuya and co.: SOME UNKNOWN SUPERVILLAIN!

They all screamed and split up. They then noticed that Man Ray stayed in the same position he was in when they found him.

Arthur: Hey, how come he's not chasing us?

They then noticed that Man Ray was in some kind of pale green tube.

Joey: Looks like he's frozen or somethin'.

Patrick: Fro-fro-fro-fro-fro…!

Spongebob tapped on the tube.

Tyranno: It appears to be some sort of prison chamber.

Joey then licked it.

Joey: Made out of frozen tartar sauce.

Spongebob then hugged the tube.

Spongebob: This is GREAT! Next to the Dirty Bubble. Man Ray is the biggest nemesis of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! I have so many questions to ask!

The prison chamber then started melting and Patrick laughed with a switch that said 'melt' on it.

Takuya: Patrick! Are you crazy?!

Patrick: But Spongebob said he had a question.

While they were arguing, the head of Man Ray melted out and the eyes glowed red. Spongebob then flipped the switch down.

Spongebob: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy said not to touch ANYTHING. And that INCLUDES un-freezing a super villain.

Man Ray: I'm FREE! (Cackles)

Sonic: Actually, Man Ray, only your head is free.

It was true, only Man Ray's head, and a couple fingers, were freed from the tartar sauce chamber.

Man Ray: By the SUPREME authority of wickedness, I, the evil Man Ray, command you to release me from this infernal prison at ONCE!

Takuya: Well, you see, we can't do that.

Man Ray: Why…

The next word was so powerful that it virtually blew the faces right off the skulls of the heroes.

Man Ray: NOT?!

Arthur: Because you're evil!

Man Ray: You mean, if I was good, then you'd let me go?

Spongebob: Sure, why not?

Takuya and co.: SPONGEBOB!

Man Ray: In that case, I am good.

Spongebob: Really?

Man Ray: Yes, really.

Spongebob: Really-really?

Man Ray: Yes, yes, REALLY.

Spongebob: Really-really-really?

Man Ray: Yes, YES, YES! I'M GOOD! I'M GOOD! NOW LET ME OUT, OR YOU'LL SUFFER DIRE CONSEQUENCES!

Spongebob: Good enough.

Tyranno: I'm not sure, Spongebob. I don't like the sound of that 'suffer dire consequences'.

Too late, Spongebob already melted the rest of Man Ray out. He fell to the floor and got up with an angry look on his face.

Man Ray: YOU FOOLS! PREPARE TO BE ERADICATED!

He then sprang at the group only to be defeated when Spongebob pressed a button. He froze in midair and fell to the ground, laughing nonstop and a belt around his waist was vibrating uncontrollably.

Man Ray: (Between laughter) What is this infernal contraption?!

Spongebob: Don't play dumb, Man Ray! You know that's the Tickle Belt Mermaid Man used on you in episode seventeen!

Narrator: As seen on episode seventeen!

When the narrator was saying this, the group looked around, trying to find the person speaking.

Patrick: Man, I love that episode!

Spongebob: Oh, me too, me too!

Meanwhile, Man Ray was thinking quickly.

Man Ray: I've got to get these idiots to get this belt off! But how?!

He then got an idea. He got their attention with fake sobs.

Man Ray: Oh, sob! Oh, cry!

He peeked from behind his fingers.

Man Ray: Oh, woe is me! You have no idea what it's like to be evil for so long! Oh, how I wish to be…good. If only some kind heroes could show me the path to decency!

Takuya: Oh, come on, Man Ray, this is your saddest attempt yet.

Spongebob: (Gasps) We could teach you how to be good! And then we'll let you go!

Tyranno: What an idiot.

Joey: Look who's talking.

Man Ray: Oh, that would be FANTASTIC! (To himself) I'll cheat my way through this just like I did in high school!

Gary

Spongebob's meowing snail who's often treated as his wife. At times, he seems smarter than Spongebob. He first appeared in _Spongebob Squarepants_ 1999.

Squidward Tentacles

Spongebob and Patrick's neighbor. He's a grouch, an ego-freak. and would find it wonderful if Spongebob moved because he's a main target for the sponge and starfish's pranks. He plays the clarinet badly and is an 'artist', but only paints pictures of himself. He first appeared in _Spongebob Squarepants_ 1999.

Patrick Star

Spongebob's neighbor. He's an idiot starfish who often goads Spongebob into doing incredibly stupid things from taking a ride on a firecracker to trying to swallow a pumpkin through a funnel. He's completely naked, save a pair of jams. He first appeared in _Spongebob Squarepants_ 1999.

Mermaid Man

A hero in Bikini Bottom who used to be retired until Spongebob and Patrick harassed him and his sidekick Barnacle Boy. He goes crazy when he hears the word 'evil' and tends to go to sleep at awkward moments. He first appeared in _Spongebob Squarepants_ 1999.

Barnacle Boy

A hero's sidekick in Bikini Bottom who used to be retired until Spongebob and Patrick harassed him and Mermaid Man. He's a bit more sensible than Mermaid Man, is a physical equal to Squidward, and is somewhat sarcastic. He first appeared in _Spongebob Squarepants_ 1999.

Man Ray

A major villain in Bikini Bottom who was trapped in a chamber of frozen tartar sauce. He's now tricking Takuya and co. into teaching him how to be good just to get the tickle belt off. He first appeared in _Spongebob Squarepants_ 2000.


	56. Man Ray's Reform

Chapter 7: Sea Serpent and Capture by Tohokari

**Chapter 56: Man Ray's Reform**

**Meanwhile, Takuya and co. were in front of Man Ray.**

**Takuya: Alright, Man Ray, ready for your first day in Goodness School?**

**Man Ray took out an apple and put it on his desk. Patrick then took out his wallet.**

**Spongebob: Alright, lesson number one, you see someone drop their wallet (to Patrick) Pat, drop your wallet.**

**Patrick dropped his wallet.**

**Spongebob: What do you do?**

**Man Ray walked over, picked up the wallet, and presented it to Patrick.**

**Man Ray: Excuse me, sir, but I believe you dropped your wallet.**

**Patrick: Doesn't look familiar to me.**

**Man Ray: But, I just saw you drop it. Here.**

**Patrick: Nope. It's not mine.**

**Man Ray: It is yours. I am trying to be a good person and return it to you.**

**Patrick: Return what to who?**

**Man Ray slapped himself in the face before taking out Patrick's ID.**

**Man Ray: Are you Patrick Star?**

**Patrick: Yup.**

**Man Ray: And this is your ID?**

Patrick: Yup.

**Man Ray: I found this ID in this wallet. (Puts the ID back in the wallet) And, if that's the case, this must be (exasperated) YOUR WALLET.**

**Patrick: That makes sense to me.**

**Man Ray: Then take it.**

**Patrick: It's not my wallet.**

**Man Ray got angry as he crumpled up the wallet in fist and raised it above his head.**

**Man Ray: OH, CONFOUND IT! TAKE IT OR I'LL RIP YOUR ARMS OUT!!**

**Sonic pressed the button, which caused Man Ray to freeze in place, wallet still in hand.**

**Spongebob: Ah! WRONG!**

**Man Ray fell on his back and started laughing his head off.**

**Sonic: GOOD people don't rip people's arms out!**

**A while later, Takuya was overseeing Man Ray's training.**

**Takuya: Okay, Goodness Lesson number two…**

**Tyranno was carrying a box that was straining him.**

**Takuya: You see someone carrying a heavy package, what do you do?**

**Man Ray: Hello, friend! I noticed that you are struggling with that box and was wondering if I could…OW!!**

**Man Ray said that because Tyranno dropped the rather heavy package on his foot.**

**Tyranno: Oops! My mistake! Can we start over?**

**Tyranno picked the package up again and strained with it again.**

**Man Ray: Hello…OOOWWW!!**

**Tyranno dropped the package on Man Ray's foot again.**

**Tyranno: Sorry! My bad!**

**He picked it up and Man Ray didn't even say a single syllable when Tyranno dropped it again. It landed on Man Ray's foot again with a CRUNCH and caused him to go into another immense rage.**

**Man Ray: OH, YOU BUTTER-FINGERED CRUSTACEAN! WHAT'S IN THAT BOX ANYHOW?!**

**Tyranno: Our wallets.**

**Man Ray roared in rage as he grabbed Tyranno by the arm.**

**Tyranno: AARRGGHH! GUYS, TICKLE HIM!**

**Spongebob pressed the button without question just as Man Ray started to slam Tyranno onto the ground multiple times.**

**Man Ray: Oh, it tickles, but it's worth it!**

**He continued smashing Tyranno into the ground, giggling his head off all the way.**

**Joey was now in charge of the goodness lessons.**

**Joey: Alright, Goodness Lesson numbuh three…**

**Tyranno was covered in bandages.**

**Joey: Let's see…**

**Tyranno took the button.**

**Tyranno: I got one! I'm thinkin' of a number between one and one hundred! What is it?**

Man Ray: Um…(scratches his head) sixty-two?

**Tyranno: WRONG!!**

**Tyranno then pressed the button multiple times and sent Man Ray onto the ground, laughing like crazy.**

**Joey: Hassleberry, that doesn't have anything to do with being good.**

**Joey tried taking the button away from Tyranno, but he appeared to have a death grip on it.**

**Tyranno: Let go of it, Joey!**

**Joey: We have to use it when he's bad. No more, NO LESS!**

**Both: LET GO!**

**The button snapped in two and it caused the belt to tickle him like crazy.**

**Man Ray: Oh, belt won't stop! (Laughs) Tickling my DNA! Make it stop! (Laughs) PLEASE!**

**Takuya and co. heard this.**

**Spongebob: Did ya guys hear that?**

**Arthur: Yeah, he said the P word!**

**Patrick: Peanuts?**

**Takuya: No, 'please'.**

**Patrick: Well, that's good enough for me. Looks like he's 'reconstituted'.**

**Spongebob: Rehabilitated.**

**Patrick: Gashunteit.**

**Spongebob had a key and walked over to Man Ray.**

**Spongebob: It's graduation day, Man Ray! This is the key to your future!**

**Spongebob inserted the key into the Tickle Belt and turned it. The belt came off and Man Ray got to his feet in triumph.**

**Spongebob: Look at him, guys. The picture of goodness!**

**Man Ray ran over to the wall of secret gadgetry.**

**Sonic: Uh…we're not supposed to touch that.**

**Man Ray put the Aqua Glove on his arm.**

**Joey: We're NOT supposed to touch that.**

**Man Ray got the Cosmic Ray and put it on the glove.**

**Tyranno: We're REALLY not supposed to touch that.**

**Man Ray then readied the glove to fire at Takuya and co.**

**Takuya: Good people have no use for weapons such as…**

**Takuya never finished his sentence because Man Ray fired a ball of electricity at them. They screamed as their skeletal structures flashed on and off.**

**Man Ray: The only thing I'm good at is being evil!**

**Man Ray ran out of the Mermalair.**

**Man Ray: So long, suckers!**

**Takuya and co. were reduced to smoldering piles of ash with eyeballs.**

**Tyranno: Uh…what's that smell?**

**Spongebob: THAT, Tyranno, is the smell of defeat.**

**Patrick: Good. I thought it was our skin.**

**Takuya: Forget about our skin, guys! Man Ray's still evil!**

Spongebob: This looks like a job for Mermaid Man!

**Patrick: And Barnacle Boy!**

**They shuffled to a pair of ropes and the slip down them. They were restored and Takuya was Burninggreymon. Spongebob and Patrick were dressed in their superhero costumes.**

**Spongebob: To the Invisible Boat Mobile!**

**They appeared to land in midair, but in reality, they were in the Invisible Boatmobile.**

**Joey: Ignition! On!**

**Spongebob: Wait! I don't have a driver's license!**

**Patrick: Well, this is an invisible boat, right? Well, you need an invisible lisence!**

**Patrick held up something invisible and Spongebob took it.**

**Spongebob: You're the best sidekick ever, Barnacle Boy!**

**The Invisible Boatmobile rocketed at high speeds through a stone wall and the group screamed at they went at well in excess of a hundred miles per hour. The speed was short-lived and ended when the vehicle slammed into a lamp post.**

**Patrick: Thank goodness for Invisible Seatbelts!**

**Man Ray walked past them.**

**Man Ray: Out of the way, nitwits! You no longer have control over me! And now this town belongs to Man Ray!**

**Takuya: Looks like we've gotta thrash him!**

**After they beat Man Ray, Patrick held out the Orb of Confusion.**

**Spongebob: Now, Man Ray, we're gonna finish you off with the Orb of Confusion! Take THIS!**

Patrick activated it and the entire group was all babbling and drooling in a hypnotic trance.

**Man Ray: Well, that was easy.**

**Man Ray burst into the nearest bank.**

**Man Ray: Freeze! Everyone stay RIGHT where you are!  
**

**All the fish did so in fear.**

**Man Ray: Give me all your-**

**What they were supposed to give him, they never found out, because the super villain started laughing uncontrollably. The local fish saw this and started laughing, too.**

**Man Ray: (annoyed) STOP LAUGHING! Give me all your…(laughs)…give-give me your…(laughs)…(trying to regain his composure) GIVE ME YOUR…(laughs)**

**The fish thought that this was VERY funny.**

**Man Ray (completely enraged): STOP LAUGHING!**

**Man Ray stormed over to the clerk.**

**Clerk: What can I do for you, sir?**

**Man Ray: I'll tell you what you can do! Give me your…(laughs)…GIVE ME YOUR…**

**Man Ray fell over, laughing his head off. He glanced at the place where the Tickle Belt used to be.**

**Man Ray: OH! The belt is gone, but I still feel its tickle! The urge to do bad is GONE!**

**Man Ray got up, looking depressed.**

**Man Ray: (Sighs) I guess I'll just open a checking account.**

**Man Ray returned to Takuya and co. and somehow turned off the Orb of Confusion. They stopped babbling and drooling after a while.**

**Spongebob: (Gasp) Man Ray!**

**Man Ray: No need to be alarmed, Spongebob. Your teachings have transformed me, besides, I have checks with little Kuribohs on them!**

**He then pulled off his mask to reveal a simple neck, but no head, and he handed it to Spongebob.**

**Man Ray: I won't be needing this anymore. Farewell, fellow do-gooder.**

**Man Ray walked away.**


	57. Nightmarish Experience

Chapter 57: Nightmarish Experience

Koji and co.'s ship:

Shadow was sitting in a seat with a glazed expression on his face. This was his normal form of 'sleep'. Though he did seem to be aware of his surroundings, though. He then had a dream so vivid, it had his heart beating.

He was running through a city with his hover shoes and someone was, apparently, chasing after him. Shadow was running for a while when someone grabbed him by the throat.

??: Too easy, Shadow the hedgehog.

Shadow: Who are you? And how do you know my name?

??: I won't tell you…yet.

Shadow: What do you want with me?

The stranger threw him across the street and into a wall, where he made a crater about three feet deep in his shape. Shadow fired a Chaos Spear at him, but the stranger dodged and grabbed him by the face and threw him upward before slamming him back down.

??: Your powers over Chaos is unique. They'll make a great toy.

Shadow: What are you talking about?!

??: I'm catching up with you. And when I find you, I WILL kill you and take those powers of yours.

Shadow: No! My powers are MINE and MINE ALONE!

??: Not for long.

He then took his index fingers and brought them across the hedgehog's forehead. Pain shot through Shadow's before he returned to consciousness.

Shadow: What was THAT?

Bikini Bottom:

Takuya and co. returned to their ship to find Cheetor playing a video game.

Takuya: Cheetor! We're back!

Cheetor: About time. I managed to beat Joey's high score in Sonic the Fighters three times in a row.

Joey: You'll be sorry you did that, Cat-Bot!

Cheetor: By the way, the Semi-Void Gang called and they want us to come over, they say that they have something…interesting.

Takuya: Off to the Semi-Void, then!

They took off into space just as another ship landed there. Zoë came out as a Spongebob-esque mermaid, Tea as an angel fish, and Knuckles as a red Japanese Fighting Fish.

Tea: I've been to this world before…I don't want to remember it.

Knuckles: Smart move.

Zoë: I wonder if Takuya was here.

Spongebob walked over to them.

Spongebob: Well, a guy named Takuya WAS here, but he left just now.

Zoë wasn't listening, because she was staring at Spongebob.

Zoë: Aw, he's so cute!

Spongebob: (Blushing) Aw, c'mon, you're making me blush!

Tea: Well, it's about time we got some hard evidence. I got tired of people saying that he was in the world a year or a week ago.

Zoë: Spongebob, wanna come with us?

Knuckles: You only want him on the team 'cause you think he's cute, right?

Zoë: Maybe.

Spongebob: I'll do it! I've never been 'offworld' before! I'll be right back!

Spongebob left and came back a few seconds later with a suitcase.

Knuckles: Don't let him ANYWHERE near the driver's seat!


	58. Blitz Pit Rulez

_Please review!_

_TLSoulDude._

Chapter 58: Blitz Pit Rulez

Semi-Void:

Takuya and co.'s ship landed in the Semi-Void, where the Semi-Void gang was there to meet him.

Taylor: Hey, guys!

Takuya thought it wouldn't be a bright idea to tell them that Tohokari was brainwashed and they had to clobber him to get it out of him, so he decided to beat around the bush.

Takuya: Well, we found Tohokari, and we told him that you guys said hi.

Bruce: At least he's alright.

Joey: So, why'd you guys bring us here?

Taylor: Oh yeah, THAT. Well, every detective in the Semi-Void has had trouble with it. We don't know where it came from, only that it appeared a while ago.

Bruce: The guy who found it probably guessed what it was, I mean, why else would he keep it?

Lauren: But it's baffled detectives for decades! Even Peter Petrelli's been stumped.

Ryan: Scooby Doo got sucked into it and kept babbling that it was some sorta portal.

Takuya: Just cut to the chase—what is it?

Taylor: I thought Bruce had it.

Bruce: I gave it to Lauren.

Lauren: I gave it to Ryan.

Ryan: Uh-oh! Ryu's gang took it!

Takuya: Who's Ryu?

Taylor: Only the ringleader of the toughest gang in the world! He's been giving us grief for years.

Takuya: Well, let's find him! Where does his gang hang out?

Taylor: East side.

Tyranno: Then, MARCH!

They marched over to the east side to find it deserted.

Taylor: Strange, Ryu doesn't usually leave his HQ for more than an hour or two.

Ryu and his gang appeared.

Ryu: You fools! What're you idiots up to now?

Tyranno: What the…IDIOT?!

Tyranno's eyes changed to slits for a fraction of a second before changing back to circles.

Ryan: Ryu, give it back NOW!

Hayden: Well, I don't see your name written on it, yo!

Joey: Do all of his sentences have 'yo' in them?

Bruce: Yeah, they all do.

Spire: Well, if you guys want it back so much, how about we fight for it? Blitz Pit Rules!

Takuya: Exactly what ARE the Blitz Pit Rules?

Taylor tossed Takuya a book.

Taylor: Memorize it and get ready to fight.

Blitz Pit Rules:

1. No Sucker Punches

2. No element-based attacks

3. Straight physical attacks

4. No REAL weapons

5. Beat the living tar out of your opponent.

After they memorized the rules, they fought Ryu and beat him. Ryan then took something from him after they left.

Ryan: I got it!

Taylor: Good going, Ry!

Takuya and co. went to see what it was and found that it was simply a newspaper with two words across its heading 'Comic Strip'.

Sonic: Wow…it's the funnies.

Bruce: These just aren't ANY funnies. This is a world by itself.

Joey: Huh?

Taylor: I'll cut to the chase—this is a portal to another world. We found it recently and we found various comics were vanishing. There's only THREE left! Garfield, Peanuts, and Calvin and Hobbes!

Takuya: In THAT case, let's get in!

Bruce opened up the newspaper and Takuya was sucked in.


	59. Calvin & Hobbes

Chapter 58: Calvin & Hobbes

Comic Strip:

Takuya fell into the Calvin and Hobbes comic.

Takuya: What's going on here? Why am I two-dimensional and why is everything black and white?

Takuya then noticed that he was all alone.

Takuya: Guys? Guys?

Semi-Void:

Joey: What do you mean TAKY'S THE ONLY GUY IN THERE?!

Bruce: We only found it RECENTLY and we don't know how to get more than one person in there.

Tyranno: Well, get him out of there, then!

Lauren: Sorry, but we don't know how.

The rest of Takuya's group slapped themselves in the face.

Comic Strip:

Takuya: How come I was the only one beamed into this newspaper? Might as well see who's here.

Takuya walked around for a while until he saw Calvin and Hobbes running away,

Calvin: RUN!

Takuya: Why?

Several Eraser Dark Souls were erasing everything in their paths.

Takuya: What the heck's going on here?!

Takuya changed into Burninggreymon and quickly disposed of the Dark Souls. Calvin and Hobbes walked over to him.

Calvin: THAT'S COOLER THAN COMIC BOOKS!

Takuya: All in a day's work. I'm Takuya, but you can call me Taky.

Calvin: Good to meet ya, Taky! I'm Calvin!

Hobbes: And I'm his much smarter friend, Hobbes.

Calvin: Can it, kitty!

Takuya: Alright, what's going on here?

Calvin: Okay, we're walking around, minding our own business, when those…THINGS came and started erasing everything in their path!

Hobbes: What else could we do?

Some more Dark Souls came towards them.

Takuya: How about you guys help me fight these guys off?!

Calvin: Okay!

Hobbes: On it!

After they beat the Dark Souls, Takuya realized something was wrong with his arm--namely because the elbow was erased.

Takuya: WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!

Hobbes: Looks like we're in danger from these Dark Souls, too. Not JUST the landscape.

Takuya: Hey, you guys think YOU'VE got problems! Look at THAT comic!

The Garfield Comic was, literally, falling apart.

Takuya: How to get there? Simple! I just jump from frame to frame until I get there?

Takuya managed to get to the next frame, but Calvin and Hobbes didn't make it past the frame.

Calvin: Sorry, Taky! Looks like you're on your own for now!

Meanwhile, in some factory, Dark Souls were erasing everything and Emerald Empress and someone in the shadows were conversing to each other.

??: Remind me why we're erasing Italian food.

Emerald Empress: Duskmon, Lucemon told you that if we destroy the main source of the main character's strength, the entire comic strip will collapse upon itself. That fat cat is sustained by lasagna, so if we get rid of it, the entire comic book falls apart.

The person in the shadows walked out and it was Duskmon. His many eyes swiveled around until they stopped.

Duskmon: Takuya is in this Comic Book, but he's alone. You deal with him.

Emerald Empress: Yes, sir.

Emerald Empress vanished in green light and Duskmon turned to a dark portal where Lucemon was reflected.

Duskmon: You don't trust that witch?

Lucemon: Not anymore. She's going to aid the enemy when he approaches.

Duskmon: Shall I…exterminate?

A large, red blade shot out of his arm.

Lucemon: No, she will do it herself.

Duskmon: Suicide?

Lucemon: You'll see soon enough.

When the image vanished, Duskmon left the factory.

Duskmon: Still doesn't hurt to make sure.

Calvin

A hyperactive six-year-old with an extended vocabulary. He often hangs out with Hobbes, though most people see him only as a stuffed tiger. He first appeared in _Calvin and Hobbes _1985.

Hobbes

Calvin's more sensible friend. He often hangs out with Calvin, but most people see him only as a stuffed tiger. He first appeared in _Calvin and Hobbes_ 1985.

Eraser Dark Soul

The local form of Dark Soul in Comic Strip. They may appear physically inferior, but they have a terrifying power. They can erase any form of illustrated matter.


	60. Empress' Sacrifice

Chapter 59: Empress' Sacrifice

Comic Strip:

Takuya was walking down a street until he saw Garfield chasing Eraser Dark Souls.

Garfield: Stop, fiends!

Takuya halted him.

Takuya: Watch it, kitty! You'll get erased!

Garfield: I don't care! They're erasing the lasagna factory, and for that, they shall DIE!

Takuya had to keep Garfield in a full nelson just to keep him from continuing. Eventually, he gave up.

Takuya: Anyway, I'm Takuya.

Garfield: I'm Garfield. And you'd better remember it, kid.

Takuya: I have a question for you—how come you can talk without moving your lips?

Garfield looked to his left, to his right, then scratched his head.

Garfield: Even I don't know that.

Emerald Empress then appeared.

Emerald Empress: Hey, Taky. Never thought that you'd befriend fat cats.

Takuya: What now, Emerald Empress?!

Emerald Empress didn't answer, but simply tossed the Millennium Scale and Necklace to Takuya.

Emerald Empress: I was gonna kill you, but I think it'd be better to give these back to you.

Takuya: Am I dreaming?

Garfield pinched him, causing him to yelp in pain.

Takuya: I guess not.

Duskmon then appeared.

Duskmon: Well, this dream is about to become a nightmare.

Takuya: Who are you?!

Duskmon: I am Duskmon, protector of Darkness. Emerald Empress, we've been onto you for a while. Now, in the name of the Society of Shadow, you shall DIE!

Takuya: Wait, rewind, pause. You're with the Society of Shadow?!

Duskmon: As a matter of fact, yes.

Takuya: In that case, we're gonna take you down!

Garfield and Emerald Empress ran to his sides.

Garfield: Count me in, Taky!

Emerald Empress: Don't take this the wrong way, Taky.

After they beat Duskmon, he vanished.

Takuya: What are the Dark Souls up to?

Emerald Empress: Say please.

Takuya: I'll do my best to pretend like you didn't say that.

Garfield: Well, they're in the lasagna factory. Whatever they're doing there, it can't be anything good.

Takuya: I think that this is a bit too much for a cat to deal with. Why don't you go home and chase mice?

Garfield pulled Takuya's face towards him and pressed his own face against his.

Garfield: You show me a good mouser and I'll show you a cat with bad breath.

Takuya: Given THAT alternative, let's fly!

Takuya changed into Burninggreymon and picked up the two and flew off.

Emerald Empress: I hate heights.

Garfield: Just great. Off on some dragon guy. The cat gets hijacked…

Burninggreymon: And I get a slipped disk.

Garfield: Dark Souls ahoy!

They were, indeed, headed right towards a bunch of Cartoon Airplane Dark Souls.

Burninggreymon: Oh boy.

Emerald Empress: This is going to be pretty difficult to negotiate.

Burninggreymon: Guys, all I can do is fly now. Garfield, toss your pasta and Emerald Empress, blast the magic to protect me. If you don't, then all three of us are doomed!

Burninggreymon returned to the ground and changed back into Takuya. He fell to the ground and started gasping for breath.

Takuya: Man. I've never been Burninggreymon for THAT long!

Garfield: Let's just get into the factory and end this carnage.

They walked in and found the Dark Souls everywhere. Takuya changed into Agunimon.

Agunimon: Looks like we've got some extermination to do.

After they got rid of the Dark Souls, Duskmon reappeared.

Duskmon: Oh, looks like the Protector of Fire is exhausted. All the easier for ME to polish him off.

Emerald Empress: Not if I have to say anything about it! Garfield, RUN!

Garfield paused for a second, then ran for it, leaving his stripes behind.

Emerald Empress: Same with YOU, Takuya!

Takuya: Not in your life, Empress!

Emerald Empress: Leave or else!

Takuya: I'll else!

Emerald Empress: I didn't want to have to do this, but you made me.

With unsuspecting sudden, her giant eyeball appeared and made direct contact with Takuya's eyes, which instantly turned all green and he fell onto his back and didn't move.

Emerald Empress: Sleeping like a baby. See ya later!

The eye forced him into a portal that appeared.

Emerald Empress: Time for YOU to go bye-bye, Duskmon!

There was a flash of green light and the two were engulfed in it.

Duskmon

The evil protector of darkness who has allied himself with Lucemon. His past is unknown, but will be revealed in due time. He attacks with moves mainly based on the moon and the last we saw of him was when he battled Emerald Empress. He first appeared in _Digimon Frontier_ 2003.

Garfield

A fat, lazy cat who is the main character of the comic strip targeted by the Society of Shadow. He loves lasagna and kicking a dog named Odie and hates Mondays and a cute kitten named Nermal. He first appeared in _Garfield_.

Cartoon Airplane Dark Soul

The Dark Souls who patrol the skies of Comic Strip. They attack with machine guns and are completely merciless.


	61. Frostbitten Gatekeeper

Chapter 60: Frostbitten Gatekeeper

Semi-Void:

Joey: Taky! Taky! Wake up already!

Takuya came to himself and woke up to find that he was surrounded by Joey, Tyranno, Sonic, Cheetor, Arthur, and the Semi-Void Gang.

Tyranno: Ya look like Emerald Empress' eye stared at ya and you just woke up.

Takuya: Right. The last thing I remember is her using that eye on me when I wouldn't go.

Sonic: You mean she was fighting WITH you, as in, alongside ya?

Takuya: Pretty much.

Arthur: What's wrong with this picture?

Carcharodon then appeared.

Carcharodon: Your SITUATION matches your DESTINATION (murderous tone) TERMINAL!

Tyranno: Won't this guy die?

Takuya: Apparently not. Anyway, shark-head, give back Ken!

Carcharodon tossed Ken's unconscious form at them.

Carcharodon: We've already gotten the right Darkness for him. Now, you shall DIE!

He summoned his iron shark jaws and clanked them menacingly while pointing it at them like an accusing finger. After they beat Carcharodon, he fell to the ground and didn't move. Sonic got out an umbrella just as he exploded. When it was over, Sonic put the umbrella back.

Taylor: Man! That was more disgusting than homosexuality.

Takuya: I don't think we'll discuss that further.

Frostbite Falls:

Koji, Yugi, and Shadow were in Frostbite Falls and were searching for the next Gatekeeper. Unfortunately, there were too many towns to count and they couldn't go through them one at a time to see if the key would act up.

Koji: Alright, what do we know about the Gatekeepers?

Shadow: They were…reasonably well-known people. Cosmo was a big deal in the ARK, Syrus was a friend of Jaden's, and that moron Homer was the father of that show's main family.

Yugi: So, all we have to do is find someone well-known and, possibly, heroic. Let's try Rocky.

Something was flying above their heads. Shadow was the first to respond and gathered golden energy in his palm.

Shadow: Chaos…SPEAR!

The Chaos Spear hit the object, which fell to the ground, showing Rocky the Flying Squirrel.

Yugi: Shadow, you could've killed him!

Shadow: My bad.

Rocky regained consciousness.

Rocky: Hey, Yugi and Koji! Haven't seen YOU guys in a while!

Koji: Same to you, Rocky. Still, we don't have time to chat.

Koji shoved the key into Rocky's forehead and turned it. He was in a room filled with model airplanes. Koji found it inside a model jumbo jet and turned it. The theme music for Xiaolin Showdown played as he left. He was next to Yugi and Shadow. Shadi then appeared.

Koji: Good to see ya again, Shadi.

Shadi: Koji, your quest is nearing its end. You must go to New Domino Town and wait for me. When I appear, you must go to Dartz.

Yugi: Alright, soon this whole affair will be behind us!

Rocket J. Squirrel

Otherwise known as Rocky. He hangs out with Bullwinkle J. Moose, is an acquaintance of Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Dudley Do-Right. He's a smart and kind-hearted hero who patrols the skies of Frostbite Falls. He first appeared in _Rocky & Bullwinkle_ 1959.


	62. At the Xiaolin Temple

Chapter 61: At the Xiaolin Temple

World Space:

Takuya and co. were sailing through the cosmos. They put Ken on a train for Digital World and the Millennium Items on one to the Card Castle, each one had a note beside them that both read 'Our promise has been kept. No need for thanks'.

Takuya: Where now?

Tyranno: Most likely a new world's been opened up, seeing as a vortex's swirling around Frostbite Falls.

Tyranno jabbed his thumb at the place where Frostbite Falls was and they flew into the vortex swirling around it.

Xiaolin Temple:

Takuya and co.'s ship landed in a peaceful-looking meadow. When they got out, they found that they had Xiaolin Dragon robes.

Sonic: Uh…why are we in pajamas?

Joey: Probably comes with the turf.

There was suddenly an explosion.

Takuya: What the heck was that?!

Sonic: Looks like it came from over there.

Cheetor: Beast Mode!

Sonic and Cheetor ran off with the rest of the group in hot pursuit. They found the area where the explosion happened. Omi was fighting Jack Spicer in a Xiaolin Showdown.

Joey: What're those guys doin'?

Takuya: Looks like they're duking it out.

Soon, Omi beat Jack Spicer and there was a flash of light and he now had a blue orb, a red coin with gold lining, and a pair of golden tiger claws. Jack Spicer flew away in his Helibot and Omi noticed Takuya and co.

Omi: Just how many more dragons can there be in one temple?!

Takuya: Dragons? Hey, I might be able to change INTO a dragon, but I can't stay like that!

Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo walked (or in Dojo's case slithered) over to them.

Raimundo: Dude, not THAT kind of dragon.

Dojo: Looks like we've got a couple im-nay ods-ray.

Tyranno: Listen, gecko-boy, I can speak Pig Latin and we are NOT Nimrods!

Dojo: Gecko?!

Dojo then turned into his giant form and looked down on Tyranno.

Dojo: Don't EVER call ME A GECKO!

Tyranno: Uh…hehehe…oops?

Meanwhile, in another part of the world, Jessie, James, and Meowth were trying to break into a certain skull-shaped cave.

Jessie: C'mon already, open!

Dark Zane then appeared, scaring the life out of them.

Dark Zane: Need help?

James: No, we're doing JUST fine!

Dark Zane: (Sarcastically) Sure you are. Anyway, Lord Lucemon sent me to get you three our target, seeing as you're too incompetent to do it yourselves!

Meowth: What was that?!

Dark Zane: You can't even get past the door!

Dark Zane tapped on the wall and it slammed into Team Rocket. Dark Zane entered the cavern.

Dark Zane: I'm surrounded by idiots. Except Shendu, of course.

In yet another part of the world, Jack Spicer found a staff that had the statue of a rather vicious-looking monkey on it.

Jack Spicer: Too easy! Now this Wu belongs to (quietly, but dramatically) Jack Spicer!

A person in a Legion cloak appeared. He was surprisingly small, but still more muscular than Jack Spicer.

Legionnaire: Sorry, wannabe, but I'll be taking the Monkey Staff now.

Jack Spicer: What? No way, cloakie! This Wu belongs to ME!

Legionnaire: Don't say I didn't warn you!

A staff appeared and magic energy started to gather in it and it fired at Jack Spicer, who screamed like a girl.

Back with Takuya and co. they got acquainted with the Xiaolin Dragons—Omi, the dragon of water, Raimundo, the dragon of wind, Kimiko, the dragon of fire, Clay, the dragon of earth, and Dojo, the ORDINARY dragon.

Takuya: So, let me get this straight—you're collecting these Shen-Gong-Wu items to protect them from EVIL people?

Clay: Just about sums it up.

They then heard a high-pitched scream just as the cloaked figure appeared with the Monkey Staff.

Takuya: Great! The Legion of Darkness!

Omi: And he's got the Monkey Staff!

The figure dropped the staff in surprise, because he noticed Takuya and co.

Legionnaire: You!

He removed his hood to show spiky blue hair and purple eyes.

Legionnaire: Wait a sec…Tohokari?

Takuya: Close, but no cigar. I'm Takuya.

Legionnaire: Oh, riiiight. You're Tohokari's Light. I was wondering why your hair wasn't black or had a different eye color. Anyway, I'm Shanara, latest recruit for the Legion. Wish I could stay, but I have Shen Gong Wu to steal!

Shanara vanished in purple fire.

Joey: Looks like they've gotten Ken's Darkness already.

Kimiko: If we're gonna fight him, we're gonna need more Wu. We just have the Orb of Tornami.

Omi: To the temple!

Omi

The somewhat egotistical leader of the Xiaolin Dragons. He's small, has no hair, and weighs less than twenty pounds. Still, he's a good fighter and if his friends are in trouble, he'd risk everything to save them. He first appeared in _Xiaolin Showdown_ 2003.

Raimundo

The team's main trouble maker. The first thing he did to Omi was pulling down his pants before saying 'Respect THIS'. He may be a slacker, but he's a merciless fighter, would save his friends when opportunity knocks, and has a good heart. He first appeared in _Xiaolin Showdown_ 2003.

Kimiko

The team's hothead and techno freak. Her dad's one of the biggest electronic producers in the world and she grew up with every video game on the market. She often lets her hotheaded attitude get in the way of things, but often ends up getting it out of the way. She first appeared in _Xiaolin Showdown_ 2003.

Clay

A cowboy and the team's heavyweight, which is obvious, considering that he's from Texas. In battle, he always throws his weight around. He may be a bit simple-minded, but he's a master of finding simple solutions to complex problems. He first appeared in _Xiaolin Showdown_ 2003.

Dojo

A wise, old dragon who is modest, gentle, hard working, and kind…NAH. He may have been old enough to know the first Xiaolin Dragon, Dashi, but he isn't wise, he's somewhat egotistical, rough on the edges, would prefer to spend the day sleeping, and somewhat sarcastic. Still, he knows a lot about the Shen Gong Wu, mystical power items, and is their main way of transportation. Just don't call his a gecko. He first appeared in _Xiaolin Showdown_ 2003.

Jack Spicer

The Xiaolin Dragon's main pain in the neck. He claims to be an evil genius, but he's actually a villain wannabe who'd rather cry and run home. He spends most of his day building completely useless Jackbots. He first appeared in _Xiaolin Showdown_ 2003.


	63. Dark Soul's Wrath

Chapter 62: Dark Soul's Wrath

Takuya and co. went to the temple, along with the Xiaolin Dragons. The Dragons received their Wu, but Takuya's group didn't need them, seeing as they could fight for themselves. They then started on their journey through the world. They then found a charred area where Jack Spicer was laying, still as you could please.

Omi: Apparently this Shanara was here and he killed Jack Spicer!

Takuya then noticed that there was a set of footprints leaving it.

Takuya: And I think he went (pointing in the direction where the footprints were going) THAT way!

Joey: That poor evil genius wannabe.

They started walking away from Jack Spicer's body.

Joey: In death, he showed us where Shanara was.

They were walking for a while before Jack Spicer got up, shook his fist, and shouted at the top of his lungs…

Jack Spicer: I'M NOT DEAD!

Meanwhile, Team Rocket got into Chase Young's fortress to find that Dark Zane already defeated him.

Dark Zane: You lost, so you pay the price! We're going to the Void!

Chase Young vanished and Dark Zane turned to Team Rocket and glared.

Dark Zane: (Sarcastically) Thanks for your help.

Dark Zane vanished.

James: Well, that little experience was pretty short-lived.

The three then vanished.

Back with Takuya and co. Shanara was running for his life.

Takuya: Shanara!

Shanara: Run, run away!

He darted behind a tree, leaving them somewhat confused.

Sonic: HE'S part of the Legion?

Cheetor: What a baby.

There were Ninja Dark Souls surrounding them.

Takuya: THESE are Dark Souls, keep your guard up and beat them or your world will be shrouded in eternal night!

Raimundo: On it, dude!

Tyranno: Y'know, Joey, Raimundo's a lot like you.

Joey: Yeah, he's got potential.

Tyranno: For what?

Joey: No idea.

After they beat the Dark Souls, Shanara walked up, tossing up and down a small, pink heart.

Shanara: Quite a stunning performance, I'd say. I wouldn't be surprised if you won an Oscar.

Omi: He's got the Heart of Jong!

Shanara: Now, that's just plain rude!

Clay: Let ME handle this!

Clay then did a body slam and the ground quaked, making the Heart of Jong fall out of Shanara's hand. Takuya made a grab for it as did Shanara. The Shen Gong Wu then started glowing.

Takuya: What the heck is this?

Omi: A Xiaolin Showdown!

Dojo: It happens when two people fight over a Shen Gong Wu. Now, you two have to do a challenge for it.

Takuya: In that case, Shanara, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! First one to get knocked out of the arena wins!

The area changed into something resembling a boxing arena.

Takuya: This isn't what I had in mind.

Dojo: That's the thing about showdowns. They always keep you guessing. Gong Ye Tempai!

The background music stopped as Shanara and gave Dojo confused looks.

Dojo: That means ready, set, go.

Takuya and Shanara: Oh.

After Takuya beat Shanara, he changed into Burninggreymon and grabbed the Darkness by the throat.

Burninggreymon: Alright, Shanara, spill the beans! What's the Legion up to?!

Shanara: Like I know!

Burninggreymon: Like I'm gonna burn you to cinders if you don't start talking!

Cheetor noticed that Burninggreymon's eyes were turning red. On instinct, he pulled out his gun.

Burninggreymon: Cheetor, blast him!

Cheetor: No, someone has to keep an even temper.

Burninggreymon roared and got ready for battle.

Joey: WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!

Cheetor: His Dark Soul side is acting up! We've gotta thrash him and he'll snap out of it!

They beat Burninggreymon and he changed back to Takuya. They then noticed that Shanara was down on the ground, twitching feebly. They saw that there was a hole right through him, made by a random blast from someone. He looked at the hole with the kind of look that said 'Oh.' and then exploded. Takuya seemed afraid for some reason and ran off.

Joey: Taky! Come back!

Tyranno: I'll get him.

Tyranno took off after Takuya. He eventually caught up and stopped him.

Tyranno: You can't run away from your problems, Taky!

Takuya didn't listen as he stormed away.

Tyranno: Not working. Better use some of the advice I got from those fortune cookies.

Tyranno walked over.

Tyranno: C'mon, Taky. Ya don't know who ACTUALLY killed Shanara. Well, you meant to kill him to begin with, but still…I'm gonna stop that right now. Anyway, it's…natural that you should feel guilty. Your heart's in the right place and it's NOTHING to feel ashamed of.

Takuya: But…

Tyranno: (Eyes change into slits for a few seconds) No buts, soldier! We can't finish this journey without you and if you don't want to, I'll drag you back, kicking and screaming!

Takuya instantly cheered up a bit.

Takuya: Sorry, I guess I was just a bit too…ashamed on how I acted when I went Dark Soul.

Tyranno: I think now would be a good time to leave this world, what do YOU say?

Takuya: Sure, why not?

They returned to the ship and took off.

Shanara

Ken's Darkness. He was pretty pathetic and fought with magic. I use the word was because he was killed, by who? No one really knows.


	64. Dragonballs Revisited

Chapter 63: Dragonballs Revisited

World Space:

Takuya and co. were flying through space.

Tyranno: Where to now?

Takuya: I'm mainly thinking around Dragon Universe. Let's see how Goku and Vegeta are doing.

Joey: Alright, but I'd better wear protective gear from that artichoke-headed muscle-man's kicks.

Cheetor: (Playing a Gameboy and not really paying attention) Yeah, you do that.

They world jumped to Dragon Universe.

Dragon Universe:

Takuya and co.'s ship landed in the world of Dragon Universe.

Takuya: Let's see how those fighters are doing.

His question was soon answered when he saw Goku flying towards them. He stopped in midair right in front of them.

Takuya: Hey, Goku! I have a question, how can you fly without wings or anything else?

Goku: Beats me.

Gohan was next to him along with Krillin.

Sonic: Who's the short guy?

Joey: And baldy.

Krillin: Baldy?!

Goku: My son, Gohan and this is Krillin. They're already good fighters.

Gohan: Hey.

Joey: Hey, where's Sir Kicksalot, Vegeta?

Vegeta fell out of nowhere with Trunks.

Vegeta: Right here, kick target.

Joey: Are you going to kick me?

Vegeta: Normally yes. But, my psychiatrist said I can only get mad enough to kick people three times a day.

Joey: And what times are they at?

Vegeta: Like I'll tell you.

Takuya: So, how's your quest for the Dragonballs going?

Trunks: Pretty good, because we've gotten three more balls.

Tyranno: Who's this?

Goku: Vegeta's son from the future named Trunks.

Takuya was pretty confused by this. Out of all the anti-heroes he met, Vegeta seemed to be the least likely to marry. It must be a woman of exceptional beauty to get HIS attention.

Joey: How…unusual.

Vegeta: Now it's my angry time.

He kicked Joey who instantly came back.

Sonic: We'll help you find the last Dragonball!

Takuya then saw someone in a black cloak who turned away. He growled.

Arthur: Taky, what's wrong?

Takuya: It's the Legion! I know it, they're here! They know about the Dragonballs!

Krillin: Isn't that MY line?

Tyranno: Well, if it IS the Legion, then we'd better stop him!

They eventually caught up with the cloaked man who removed his hood to show Malice.

Malice: Hello, wielder of the fire card!

Sonic: (Sarcastically) This guy looks sensible.

Malice: I am Malice and my queen demands that you shall…

He never finished his sentence because someone blasted him in the back. He wheeled around to see Piccolo.

Piccolo: Bet you didn't see THAT coming.

Joey: Who's greenie over there?

Goku: A…um…'friend' of ours named Piccolo.

Malice: Prepare to DIE, extraterrestrial!

Piccolo: Is that the best you could come up with?

Takuya: Malice, consider yourself DEAD!

After they beat Malice, he vanished in red flames.

Goku: Rats! He got away with the Dragonball!

Sonic: Don't count on it.

Sonic was tossing the four-starred Dragonball up and down.

Krillin: How did you…

Sonic: I snatched it when he had his back turned. Let's see what happens when we unite these balls!

They placed the Dragonballs in a circle and Piccolo held out his arms.

Piccolo: Arise, dragon!

A long, Chinese dragon appeared in a burst of thunder and seemed to fill the entire sky by itself.

Dragon: What is your wish?

Joey's eyes turned into dollar signs, Tyranno's stomach growled, Cheetor's Gameboy broke, Arthur and Sonic were thinking, but Takuya got to the wish first.

Takuya: What's the Society of Shadow up to?

Dragon: They're recruiting members and are trying to release an ancient evil upon the universe.

The Dragon then vanished and the rest of the group groaned.

Joey: Ain't that just…

Vegeta: It's time for me to kick again.

He kicked Joey away again. Tyranno then noticed that the Dragonballs were gone.

Tyranno: Hey, where'd the Dragonballs go?

Sonic: It's probably something like the Chaos Emeralds in my world. Whenever you unite them, you can only use them once before scattering across the world to be rounded up, used again, repeat.

Goku: So, are you guys gonna hit the road?

Takuya: Looks like it.

Goku: Well, could you guys make a visit some time?

Takuya: I don't see why not.

They returned to their ship and took off.

Gohan

Goku's son. He may be young, but he's already a good fighter and a good friend of Trunks and Krillin. He first appeared in _Dragonball Z_ 1996.

Krillin

One of Goku's fellow fighters. He's short and bald. He's also a friend of Gohan and many other of the Z Fighters. He first appeared in _Dragonball Z_ 1996.

Trunks

Vegeta's son from the future. He came back in time to stop the creation of two androids who killed Gohan in the future and to give Goku an antidote for a virus he catches. He's friends with Krillin and Trunks. He first appeared in _Dragonball Z_ 1996.

Piccolo

A member of the Z Fighters from the planet Namek. He helped distract Malice from killing Takuya and co. He first appeared in _Dragonball Z_ 1996.


	65. Booby Trap

Chapter 64: Booby Trap

World Space:

Takuya and co.'s ship was sailing through the infinit vastness of space. Cheetor was steering the ship.

Cheetor: Where to now, guys?

Sonic: How about Station Square?

Takuya: Why not? I bet it'd be great for you to go home again, Sonic!

Sonic: Exactly. Besides, It'd be great to see Tails, Amy, Cream, Chris, and maybe Chaotix.

Joey: Well, I'm not too enthusiastic about meeting them. Last year they tried to clobber us!

Sonic: Well, Vector's not the brightest bulb in the hardware store, and they thought you guys were working for Eggman. And the fact that you weren't from around that world didn't help anything.

Cheetor: Then, Station Square it is!

Station Square:

Wraith was gazing upon Station Square with a black and jagged-looking sword in his hand.

Wraith: How predictable. I knew that hedgehog would come here sooner or later. Now they shall be defeated by those who they count as friends.

He held his sword to eye level.

Wraith: Phantasm Slash, let's go!

Takuya and co.'s ship landed in the city of Station Square.

Sonic: Good to be home again!

Sonic took off at high speed.

Tyranno: Well, someone's happy to be home again.

Takuya: Hey, you can't blame him. He's been out of his home for a year and the only time we were here was when we went to Tanner House.

Amy, Tails, and Cream ran over to them.

Tails: Hey, guys!

Takuya: What's up, Tails?

Tails: Not much. But, Sonic…

Tyranno: We know what happened to Sonic. Wrecked our world jump pattern, too.

Amy: So, how've things been with you?

Joey: Well, if it ain't the president of the Sonic Fan Club.

Tyranno: I thought YOU were the president. Amy's just the vice president.

Joey: Can it, Dino Fanatic!

Takuya: We've been fine, Amy. What about you, Cream?

Cream: Fine, but some time last year I didn't exactly…feel like a Soul Mistress anymore.

Cheetor: We saw THAT coming. A guy said that Soul Mistresses weren't NEEDED for the universe anymore, so you're safe from Dark Souls.

Tails: How about you guys come over? It's been a while and Chris' been worried SICK about Sonic.

Joey: Sure, but there'd better be lots of food.

Tails: Maybe it'd be better to WARN Ella first.

The group of eight walked off, leaving only a shadow.

Wraith: Go on. Lead me right to the area where you think is safe. Little do you know that it'll soon become a battleground (cackles).

Amy Rose

Sonic's reluctant girlfriend. She may seem sweet at times, but she has a hammer that can crush half a school bus in one swing and she has a short temper. She can go from being happy to angry and ready to fight in seconds. She first appeared in _Sonic X_ 2003.

Cream the Rabbit

The youngest member of the Sonic gang. She's constantly being followed by her Chao, Cheese, and would rather not fight. It's not that she can't fight, because she can. She can use those giant ears to fly and can deliver powerful kicks. She first appeared in _Sonic X_ 2003.


	66. Wraith

Chapter 65: Wraith

Unknown World:

Tohokari was standing sentinel because their group was afraid that the Legion of Darkness would catch them in their sleep. He was looking ashamed for some reason. Jesse woke up, walked over to him, and sat down next to him.

Jesse: Hey, To, what's up?

Tohokari: Never you mind.

Tohokari and Jesse were friends, but Tohokari found the guard as a bit of a pain in the neck.

Jesse: C'mon, Tohokari. I can tell when people are upset. It's a gift. Plus, my Crystal Beasts give me a hand.

Tohokari: It's…you said I fought Kali while I was under the Legion's control, right?

Jesse: Yeah, but it wasn't…

Tohokari: "My fault"? Listen, when they took me over, they hid my sense of honor from the rest of my mind and, you know what, I LIKED it. No more chivalry, no more not attacking an opponent who's down, no more Way of the Warrior. How can Kali STILL like me even though I tried to attack her and enjoyed it?!

Jesse: Well, "like" is a bit of a step down from what I can see. Judging by the way she cares for ya, she loves you.

Tohokari: I know that!

Jesse: To, she has a choice. For these sorts of things, I often hear people use fairy tales as a role model. Here's something I picked up. Every princess, or girl, has a knight in shining armor, the boy, for her. C'mon, To. She has the choice on who she wants her knight in shining armor to be you, she won't settle for anyone less.

Tohokari: Probably because Takuya loves Zoë, isn't it?

Jesse: That probably has a small factor in it. But not a large one. Remember when you first met her?

Tohokari: Barely.

They had met years ago. It was during an audition for the Legion of Darkness for a double agent. He met Kali when he was a little late for it and ran into her (literally). It seemed like they would fight for a few moments, but they saw each other's faces. Tohokari apologized and Kali let him have her place. Tohokari looked back at Jesse, who was grinning.

Jesse: If you loved Kali because of whose Darkness she was, you'd be Takuya.

Tohokari: I'm not. My heart belongs to ME.

Jesse: Now THAT'S the Tohokari I know!

Tohokari continued his shift in a higher spirit as Jesse went back to his place.

Station Square:

Takuya and co. arrived at the Thorndyke mansion.

Tails: Chris! We're back!

Chris walked down the stairs.

Chris: Are you Takuya that Tails told me about?

Takuya: You know it!

Chris: Can I see that card?

Takuya: Well, a little bit more than that.

Takuya took out his card and changed into Agunimon.

Chris: That guy's so cool!

Tyranno: You should see the other guy.

Tails: Sonic's also back, but he's taking a bit of a run.

Chris: Good! For a while, I thought he was gone for good.

Zing the wolverine then walked through the doors.

Zing: What's crackin', peeps?

Takuya and co.: Zing?!

Tails: Hey, Zing.

Zing: Hey, Tails, Chris.

Chris: Hey, Zing.

Takuya: (To Zing) You know these guys?

Joey: (To Tails and Chris) You know this guy?

Zing: Sure, dude. Frost gave us the day off and I thought it'd be the perfect time to visit my homeworld.

Chris: He's showed up here more times than I can count. When he vanished, Ella hoped he was gone for good.

Joey: Why's that?

Zing: Hey, I'm a wolverine a.k.a. glutton. What do you expect?

They had dinner and Zing, Joey, and Tyranno decided to pig out.

Amy: Boy, where are their manners?

Arthur: Beats me, from what I can tell they shriveled up and died years ago.

The door burst open. Takuya darted over to see Wraith.

Takuya: And this was supposed to be a day off?

Amy, Tails, Tyranno, Joey, Cheetor, Arthur, and Zing ran in, too.

Amy: Who's THIS loser?!

Cheetor: A member of a group of evil guys who have been giving us grief since this fic began.

Wraith: Exactly. We never really got acquainted at Cybertron 2, so I thought it'd be best to show you my secret weapon.

He pulled out his sword and some part of it seemed to ring a bell with Takuya.

Takuya: Is that…?

Wraith: Yes, a Soul Blade. But, unlike yours. This one has two main functions depending on how you strike your opponent with it. If I slash an opponent with it, his or her worst fear will happen to them, but if I stab the person with it, I can control him or her through their worst fear.

Tyranno: Not on MY watch, crazy!

Tyranno tried punching Wraith, but he vanished and reappeared behind him.

Wraith: You're pathetically predictable! How about I demonstrate function number two? BEHOLD!

He drove the Soul Blade into Amy's back, causing her to scream in pain.

Wraith: Alright, hedgehog, give into your TRUE fear and become my slave!

Amy's eyes flew open, showing a red tint. She got out her hammer and tried smashing them with it.

Zing: Whoa! And I thought Julie had a nasty temper! Dude, this is gonna be hard.

Wraith: We should've thought of this when these guys were giving us the hassles. Simply turn them against each other!

Takuya: Looks like we've gotta deal with Amy first!

They beat Amy and Takuya ran towards Wraith, who dodged and stabbed his with the Soul Blade.

In another world, Tohokari screamed in pain.

Kali: To, what's wrong?

Tohokari: I don't know! I just feel…afraid. Something's up with Takuya, I know it! Something having to do with fear!

Kali: What're we gonna do about it?

Tohokari: I may not know the situation he's in, but I have a small bit of advice Bakura taught me.

Tohokari's eyes turned silver as he opened a psychic link.

Back with Takuya and co. Takuya's eyes had a red tint, but he wasn't doing anything to his partners…yet. He was seeing that his fellows were monsters, who were attacking his friends.

Wraith: What're you waiting for, Takuya? Attack! Kill! Save your friends!

Takuya readied his fire card when he felt a presence in his mind. He saw Tohokari, though he looked like he was from a badly-tuned television.

Tohokari: Takuya, I don't know what kind of situation you're in, but here's a bit of advice I learned! The strong warrior doesn't fear NOTHING, but he's willing to FACE what he fears!

Tohokari then vanished. Takuya then grinned as he turned around and took Wraith's Soul Blade. Instantly, the vision of his friends getting hurt vanished and was replaced by them running from the berserk Amy. Takuya held out the Soul Blade.

Takuya: Stop! You're free!

Amy froze for a few seconds, blinked, and the red tint was gone.

Amy: What happened here and why do I have my hammer out?

Takuya: You were being controlled by Wraith! But now, let's finish this!

Wraith: How could you take my Soul Blade!

Takuya: It's not yours anymore! To quote someone from a book—Winners, keepers.

Wraith: In that case, I'll win it back!

Sonic came running back.

Sonic: Hey, what did I miss?

Zing: Hey, dude. You didn't miss much. We've just been trying to polish off Wraith AND avoid getting squashed with Amy's hammer at the same time!

Sonic: Really?

Cheetor: Yes, REALLY.

Takuya: Let's see how you fall under Soul Blades?!

Takuya readied Wraith's Soul Blade in one hand and his own in the other. After they beat Wraith, he vanished in a burst of purple flames and cackles.

Tails: What was THAT all about?

Takuya: I don't really know, but something tells me that we've gotta go. Sonic has to come, too. I'm sorry, but his skills are essential for this.

Chris: Just come back soon, Sonic!

Sonic: Sure thing, buddy!

Takuya put Wraith's sword in a compartment on their ship as they took off.

Takuya: You never know when fear could be a helpful ally.

Chris Thorndyke

The son of the business tycoon Nelson Thorndyke and actress Lindsay Thorndyke. He was pretty much alone before he met Sonic the hedgehog and his friends. Now that he knows Sonic's okay, he's counting the days until he returns. He first appeared in _Sonic X_ 2003.

Wraith

The second-in-command of the Legion of Darkness. His powers mainly focus around fear. He used to wield the Phantasm Slash Soul Blade, but it was won from him by Takuya.


	67. Final Preparations

Chapter 66: Final Arrangements

New Domino Town:

Takuya and co.'s ship landed in the middle of New Domino Town where the New Domino Town Defense Unit was waiting for them.

Zane: Took your time, didn't you?

Takuya: Well, the Legion of Darkness is trying to get the better of us, so we have to remain on our guards.

Alexis: Well, Carmonni's still looking for Canadat and he wants your help. He says that he's finally tracked her down in Area D.

Takuya: On it, Alexis!

They caught up with Carmonni.

Carmonni: Talk about perfect timing. Canadat's just in one area.

Tyranno: We'll do whatever we can to help, soldier!

They found Canadat in the exact area where Carmonni said she was.

Canadat: Hello, Carmonni. Here to try and defeat me again?

Carmonni: I'm not gonna try! I'm gonna DO!

Takuya: And we're gonna help him!

After they beat Canadat, she turned black for a few seconds, but then regained her form.

Canadat: (Cackles) You think that you can kill me THAT easily?! As long as Carmonni desires the past, I stay!

Carmonni took out his sword, looked at his reflection, and then ran towards Canadat.

Carmonni: I've put what I wish that DID happen behind me! Now I want to return to my family in FUTURE! Now, I vanquish you, Canadat!

Carmonni drove his sword through Canadat's heart and it poked out the other end. He pulled it out as Canadat exploded in black goo. They heard someone applaud them and they turned to see Bakura.

Bakura: Way of the Warrior. No wonder Tohokari chose Takuya when he was a larva. And Carmonni, a pleasure to meet you. Only a strong warrior could defeat the leader of the Legion.

Carmonni: Thanks, I think. Now that Canadat's out of the way, I've gotta get my OLD garbs back and I'll be making a trip to my homeworld!

Old Domino Town:

Koji and Shadow were in the streets of Old Domino Town. They met Shadi moments before Takuya and co. returned to New Domino Town and they followed him until they found Dartz. He warped Koji and Shadow into Old Domino Town, but excluded King Yugi, because no one could foretell what would happen to him if he entered the past and met himself by accident.

Shadow: Now, where's this Gatekeeper?

Koji: Let's just let the key tell us!

The Millennium Key pointed to the Kame Game Store.

Shadow: A game store…how original.

The past version of Yugi Motou walked out.

Yugi: See ya later, grampa.

He barley noticed Koji and Shadow when the wielder of the light card entered his mind. He was suddenly in a room filled with children items.

Koji: This is it! The last keyhole!

Koji found the keyhole under a miniature slide and unlocked it. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' them song played as he left. He squeezed the Orichalcos Medallion along with Shadow and they vanished out of the past and into the present. They found Dartz and King Yugi waiting for them.

Yugi: So, who was the Gatekeeper of that world?

Koji: You.

Shadow: Saw THAT coming.

Dartz: A visitor has come for you. It is someone Yugi is acquainted with.

Dartz quickly vanished somehow as Dark Magician Girl entered in a puff of pink magic.

Yugi: Hello, Dark Magician Girl.

Dark Magician Girl: Hi, King Yugi. Long time, no see. By the way, I've graduated since the last time you saw me. I have my own apprentice now!

Yugi: Good for you.

Dark Magician Girl: But I'm not here to just shoot the breeze. I'm here to speak with Koji.

Dark Magician Girl turned to Koji.

Koji: What do you want to talk about?

Dark Magician Girl: Yes. You see, you have a brother.

There was a stunned silence.

Koji: What?!

Dark Magician Girl: You have a brother. His name's Kouichi and he's under Lucemon's control. He somehow got into the Void and the Darkness Card chose him as its wielder. Lucemon then found him and corrupted him into becoming the evil Duskmon.

Koji: Then I've gotta set him free!

Dark Magician Girl: You can't defeat him that easily! I'll have to upgrade your light card and the send you to the Void.

Yugi: Normally, I'd turn down the offer, but now, if it's going to save Koji's brother, I'll take it.

Dark Magician Girl: First, the upgrade for Koji!

She used her Dark Burning Magic attack and Koji was hit with it.

Dark Magician Girl: Now you can use it whenever you want, but it'll drain your energy faster.

Koji took out his light card and activated it. The card turned into a flash of light and spun around him until it engulfed him. When it vanished, Koji was Kendogarurumon.

Shadow: Cool.

Dark Magician Girl: Now, you three will have to go into the Void!

She waved her staff and the three suddenly disappeared.

Dark Magician Girl: To Digital World!

She vanished in a burst of pink magic.

Digital World:

Zoë and co. were walking through the field of Digital World.

Zoë: It's so good to be back here!

Knuckles: Don't get too comfy, Zoë. We're here to find clues to where Takuya is.

Spongebob: Don't blame her, Knuckles! She hasn't been here in months! I'd be the same if we go back to Bikini Bottom!

Tea: Let's just keep going!

Dark Magician Girl then appeared in a burst of pink magic.

Tea: Hi, Dark Magician Girl!

Dark Magician Girl: Hi, Tea!

Tea: So, how are things back in your master's domain?

Dark Magician Girl: MUCH better! I've graduated and I've got my own apprentice, but I'm not just here to talk. I'm here to give you upgrades and to share with Zoë a piece of her past.

Zoë: Fire away.

Dark Magician Girl: Well, Takuya managed to protect you unless he was forced away. You were separated from him when you were taken into the Void for the first time.

The Kay Hanley song Follow Me starts playing as several images flashed through Zoë's mind. Most of them included her and Takuya hanging out. She saw him revived in the Void, her just before the energy ball from Lucemon hit her, and several other pictures of her and Takuya and the rest of their gang hanging out on Digital Frontier.

Zoë: I remember!

Knuckles: How much?

Zoë: Almost everything, like my wind card!

She pulled out her wind card and Dark Magician Girl held out her staff.

Dark Magician Girl: NOW for the upgrades!

She cast her spell and Spongebob gained the Golden Spatula, Knuckles got the Shovel Claws on his arms, and Tea's dagger turned into a long sword.

Spongebob: Whoa! A golden spatula! And its even got my name on it!

Knuckles: (Gasp) The shovel claws!

Tea: A sword?

Zoë: What about me?

Dark Magician Girl: Activate your wind card and you'll get your answer!

The card turned into a gust of wind and swirled around her until she was completely engulfed. When it vanished, Zoë was replaced by Zephyrmon.

Spongebob: Whoa, Zoë, you…look…GREAT!

Zephyrmon: Thanks, Sponge.

Dark Magician Girl: Now, are you ready to fight Lucemon again?

Zephyrmon: Yes!

Dark Magician Girl: Then, I'll send you to the Void!

In a flash of pink magic, the four were gone, leaving Dark Magician Girl all alone.

Dark Magician Girl: Home again, home again, jiggidy-jig.

She vanished in a flash of pink magic.


	68. In the Sewers

Chapter 67: In the Sewers

New Domino Town:

Back with Takuya and co. Bakura and Carmonni left in their own direction and the took off into space. Takuya got to the drivers seat first.

Takuya: It's my first time driving the ship!

Joey: If we die, don't blame me.

They no sooner got offworld when they noticed a vortex.

Takuya: Hey, I thought Dark Magician said that New Domino Town DIDN'T have a Gatekeeper.

Mr. Peabody got out.

Mr. Peabody: Well, that wasn't the ONLY Domino Town we went to, remember?

Joey: Right, we went to the past, too! Old Domino Town!

Takuya: Well, looks like Koji's work is done. Now, into the portal!

Toxic Sewer:

Their ship landed in some green liquid. They got out.

Tyranno: Not bad, Taky! You get your learner's permit. The traffic could've been better, though.

Joey: Uh…guys? I don't wanna raise alarm, but this green stuff's eating away at our ship!

The green stuff was, indeed, dissolving the ship.

Tyranno: Sam Hill!

Cheetor: Let's get it out!

They attached ropes to the ship and had to heave it out. When they did, Cheetor did the repairs while the rest of them explored.

Cheetor: Boy am I glad I can't smell anything.

With Takuya, Joey, Tyranno, Sonic, and Arthur, they were walking for a while when the stench of the sewer hit. It was like a combination of rotten eggs and the old public toilet that everybody either forgets to clean or doesn't want to.

Tyranno: P-U!

Joey: Hear, hear, Hassleberry!

Takuya: What kinda world is this?!

Arthur then stepped on something metal. Upon closer inspection, it was a katana sword.

Takuya: What's a sword doing in a stink pot like this?

Sonic: Beats me.

Joey noticed something beside the place where they found the katana.

Joey: A footprint!

Tyranno inspected it.

Tyranno: TWO toes. Only one animal has that many toes and that's the ostrich. And they wouldn't live in a sewer if their life depended on it.

Arthur: Well, looks like we've got one now.

Joey's nose suddenly picked up a familiar scent, one which everyone would want, especially on a Friday night with a movie.

Joey: Pizza!

Joey darted off like a bullet.

Tyranno: Let's follow him. His nose will lead him anywhere as long as it brings him to food.

Arthur: Same to you?

Tyranno: Basically.

Cheetor then returned.

Cheetor: Good thing we got the ship out of the sewer early or the damage would've been MUCH worse! Guys, let's get something straight, fixing ships is for Rhinox, NOT me!

He then noticed that they went after Joey.

Cheetor: They never listen.

Cheetor changed into his Beast Mode and followed them. A rodent-like figure was watching them.

Toxic Sewer:

Takuya and co. followed Joey to some sort of room, where he was gorging himself on pizza. Tyranno sniffed.

Tyranno: Well, the stench isn't so bad here, that's good.

Takuya: Joey, stop eating the pizza! Whoever left it here's bound to come back!

Too late, Michealangelo the ninja turtle walked in and took in the scene. In the awkward silence, Joey belched.

Michealangelo: Dude! What's going on here?!

Tyranno: Please forgive Joey, he's, to be precise, a pig.

Takuya: Anyway, I'm Takuya, my friends call me Taky.

Sonic: I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!

Cheetor: Cheetor.

Arthur: Arthur Read!

Joey: Joey Wheeler! If you want your pizza back, give me a bucket, a moment to myself, and you can have it back.

Michealangelo: Uh…no thanks. Anyway, I'm Michealangelo, my friends call me Mikie.

??: Hey, Mikie, who ya talkin' to up there?

Rafael, Leonardo, and Donatello came into the room.

Michealangelo: Oh, these are my bros.—Rafael, Leonardo, and Donatello. Guys, these are a bunch of newbies called Takuya, Joey, Tyranno, Sonic, Arthur, and Cheetor.

Rafael: Just when you think things can't get any weirder.

In another part of the sewers, Cell and Boris Badenov were walking through a pipe. Well, Cell was walking, Boris was staggering.

Boris: Why did Lucemon send us to the waste products of all the worlds?!

Cell: Quit complaining, Badenov, or do you want to dissolve in that acid?

They then came to the skeleton of a figure wearing battle armor.

Boris: It seems as if we are too late.

Cell: Don't count on it, Badenov.

Cell fired a beam of energy and a moment later, the armor was revived at the Shredder.

Shredder: The Shredder at your service!

The Void:

Duskmon walked over to Lucemon, who had a large amount of red goo.

Lucemon: Did she do it?

Duskmon: Yes. Emerald Empress died trying to keep the card wielder safe.

Lucemon: That was predictable.

Michealangelo

The youngest of the four turtle brothers. He became what he was via toxic ooze that spilled on him when he was a baby. Now, he's been mutated. He's somewhat cowardly and fun-loving. His preferred weapon is a pair of nunchucks. He first appeared in _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_.

Rafael

The second eldest of the four turtle brothers. He became what he was via toxic ooze that spilled on him when he was a baby. Now, he's been mutated. He's a real tough guy who is somewhat sarcastic and often refers to Leonardo as Fearless Leader in a mocking way. His preferred weapon is a pair of ninja sai. He first appeared in _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_.

Donatello

The second youngest of the four turtle brothers. He became what he was via toxic ooze that spilled on him when he was a baby. Now, he's been mutated. He's the smartest of the four brothers. His preferred weapon is a staff. He first appeared in _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_.

Leonardo

The eldest of the four turtle brothers. He became what he was via toxic ooze that spilled on him when he was a baby. Now, he's been mutated. He's the leader of the four and is, naturally, the wisest, but doesn't brag that he knows everything. His preferred weapon is a pair of katana. He first appeared in _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_.

Boris Badenov

The main villain from Frostbite Falls. He joined up with Lucemon in the Lord of Souls I and has been a member of the Society of Shadow ever since. He captured Nell Fenwick's soul and helped in the rebirth of the Shredder. He first appeared in _Rocky & Bullwinkle_ 1959.

Shredder

A main villain from Toxic Sewer. He died somehow, but was resurrected via Cell and Boris Badenov. His main weapons are a pair of claws that can be attached to his knuckles. He's also a master martial artist. He first appeared in _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_.


	69. Brave Death

Chapter 69: Brave Death

Toxic Sewer:

Takuya and co. were talking to the turtles when they heard an explosion.

Joey: What the heck?!

Takuya: Something tells me that there's mayhem going around here!

They ran through the sewers with the turtles to find several Mutant Animal Dark Souls.

Takuya: Dark Souls!

Rafael: Let's thrash these monsters!

After they beat the Dark Souls, they vanished to be replaced by Wraith.

Wraith: You're pathetically predictable! Like a moth to the flame!

Takuya grinned as he threw the next comment at Wraith.

Takuya: How'd you like having your blade stolen?!

Wraith: A loss that will be paid for.

He quickly summoned a sword and darted at them. He made a horizontal slice and Takuya readied himself for the death blow. It never came. His eyes caught Bakura, who fell to the ground.

Takuya: Bakura!

Wraith: Hmph. I always knew he was a traitor.

Takuya stood up and readied his fire card with a look of pure hatred on his face.

Takuya: Wraith! You destroyed a brave soul and for that, you…WILL…PAY!

Cheetor: He's going Dark Soul!

Tyranno: Nah, that ain't rage. Well, it IS sort of rage, but it's more along the lines of righteous fury.

Wraith: If you want me, come and get me!

Takuya would've ran after him, but someone had a death grip on his jacket. He turned to see Bakura, who was clutching the place where the sword hit.

Bakura: I'm not dead…yet. I have a few things I need to tell you and take…THIS.

He handed Takuya a violet orb.

Joey: The Spirit Orb?! I thought that was lost centuries ago!

Takuya: Looks like he found it.

Bakura: My past is made of twists and turns. I was born and I liked King Yugi, so I took his form…sort of. For ten years, I lived in the Void, helping those I could. Then, Tohokari's mother died and I was the one to raise him. I raised him as I was and educated him in the way of the warrior, which became his slogan. Then the Legion was formed and they rounded up the powerful Darknesses, including me and Tohokari. He was given the metal card, which accepted him. I knew that I had to keep him from becoming someone heartless like Canadat or Wraith. I also helped him with his interests with Kali. I kept a careful eye on him until he vanished. Then I pretended to work for the Legion, just to find out where he was. I found him at the Semi-Void only to find that he left his memories behind. I was angry at that. I quickly remembered that even though he forgot, he was still that boy I raised. I was later joined by Electrum, who was more trusted in the Legion until he was forced to leave. I don't know where he is now.

Takuya: Bakura, you can't die! Tohokari needs you! You're his best friend!

Bakura: You talk like you were him.

Takuya: We're the same, Bakura!

Bakura touched Takuya's cheek with a hand.

Bakura: That's where you're wrong, Takuya. You're NOT the same and never will be.

Takuya: What's THAT mean?

Bakura: You'll find out soon enough.

He then vanished in golden glitter.

Sonic: How come he didn't explode in black gunk?

Joey: Beats me.

Takuya got up and held the Spirit Orb in his clenched fist. He took all emotions he had about Bakura's death and molded them into a single word that he said aloud…

Takuya: Revenge.

He took off into the sewers.

Leonardo: We'll go after him.

Rafael: Sure, Fearless Leader.

Donatello: Ignore him.

Michealangelo: No worries, dude! We'll floor that creep!

The turtles, with Arthur, ran off after Takuya while Joey and Tyranno went in a different pipe and Sonic and Cheetor the other way.

Tyranno and Joey quickly got lost in the dark tunnel.

Tyranno: Sam Hill, it sure is spooky here.

Joey: Ah, forget it! I ain't scared!

Joey's theory was quickly proven wrong because the fact that a clawed hand tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped about a yard into the air and clutched Tyranno's face in a manner similar to a dog to its master who wanted to steal Christmas. Tyranno pulled Joey off and saw Master Splinter.

Splinter: Excuse me, are you lost?


	70. Premonition

Chapter 70: Premonition

Back with Takuya, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Arthur, they found Wraith. Takuya was now Agunimon, seeing as he was more agile than Burninggreymon, and was trying to attack Wraith, who kept dodging.

Agunimon: Fight back, you coward!

Wraith: The cunning warrior needs his fighting style, boy.

Michelangelo: Dude! We're having our shells handed to us, man!

Raphael: Mikey, now's not the time to be gettin' a smart mouth.

Sonic and Cheetor ran over.

Sonic: We think we saw Wraith at a terminal! He was boarding a train to Springfield and…

Sonic noticed the scene.

Sonic: Oh. Anyway, let's help them, Cheetor!

After they beat Wraith, he cackled madly before vanishing.

Cheetor: Wraith the Darkness, why won't you die?!

Tyranno and Joey walked into the light with Master Splinter.

Sonic: Who's the walking rat in the bathrobe?

Leonardo: Master Splinter!

Takuya: MASTER?!

Donatello: Master Splinter brought us up and taught us our ninja skills.

Splinter: Come, there are certain things you need to know about.

Splinter led them away, deeper into the sewer. Only HE knew what they would find at the other side.

Takuya and co. were in meditative poses, along with Master Splinter and the four turtles.

Takuya: (Thinking) What are the Society of Shadow and the Legion of Darkness up to? And what is this ancient evil that the dragon spoke of?

Joey: (Thinking) BORING!

Tyranno: (Thinking) Could we hurry this up? I have a cake in the oven!

Sonic: (Thinking) Uh-oh! My legs fell asleep!

Cheetor: (Thinking) Any more of this and I'll go offline.

Arthur: (Snoring in his mind)

A voice in Takuya's head spoke and it had the same musically feminine voice that the voice had that night when the Dark Souls appeared in Digital Frontier.

Voice: You must go. The Legion is mobilizing in the World of Heroes.

Takuya's eyes flashed open.

Takuya: With all do respect, Splinter, we've got to go! Some world called World of Heroes is in jeopardy!

Splinter: Go if you must. But remember, fighting is far more than about physical strength.

Tyranno: Good advice, Master. (Under his breath) Does he write these on the back of his hand or something?

They ran through the sewer system and found their ship. Since they had their backs to the wall while heaving their ship out of the acidic river, they didn't notice the hieroglyphics on the wall.

Takuya: What are these?

The rest of the group got out of the ship and saw the hieroglyphics. They had many different patterns, but the one that repeated most often seemed to be some sort of blob.

Joey: Beats me. Besides, there's only ONE person in the multiverse who can decipher this!

Takuya: Mr. Peabody?

Joey: Nah, Bastion Misawa. That Egghead could translate Balsack if he wanted to.

Joey held out a card, which immediately started scanning the hieroglyphics. They vanished when they traced out the last area.

Takuya: What's that?

Joey: Scanner Card. Never leave the Card Castle without a couple of these.

Joey then inserted it into his wristwatch, which had remained inactive all year long, and sent it on its way.

Master Splinter

A wizened old rat who is stronger than he appears. He raised the four turtle brothers and taught them in the martial arts. Sonic once referred to him as a walking rat in a bathrobe. He first appeared in _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_.


	71. Enter the Heroes

Chapter 71: Enter the Heroes

The Card Castle:

Bastion was returning to his room after a hard day of fighting Dark Souls and returning the Millennium Scale and Necklace to their proper places. He was ready to flop down on his bed for some well-deserved sleep, but he heard a signal that he hadn't heard for more than a year.

Bastion: What's this? I forgot Joey and Hassleberry had those watches. What does Joey have to say?

The scanner card popped out and it had the picture of the hieroglyphics on them.

Bastion: Well, I can't say that I'm surprised that they need some translating.

In a Spider-man parody of Peter Parker designing his costume, Bastion set straight to work. Though some of these doodles included a little comic strip, a drawing of Spider-man, and a tic-tac-toe game.

World Space:

Takuya and co. were sailing through the cosmos. They then came to some unusual world.

Joey: There it is! The World of Heroes!

Takuya: In there! The Legion's mobilizing in there!

Tyranno: That's nice and all, but how'd you know that?

Takuya: I won't tell you because I hardly believe it myself.

Sonic: Good enough for us!

They flew into the next world.

World of Heroes:

Their ship landed outside a metropolitan city. They then saw some Super Villain Dark Souls running about.

Tyranno: Looks like we've got some fighting to do.

In another area, Malice was leading Zylor through the world.

Malice: Remember, Zylor, Wraith put ME in charge of this mission!

Zylor: Too bad we couldn't get anyone SANE in charge.

Malice continued walking, though Zylor quickly stopped.

Malice: Zylor, you lunatic! What's wrong NOW?!

Zylor: Someone's here. Someone I…remember. MY LIGHT!

Malice: Whatever, now we've got to…

Too late. Zylor already ran off, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Malice: RRGGHH! Ah well, I can do this by myself because I am…

He quickly saw several costumed superheroes in front of him.

Malice: Uh-oh.

The rest of this scene is too violent for young readers, so we're returning to Takuya and co. They followed the Dark Souls until they saw Wolverine.

Takuya: We'll help!

They fought off the Dark Souls, but Burninggreymon nearly burned Wolverine to a crisp. When the Dark Souls were gone and Wolverine roared before grabbed Takuya by the collar of his jacket.

Wolverine: What do ya think YOU'RE doin', bub?!

Takuya: Saving your life!

Wolverine: You nearly burned me to a crisp, hot shot!

Takuya: Well, excuse us for saving your life! Next time we won't bother.

??: C'mon, Wolverine. It was an accident. I saw the whole thing.

They looked around and didn't see anyone.

??: Ahem! Up here!

They looked up to see Spider-Man, only upside down.

Spider-Man: Hello, I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. The grouch is Wolverine.

Takuya: Hey, Spidey!

They heard a scream and Zylor ran past them.

Joey: Zylor running past us without even trying to kill us? Something's wrong here.

They caught up to Zylor.

Zylor: Must…kill…Light!

Spider-Man: Hate to break it to ya, psycho, but killing people isn't exactly something we do in World of Heroes!

Zylor: If you're gonna stay in my way, then you are DEAD!

Zylor then noticed Arthur's watch.

Zylor: Your watch is three seconds off normal time.

Arthur: How'd he know THAT?

Takuya: Doesn't matter! We've gotta thrash him!

After they beat Zylor, he laughed like crazy before exploding into black goo.

Spider-Man: Is killing these guys ALWAYS this disgusting?

Cheetor: You have no idea.

??: Well, is killing you heroes always this easy?

A figure then crashed into the ground and stood up with a form similar to Shadow the hedgehog.

Wolverine

The aggressive member of the X-Men. He has the ability to have claws spring out of his knuckles and has an accelerated healing factor. Often prefers to be called Logan. He first appeared in _X-Men Evolution_ 2002.

Spider-Man

The fun-loving web slinger of a superhero. He has all the abilities of a spider except the one to generate organic webbing. He enjoys teasing his opponents with various wise cracks. He first appeared in _Spider-Man_ 1995.


	72. Demoon

Chapter 72: Demoon

World of Heroes:

The figure stood up with a form similar to Shadow the hedgehog.

Takuya: And you are?

The person LOOKED like Shadow, only there wasn't a trace of red on him. His cuffs were silver, his shoes were teal, as were his eyes, and his quills spikes were acid green. Also, his legs looked…rudimentary. I don't mean that they looked useless, they looked useful enough, but it looked like black fog in the general shape of legs. Only they were a few inches above the ground, but looked like they were standing.

Shadow Look-Alike: Oh, sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Demoon!

Joey: Demoon! Hey, don't you have a partner? That Gabriel Gray guy, oh what's his alias?!

Demoon: Yes, I did. But I ditched him when we were banished here! Now, you're from the Card Castle, so you shall DIE!

Demoon held out his middle and index fingers in a shape like a gun.

Tyranno: Are we supposed to be intimidated?

Demoon: Maybe a demonstration is in order.

He pointed the fingers at a tree and fired at it. An energy bullet fired out and buried itself two inches into the wood.

Spider-Man: Uh-oh! Not good!

After they beat Demoon, he vanished.

Takuya: Is he dead?

Spider-Man: Hate to say it, but no. We've killed him who-knows how many times and he always comes back for more.

Takuya: What was that you said about a guy called Gabriel Gray, Joey?

Joey: Doesn't matter right now, but if he IS here, then we'd better run for it or else we're all dead!

They returned to their ship and took off into space.

Meanwhile, in a distant part of the city, Demoon was gazing upon it.

Demoon: All the power of any firearm, literally, at my fingertips.

He held out his hand.

Demoon: And yet those heroes always beat me! How come I never get what I truly desire?!

Lucemon then appeared and Demoon fired his hand in a machine gun style, only to see them pass, harmlessly, through Lucemon.

Lucemon: Mere bullets cannot harm me, Demoon.

Demoon: You know my name?!

Lucemon: And your desire to triumph over those who constantly overpower you. Join me, and you shall gain all the power you need to wipe out these pitiful heroes!

Demoon: You've got a deal!

The two vanished when someone in a gray hoodie appeared. He spoke in the same voice that Shadow heard in his nightmare.

??: So, Demoon finally ditched me. Well, he'll know what will happen if you cross Sylar.

The figure also vanished.

World Space:

Takuya and co. were sailing through the infinite vastness of space once again.

Takuya: Has Bastion finished the translations yet?

Joey: I dunno.

A card fired out of Joey's watch, hit him on the forehead, and Takuya grabbed it.

Joey: Ow.

Takuya: Well, this is the translation from the hieroglyphics from Toxic Sewer.

Tyranno: What's it say?

Takuya: From what I can tell, it's an ancient record.

Sonic: He meant BESIDES that.

Takuya: Alright (Reading) At the very beginning, Exodia, the first Lord of Souls, created the first worlds—the Card Castle, Domino Town, Frostbite Falls, Station Square, Bikini Bottom, Digital World, and the Void. But, with the life that was created, came one of the greatest evils ever to appear. This evil, called the D-Reaper, appeared out of nowhere and threatened to destroy all life. Then, the first protectors defeated it, but not completely. The being was immortal unless its mind was destroyed, so they changed it into a form too simple to do any harm. The protectors lost their powers and they were reduced into simpler forms themselves, ten different cards.

Cheetor: Didn't that dragon in Dragon Universe say that Lucemon was trying to resurrect an ancient evil?

Joey: Hey, Cheetor, you're right!

Tyranno: So, Lucemon's trying to sick the D-Reaper out on the multiverse again? Worlds have vanished one at a time with ordinary Dark Souls, but if they unleash THAT thing…

Arthur: We're all dead if that happens!

Takuya: Then we've gotta stop it!

Joey: Where to first, Taky?

Takuya: The Semi-Void, the Void's beyond our reach, even with this ship. Maybe there's a train that can go there!

Tyranno: Well, anything's possible.

They flew towards the Semi-Void.

Demoon

So, THIS is the guy Frost has been hunting all along. He is responsible for the death of his own world, whose inhabitants included Frost and Stargazer. He's a superb assassin and has a deadly power—he can mimic any gun he's confronted with and can fire the exact properties out of his middle and index fingers. Now he teamed up with the Society of Shadow and has someone dangerous on his tail.


	73. Returning Kouichi

Chapter 73: Returning Kouichi

Semi-Void:

Takuya and co.'s ship landed in the Semi-Void, where the Semi-Void Gang was there to meet them.

Taylor: Hey, guys!

Takuya: Good to see you again.

There was a burst of silver fire and Tohokari, Kali, Jesse, and Rouge appeared.

Bruce: Tohokari?

Taylor: Where've you been? You never wrote, you never called, where were you all this time?

Tohokari: You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Tay. Anyway, these are some friends I've made—Kali, Jesse, and Rouge.

Lauren: To, you're blushing. Is Kali causing this?

Tohokari: I'd rather NOT talk about it.

Takuya: Good to see ya, To. But, I've got some bad news.

Tohokari: What is it?

Takuya: Bakura's…dead.

There was a stunned silence among the others.

Ryan: Okay, who's Bakura?

Tohokari: NO!

Tohokari fell to the ground and started crying.

Takuya: Wraith killed him while he was trying to get ME. He died a guardian.

Tohokari stood up with tears staining his face.

Tohokari: I never knew my dad, all I had was my mom. Then SHE died. I remember that day, because I thought I would never stop crying. Bakura brought me up from that day on and I considered him my dad. Now, it's like losing my mom all over again.

Takuya: To, Wraith WILL be defeated. We have to go into the Void and stop him!

Takuya turned to the Semi-Void gang.

Takuya: Is there a train that goes there?

Taylor: Sorry.

Lauren: The only train there got destroyed years ago.

Joey: Darn it!

Tyranno: How else are we gonna foil Lucemon's plan?

??: I could be of assistance.

Dark Magician's astral form appeared.

Jesse: Hey, Dark Magician!

Takuya: How can you help out?

Dark Magician: With my magic, I could send you into the Void. But, there's a catch.

Sonic: And that is…?

Dark Magician: If you go into the Void, Takuya's Dark Soul side will rage out of control and could kill him!

They all gasped at this.

Takuya: Send us into the Void, Dark Magician!

Everyone except Takuya: WHAT?!

Cheetor: Didn't you hear him, Taky? If we go into the Void, you'll DIE!

Takuya: If it'll mean stopping the D-Reaper, then I'm willing to do it!

Taylor: We're coming with you!

Bruce: Yeah. Tohokari's not bailing out on us THIS time!

Ryan: Besides, we'd like to see some action!

Tohokari: No. If you guys come, you'll just get KILLED.

After an awkward silence, the Semi-Void gang froze in place.

Takuya: O-kay. Maybe they can.

Takuya held out the Spirit Orb.

Takuya: You guys touch this and you can come with us…well, sort of.

The Semi-Void gang touched different areas of the orb and a light flashed and they were in the same place.

Joey: It only calls upon spirits. Not the ACTUAL people, but ones who mimic their looks and behavior.

Takuya: Okay, Dark Magician! Send us in!

Dark Magician, reluctantly, held out his staff. Their colors inverted and they were gone.

The Void:

Koji, Shadow, and Yugi were scouting around the Void, looking for Duskmon.

Koji: Where IS Duskmon?

Shadow: I don't think we'll have to find him.

Yugi: Why's that?

Shadow pointed behind Koji's shoulder.

Shadow: Because he just found US.

Koji narrowly dodged Duskmon's two red blades. Koji changed into Lobomon.

Lobomon: Hello, brother.

Duskmon: So, that apprentice sorceress told you? Then intros aren't needed after all.

Shadow: Yeah. We're here because Koji wanted to set you free, Kouichi.

Duskmon: That name no longer has any meaning to me. My name is Duskmon.

Lobomon: Sorry, that line was taken by Darth Vader. Now, if you won't come easily, I guess we'll have to fight!

Duskmon: WITH PLEASURE.

After Lobomon beat Duskmon, he changed into Velgamon and took off.

Yugi: He has an alternate form?!

Shadow: That's not that half of it. He can fly.

Yugi: Simple.

Yugi held out a card.

Yugi: Catapult Turtle!

Catapult Turtle appeared. Koji changed into Kendogarurumon and got on top.

Yugi: Shadow! We have to aim Kendogarurumon at Velgamon and shoot him out of the sky. Player one is completely dependent on players two and three. Make it count!

Kendogarurumon shot Velgamon right out of the sky. When he landed, Kendogarurumon changed back into Koji and his card acted up.

Koji: What the heck?!

Velgamon then started to change.


	74. An Unjoyous Reunion

Chapter 74: An Unjoyous Reunion

Meanwhile, Takuya and co. appeared in the Void. Inside Takuya, a small black thing started growing. Takuya clutched an area close to his heart and fell onto his knees.

Takuya: He's right…Dark Magician…the Dark Soul…wants to kill me!

Joey: Oh boy! I hate life-death struggles!

Takuya's eyes flashed red for a second and turned back to normal before he said…

Takuya: (Angry tone) Can it, will ya?! (Normal tone) Sorry. It's not going down without a fight!

Tyranno: There's gotta be a way to stop this!

Joey: But we've gotta find the D-Reaper and destroy it!

Tohokari: Let's go!

Tohokari changed into Metallicamon and took off. The rest of the group went after him, except Kali. She tried running after him, but Takuya had a death grip on her arm.

Takuya: I have an idea. It'd better work!

Kali: What is it?

Takuya: Did Tyranno leave his pack?

Kali: Obviously.

Takuya: In THAT case, we're all set! In there, you'll find a black, jagged sword. If you do, bring it to me!

Kali searched through the pack and found Wraith's Soul Blade. She went over to Takuya, who was still on the ground.

Takuya: Good, you got it.

Kali: What now?

Takuya: Slash me. Don't stab, SLASH.

Kali: But…why?

Takuya's eyes flashed red.

Takuya: Just do it!

Kali raised it, hesitantly, and brought it slashing through his midsection. Black sparks started dancing as Takuya was raised into the air. Darkness then engulfed him.

Kali: Takuya!

When it vanished, he changed into a Drache Dark Soul and took off. The Phantasm Slash, probably because it was used for something good, then vanished in a burst of light. The rest came running into the picture.

Sonic: Well, we found the D-Reaper, but we can't beat it.

Arthur: Where's Takuya?

Shadow: He's a Dark Soul.

Shadow, Koji, and Yugi were there, along with Kouichi.

Joey: Hey, Koj. Haven't seen you since New Domino Town.

Tyranno: And who's this guy?

Koji: My brother, Kouichi.

Kouichi: Hey.

Yugi: We saw Kali slash Takuya with that Soul Blade.

Cheetor: We heard Wraith talk about it. If you stab someone with it, you can control them through their fears, and if you slash them, they BECOME their worst fears.

Joey: Takuya fears Dark Souls? That doesn't make sense. He's taken them down before.

Yugi simply shook his head.

Tea: So, Yugi, THAT'S where you got to!

Zoë, Tea, Knuckles, and Spongebob ran towards them. Zoë hugged Koji for a while. Yugi blushed when Tea got close.

Yugi: Well…uh…Tea. I never thought we'd cross paths here. I didn't mean to leave you, but I had to get rid of these Dark Souls for…

Tea: No need for explaining, Yugi. Sometimes you can be as bullheaded as Knuckles.

Knuckles: Hello? I'm over here! I can hear every word you say!

Sonic: Hey, Knux!

Sonic and Knuckles shook hands.

Knuckles: Don't call me Knux.

Joey: Hey, Sponge! Remember me?

Spongebob looked confused about this.

Joey: Well, last we met, my hair was a fin and I was a fish.

Spongebob: JOEY!

He then saw the others.

Spongebob: Sonic, Arthur, and Hassleberry! Wait, who's the robot guy?

Cheetor: Cheetor. You never saw me because I was in our spaceship.

Spongebob: Oh.

Shadow: I'd hate to ruin this blessed magical moment of being reunited, but now, thanks to Tohokari's girlfriend, Takuya's now a complete Dark Soul!

Tohokari grabbed Shadow by the tuft of white fur on his chest.

Tohokari: DON'T TALK LIKE THAT, PIN CUSION! Kali was doing it to protect ME!

Shadow teleported out of Tohokari's grip and right behind him.

Shadow: Yeah, well, her 'good intentions' have just turned Takuya into a snarling, flying, drooling, flesh-eating, fire-breathing (echoing) GILA MONSTER!!

Tohokari: Well, if I have to get him back and fight him, I'll do it!

Kali: I might know how to get him back.

Meanwhile, inside some arena, Takuya woke up and found a Drache Dark Soul, similar to the one he turned into.

Takuya: What? Another mindless Dark Soul for me to trash? This shouldn't be too hard!

Takuya quickly searched his pockets for his fire card, but couldn't find it or his Soul Blade. The Dark Soul charged at him at full speed.

Takuya: Uh-oh!

Takuya was sent into the ropes and nearly fell out.

Takuya: THIS is gonna be tough.


	75. True Colors

Chapter 75: True Colors

Back with the rest of the group, they were talking to Kali.

Tyranno: So, one of us has to go with Tohokari to get Taky back?

Kali: Not quite. The person who has to go with him is Zoë, but in her protector form.

Zoë: I'll go, no matter what! Any objections?

Joey: No.

Tyranno: No.

Sonic: No.

Cheetor: No.

Knuckles: No.

Tea: No.

Spongebob: No.

Yugi: No.

Shadow: No.

Knuckles: No.

Koji: No.

Kouichi: No.

Jesse: No.

Knuckles: No.

Rouge: No.

Tohokari: No.

Kali: No.

Knuckles: Yes. Oh, wait, I mean no.

Zoë: Good!

Zoë activated her wind card and changed into Zephyrmon and took to flight.

Tohokari: If you're wondering if I was ducking out, the answer is no. Always polite to let a lady go first.

Tohokari changed into Metallicamon and took off after Zephyrmon. He caught up with her.

Metallicamon: Couldn't let YOU forget who's supposed to track down that Dark Soul!

Zephyrmon: I didn't know you cared, Tohokari.

Metallicamon: He's my Light, what else could I do?

They managed to catch up to the Dark Soul.

Metallicamon: How can that hippo-sized creature keep flying?

Zephyrmon: Hey, this is the writer's whim. What did you expect? For him to follow EVERY law of physics?

Metallicamon: Not quite.

The Dark Soul then spewed out flames which narrowly missed them.

Metallicamon: I don't suppose that this armor comes with a fire extinguisher.

Zephyrmon: (Laughs) Humor, Tohokari?

Metallicamon: Only with a foot in the grave.

Meanwhile, with Takuya, his fight was going badly and he already had several bruises and a black eye.

Takuya: (To writer) A little help here?!

Me: Sorry, I'm staying out of this one.

Takuya: Well, what good are you?!

Me: I've had ENOUGH of you guys using me in casual ways! YOU take care of this YOURSELF. Besides, it's for dramatic emphasis that you look like the underdog.

Takuya: Oh.

Back with Metallicamon and Zephyrmon, they just got a decent blow on the Drache Dark Soul when several strings of energy appeared from the wound. They then attached themselves to the protectors of wind and steel.

Zephyrmon: (Fingering beam) What's this?

Metallicamon: Yeah, ask me, like I know!

Several more beams fired out and hit the rest of Takuya's friends, except Kouichi and Tea.

Knuckles: What're these?

Kouichi: How come I didn't get one?

Tea: Same here.

Kali: I saw THIS coming.

Tyranno: What?

Joey: 'Saw this coming', WHY'S THAT?!

Kali: Well, I knew that Soul Blade was Wraith's favorite weapon, and I also knew that it allows the victim ONE single thing before it consumes him. Well, Takuya obviously wanted to see his friends again!

Sonic: 'Consumes him'? I don't like the sound of that!

Kali: You see, inside the victim's heart, he's allowed a fighting chance to deal with his fear!

Jesse: Hey, NOW I know why Takuya changed into a Dark Soul!

They all wondered why until it dawned on them.

Sonic: (Slapping himself on the forehead) Of course!

Koji: Yeah. Ever since Takuya got the news on Planet of the Beasts that his soul was contaminated, he wasn't afraid OF Dark Souls, he was afraid of turning INTO a Dark Soul!

Shadow: And if that happened, he'd be separated from the people he loved.

Yugi: So, his final wish from the Phantasm Slash was to be with his friends again.

Kali: Through these, we can communicate to him. Just think what you want him to do!

Kali told them what to do, but Zephyrmon and Metallicamon knew what to do on instinct.

Back with Takuya, he was still losing to the Dark Soul. He thought a couple ribs might've been bruised. The Dark Soul charged at him and Takuya knew that THIS one would be the killer blow. He stood up. He WASN'T going down like a child, trying to hide from a monster in a bed. He was going to die like a man, although he did have his eyes shut. The blow never came. He opened his eyes to see the Dark Soul frozen in place.

Takuya: THIS is weird.

Suddenly, the voices of all his friends shot through his head.

Koji: Takuya, you can do it!

Yugi: Give it your all, Takuya.

Shadow: Fight until you can't anymore.

Joey: Taky, win or else you're done for!

Tyranno: You can do it, sergeant! You're tougher than this!

Sonic: You're tougher than your dark side can ever HOPE to be!

Cheetor: Do it or we'll never see each other again!

Arthur: Do it for Tyranno, Joey, Sonic, Cheetor, me, and everyone else we've met!

Knuckles: Your fight's far from done, Taky! It's just beginning!

Spongebob: Do it for the honor of the Krusty Krab!

Jesse: C'mon, Taky! You're one of our best buddies!

Rouge: Show that dark side who's boss!

Kali: Takuya, I'm…sorry. If it wasn't for me, none of this would've happened. Still, I'll make it up, no matter how hard!

Tohokari: Hey, if I'm strong as your Darkness, as my Light, you can be JUST as strong!

Zoë: Takuya, you can do it! I know you can!

Takuya readied his fists and the Soul Blade appeared in his fist.

Takuya: I wouldn't have it any other way, Soul Blade!

The Dark Soul broke free and charged. After Takuya beat the Darkness Within him, it evaporated and turned into a small orb of black smoke.

Takuya: Did that experience as a Dark Soul bring IN my dark side, or did it merely show the dark side that was in me all along?

Me: Option B.

Takuya: And where were YOU all this time?

Me: At McDonalds, ordering a cheeseburger!

The Drache Dark Soul's body seemed to fade away until it was nothing more than Takuya's body, out like a light. He started falling.

Metallicamon: You're not plummeting to your death, buddy! NOT today!

Metallicamon flew after Takuya to catch him, but Zephyrmon got him first.

Zephyrmon: I got ya.

Metallicamon: (Under his breath) Takuya and Zoë, sittin' in a tree. Kissing without a care in the world or the knowledge that Joey's laughing his head off behind the tree.

Drache Dark Soul

Takuya's apparent dark side. It has the ability to fly and breathe fire. Surprisingly, even though it's the size of a hippopotamus, it can keep flying for weeks.


	76. Strange Alliances

Chapter 76: Strange Alliances

The Void:

Takuya was back with the rest of the group, telling them about what happened about him being a Dark Soul.

Joey: So, that whole getting REALLY ticked off at the slightest turn of a feather...?

Takuya: That's gone for good this time.

Tyranno: Good news.

Takuya: Well, the thing that REALLY gets me is that I could've been in that body forever.

Rouge: So, you're alright?

Takuya: Pretty much. Except I can't get the taste of charcoal out of my mouth.

Jesse: You were sayin'?

Takuya: Yeah. Well, I could've been a Dark Soul forever...if it wasn't for my friends. Not just YOU guys either. Guys, roll the slide show.

All the people Takuya met through all his travels appeared from ALF to Spider-Man.

Takuya: Everyone I met in this journey through the multiverse has a place in my heart. And I in theirs.

Jesse: Pure poetry.

Takuya turned to Tea.

Takuya: So, YOU'RE Queen Tea? Thanks for the video card. We saved the Card Castle because of that.

Tea: Quite welcome.

Shadow: Yeah, yeah, but we've got a probelm--the D-Reaper, REMEMBER?!

Meanwhile, with Lucemon and Dark Zane, Shendu walked in.

Shendu: World of Exploration has been terminated.

Dark Zane: Unfortunately, so has Duskmon.

Lucemon: Well, they were road blocks. Besides, it's ready!

Lucemon pressed a button and the D-Reaper was unleashed and the group saw it.

Tyranno: Sam Hill!

Yugi: Lucemon, you insane fool, what have you done?

Koji: Last I saw it, it was barely the size of a baseball.

Tohokari: What can I say? Lucemon's outdone himself.

Jesse: Let's just get rid of that thing!

Sonic: Will the OTHER worlds be okay?

Takuya: I know a LOT of people in the universe. They'll fight until they can't anymore.

New Domino Town:

The New Domino Town Defense Unit was readying themselves for battle, along with the Rescue Team (Carmonni was back in his old garbs). They were readying themselves for impending doom.

Cyberman: (Taking out his blades) So, this could be the end.

Carmonni: Just after I destroyed Canadat. I'll never see my family or…(dry sob) her again.

Zing: Calm down, dude! We'll get through this.

Stargazer: I never thought I'd say this, but Zing's right. If memory serves, we've fought the end of the universe before.

Frost: Let's just get rid of this thing!

Frost then started slashing the D-Reaper with his sword.

Planet of the Beasts:

The Maximals were fighting the D-Reaper with everything they had. Rhinox's feet were littered with the bullet shells from his gun. They managed to find cover.

Rattrap: If we can't get rid of this D-Reaper…we're all gonna die?

Rhinox: Looks like it.

Optimus: Maximals, FIRE AT WILL!

Springfield:

The Simpson family got on the couch when the D-Reaper suddenly burst out of the wall. It tried to eat them, but the family escaped through the front door. Moe quickly chugged something before shooting the red glob with a shotgun. All the while, Mr. Burns and his assistant, Smithers, were observing the chaos.

Mr. Burns: Hmm…Smithers, what is that red goo? I like its thought.

Smithers: Um…it's the D-Reaper, sir. It's destroying the world and he's also your 11 o'clock.

Mr. Burns: Oh, yes, HIM.

Bikini Bottom:

Patrick screamed as he ran out of the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs came out shortly afterwards.

Mr. Krabs: Run for your lives! It's the red gelatin!

Plankton calmly viewed the scene and came out.

Plankton: What's this? Red, amorphous slime? I shall harness its power and RULE THE WORLD!

The D-Reaper simply grabbed the single-celled mad scientist and threw him away.

Plankton: Wait! I wish to rule you! And I also went to college!

The Void:

Takuya: Guys, hang in there!

They ran until they were surrounded by Dark Souls.

Takuya: Uh-oh!

A Dark Soul then split in half and Wraith, Borealis, and Malice were there.

Wraith: You're pathetically predictable!

Tohokari: Wraith!

Tohokari ran at Wraith, but Jesse held him back.

Jesse: Tohokari! Now's not the time to be killing the Legion!

Tohokari: He killed him! He KILLED Bakura! I'll KILL HIM!

Malice: Wraith! Are you sure this is a good idea! All we've worked for will be destroyed if we die for these drones!

Wraith: Can it, Malice.

Borealis: At least he's not calling you 'my Queen'.

Wraith: Good point.

Takuya: Why are YOU helping US?

Wraith: The Legion of Darkness wants to get rid of the Society of Shadow. And we also want to shroud all worlds in darkness. How can we do that if there are no worlds TO shroud in darkness?!

Tyranno: So, THIS was all you wanted?

Joey: And all this time we just thought you were bent on reviving the Sith Lords.

Malice: What?

Borealis: Anyway, we'll help you guys get as far as you can.

She then looked at Jesse.

Borealis: You're kind of cute, y'know?

Jesse: Sorry, but I don't go for Darknesses!

Rouge: Besides, he's taken.

Tyranno: By who?

Rouge: By...

Jesse kicked Rouge to give her the hint to stop talking. They fought their way until they were separated from the three Legion Members. They were surrounded by Dark Souls again.

Tohokari: Is this gonna be a regular thing?

One then burst into flames and the other was blasted with several rockets. Behind them were Megatron from Planet of the Beasts and Dr. Eggman.

Cheetor: Megs?!

Sonic: Egghead?

Megatron: Cat.

Eggman: Annoying pain in the...

Takuya: Why are you two helping?

Megatron: WE are trying to take over our OWN worlds!

Eggman: And how can we do it if our worlds are consumed by that red blob?!

Takuya: We could always use the extra help.

After fighting through more Dark Souls, they came to the D-Reaper inside a laboratory of sorts. Lucemon was gone.

Takuya: Y'know, I figured that Lucemon would've kept this place heavily guarded.

There were suddenly three pairs of footsteps.

Megatron: Someone's coming!

Eggman: If they find out you guys are up here, all worlds are done for!

Tohokari held out a device.

Tohokari: This checks out conditions of worlds in the multiverse. Four worlds have just been consumed.

Three people then came into the doorway, they were Dark Zane, General Grievous, and Chase Young.

Koji: Great, it's the leader of the NDTDU wannabe, Sir Murders-alot, and some pretty boy.

Megatron and Eggman got into the doorway and sealed it off.

Megatron: We'll keep them at bay so YOU can destroy that thing!

Eggman: Megatron, I have a bad feeling about this.

Megatron: Same here, yes.

Eggman: Why do you keep talking to yourself?

Megatron: It's always nice to have someone as intelligent as yourself to talk to.

Dark Zane: Eggman! Megatron! You WILL be TERMINATED!


	77. DReaper

Chapter 77: D-Reaper

Back on Takuya and co.'s side of the door, they heard Dark Zane's last statement.

Takuya: Looks like we've gotta speed think.

Tohokari: (Sarcastically) Yeah, not like we have a lot of pressure on us or anything.

They thought for a while, but the three burst through the door. Dark Zane pulled out his Cyberdark Blade.

Dark Zane: Well, your plan WOULD'VE worked…if you got better fighters than Megatron and Eggman!

Tohokari: Hey, Zane-y! Surprised to see ME?!

Dark Zane: So unwise, Tohokari. You had so much potential. Pity Lucemon knew all along you were a double agent for the Legion.

Tohokari: Well, if YOU represent the Society's mind, you won't mind dealing with a twenty-five foot, metallic, colossus.

Tohokari changed into Titaniumon...for a few seconds before changing into Metallicamon.

Metallicamon: Oops. Still have a few things to get used to as Titaniumon. No matter, I can deal with Zane like this!

Dark Zane: Oh, look. A hero...MY FAVORITE!

After Metallicamon beat Dark Zane, he vanished in a dark portal. General Grievous started to advance upon them when Koji got in the way.

Koji: You won't harm ANY of my friends!

Grievous: You fool! I have been trained in the Jedi arts by Count Dooku!

Koji turned into Lobomon and activated his Lobo Kendo.

Lobomon: It's a funny thing. I'm something of a Jedi myself and I'm the friend of the guy who killed him!

After Lobomon beat Grievous, he vanished like Dark Zane. Zoë walked up to Chase Young.

Zoë: Well, pretty boy, looks like it's just YOU and ME now!

Chase Young simply changed into his dragon form.

Zoë: Okay, not so pretty anymore.

Chase Young: You see before you my TRUE form! Without the benefit of my potion!

Spongebob screamed and hid behind Tyranno.

Knuckles: Actually, I can see why you're so faithful to it.

After Kazemon beat Chase Young, he vanished.

Kazemon: Whoo! THAT was hard! This fighting stuff's gonna be happening a lot, isn't it?

Joey: As long as the big guy wants you to.

Kazemon: So, basically, I'm at the mercy of some guy at the computer who's writing all this?

Kazemon changed back to Zoë.

Takuya: You'll get used to it.

They looked like they were ready to kiss, but Shadow interrupted them.

Shadow: I'd hate to ruin this blessed moment of romance, but the D-Reaper's running amuck out there!

Takuya: Oh, right.

Tyranno: Exactly HOW do we trump somethin' that's about five-stories tall and virtually indestructible?

Joey: How do YOU know it's indestructible?

Tyranno: Observe.

Tyranno punched the goo only to send tremors down it, but doing no damage.

Sonic: Uh…Tyranno? Didn't that hurt?

Tyranno: Yes, much so. OW!!

Tohokari: Well, how do we defeat it?

Takuya's Spirit Orb split open and Bakura came out.

Tohokari: Bakura!

Bakura: Not quite. Just a spirit that Takuya can summon.

Takuya: Well, Bakura, why did you come out?

Bakura: To share some advice. (To whoever's reading this) Please play some mysterious, Egyptian or Arabian Music. (To Takuya) Now, as you might have guessed, the D-Reaper was sealed away in a simpler form in the Void, long ago. The protectors knew that they could not completely destroy the D-Reaper unless they could destroy its mind. Unfortunately, the first protector of light, who was about as bullheaded as Koji, sealed it in another dimension. That is all I have to say and I want you to give me a room of my own, because the Semi-Void gang's spirits take up TOO much room!

Bakura then vanished and Tohokari kicked a machine in frustration.

Kali: Tohokari! Calm down!

Tohokari: 'Calm down'?! We can't destroy this thing and all worlds are DOOMED! We can't get rid of this thing if we can't destroy its mind!

Sonic: Actually, To, we've been to an alternate dimension SEVERAL times. Once, we had to join forces with the Transformers from the Michael Bay movie, and the other time, I was voiced by Ryan Drummond.

Shadow: That still doesn't get us any closer to finding the mind of this thing!

Takuya thought for a while before pulling the All-Spark in his pocket.

Cheetor: The All-Spark?

Tea: A giant cube?

Takuya: Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots in that other dimension, gave this to us! He said (accurate imitation of Optimus Prime) It will bring life to machinery and your kind good fortune.

Joey: Whoa, nice impression.

Tyranno: So, you basically think that the All-Spark's the D-Reaper's mind?

Takuya: Well, how would YOU explain it? This cube can bring life to machinery, how could a normal, over-sized die do that?

Tyranno simply shrugged when Takuya groaned.

Takuya: MAN! I forgot! THIS is the All-Spark! If we're gonna destroy the D-Reaper, we'll have to destroy THIS! And we promised Optimus Prime that we'd take care of it!

Yugi sighed and he stepped forward and took the All-Spark.

Yugi: Why did Optimus Prime give YOU the All-Spark?

Takuya: Because Megatron, NOT the one from Planet of the Beasts, wanted to use it to transform machinery and conquer the universe, why?

Yugi: If Megatron finds it in the future, he'll STILL conquer the universe. What better way to make sure that it never falls into the wrong hands than destroying it?

Takuya: But…

Yugi: You can tell Optimus Prime you had no other choice.

Takuya: If you put it THAT way…

Takuya changed into Agunimon, took the All-Spark from Yugi, and threw it into the air. He kicked it into the wall, and tossed fire at it. The All-Spark shattered and they heard a cry of agony.

Koji: The D-Reaper's weakened! NOW'S our chance!

Takuya: You guys stay here! You've already been put in suspended animation ONCE because of me!

Tohokari: Not me! Besides, I'm a protector! It's my job to protect the universe from threats such as these!

Koji: I'm NOT running scared this time!

Kouichi: Did he EVER go running scared?

Shadow: Well, I don't have a biography of him, but, as far as I can tell, no.

Zoë: I'm NOT going to go running! And Knuckles, I DON'T need you trying to do this for me JUST because I'm a girl!

Knuckles: Jeez, no need to get touchy!

Takuya: So, we're in this together?

Tohokari: Yes.

Koji: Yeah.

Zoë: Of course!

Yugi: In all the legends of the protectors, there was something that they said in times like this.

Tea: I know that line EASILY: Together, we are strong!

The fire card appeared and circled around Takuya like a whirlwind of fire, Zoë's DID turn into a whirlwind, Koji's became a ball of light at full speed, and Tohokari's sped around him like quicksilver. When the whirlwinds of energy vanished, Burninggreymon, Kendogarurumon, Zephyrmon, and Titaniumon were there, looking…shinier.

Titaniumon: Whoa! I remember changing into this guy, but I don't remember this!

Zephyrmon: Just like the protectors of old!

Kendogarurumon: We'll have NO problem defeating the D-Reaper now!

Burninggreymon: How about we send this blob of cherry gelatin back to the test tube where it came from?!

They then took off for the final battle! After they beat the D-Reaper, it exploded. The four returned to the ground and changed back.

Tyranno: Well done, sarge!

Yugi: Good job, Koji!

Knuckles: That's one on me, Zoë. I guess I'll have to rethink my opinion of girls.

Kali: Well done, Tohokari!

Jesse: How 'bout a group hug?

The idea was quickly forgotten by a groaning.

Takuya: (Gasp) Megatron and Eggman! I forgot all about those two!

They ran through to find Eggman dead and Megatron grievously wounded.

Cheetor: I never thought I'd see the day when WE would be helping Megs.

Megatron: Do NOT take this personally! I'll still be out to…

Megatron's sentence was cut short by the fact that the entire castle was ripped in half by some unknown force, revealing a portal beneath. Cheetor, Arthur, and Megatron fell in.

Takuya: GUYS!

Chase Young

The best fighter in the Xiaolin Temple who can also change into a hideous dragon…thing. He used to be on the side of good, but he turned side for a potion that keeps him young forever. NOW he's on Lucemon's side. He first appeared in _Xiaolin Showdown_ 2005.

D-Reaper

An evil being who seeks only to destroy all worlds. Takuya and co. defeated it by destroying the All-Spark, which was its mind. It was still hard to defeat afterwards. It first appeared in _Digimon Tamers_ 2002.


	78. Ending and Credits

Chapter 78: Ending and Credits

Takuya jumped in.

Tohokari: Takuya, you IDIOT! Why do you get all heroic twenty-four seven?!

Tohokari, Kali, Jesse, and Rouge still jumped in after and Tohokari threw him back up.

Takuya: To!

Tohokari: I'll find you again, Taky! I promise! Be good to her, she cares for you too much!

The four then sunk into the portal after Cheetor, Arthur, and Megatron.

Takuya: GUYS!

The hole opened wider and the other groups fell down after them.

Spongebob: NO! I wanted to die at the Krusty Krab, Boating School, or even at Jellyfish Fields!

They were falling deeper and deeper into the portal. Takuya turned to Koji and Zoë while the rest of their teams fell into the portal.

Takuya: Will we see each other again?

Koji: We did once before, didn't we?

Zoë: Besides, even if we don't, our hearts will make SURE that we're never far!

Lee Brotherton song Dreams of an Absolution plays while the credits roll.

Takuya and co. land in New Domino Town, without Cheetor and Arthur. Zane Truesdale is there and they shake hands. Koji and co. land in a field where they get back up and move out. Zoë and co. land in the Card Castle, where they are greeted by Bastion, Syrus, Jaden, Chumley, Sartorius, Mario, and Jerry. Kali and co. land in Station Square. Tohokari, Jesse, and Rouge get up easily, but Kali doesn't. Tohokari runs over and starts shaking her. Arthur lands in his homeworld, Elwood City. He sees all of his friends, who are back to normal. Cheetor lands in Planet of the Beasts with Megatron, where the rest of the Maximals are. They start beating the tar out of them. Kali is flying through water like a bird and she lands on the ocean floor in a similar position to Takuya. The floor shatters to show a Yu-Gi-Oh GX stained glass picture. She sees Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Bastion Misawa, Pharaoh (Banner's Cat), Atticus and Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, and Tyranno Hassleberry.

_Tohokari readies for a fight with Bakura._

_Tohokari lets Takuya out._

_Dark Magician teaching Takuya and co._

_Takuya and co. facing the hooded figures of Vordan, Carcharodon, and Wraith._

_Koji unlocking Shadow._

_Takuya wielding his Soul Blade against the Dark Soul Bug._

_Zoë launching herself out of Digital World in her pod._

_Pikachu electrocuting Team Rocket._

_Tyranno holding out a Dragonball._

_Takuya and Koji fighting Count Dooku while the rest are dealing with Grievous._

_Joey, Tyranno, and Blackarachnia getting electrocuted by the Transmetal Driver while Takuya, Sonic, Cheetor, Arthur, and Depth Charge are taking out the machine._

_Cyberman readying his Cyber Blades against Hacker._

_Takuya and co. fighting Borealis._

_Daggot brainwashed._

_Mobius Knuckles, Amy, and Tails looking, dumbstruck, between the spot where Takuya and co. vanished and Mobius Sonic._

_Jaden deactivating the shield._

_Takuya and co. fighting off the Black Dinos._

_Optimus Prime handing Takuya the All-Spark._

_Koji in Superman's mind._

_Underdog saving Takuya while he and Vordan were in a free-fall._

_Kali removing Tohokari's brainwash._

_The Digi-Destined greeting Takuya and co._

_Spongebob, Patrick, and the rest giving Man Ray goodness lessons._

_Takuya, Emerald Empress, and Garfield are fighting Duskmon._

_Dark Magician Girl sending Koji and co. into the Void._

_Dark Magician Girl helping Zoë remember._

_Takuya and co. helping Carmonni fall Canadat._

_Takuya fighting Wraith with the Restoration of Worlds and Phantasm Slash Soul Blades._

_Takuya holding the dying Bakura in Toxic Sewer._

_Takuya and co., Wolverine, and Spider-Man fighting Demoon._

_Shadow running from the mysterious person._

_Kali slashing Takuya with Phantasm Slash._

_Takuya being encouraged by his friends inside his own heart._

_The heroes fighting through Dark Souls with Wraith, Borealis, Malice, Megatron, and Eggman._

_Lobomon fighting General Grievous._

_Metallicamon fighting Dark Zane._

_Kazemon fighting Chase Young._

_Burninggreymon, Kendogarurumon, Zephyrmon, and Titaniumon getting ready to fight the D-Reaper._

_The heroes falling into the vortex._

New Domino Town:

Takuya, Tyranno, Joey, and Sonic were sitting in the NDTDU's base.

Takuya: Will we find them? Arthur, Cheetor, my friends?

Joey: Ah, come on! Lighten up, Taky!

Tyranno: Joey's got a point. We'll find them sooner or later.

Sonic then pulled out a package.

Sonic: Oh yeah, I forgot something! We got a package from Kali!

Takuya opened it and pulled out a green book with a blank cover.

Takuya: From Kali?

He opened the first page and read the following.

Takuya: (Reading) We thought it was paradise, we thought it was wonderful, I thought it was a way to the truth, Jesse thought it was the pathway to true love, and Rouge thought it was the path to rehabilitation. But, in reality, it was a death trap.

The End.

_I'd like to thank my brothers, for helping me write this. Also thanks to them and a friend of mine and my brothers, Dimensiondude and Lunatic121, for coming up with Cyberman, Stargazer, Frost, and Demoon. Carmonni, Zing, and most members of the Legion of Darkness were my idea. I'd also like to thank 4Kids for Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Poke'mon and Sonic X. NBC for Peter Petrelli. Nickelodeon for Spongebob Squarepants and Angry Beavers. Lionsgate for ALF. PBS for Cyberchase. Bullwinkle Studios for The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle and Underdog. Hasbro for Beast Wars. Michael Bay's Tranformers for the inhabitants of Cybertron 2. Digimon for Digimon Frontier and Digimon Adventure II. And all the other shows that appeared in here. I'd also like to thank a friend of mine, Rebecca Hobson, for reading it._

_Jars of Clay Flood:_

_Rain, rain on my face  
It hasn't stopped raining for days  
My world is a flood  
Slowly I become one with the mud_

Chorus:

But if I can't swim after forty days  
and my mind is crushed by the thrashing waves  
Lift me up so high that I cannot fall  
Lift me up  
Lift me up - when I'm falling  
Lift me up - I'm weak and I'm dying  
Lift me up - I need you to hold me  
Lift me up - Keep me from drowning again

Downpour on my soul  
Splashing in the ocean, I'm losing control  
Dark sky all around  
I can't feel my feet touching the ground

But if I can't swim after forty days  
and my mind is crushed by the thrashing waves  
Lift me up so high that I cannot fall  
Lift me up  
Lift me up - when I'm falling  
Lift me up - I'm weak and I'm dying  
Lift me up - I need you to hold me  
Lift me up - Keep me from drowning again

Calm the storms that drench my eyes  
Dry the streams still flowing  
Cast down all the waves of sin  
And guilt that overthrow me

But if I can't swim after forty days  
and my mind is crushed by the thrashing waves  
Lift me up so high that I cannot fall  
Lift me up  
Lift me up - when I'm falling  
Lift me up - I'm weak and I'm dying  
Lift me up - I need you to hold me  
Lift me up - Keep me from drowning again

Lift me up - when I'm falling  
Lift me up - I'm weak and I'm dying  
Lift me up - I need you to hold me  
Lift me up - Keep me from drowning again

_Kay Hanley Follow Me:_

_Anywhere you wanna go,_

_Anything you need to know,_

_All the best in life, I want to get it for you._

_Baby, I just feel so fine._

_I imagine that you're mine._

_In my world you're gold._

_I only want to protect you._

_Whatever I want I get._

_I want shooting stars._

_Whatever I need I have._

_When I'm with you._

_Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere._

_The moon is shining for you._

_It knows that I adore you._

_Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away._

_And you will see what I mean,_

_If you just follow me in my dreams._

_I was searching everywhere._

_Suddenly I saw you there._

_And my love arrived, just in the nick of time._

_Life floats on a movie screen._

_You're the star of my scene._

_Live on the edge of a knife,_

_Larger than life!_

_Whatever I want I get._

_No one can take your place._

_Whatever I need I have._

_When I see your face._

_Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere._

_The moon is shining for you._

_It knows that I adore you._

_Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away._

_And you will see what I mean,_

_If you follow me in my dreams. (2x)_

_Lee Brotherton Dreams of an Absolution:_

_Every night, I stay awake  
I find my reflection  
And every night, I rethink my past mistakes  
I dream, of absolution_

In the nightlife, do you see what you dream?  
All your travels, are they of what they seem?

Look around you, then you may realize  
All the creatures saw with the light

And I might know of a future  
But then you still control the past

Only you know if we'll be together  
Only you know if we shall last.

In the nightlife, do you still feel your pain  
Or the valor you waited never came?  
If you were evil, would you go change the past?  
And a faux paux with one last chance.

And I might know of a future  
But then you'd still control the past

Only you know if we'll be together  
Tonight.

'cause every night I will save your life  
And every night I will be with you  
'cause every night I still lay awake  
And I dream of an absolution

'cause every night I will make it right  
And every night I will come to you  
But every night it just stays the same  
In my dream of an absolution

In the nightlife, do you see what you dream?  
All your triumph and all you'll ever be

Look around you, then you may realize  
Happiness lies trapped in misery

And who knows what of a future  
We can all try to change the past

Only you know if we'll be together,  
Tonight.

'cause every night I will save your life  
And every night I will be with you  
'cause every night I still lay awake  
And I dream of an absolution

'cause every night I will make it right  
And every night I will come to you  
But every night it just stays the same  
In my dream of an absolution

'cause every night I will save your life  
And every night I will be with you  
'cause every night I still lay awake  
And I dream of an absolution

'cause every night I will make it right  
And every night I will come to you  
But every night it just stays the same  
In my dream of an absolution

And you'll see...

Why you'll be

And you'll see

All you can know

'cause every night (every night)  
And every night (every night)  
And every night (night)  
I will dream (I will dream)

And you'll see  
That this is my dream  
(and you'll see)  
That every night, I will always dream  
And every night  
And every night  
And every night  
I will dream…


	79. Sneak Peek

Sneak Peek:

Two goldfish appear, wink at each other, and turn into two familiar fairies. One was a boy and had green hair, a white shirt, and a tie. The other was a girl and had pink hair curled in the bangs, a yellow shirt, and black pants.

Cosmo: I'm Cosmo!

Wanda: And I'm Wanda!

Both: And we're…ON THE LORD OF SOULS III!

Wanda: Unfortunately, for an explanation and legal reasons, we blackmailed…I mean, asked TLSoulDude into making the Lord of Souls Death Trap instead of The Lord of Souls III.

Cosmo: Not YET anyway. By the way, for all of you information-hungry fans OR those of you who just want to put spoilers all over the Internet, TLSoulDude has given us permission to give you THIS sneak peek! Hurry! Before he wakes up!

3, 2,1…

_Kali, Jesse, and Rouge were in a field._

_Kali: What is this place?_

_Jesse: Heard about it, read about it, but I never actually thought I'd SEE it!_

_Rouge: Yeah. We're the lucky ones. I can't believe we're actually here!_

_Kali suddenly had a small, transparent version of Tohokari flying around._

_Kali: (To Tohokari) Do YOU know where we are?_

_Tohokari: Kali, I am a figment of your imagination. You don't know it, how can I?_

_Kali: Are YOU gonna be popping up…_

_Jesse: Kali, why're you talkin' to yourself?_

_Kali then noticed that Tohokari was gone._

_Kali: I have no idea. Anyway, where's here?_

_Jesse: The Field of Dreams!_

The film suddenly melted and I come out in pajamas.

TLSoulDude: Alright, who put knockout drops in my root beer?!

Cosmo: Would you believe me if I said it was…uh…Mrfipp?

TLSoulDude: NO! Mrfipp doesn't seem the type who'd send me to Dreamland!

I spring at Cosmo and Wanda and then…_TLSoulDude's lawyers, regretfully, say that scene is too violent for the audience. If you are offended by this notice, please send a postcard to 12345567788997009932246456 Fake Street. Please accept our humblest apologies._

TLSoulDude: And, that's a wrap, folks!

Cosmo: Too late, big guy! The readers already saw PART of that scene!

**TLSoulDude: D'oh!**


End file.
